Love Hina Next
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: 20 years have passed since their wedding, and Keitaro and Naru's rebellious son is sent to Hinata House in order to straighten him out... A new generation of coed hijinks begins! The final chapter is here. Thanks for reading!
1. Volume 1, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. It was created by Ken Akamatsu. That is all. 

This story supposedly takes place 20 years after the wedding in Volume 14 of the manga… It will involve the son of Keitaro and Naru, and a new generation of residents. A few of the old residents still live there, and a few others may drop by occasionally. The storyline will develop over the course of the fan fiction. Also, if it suddenly switches from present tense to past tense, sorry. Bad habit. I'll try not to do it again. And now, the biographies, Version 1: 

****

Yamato 'Shima' Urashima 

Age: 19 

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Gray

The son of Keitaro and Naru, he is nothing like his father. He perverted, rides a motorcycle, smokes, and gets in street fights. He has his mother's temper, and he'd like to think he has his father's charm. He hates his real name and goes with a nickname made up of the second half of his last name. His trouble making convinces his parents to send him to Hinata House…

****

Tokimi Matsuda 

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

She came to Hinata House several years ago. A straight 'A', well behaved student, she highly disapproves of Shima's living there, and his attitude. A bit shy, she has trouble speaking her mind most of the time. But when Shima really grates on her nerves, she sure gives him a piece of her mind! 

****

Rikina Su 

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde, with black streaks.

Eyes: Green

The sister of Kaolla Su, her idol was Kanako Urashima. Thus, she dyed some of her hair black and wears black clothing most of the time. However, Kaolla is second on her list of people she looks up to, and can often be found working on a brilliant, yet dangerous invention… She also often calls Shima by the name 'Yama-chan', much to his annoyance. 

****

Ami 

Age: 13-14?

Gender: Female

Hair: White?

Eyes: Pale Blue

She is quite a mystery… She was dropped off at Hinata House and never spoke since… All attempts to get her to talk proved futile. Not even Seta and Keitaro's charm could bring her about. She communicates through writing on paper. She seems happy, though. Her strange hair and eye color also remain a mystery… 

****

Sarah MacDougal 

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Sarah has finally matured. She still occasionally taunts the residents, particularly Shima, and pulls a prank or two. She is the current owner of Haruka's old restaurant, and will stop by Hinata House to make sure it's still in one piece. 

****

Shinobu Maehara 

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Blue

Shinobu, even at near middle age, is still quite a beauty. She still cooks for the residents of Hinata House, and is the 'motherly figure' who cares for everyone. 

****

Kaolla Su 

Age: 40

Gender: Female

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Green

Kaolla Su, now over the hill, is still a mechanical genius. She makes repairs of the poor old building, and still frightens everyone living there with her inventions. 

****

Ema Maeda 

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Ema, who successfully got into Tokyo U, has grown into a beautiful woman. She helps Sarah at the restaurant, but is still slightly clumsy…

And now, a new chapter in this tale begins…

~~~

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 1: _Welcome Back to Hinata!_

A young man walks up the stairs of Hinata House and wipes his sweaty forehead. It is the first day of Summer, yet it already feels like the hottest day of the year. He has brown hair, gray eyes, and is wearing a red T-Shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers. Other noticeable features are the cuts and bruises all over his face, a black eye, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He takes it out of his mouth and flicks it away, and lazily watches as it hit's the ground. He looks at the building that he will be staying at. "Hinata House… Haven't been here in a while…" He then looks back towards the stairs. "…But I forgot how long those stairs are!" He then walks inside the building. 

"Yo! Anybody home?" the young man looks around the lobby. He frowns. "Alright, then… I guess I'll have to investigate…" He walks up the stairs and peeks into a nearby room. He raises an eyebrow as he spots a Liddo-kun doll, sitting on top of a blanket in an almost empty room. He stares at it. "Cute…" he says sarcastically. He walks over to give it a kick, but falls through a hole in the floor. "Augh!" He then suddenly finds himself in the middle of a circle of girls. More specifically…

"Erm…" A tanned young woman with blonde, black-streaked hair and wearing a tight shirt, pants, and shoes, all black, stares at the intruder with an un-amused look on her face. "I don't know who are, or why you are here…" she begins in a monotone voice. "…But I would really appreciate it if you would get your face out of my crotch, you perv…" She then grabs the young man by his hair, glares at him, and somehow easily tosses him aside. He stumbles and lands face first between something soft… And squishy… And round… And there are two of them…

"EEEEEEK!!!" a another young woman screams, as the young man pulls himself from between her breasts. "Sicko! Who the hell are you, anyway?!" The young woman has shoulder length black hair, a white button up shirt, green pants, and glasses. 

"Who the hell am I?! My name is Shima Urashima, the son of the landlord of this place!! Now I should be asking who the hell all you people are! What are you doing in my father's old room?!" Shima crosses his arms, waiting for an answer. 

The girl with glasses glares. "Why should we tell you, you pervert?! There is no way that you can be Keitaro and Naru's son! They were nice people!" 

"And how would you know my parents?"

"They visited us on occasion! They never told us they had a son, if you even are him!"

"What the hell is going on here? People just can't take a simple nap these days… Jeez…" a woman in her 30's walks into the room. She has long blonde hair in a ponytail, staring at everyone with her blue eyes. Dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and that infamous apron, she walks over to Shima. "Well well well… If it isn't Yamato…"

Shima chuckled. "Heya, Aunt Sarah…"

Sarah smacked him. "Don't call me that… I'm not yer damned aunt… And you look like shit… Have you been fighting again? Your parents called me to make sure you didn't get your ass in trouble…" 

Shima flinched. "Ow! Alright, alright… Goddamn, I'm already sore… And don't call me Yamato! I like Shima better…"

Sarah glared at him. "Your name is mud for all I care! At least until you can stop screwing up, that is…"

A girl with long white hair giggles.

~~~

"Sooo… He really is their son?…" the girl with glasses, named Tokimi Matsuda asked. She crossed her arms. "Could have fooled me…" Everyone was now sitting in the lobby.

Shima growled and stood up, fist raised. "Hey, just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I won't--"

"Yamato, Tokimi, enough…" Sarah warned. She sighed. "Look, Keitaro and Naru want to straighten Yamato out, so he's going to do the house work around here for a while…"

Suddenly, 2 older woman popped their heads into the room. One was tan, with short, light blonde hair in a pony tails. She was wearing a white blouse and skirt. "… But, I do the house work…"

The other woman had long black hair that went all the way down her back. She was wearing a pink shirt and pink shorts. "…And I like to cook…"

Sarah smirked. "Don't worry, Kaolla, Shinobu… I wouldn't give this bum over here _your_ jobs… He's gonna get stuck with the crappy work, like cleaning the toilets." 

Shima sighed. "Awww man…"

"Shut up… Anyway…" Sarah pointed to the 2 woman. "Kaolla Su and Shinobu Maehara… You should be able to remember them from your last visit…"

Shima squinted at them. "Yeah, I think I do remember…"

Sarah them pointed at the other girl with a tan. "And that's… Rikina Su… Goth Girl and a mechanical genius…" 

"Ahem!"

"Oops, sorry Kaolla! But not as good as her older sister!" She then pointed to a younger, pale looking girl with white hair. She was wearing a light blue dress. "That's Ami… Just Ami… She doesn't talk much. Not at all, actually. No one knows what's wrong… The only way she communicates to us is through writing." She pointed to Tokimi. "And that is Tokimi Matsuda. She's an honors student… Nice girl. Loser."

"Hey!" Tokimi yelled. 

Shima couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, this crew is straight out of a comic book…" 

"Well, have fun…" Sarah turned around and walked towards the door outside. 

"Yo, where are you going, Sarah?…"

She stopped, but didn't look back. "I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke… This is going to be a long day…"

"Wait…" Tokimi began. "You're not serious, are you Sarah?! A boy can't live here! This is a girl's dormitory!" 

Sarah turned around and smiled. "Hey, it happened before…"

~~~

Shima sat in the room where his father once lived. "… Great… I gotta do work around the house…" He suddenly got a lecherous grin on his face. "On the plus side I live in a girl's dormitory! Which means that if I play my cards right, I could peek on the girls in the bath or something more! Hee hee hee!" Suddenly he was pounded in the head. 

"I heard that…" Sarah said, rubbing her fist. "Don't mess with the girls here… They will kick your ass…"

Shima shrugged. "They're just girls… What's the worse they can do?"

Sarah counted on her fingers. "Rikini can create mass weapons of destruction, Tokimi knows Kung Fu, and I'm not sure, but I think I saw Ami move a jar just by looking at it…"

"… You're pulling my leg, right?…" Shima asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sarah shook her head. "Nope… These are some dangerous girls."

"Um… Okay… I'll keep that in mind…"

"Oh yeah, I need you to go up on the roof and fix it up a bit…"

~~~

"Eh, this isn't so bad…" Shima sighed, as he re-shingled the roof. "Especially since it's such a nice day! Yeah, I shouldn't let this get to me! Huh?" Suddenly, Ami came up on the roof. She was holding a tray with a pitcher of lemonade. She poured lemonade into a glass and gave it to Shima. "Um…" He began. "Thank you…" The girl smiled. Her eyes suddenly widened. She left, then came back with an umbrella. She handed it to Shima, then left. Shima was left with a surprised look on his face. "What the hell?…" It just then started to rain. "Once again… What… the… hell…"

~~~

Shima walked back into the building, soaking wet from working in the rain. Tokimi looked up from her studying and smiled mischievously. "Have fun?" 

"…Shut up… Why are you doing homework, anyway?" Shima snapped back. E walked over to her. 

Tokimi smiled. "I'm studying to get into Tokyo University!"

"Tokyo U?… Psh, good luck…" Shima hopped on the sofa next to Tokimi. 

Tokimi stared at him. "Um…"

Shima stared back. "What?…"

"… You're getting the sofa wet…"

"…So?"

She sighed. "…Idiot…"

He frowned. "I am not an idiot!"

"Could have fooled me…"

"Not that line again… Look, I'm tired of this… I'm going to my room…" Shima sat up and walked to his room. 

Tokimi growled. "Grrr… See! You got the seat all wet!"

Shima waved back. "Whatever…"

"Why you…" She sighed and sat back down. "Nevermind…"

~~~

The next morning, a fax came in…

"Hey! Yamato! A fax came in for you!" Sarah yelled, outside of Shima's room. 

Shima woke up. "Ugh… What?"

"Wake up… A fax from your dad came…" She held out some papers. 

Shima, still groggy, could make out the word deed. "Oh no… Oh hell… Is that what I think it is?…"

Sarah grinned. "It sure is… Congratulations, landlord."

Shima blinked. "No… No, that was not part of the deal! I would come here, live here for a few months, then go back home to Kyoto! That's it, I'm calling my old man!" Shima shot up from his futon, then stomped over to the nearest phone. He picked it up and called a number. 

~~~

On the island of Pararakelse, in a set of old ruins, a hand picks up his nearby cell phone. This person remains 'off-camera' for the conversation. "Hello? Oh, hey son! What's up?"

~~~

"Don't you, 'what's up' me! What's up with making me the landlord! That wasn't part of our agreement!"

~~~

"Well you see, son… With me and your mother away for so long, the place needed a new landlord… You've seen the state the old place is in, haven't you?"

~~~

"Yeah, the place is a real mess…"

~~~

"So… You understand, don't you?…"

~~~

"Yeah, I guess… Alright…"

~~~

"Oh, okay! So you won't mind if me and your mother go on vacation without you, right?" 

~~~ 

"What?! Dad, you bastard!"

~~~

"Whoa, whoa , whoa! I was just kidding! Actually, there's this unexplored cave on Pararakelse Island that we're going to check out…"

~~~

"Oh, okay… Have fun, I guess…" Shima hung up the phone. "Great, just great…" He then walked off, shaking his head. 

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 2

I do not own Love Hina, once again…

And here's the next chapter! Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors last chapter, I'll try to be more careful. And here we go!

~~~

"Whaaaat?…" Sarah yelled. She ran over to Shinobu, who was holding a note she found on Shima's bed. "He better not have left, or I'll hunt him down and kick his ass myself!"

Shinobu, taken aback slightly by Sarah's outburst, held the note out. "Yep, I found this note on his bed when I was checking up on him earlier this morning…" 

Sarah growled, then snatched the note away. "Figures, his hand writing is worse than his father's…" She began to read the note out loud. "…'Dear Sarah, I cannot deal with the responsibility of being a landlord. I am running off to an unknown place. Do not look for me… Shima' I'm gonna kill him! I don't care if I have to search the entirety of Japan!"

"No need…" Rikina muttered, walking out of the kitchen. She yawned and took a sip of her coffee. She was wearing a black dress with a short skirt that went down to about two inches of her knees. There were white frills on her sleeves and on the hem of her skirt. In her hair was a black headband, and she was wearing a pair of black knee high boots. "I slipped a tracking device on him when he ran into me earlier…" She then took another sip of her coffee. 

"… And you didn't stop him?!" Sarah screamed. 

"I was too tired…" She began. "Besides… I don't really care what happens to that pervert…" She turned around and began to walk to the stairs. 

Sarah, calmed down slightly, smirked and continued to read the note. " 'P.S. Tell Rikina that I _borrowed_ her motorcycle… It's a sweet ride…' "

Rikina suddenly stopped in her tracks and dropped her coffee mug. "W-what did you say?…" She slowly turned around, glaring, her left eyebrow twitching. "That bastard… I'll kill him!!!"

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 2: _Road Trip! Search for Yamato!_

A few minutes later, the sleepy residents of Hinata House were standing outside. Rikina stared them all down. "Ladies! Our mission is simple… Find that asshole of a landlord and bring him back here! He stole my motorcycle!" 

"Um…" a confused voice began. "Hello, everyone… What's going on?"

"Ema!" Shinobu exclaimed. "You're back from your vacation in Okinawa already?"

The woman smiled. She had long replaced the glasses with contact lenses. Her new tan hid her freckles quite well. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts, along with sandals. "Yes, and I had quite a good time!"

"How's Mutsumi doing?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, she's doing quite well, actually! So is Tama-chan!" she began walking toward the group and slipped on a crack in ground, falling on her face. The others sweat dropped. She suddenly got up from the ground. "I'm okay!"

Rikina sighed. "Hello, Ema…" She then turned back to the others. "So! Any questions?"

"Um, I have one…" Tokimi raised her hand. "Where is he, and how do we get to where ever he is?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. 

"Well, according to this…" Rikina pulled out a small palm computer and looked at the screen. "He is heading toward Kyoto… So, we just have to go there!" 

Kaolla smiled and ruffled her younger sibling's hair. "That's my little sis! Good with machines, just like her big sis!"

"Kaolla…" Rikina began. "Please don't do that…" She shook her head. "Anyway, about how we get there…" She turned to Sarah, who smiled. Rikina ran back into the house. 

"Dad lent me his old van, the one equipped with submarine capabilities! That way if he takes a plane or boat, we can still chase him down!" Sarah uncovered the van, opened the door, and got in. "Hop in, everyone!" 

Shinobu stared at the van, a bit unsure. "I don't know about this…" 

"Relax! I learned everything I know from Papa!" Sarah said reassuringly. 

Shinobu gulped. "That's what I was afraid of…" 

Suddenly, Rikina ran back out, carrying boxes filled with all sorts of weapons. Shinobu frowned. "Rikina, it's just a road trip… You don't need all those weapons!"

Rikina gave Shonoku a blank look. "I know", she replied calmly, "these are for little Yama-chan…"

Everyone else stared in horror except for Kaolla, who chuckled and proclaimed "Atta girl!" She was then stared at by the others. "…What?"

~~~

But eventually, they were on the road. Sarah nodded her head to a song blasting over the radio. "Ah, nothing like traveling the open road with your friends! This reminds me of when we all gathered in this van searching for that other Urashima!"

  
The others felt ill as Sarah swerved on the road, sometimes almost crashing into other cars. Shinobu paled. "Good lord, she's worse than Seta!" Fortunately, the music was so loud that Sarah couldn't hear what she said. 

Rikina had her arms around her waist as if she had a stomach ache. "I forgot how much I hate car rides…" She looked out the window and saw an advertisement for a nearby burger place. "Please, no food…" She quickly opened the window and stuck her head out, and sighed as she got a breath of fresh air. She took a nice, deep breath. Her eyes widened as she realized that this 'fresh air' was highly polluted. She then went into a violent coughing fit. 

Tokimi sighed as she watched Rikina get carsick and hoped that the van wouldn't crash. She heard stories from Shinobu about the horrors of watching Seta's van fly out of nowhere, soaring through the air and crashing into the nearest obstacle. Seta would then pull himself from the wreckage, but not unharmed. Blood spurted and streamed out of and down his head, but he would just smile. The same would happen with Keitaro in later years. Tokimi shuddered. She too remembered the experience of watching the 'demi-immortals', as Keitaro and Seta were sometimes called now, survive things that would kill a normal man. She sighed and tried to focus on not panicking. 

"Look!" Ema yelled. "There he is!" Sure enough, there was Shima. He was riding down the road a bit ahead of them. Sarah suddenly slammed on the gas, the van speeding up. Fortunately, the amount of cars on the road had decreased quite a bit, and they quickly caught up with Shima. Speaking of Shima, he saw the van in the mirror and sped up. The van then sped up even more. Ema coughed. "Um, aren't we going past the speed limit?"

Sarah growled. "So is he!" She eventually got tired of all the chasing. "I'm tired of this! I'm gonna ram him!"

Rikina, seemingly forgetting about her car sickness, yanked her head back into the car and screamed. " What the hell are you thinking?! That's my favorite motorcycle! Stop! STOP!!!"

Sarah suddenly slammed on the brakes. At the speed they were going, plus the fact that the van happened to land on a bump, the car suddenly, flipped over, flew into the air, and landed right in front of Shima, upside down. "Oh, shit!" Shima slammed on the motorcycle's brakes, the bike skidding to a halt. 

Rikina was the first to crawl out of the van. She opened the back doors and pulled out a bazooka. She smirked. "Alright, Yama-chan… Hand over the bike or I blow you to tiny bits…"

Shima glared. "Don't call me Yama-chan…" He then smiled. "Besides, you wouldn't dare blow me away while I'm on this bike of yours…"

"Heh heh… You'd be surprised… I'd rather blow it up myself and rebuild it than let you get away with it…" Rikina smirked, then aimed at his head. "Besides, I have good aim…"

Shima sighed. "Alright, alright…" Suddenly, he rode off the road… right down a steep hill and onto some rocks below. "Ow…" 

~~~

"Well, great…" Sarah began. "We're stranded, and it's all your fault…" She glared at Shima. They were all sitting on the side of the road, the van flipped over and the motorcycle broken. "You just had to be selfish… You always were a selfish little boy… Have you seen the old Hinata House? Kaolla and Rikina want to do full out repairs, but I'm afraid of what they'd do…"

"Hey!" the 2 Su sisters yelled in protest. 

Shima frowned sadly. "Sorry…" His eyes wandered over to Ami. She glared at him too. He looked down to the ground. "I really screwed things up, didn't I?…"

"…You sure did…" Tokimi finally said. "How are we going to get home now?"

Suddenly, a plane crashed right next to where the group was sitting. Everyone stared, wide-eyed. 2 figures hopped out of the plane, a male and a female. "Yo! How's everyone doing?" the male figure greeted them. 

The female figure elbowed him. "Seta, they're freakin' stranded… How do you think they feel?"

"Heh, heh… Sorry Haruka…" Both Seta and Haruka had streaks of gray hair and a wrinkles or two, but they were looking well for their age. "So! You all want a ride?"

~~~

Gathered on the plane, Sarah coughed. "Papa, how did you find us?"

Seta looked back and chuckled. "Well you see, Haruka and I were on our way to help out Keitaro and Naru when Haruka spotted you guys. We're going to be a bit delayed, though…"

Shinobu sighed in relief. "Thanks again, Seta… We can always count on you… But sorry about your van…"

Seta smiled. "It was my pleasure, Shinobu… And don't worry about the van… The poor girl was on her last few miles anyway…" Haruka sweat dropped as she watched the van explode in the distance from her window.

Haruka frowned, and punched Seta in the back of the head. "Keep your eyes on the controls, damn it…"

"Yes dear…" Seta replied, flinching in pain but still smiling. 

~~~

When they got back home, Seta and Haruka hurriedly flew off into the sunset. Shima hurriedly ran into his room and plopped onto the floor. "Man, what a day… I really, really screwed things up… I bet they all hate me more now than ever before…"

~~~

"Oh, how I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" Rikina growled, pacing around her room. Her bed room walls were painted in dark colors, and there were tiny gadgets on a table, and spread all over the floor. "And furthermore--"

Tokimi sighed. "…You hate him?…"

"Exactly! That jerk! How could he even think of abandoning his job as landlord!" She grabbed a nearby wrench. "I swear, if he pulls off something like that again, I'll--" She suddenly threw the wrench, almost hitting Tokimi in the head. 

"Hey! Watch it!" Tokimi yelled. "Look, I'll talk to him tomorrow or something…"

"You? Talk to someone without stuttering?" Rikina taunted. 

"Yeah! I did yesterday!" Tokimi yelled defensively. "Look, I'll just tell him to be a bit nicer or…"

Rikina smirked. "… I'll kick his ass?"

"Erm…" Tomoki bit her lip slightly.

Rikini smiled. "I'll neuter him?"

Tokimi's eyes widened. "No!"

Rikina whimpered. "Aw, c'mon… Please?…"

Tokimi blushed. "RIKINA SU!!!"

Rikina laughed. "Oh come on… I was just kidding!"

"You creep me out… Sometimes, you're all gloomy and gothy and serious, and then this…"

"That's the price one must pay for having 2 completely different idols… Besides being stranded for a while and having my bike wrecked, I'm feeling pretty good right now!"

~~~

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Shinobu yelled. Within minutes, everyone was gathered at the table for dinner. However, when Shima tried to walk to the table, Shinobu grabbed his collar and handed him a Cup O' Noodles. "This is your dinner until you shape up… Now go to your room."

"But…" Shima began. "But… but…"

"You heard the lady…" Rikina teased. "Go to your room, Yama-chan!"

"Fine, whatever…" Shima sulked all the way to his room after cooking the noodles. He blew on the hot ramen and sighed. "This bites. This really bites…"

****

End Chapter 2


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 3

No disclaimer this time… So nyeh. 

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had a headache that got worse the longer I stayed on the computer. I decided to take a nap and didn't wake up until 12:00 A.M. Doh! Anyway, the headache is gone now. Alright, this time, there will be no typos… I swear! (3 Typos later…) Damnit! 

~Kouji Tamino

~~~

And so, morning once again arrived, the sun shining on the old Hinata House. In the kitchen, the remaining previous generation of residents was gathered in the lobby of the former hotel turned all-girls dormitory turned several girls and one guy dormitory. They were all drinking tea, enjoying the peace that had returned to the building. But soon… 

"Odd…" Sarah muttered, taking a sip of her tea. 

"What?" Shinobu asked. 

"Things are peaceful…", the American began , "…too peaceful… Where are the girls?"

"Taking baths…" Ema answered. 

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "And where is Yamato?"

Ema scratched her head. "He's also taking a bath… In the Men's side…"

"Oh… Did you tell him that the wall separating him from the girls is a bit broken?…" Sarah took another sip of tea. 

Ema got a concerned look on her face. "Um, no. I wasn't aware of that fact."

"Ah, I see…" Sarah put down her tea, crossed her legs and begin to count on her fingers. "1... 2... 3..."

***CRUNCH! CRASH!***

"Urashima! You pervert!"

"Wait, it's not what you thi--"

"Hiiiiyah!"

"PWAGH!!!" 

Sarah sighed, then picked up her cup of tea and nodded. "Ah, now that's the stuff…"

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 3: _Just Settling into Things, Here…_

"What the hell was that for?!" Shima yelled, walking over to Tokimi. Both were now fully dressed. Shima glared at her. 

"What do you think, you pervert? Don't think that Sarah didn't warn us about you!"

"She told?!" Shima screamed. 

Tokimi smirked. "Ah ha! So it is true!"

Shima clenched his fist. "No it's not!"

Tokimi frowned. "St-stop yelling at me!"

Shima, feeling like being cruel, taunted her. "Oh, what's the matter? Can't handle it? Then I have some advice for you… Don't start fights!"

Tokimi bit her lip slightly, then ran away. Shima sighed, then crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever…" Suddenly, he was punched in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Jack-ass…" Sarah muttered. "She's a sensitive girl… She's probably crying."

"Well, sorry! I didn't mean to peek on the girls!" Shima got another lecherous grin on his face. "Well, at least not this time…"

"And it's crap like that that's gonna keep you from being respected around here… Your father was a pathetic loser, but he was a nice guy. Even so, it took him a few years until he had the respect from everyone in Hinata House. In fact, besides Haruka of course, every girl had a crush on him at one point… And he didn't do it by being a bad-ass. So keep that in mind, you with your macho exterior…" Sarah then walked off. 

Shima then sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Well, whatever… I could really care what the people here think about me… They stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of theirs…"

"… You don't really mean that, do you Yamato?…" a soft voice asked. Shinobu sat down on the sofa next to Shima. 

"Argh, don't call me that! I hate that name!" Shima yelled. 

Shinobu frowned. "Why are you so angry… Shima?…" 

"… None of your business…" Shima stood up and walked away. 

Shinobu stood up and called over to him. "Fine, then… But if you ever need to talk, you can come to me…" 

Shima turned around. "You really mean that?"

Shinobu smiled. "Of course I do!"

Shima smiled back. "Thanks…" As he walked upstairs and walked into his room, he smirked. "Well, at least there's one person I can count on…" He then got a dark, angry look on his face as he sat on the floor. "Unlike my father… That bastard, always off on some damn excavation of some dumb old artifacts… And to make matters worse, he sometimes wants to take mother with him, too… And as expected, she goes along with him… I always had to hang around with my god-mother, Mitsune…" Shima calmed down a bit. "But she was pretty cool… A little weird, though… I heard that she used to drink a lot, and when she got drunk, she did some pretty freaky things…" Shima sighed. "Look at me, talking to myself… I'm pretty damn pathetic…" 

"Who said you were talking to yourself?…" someone in the doorway suddenly said. 

Shima quickly turned around to see Tokimi. "What are you doing here?"

"So that's what your problem is… You're really just a lonely boy that wants his parents…"

"Shut up!" Shima screamed. "What would you know?!"

"Stop whining! At least your dad cares about you!" Tokimi suddenly stopped herself and gasped. 

Shima was caught off guard by that last remark. "… What?"

Tokimi shook her head. "N-no… It… It doesn't matter… I mean…" Tokimi abruptly ran away, leaving a shocked Shima. 

"So that's it…" Shima sighed. "Now I really feel bad…" He then began chuckling. "She's right, though… I'm just a whiny little boy that wants his parents… My problems are probably nothing compared to hers…"

~~~

Kaolla Su suddenly burst into Rikina Su's room. "It's here!"

Rikina, busy putting some last touches on a gadget she was working on, looked over to her older sister. "What's here?…"

Koalla smiled. "Motoko's romance novel!" She showed Rikina the book, titled Romancing the Ronin. 

Rikina sighed. "I already snuck a look at one of the drafts… Total trash if you ask me…"

Kaolla shook her head and smiled. "No, that was the draft of one of her older novels! This is her brand new one, first one in 5 years!" 

Rikina blinked. "Oh… Well maybe I'll give it a look later… Maybe…"

~~~

Meanwhile, Shinobu was cooking breakfast. Ami was helping her. Shinobu frowned, there was a container that was a smidge too high. She didn't feel like getting a stool or chair, so she looked to Ami. "Ami dear, could you get that box for me up there?" She pointed to the box of cereal above her. Ami smiled and nodded. She stared at the box and Shinobu watched as the box hovered down into her hands. She smiled and patted Ami on the head. "Thank you Ami, you're such a sweetie!" Ami smiled even more, then ran off. She then bumped into Shima, who looked at her. 

"Um, hey…" Shima waved. He raised an eyebrow as Ami ran away from him hurriedly. "Weird kid…" He muttered, then made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, Shinobu… What's for breakfast?" He grunted as Shinobu shoved a cup of ramen at his chest. "Whaaaaa?! Again?!…" 

"I suggested letting you starve", a dry female voice called from behind him, "but Shinobu's too sweet for that… Pity." Rikina shoved Shima out of the way and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Shinobu… Need a hand?…"

Shima grumbled his way back upstairs to his room. "'Pity'" he mocked. "…'I suggested letting you starve'… God, I hate that girl!" Suddenly, he heard a sound on the roof. "Eh?… What's that?" He ran up stairs, then climbed his way to the roof. He saw Ami there, staring at the beautiful view. "Oh, um hey…"

Startled, Ami turned around quickly, causing her to lose her balance. She was leaning backwards towards the edge of the roof, trying to regain balance. 

"H-hey! Careful!" Shima quickly ran towards her, catching her as she completely lost balance. He sighed in relief, then chuckled. "You silly girl… I'm sorry I startled you, but you've gotta be more careful when on the roof, okay?…"

The white haired girl, blushing wildly, nodded, eyes wide open. She quickly yanked herself out of his grasped and made her way off the roof. 

Shima shook his head, laughing. "That silly, silly girl… She's still a bit weird though… Cutely weird…" He looked around, took a deep breath, then also made his way off the roof and back inside the house. When he made his way back downstairs, he was stopped by Rikina, arms crossed, holding her latest invention, the 'Portable Pervert Neutering Device'. "Oh, uh… Yo…"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Rikina yelled. 

"What are you talking about?" Shima said, confused. 

"When I saw Ami run by, she was acting very awkward, and she was blushing… She is usually a very calm, but happy girl… Until today. What did you do to her?" Rikina asked, holding up the neutering device threateningly. 

"Gyah! Nothing, you psycho!" Shima screamed defensively. "All I did was catch her when she was about to fall off the roof!"

"Mmm hmm… A likely story… I'll bet you defiled her, then tried to push her off and make it look like an accident to hide the evidence! Prepare to be neutered!"

"What are you talking about? I'd never intentionally harm cute little Ami!"

"Oh, so she's cute, is she? Prepare to die, pedophile!" Rikina lunged toward Shima. 

Shima, however, skillfully dodged, then grabbed her wrist, the hand carrying the device. He slapped it out of her hand with his free hand. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, psycho woman, but I am no pedophile! I meant cute in the sisterly way!"

Rikina stared at him. "… So you'd do your sister?! You sicko!"

"Grah!" Shima screamed. "You're twisting all my words around!" He let go of her wrist. "I do not have to take this! I'm going to my room…" Shima turned around and walked up the stairs. "Ugh, she's so out of it… In some ways, she's crazier than Kaolla!" He suddenly thought about Tokimi. "I was kinda mean to her earlier…" He shook his head. "Naw, I shouldn't get all worked up about it…" He sighed, then laid down on his futon. He finally got a real good look at the ceiling, discovering a huge hole, covered up by something. "Oh, yeah… That damn hole that I fell in… Some oughta fix that thing… I almost broke my neck!" He looked around the room and saw a chair. He grabbed it, set it right under the hole, and stood on top of it. He saw what was covering up the hole. "Huh? This cardboard wasn't here before…" He pushed it out of the way and got quite a sight. 

Standing with her back towards him was Tokimi, in nothing but a pair of panties. "They're white!" He whispered to himself. A bit of blood trickled down his nose like a leaky faucet. He quickly pinched his nose. But then, he got a good look at her back. You could barely see them now, but he could make out healing bruises on her back. '_I see now…_', he thought, unplugging his nose. Suddenly, Tokimi turned around, unintentionally flashing her breasts before she discovered the 'spy', screamed, and covered herself. Blood gushed from Shima's nose. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!! YOU PERV!" Without warning, she kicked Shima right in the face, sending him right down the hole again. "And don't ever let me catch you doing that again!"

The kick sent Shima flying into the chair, where his butt landed perfectly on the seat. His trip continued, as the chair tipped backwards and he landed on his back. Shima lay on the ground in complete shock over what had just happened. Finally, he spoke. "Ow…" He got up and rubbed his back. Then he suddenly raised an eyebrow, and began to think to himself out loud. "But wait… That room was completely empty when I first got here…"

****

End of Chapter 3

~~~

Whoo! This was a really fun chapter to write! Things are beginning to feel a bit more 'Love Hina-ish', eh? But don't worry… While poor Shima will get smacked around a bit more in the coming chapters, he won't become a complete punching bag! ^_^ Well bye everyone, until next time! 

~Kouji Tamino


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 4

Wah-ha, hello everyone! Here we are, the 4th chapter in this tale… Here we go!

~Kouji Tamino

~~~

And so, the rest of the day went on… Shima, after recovering from that violent encounter, rubbed the back of his head again. He then got a grin on his face. "T'was worth the pain…" He walked out of his room and walked up another set of stairs. He sighed as he stood in front of Tokimi's door. "Now I really think I should apologize…" He knocked on her door, and waited. 

The door opened, and Tokimi glared. Fortunately for Shima, she was fully clothed this time. "What do you want?…" She then looked away, remembering what had happened earlier. 

"Um, I was just wondering…" Shima began. "When I first came here, this room was almost completely empty except for a doll and a blanket…" He waved his hands in front of him in defense. "I had NO idea that you were staying in this room!"

Tokimi blinked. "Oh… Well you see, about a day before you got here, my old room got totaled during a Mecha Tama battle between the 'Su Sisters'… I just recently settled into this room."

"Oh… Okay…" Shima backed up slowly. "Um, I'll be going now!"

"Wait…" Tokimi muttered.

"Hm?" Shima wondered, stopping. 

"You saw them, didn't you?…" Tokimi asked. 

"I didn't mean to, though!" Shima shouted.

Tokimi shook her head. "No, silly… I mean… The marks…"

Shima calmed down and sighed. "Well, yeah…"

"… Come on in…" Tokimi stood aside to let Shima in. Shima accepted the invitation and walked in. Tokimi closed the door. 

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 4: The Strange Girl and the Samurai! 

A few minutes later, Shima was listening to Tokimi talk, his fist clenched. "That's horrible! I can't believe that someone could do that to their own child, their own flesh and blood…" 

"And that's why my mother sent me here… Unfortunately, I have to visit my family occasionally, and then my father continues to beat me and mother…" Tokimi began to cry. 

"That's… not right…" Shima began. "You shouldn't let him do that. You should tell someone!" 

Tokimi looked up, tears running down her face. "But I can't! I'm too scared…"

"Don't be scared!" Shima yelled. "If he even tries to touch you, I'll kick his ass!"

"… Why would you do that for me?" Tokimi muttered. 

"Umm… Because, I hate guys like that…" Shima quickly recovered fom her question. "While I do get in fights, I don't beat up the defenseless…"

Tokimi glared playfully. "Hey, I'm not defenseless! Why do you think I took Kung-Fu? Take that!" She began to punch the young man playfully, but _hard_. 

"Ow, ow! Hey! Stop!" Shima laughs, trying to guard himself from the punches. 

"But really… I'm… kind of scared of the next time I have to go over there…" Tokimi sighed. 

"Don't worry… He may be your father, but he'll have to get past me…" Shia glared. 

Tokimi shook her head. "… Thank you, but no… I don't want you getting hurt over me…"

"Getting hurt?!" Shima yelled. 

"Yeah…" Tokimi began, looking away. "My dad is a big guy…"

Shima stared at her. "…So?"

Tokimi burst out laughing. "You… But you should get out of here, before people get the wrong ideas…" She suddenly, somehow yanked him up off the ground, opened the door, and pushed him out. "Bye!" She said, closing the door. She smiled slightly. "He's kind of cute when he's not being a jerk…"

Shima blinked rapidly. "Well that was… Interesting…" Suddenly, he was pounced on and attacked. "Gyah!"

"Tell me!!!" Rikina Su screamed, yanking on his ears. "What did you do to poor Tokimi in there, you pig?!"

"Nothing!! We just talked!" Shima yelled, his ears being yanked. "Now get off!"

Rikina stared at him in digust. "…You wish I would…"

"…What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shima screamed in exasperation. "You always think the worst of me!"

"Because you did some pretty freaky stuff the first time we met!" Rikina sighed, then got up off of Shima. 

"… Well, that was an accident…" Shima muttered. 

"Not to mention the fact that Sarah warned us of you talking about peeking on us…" Rikina glared. 

"I was just kidding!" Shima defended. 

"… Saying it numerous times?" Rikina yelled. "I don't think so…"

"Look, I really don't want to deal with your crap right now… I just want to--"

"By the way…", Rikina interrupted, "Sarah needs you down at the restaurant…" 

Shima growled in annoyance. "Then why didn't you tell me that in the first place, instead of wasting my time?!"

Rikina smiled evilly. "Because you're so fun to annoy… Now get out of here, Yama-chan, you'll be late…"

"…Shut up…" Shima muttered, walking down to the restaurant. When he made it there, he saw Sarah standing next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, the left strap drooping down her shoulder slightly, and jean shorts. On her feet were a pair of sandals. Her hair was tied into a short pony tail that seems to droop over to her right side. 

The girl waved and smiled. "Hi hi!"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um, hey…" He said, waving back. 

Sarah put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Yamato, this is Nina Chase. Age 16. She's the daughter of an old friend of mine in America. She's going to be staying with us for a little while." 

Shima glared. "I said don't call me Yama--" He quickly stopped speaking as Sarah gave him a quick glare. 

"… Anyway", Sarah began, "There really isn't much work for you to do today, so I want you to show Nina around the town…" She glared at Shima again. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?…" 

"Ooooh…" Nina cooed, as a butterfly flew by. She began to chase it. 

Shima shrugged. "Well, I don't see why not… She seems normal enough…" He sweat dropped as Nina ran by, chasing the butterfly. "… Sort of…"

Sarah smiled. "Good, good…" She then leaned over to Shima and whispered. "Just one thing, though… Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT give her any sweets…" 

"Eh?!" Shima exclaimed. 

"Um…" Sarah began, standing back and smiling again. "Trust me on this one…"

"Uh, okay…" Shima raised and eyebrow. He called over to Nina. "Yo! Let's go!"

"Ehhh?" Nina tilted her head, her tiptoes on the edge of the steps. "Wazzat?"

"Er…" Shima muttered. "I'd be careful if I were--"

Nina suddenly tilted over, rolling down the stairs. "Wee! Ow. Wee! Ow."

Shima sighed. "Oh, shit… We got another psycho…"

~~~

In the city, Shima sighs as Nina zooms around in circles around him. People begin to stare, some people laughing. "Oh god, please kill me…" Shima's eyes widened as he heard a zooming car speeding towards him and Nina. "I didn't mean it literally!" He turned and stared in horror, prepared for the worst. Suddenly, the car seemed to split in two, the driver unharmed. The driver looked around and began to run away. He suddenly ran right into a tall woman with a sword, wearing a familiar outfit… 

The woman sneered at the man. "Drunk driving this early in the day? You digust me… Begone, before your car isn't the only thing that tastes my blade…" She dangerously began to unsheathe the sword at her side. The man screamed, then ran away as fast as he could. 

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Now _that_ was cool… She sliced that car in two without even touching it with her sword!" He ran toward her to thank her, but a crowd began to form. He fought his way through the pushing crowd, but by the time he got through, she was gone. "Damn… Oh, well. Oops, forgot about Nina!" He ran back to the streets, but Nina was nowhere to be seen. "Nina?" He screamed, searching around for her. "Nina! Damnit!" Shima whimpered. "Sarah is gonna kill me…" Suddenly, he heard people screaming and talking. He saw another crowd, and tapped someone on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me…" He asked. "But what the hell is going on?"

A random guy looked to Shima, eyes widened. "I gave this cute, but hyper girl my ice cream, and all of a sudden she went insane! She trashed a few nearby stores and is now climbing up that tall building!" He pointed. Sure enough, Nina was climbing, no, **running** up the side of the building. 

"Holy shit!" Shima screamed. "How is that even possible?!" He groaned, and smacked his head. "Great… If she gets hurt, Sarah will mutilate me…"

"Need a hand, young man?…" a female voice said. 

"Huh?…" Shima turned around, seeing the samurai woman from before. "Oh, hey! It's you again! I never got to thank you for--"

The samurai woman glared. "There's not enough time… Hop on my back… I can only hope my aging body can pull this off… Plus, I've been caught up in my writing lately…"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um… Okay…" He carefully got on her back, when she suddenly hopped on top of the smallest building. "Wait! You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?!"

"Look, you want to save her?" The samurai woman asked. "Then please cooperate…" She then began to hop from building to building, each one taller than the last. 

Meanwhile, Nina had reached the top of the building she was running up. She began doing flips and cartwheels on top of the roof. "Weeeheeheehee! ChocoChoco Ice Cream with Bubblegum!" She began to walk on a flagpole. "Step, step, step…"

Suddenly, the samurai woman and Shima reached the top of the roof. "Nina!" Shima yelled. "Don't move!"

Nina looked back and smiled. "Shima-Shooma, Yama-Yummy!"

Shima slapped his forehead. "Oh hell…" Nina then took this opportunity to jump. "Nina, no!" Shima ran toward the roof, but the samurai woman stopped him. "What are you doing?! We have to save her!"

The woman simply stared. "Wait…"

Shima heard an engine. Suddenly, a cat shaped mecha of some sort appeared in the sky. It opened up and Rikina smiled, Nina bouncing in a seat next to her. "Hello, Yama-chan… I see that you can't even watch an innocent girl without getting in trouble."

"Rikina Su?! What are you doing here?! And what is that thing?!"

Rikina pouted playfully. "Awww… Is that anyway to treat the person who helped you out?… Oh, and this thing? It's the Mecha-Kuro Mark 20... But oh well, I won't let you ruin my day… I'll just tell Sarah how irresponsible you were, and let _her_ deal with you…" The Mecha-Kuro started closing again. 

"Rikina, no!!! You'd better not tell Sarah, or I'll--" The mecha had closed, and was now leaving. "Damnit…" Shima sighed and turned around. "Well, thank you anyway, Miss---"

"Aoyama. Motoko Aoyama." The woman replied. She then smiled. "And it was my pleasure… Yamato Urashima."

"Wha?! You know my name?!" Shima said, surprised. 

"Of course… I was there with the others, the day your parents came back with you as a baby…" She sighed. "Well, I must be off for now… Goodbye!" Motoko then jumped down to the nearest building, hopping off into the sunset. 

"Bye!" Shima yelled. After about a second, a horrifying thought came to mind. "Wait! I don't know how to get down from here!" He yelled I the distant, shaking his fist. "Get back here, damn it!"

~~~

A few hours later, a tired, beaten Shima made it back to Hinata House. He wipe the blood trickling down his mouth. "I really gotta stop pissing so many gang members off… Heh, that was a fun fight, though…" He walked up the steps, flinching as his fractured leg hit the ground hard again. He reached the top, and sighed. "Sarah's gonna be extra pissed off, though…"

"I sure as hell am extra pissed off! First you get poor Nina in trouble, then you get in another friggin fight!" a voice screamed over from the left. 

"Oh, crap!" Shima yelled, looking in the direction of the voice. "Sarah, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you'll be sorry… Right after I kick the shit out of you!" Sarah lunged at Shima. 

The scene quickly changes to Tokimi and Rikina hanging out in Tokimi's room. Tokim was painting Rikina's finger nails black. "Rikina?" Tokimi asked. 

"Yeah?" Rikina raised an eyebrow. 

Tokimi put the nail polish down. "Did you just hear Shima scream in agonizing pain?"

Rikina looked at the hand that was currently drying. "Yama-chan? Macho Shima? Nah, it's all in your head, dear…"

Tokimi blinked, unsure. "Okay…"

**End Chapter 4**

~~~

Sorry this one took so long. I think I'm gonna only update on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. If I miss a day, I'll try my best to update the next day. With that in mind, seeya Wednesday! ^_^

~Kouji Tamino


	5. Volume 1, Chapter 5

Okay, okay! I get it! My grammar's not perfect! XD What do you want, I'm only 15! Yes, while there are younger fan fiction authors with better writing skills then me, there are still people OLDER than me with worse writing skills! I'll get better eventually, I always do with each story I write. Anyway, with this chapter, we finally get into the plot, and introduce the last set of new characters, at least for now… ^_^ So, let us begin, shall we? 

~Kouji Tamino 

~~~

Tokimi, in the restroom, is brushing her hair. Wearing a light blue night gown, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and sighs. "It's now been a week since Shima came into our lives… A lot of things have changed around here. Some good, some bad… But now things have calmed down, and things are actually beginning to get boring… I wish something exciting would happen…" She puts down her brush and leaves the restroom, looking for Rikina. 

~~~

Outside, three figures reached the top of the stairs of Hinata House. "Are you sure this is the place, Amuro?" one of them says. He is wearing baggy pants and a long jacket, both black; a crimson red tank top; and dark green boots. His hair is black, in a short ponytail, with several bangs. 

"I looked up info everywhere, Jin…" Another says. "This is the place, alright…." This young man, known as Amuro, had tall red spiky hair. He was dressed in dark brown pants, a black t-shirt, brown boots, and a red jacket with metal spikes on each shoulder. 

Jin looked to the third figure. "What do you think, Static?"

Static looked exactly like Jin, except he had longer hair and a calm look permanently plastered on his face. Also, he was wearing a dark blue jacket, white shirt, black pants, and black boots. In his arms was a white jacket. He nodded. "Yes, I've heard of this place… Shima's old man used to be the landlord here…"

Amuro smirked. "Alright, then… Let's see how our old pal is doing, then…" They all walked up to the building, their true intentions not known. 

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 5: Visitors from Kyoto…

Shima suddenly shot up in his futon, awoken by a bucket of ice water being dumped on his head. "Holy crap!" He screamed, now soaking wet. He looked towards the culprit and glared. "What the hell was that for?!" 

Sarah sighed, and put the bucket down. "Sorry, but I've been trying to wake you up for half an hour…" She looked behind her. "You have some… visitors downstairs…"

"Eh?!" Shima groaned, confused and still groggy. "But… only a few people know I'm here…" A look of hate seemed to appear on his face. "And it can't be my _father_…"

"That's enough!" Sarah snapped. She quickly calmed down. "There are 3 young men about your age downstairs. They said that they know you… You'd better hurry downstairs, Rikina has them at gun point." 

"Umm…" Shima thought to himself for a moment, before realizing who the people downstairs were. "Oh, no…" He quickly ran out of the room. Unfortunately, his soaked clothes were dripping on the floor, and he slipped in it, falling down the stairs. "Shit!" He screamed, rolling down the stairs. He quickly picked himself up off the ground and ran into the lobby. "Gyah!!! Rikina, please don't kill them!!!"

Rikina, aiming a missile launcher at the three, raised an eyebrow. "Why Yama-chan, do you know these riff-raff?" She was still dressed in her black night gown. 

Shima sighed, and looked to his friends sitting on the couch. "Unfortunately… They're all part of a gang I was in when I was back in Kyoto." He pointed to Jin and Static. "They're Jin and Static Alucard, brothers." He then motioned towards Amuro. "And that's Amuro Bright… He's a bit of a psycho…"

"Hey!" Amuro growled, but Rikina threateningly put her finger on the trigger. 

The girl smiled sadistically. "I may hate Yama-chan, but I think I despise you even more… So don't push me…"

"Rikina…" Shima sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I know that we have our differences, but please… Let them go…"

Rikina rolled her eyes, lowering the weapon slightly. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" Suddenly, a playing card hit her missile launcher at an inhuman speed, damaging and disabling it. "Wha?--"

Jin smirked, holding another card. "I'm… quick with my hands…" He sat up. "Well, good to see you again, Shima. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to explore this place a bit…" He left the room, going into the kitchen. 

Amuro laughed out loud. "That's just great! Heh, I think I'll take a look see around this place, too… Maybe go on a little panty raid…" He also sat up, going upstairs. 

Static, still sitting on the couch, hadn't said a word. Finally, he got up from his seat and spoke. "I think I'll stalk, er, follow my brother…" He walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, no…" Shima moaned, and smacked his forehead. He gulped as he heard Rikina growl. "Um…"

"I knew it was a bad idea to let a boy live here…" Rikina muttered angrily. "And now you have led these guys here! Shima!"

"Um…" Shima managed to sputter out. 'Oh, crap…' he thought to himself. "She didn't call me Yama-chan! She must be pissed!"

"I want these men out of here by the end of the day!" Rikina screamed, running outside to get some air. 

"Man, oh man…" Shima whimpered. "I'm in trouble now…"

~~~

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, a spying Amuro scoffed. "Ugh, look at him…" He said in disgust. "This sissy place has made him a complete wimp! Makes me sick to think that he used to be in my gang… I originally came to see if he wanted to join again, but now I'm having second thoughts…"

~~~

In the kitchen, Shinobu was preparing breakfast. She hummed an old song to herself while she reached up for a bag of flour. Her humming was abruptly interrupted by a tugging on her apron. "Hm?" She looked down and saw Ami, still tugging on the apron and rubbing her tummy, a frown on her face. "Aww, are you hungry? Sorry… Things have been quite chaotic this morning…" She laughed. "When is it ever not chaotic here?" She thought a bit, then smiled. "Oh, I know!" She reached toward the nearby fruit basket and took a shiny red apple out, handing it to Ami. "Here you go! Something for you to snack on while waiting…" She giggled as Ami smiled brightly and skipped off, heading towards the stairs. 

Jin, watching from the dining room, scratched his head as he watched. "Strange… Such an odd hair color…"

"Ooooohweee!" Static, who was standing behind an unknowing Jin, suddenly called out. 

Jin jumped. "Gyah! Geez, stop doing that…"

~~~

Elsewhere, on the next floor, Amuro was sneaking around. "Hmm… There's gotta be something of value in this place…" He read the signs above the rooms. "Landlord's room… Eh, worth a shot…" He snuck into the room, looking around. "Hmmm… Let's see…" His eye caught sight of a drawer with a lock on it. "Eh heh…" He ran over to the drawer. "Another challenge for my lock picking skills…" He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin piece of metal. He stuck it inside the lock, turning it around several times until he heard a loud, satisfying click. He smiled, opened the drawer, and began rummaging through the many, unorganized papers. He smiled as he saw… the deed to Hinata House. He picked it up, read it, and smiled as he realized how much this land would be in just ten years. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and stuffed the deed in his pocket. He ran out of the room, not thinking of the mess he left, when suddenly he ran into Ami. She fell, dropped her apple. It rolled on the floor, and stopped at Amuro's feet. He stared at the apple, picked it up, and smirked at Ami. "Hello… Is this apple for me?" Ami whimpered, attempting to reach for the apple. Amuro laughed, breathing on the apple and wiping it on his shirt. "Eh? What's that, girl? Speak up, I can't hear you!" He laughed cruelly and took a bite out of the apple. 

"Eee…" Ami managed to squeak out, clenching her fists and trying not to cry. 

"What's that? You don't want it? I should eat the whole thing? Okay!" Amuro took several bites out of the apple, then tossed the core at Ami's feet.   
"Heh heh… Thanks!" He then ran back into Shima's room, jumped out the window, and somehow landed on his feet, barely harmed, save for a sprained ankle. "Damn… Gotta stop doing that…" He then limped off with the deed and leaving a crying Ami. 

Rikina, Shima, Tokimi, and Shinobu ran up the stairs. Sarah, Kaolla, and Nina were at the restaurant. Shinobu leaned down and hugged Ami. "Ami, are you alright?"

Shima walked into his room, his eyes widening. He soon found the open drawer, and looked through it. His shock soon turned into anger. "Amuro… That bastard!"

Soon, Jin and Static ran upstairs too. "What's going on here?" Jin asked. 

Shima, breathing heavily, turned to Jin. "Jin… You know how Amuro used to pick locks?"

Jin looked down sadly. "Oh, no…"

"He trashed my room, and I think he did something to Ami, but I don't think he stole anything important…" Shima reassured. 

Shinobu shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that Amuro has stolen the deed to Hinata House…"

Shima's eyes widened again. "Shit… I can't believe him…"

"Excuse me?" a voice said from downstairs. "Is anyone home?"

Everyone soon walked down the stairs. Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "Um, can I help you?"

The girl who had entered the building was wearing an olive green martial arts gi and black boots. She had shoulder length black hair and pale skin. Not as pale as Ami's, but like someone who had lived in a cooler area, like Kyoto, all her life. She smiled, her yellow eyes shining in the light. "Yes, I am looking for my mother…"

Shinobu sighed. "I'm sorry, we have some serious problems of our own right now…" She looked back to the girls. "And none of these girls are old enough to be your mother…"

The girl shook her head. "No, you see… My name is Kimomo Sakaseyu… And my mother is Motoko Aoyama…"

Shinobu's, Kaollas's, and Shima's jaws dropped. As did Jin's, but for a different reason… 

"Preeeetyyy…" Jin droned, completely mesmerized by this new girl. 

"Ooohweee…" Static sighed, smacking his forehead. 

**End of Chapter 5**

~~~

And there you have it. Chapter 5. Things are getting a little serious, here… Now forgive me, but I am tired… Such a long day… *snore*


	6. Volume 1, Chapter 6

Sorry for this chapter being so late… I just wasn't up to writing on Friday and Saturday. I wrote a little bit before giving up. And then, when I finally got into the writer's spirit, my monitor's wire melts. O.O So anyway, my dad bought a new wire today, and I'm back! Please forgive me… ^_^ And I just want to say thanks to everyone that's read this. Yes, I know that I'm not the best writer, but it brings a smile to my face to know that I'm at least entertaining people. That's why I wrote this thing in the first place. I had this idea in my head for quite some time, and I wanted to share it with others. I have fun writing this, and people get a quick bit of entertainment. I'm also glad that people are hating Amuro already. =) I've got a little bit of writer's block right now, so if this chapter ends up sucking, you'll know why. And I may or may not be going on a little hiatus. If there's nothing on Wednesday or Friday, then yeah, I'm taking the rest of the week off to get some new ideas. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story! 

~Kouji Tamino 

~~~

After a bit of confusion, everyone sat in the lobby while Kimomo told her story. "You see, my mother had a bit of a little, er… fun with my father one night, and I was the result. Unfortunately, father was a part of another dojo, which just happened to be a rival to mother's dojo. Father had to escape with me, and we were caught. My father was killed by members of his own school, and I was sent to an orphanage. My mother thought that we were both killed, so she has no idea that I exist." Kimomo looked to the ground sadly. 

"But… How do you know all this?" Shinobu asked. 

"The owner of the orphanage told me this… She claimed that that was what the people that dropped me off at the dojo told her. It's the only thing I know about my parents, so I had to believe." She reached in a bag and pulled out a card and piece of paper. "Photo ID and a birth certificate, if you don't believe me…" She also pulled out an old newspaper. "Plus, the birth announcement…" Sure enough, there was a birth announcement that read 'Kimomo Sakaseyu. Born to Motoko Aoyama and Akira Sakaseyu on November 10, 2008.' Everyone sweat dropped. "Geez, I guess my parents putting my birth in the newspaper wasn't such a good idea, huh?"

Shima sighed heavily. "Seriously…" He scratched his head. "Listen… You sort of caught us at a bad time… My former friend stole the deed to this place… That, and you kind have missed your mother by a couple of days… I think I met her a few days ago…"

Kimomo sighed. "It figures… Whenever I ask about my mother, wherever I go, people always say I missed a woman fitting my mother's description… Or at least what I was told about my mother…" She wiped a lone tear from her eye. "I just want to… see her…." 

Jin blew his nose into a tissue and sniffled, crying. "That's the saddest story I ever heard…" Everyone else face faulted. "I am taking it upon myself to help this beautiful young maiden find her mother, even if I die doing it!" He then took a quick look at the sword at her side. "But first…" He jumped up from his seat and held both of his hands in his. "…Will you fight me?!" Everyone else once again face faulted. 

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 6: _The Call_

Standing outside, Jin and Kimomo faced each other. The others were sitting down, watching. Everyone had changed into day clothes. Kimomo gave Jin a confused look. "Um… What did you say you were fighting with?"

Jin smirked and held up a card. It was the Queen of Hearts. "Playing cards…"

Kimomo blinked rapidly several times, then shrugged. "Alright, then… Your funeral…" She unsheathed her sword, and then pointed it towards him. "Prepare yourself!"

Jin simply flicked the card toward her. It headed toward her at a dangerous speed. Kimomo suddenly sensed the threat of the card, and then parried it. It's course was changed, and it hit a nearby cherry blossom tree, cutting a branch off. "Amazing! You can toss ordinary cardboard paper cards at such a speed that it can cut through solid objects?!"

Jin nodded. "That I can… And I'm impressed… No one's ever been able to parry my cards that quickly before…" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a whole deck of cards. "Now let's see if you can dodged these…." He suddenly began to flick several cards at her, and watched as she blocked every last one. Jin smirked. "It looks like you were trained well… Tell me, who trained you?"

"When I was seven years old, after I learned the fate of my parents, I went in search of my father's dojo. The rivalry between the school's had since ended, so they were happy to train me. This year, after my 17th birthday, I went in search of my mother."

"I see…" Jin said, putting the rest of the cards away.

"Y'know… I think I kind of like you…" Kimomo smirked. 

"You do?!" Jin said excitedly. He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat. "I mean… Really…"

Kimimo giggled. "Yes… Do you want to be sparring partners? I could teach you a few of the sword skills I know, and you could teach me how to toss a card so quickly?"

"Heh, maybe… That sounds good… But maybe later… Right now, I have to help my best buddy out in finding Amuro…" He turned to Shima. "Isn't that right?"

Shima smiled. "Yep… I may hate my father's guts, but it would break my mom's heart if anything happened to this place… I have to find Amuro, kick the living shit out of him, and get the deed back."

Rikina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Yama-chan, I think I have found a tiny bit of respect for you…"

"Really?" Shima looked over to her. "Then could you please stop calling me that ridiculous name?"

"No can do, Yama-chan…" Rikina stuck her tongue out. "You haven't gotten that far yet…" 

"No such luck, huh?… That's okay…" He looked back to Jin. "So, what's the game plan?"

"You guys keep the search here in Tokyo… He couldn't have gotten that far…" He chuckled slightly. "And if he does…" He looked over to Static, who smiled slightly. 

"I've got some friends in high places… We can search the entire globe for that slimy bastard…" He stared down at the white jacket he had been carrying. "Oh, and Shima…" He tossed it over to Shima, who caught it. "You forgot your jacket…"

Shima smiled. "Thanks, man…"

~~~

"Awww, do you really have to leave so soon?" Shinobu asked. 

Rikina smiled. "Yeah, you two actually weren't that bad… But that Amuro… Ugh…" 

"Yeah, we gotta get the search underway", Jin explained. "I'll miss you all, but…" He walked over to Kimomo and kissed her on the hand. "I think I'll miss you the most…" 

Kimomo blushed. "As will I… But I really must stay here in case my mother returns. You understand, right?"

"Yes. Family is very important… So, seeya all later, okay?! And don't get kicked out of the place before we find Amuro, alright?!" Jin yelled, as he was dragged away by Static. 

Shima shook his head, muttering under his breath. "That bozo…" He smiled and yelled back to his old friends. "We'll try!" He yelled, not really knowing how to respond. He turned back to the others and sighed. "Alright, so we've got a new resident, but the deed has been stolen." He walked back inside the building. "Someone put up some wanted signs, or call the cops or something… I have a headache…" He ran upstairs to his room. 

Sarah, Ema, and Nina soon ran into Hinata House, with Kaolla following behind them a few seconds later. "Kaolla came back down here and told me what had happened!" Sarah yelled. "This is horrible! There's no telling what he could do to that thing!"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "Like what, besides sell it on some illegal market?" She asked, curiously. "The things too hot now, and he can't own the place like that, can he? I mean, it still technically belongs to Shima, right?"

Sarah scratched her head. "Well, he could--"

She was suddenly interrupted by Nina. "He could burn it, eat it, defile it, flush it down the toilet and watch it overflow, defile it and then flush it down the toilet--" Her mouth was quickly covered by Sarah's hand. 

"Nina-hun, I love you like a daughter and all, but **shut up** before I am forced to tie you up again…"

Nina stared at Sarah long and hard, seemingly in deep thought over this simple proposition. She then smiled. "Okay-Kay!" She suddenly ran up the stairs. 

Sarah sighed, smacking her head. "I swear, something is wrong with that poor girl…"

~~~

Shima stared up at the ceiling, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, well, well… This is the biggest screw up of my life… How could I trust a thief like Amuro upstairs, with all of that important stuff… What am I going to do now?" _Don't give up, son!_ Said a familiar voice in Shima's head. "What the?!" Shima suddenly sat up. "Dad, you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" 

Hey, hey… Is that anyway to talk to your father? 

"Hey, wait! You're not dead! How are you giving me a spiritual mind talk?"

_Actually, I don't know… But don't give up hope! A wise woman once said "Daily life is like an angry wave. A cycle of heaven and hell. I can bring it up many times, let a flower blossom. Run, run until you find love. If I was to suffer, let it continue. One day a blessing will come, stretch out your hands."_

"Who the hell said that?" 

_A wise woman…_

"Oh… right…"

_Anyway, this is all the spiritual talking I get until I actually die. So, seeya! _

"Wait, that's it?! That doesn't help much at all!" 

_Oh yes, once last bit of advice… Be careful of which chick you first see naked, you'll be stuck with them for life… *TWHACK!* Ow! Naru, I meant that in a good way! Please put that shovel down, dear…_

"Er, that's already happened…" Shima listened for his father's reply. Nothing. He sighed, and laid back down. "That was freaking weird…"

"Talking to yourself again, huh?" Tokimi smiled sadly, standing in Shima's door way. "You know, I've heard that talking to yourself is a bad thing, it means you're crazy…"

Shima looked over to her. "Whoever said that is full of crap…"

Tokimi looked away. "My father told me that…"

Shima scratched his cheek and smirked. "Exactly."

Tokimi looked towards him and smirked slightly. She looked towards his futon. "May I?…"

Shima sat up and shrugged. "Whatever… I don't mind…" 

Tokimi walked over and laid down next to him on his futon, resting her head on her hand. "Shima… I'm kind of scared… If we don't get that deed back soon, I might have to move in with my parents again… And poor little Ami will have nowhere to go…"

"I know… That's why I'm going to make sure that we do get the deed back…"

"I know…" She suddenly kissed him on the cheek. 

Shima stared at her surprised. "W-what was that for?…"

Tokimi smiled and blushed, realizing what she had done. "For being so sweet under that tough and sour exterior… You try to act bad-ass, but I know you're a good guy deep inside…" She blushed even redder. "Um, I have to um, go help the steak cook Shinobu and fix the Rikina with washing manchine!" She quickly got up and ran out of the room, tripping on a stray shirt and giving Shima a nice look at her derriere. She quickly stood up. "I'm okay!" She proclaimed, not looking back and embarrassed, walked out of the room. 

Shima sat there, blushing. The phone in the hallway rang. His headache gone, he quickly got up, walked out of the room, and answered it. "Hello?"

~~~

"Eeey, wassup Shima?"

~~~

"Amuro?! You bastard! How could you steal the deed to Hinata House?!"

~~~

"Hey, relax… Listen, I'll return the deed under one condition…"

~~~

"And what's that?"

~~~

"You ditched that sissy place, toughen up again, and rejoin the gang… My new gang. You were always my favorite, Shima-buddy…"

~~~

"And what if I refuse?"

~~~

"I send some bull dozers to tear that place down, man…"

~~~

"You son-of-a-b--"

~~~

"Ah, ah, ah… Now, I'm giving you… 4 days sounds fair, right? Bye bye…"

~~~

"Amuro! I swear, if you---" *click* Shima clenched the phone tightly after realizing that Amuro had hung up on him. "Bastard…"

Sarah ran upstairs, a grave look on her face. "Shima, I just got a phone call from Haruka on my cell phone…"

Shima sighed. "Look, I'm really not in the mood right now…"

Sarah rubbed her temples. "Yes, I know, but it's very important that you know--"

"Not now, Sarah!!" Shima screamed at her. He was then smacked in the face. 

"Damnit, listen to me!" Sarah screamed. "Haruka called me because the opening of the cave your parents were in collapsed!"

Shima's eyes widened, and he dropped the phone on the ground. It loudly clattered as it hit the floor, and it was so silent that all you could hear was the low beeping of the phone. 

****

End Chapter 6

~~~

And that's it for that chapter! I've actually got a tiny headache right now, so I think I'll go now… x_x;;

~Kouji Tamino


	7. Volume 1, Chapter 7

Hey, it's me again. Nope, I'm not dead yet. ^_^ Anyway, incase anyone was wondering, yes, all of the main and supporting Love Hina cast will make an appearance at some point. This story is far from over. 

~Kouji Tamino

~~~

"Mother…" Shima cried out, fist clenched tightly. "F-Father…" he managed to croak out. "They… they…"

"No one knows if they're alive, but people are trying to dig through the rubble…" Sarah muttered. "Yama--", she began, but then stopped herself. "Shima…"

"No, it's okay…" Shima said, looking away. "I don't really care anymore…" He glared at the phone on the ground. "There's more important things to worry about…" He looked to Sarah. "Amuro just called. He threatened to knock down Hinata House if I didn't join his 'new gang'…"

"But…" Sarah began, "he doesn't legally own the deed, so he can't really do anything…"

Shima sighed. "Doesn't matter. If I know Amuro, he'll find some way to do it, whether it's legal or not… Stealing the deed is just extra precautions… If he can't find away to knock down Hinata House, he'll destroy the deed."

"So what do we do, then?" Sarah crossed her arms. 

Shima scratched his head. "We have to find Amuro, I guess…"

Just then, Rikina ran in. "I just tracked Amuro's last call! I don't know his exact location, but he's somewhere in Kyoto!"

Shima smirked. "Great work, Rikina! Gather up the others! We're going on a road trip!"

Rikina sighed. "But… How do we get there?"

"Yo!" a male voice said. 

Another male voice was heard. "We saw that the door was open, and thought we'd let ourselves in!"

Sarah smiled. "Hey, it's… Um, who are you again?" 

The two men face faulted. "Damnit!" One of them yelled. "It's me, Haitani!"

"And I'm Shirai!" the other man said, annoyed. 

"Anyway, we overheard the conversation, and we just recently invested in a mini-van, so…"

Shima crossed his arms. "So you were thinking of giving us a lift to Kyoto?"

"Yeah!" Haitani nodded. "So, what do ya say? We have fond memories of the place, too!"

Shima smirked. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He looked to Rikina. "Now that we've got a ride, gather up the others! This place isn't closing down on my watch!" 

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 7: _Second Road Trip! Journey to the Capital, Kyoto!_

"Alright gals, here's the game plan!" Shima stood in front of the group. "Amuro is somewhere in Kyoto. Now, It will take a few hours to actually get there, but we should be able to find Amuro with the help of some leads in Kyoto. If anyone wants to turn back, please say so now!"

Shinobu shook her head. "No, we're all going! Hinata House is our home, and we intend to protect it!"

Shima smiled. "Good…" Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Eh? The only one who knows this number is… Oh, no…" He answered it. "Hello?"

~~~

"Shima dude! Change of plans. You see, it turns out that this deed is useless right now… I can't do anything with it! So, I'm sending my gang in some bulldozers I stole today! Seeya! ***beep!***"

~~~

"Amuro! Damnit!" He looked to the others. "Guys, we've got some more trouble… Amuro is sending bulldozers today!"

"Whaaat?!" They all screamed. 

"Yeah…" Shima sighed. "So, someone's gonna have to stay…"

Shinobu, Kaolla, and Sarah stepped up. "We will…" Shinobu said, smiling. "I heard about Sempai and Naru, too… But… I know that they are alive. They're both strong people. And I want to stay here and protect this place for them." Kaolla and Sarah nodded. 

"I'm staying, too!" said Ema, running up to them. She slipped on the grass and fell on her face. She quickly got up, and continued to run up to the group. "I haven't been here as long as them, but my experiences here changed me for the better!"

Shima nodded. "Alright, it's just us, then…"

Kimomo nodded. "I only met you people today, but I wish to also help save the place where my mother grew up… I do not want the sight of my mother mourning over her lost former home be the first thing I see of her…"

"Enough talking, then…" Shima said. "Let's go!"

~~~

And so, the trip began. Everyone sat in the back of the surprisingly very roomy mini-van, while Shirai and Haitani sat in front, Haitani driving. 

"Thank goodness Sarah isn't driving…" Rikina muttered under her breath, sitting in the seats behind the two men. "I think I'd rather deal with the wild animals that are said to live on Pararakelse Island." Suddenly, a hand pulled on part of her hair. "Ow!"

"Ooooh…" Nina cooed, studying the hair. "How did you get 2 colors of hair, goth-lady?"

"Ugh, this is going to be a long car ride…" Rikina groaned. 

~~~

Meanwhile, in the very back of the van, Tokimi and Shima were talking. Tokimi suddenly asked Shima a question. "Shima, did you really mean what you said the other day?" 

"Huh?" Shima tilted his head, confused. 

"In my room, after you had peeked on me in my room…" Tokimi reminded. 

"Oh, well yeah, I guess… While my father was rarely ever there for me, and frequently took my mother away from me, he never hit me… In fact, when he was there, he was the kindest man I've ever known…" He smirked. "Y'know, it's funny…"

"Hm?" Tokimi wondered, eyes widening and tilting her head. 

"My hatred for my father was never really justified at all…" Shima looked down to the ground. "I feel so stupid now…" 

"It's not all your fault, though!" Tokimi yelled, trying to reassure him. "While you shouldn't hate your father, he was very irresponsible to ignore the needs of his child like that…"

"Yeah, but…" Shima frowned. "In the little time we did see each other, I treated him like crap, but he always treated me with such kindness… I think I always hurt his feelings when I acted so cold to him, me being his only child… And now he's probably--"

"Let's… not worry about that right now…" Tokimi muttered, interrupting him. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Shima asked. 

"I'm just… resting…" Tokimi slurred tiredly. "You don't mind that, do you?"

Shima shook his head. "No, not at all…" He sat silently for a few minutes, looking out the window and gazing at the field of flowers. He stared dreamingly, almost spacing out. He quickly recomposed himself and looked towards Tokimi again. "So, what--" He quickly hushed himself when he found that she was asleep. He smiled. "Sweet dreams…" He yawned. "Maybe… it would hurt to… take a quick nap myself…" He soon fell into dreamland himself, not knowing that he and the girl next to him had an audience… 

~~~

Ami looked at the two, a jealous look appearing on her face as she glared at Tokimi. Next to her, Kimomo smiled. "Aww, how cute…" She glanced at Ami and chuckled. "I see… You like him too, then?…"

Ami's eyes widened, and she quickly looked away, blushing. 

"It appears I was correct…" Kimomo smiled at the girl. "So, what's your story?"

Ami looked around, then reached under her seat, where she conveniently found a notepad and a pen. She quickly wrote something down, and handed the notepad to the samurai girl. 

Kimomo read the message with interest, then smirked and looked to Shima. "I see… My, isn't he interesting?…"

~~~

In the seats in front of them, Rikina groaned as Nina continued to play with her hair. "For the last time, it isn't really black… I dyed it that way…"

Nina stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Died? But it doesn't look dead! It looks alive and shiny and pretty!" Nina rubbed her cheek against Rikina's hair.

"Ugh, as if my carsickness wasn't enough… If I get really sick, she is my first target…"

~~~

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Nina continued to torment poor Rikina, Shima and Tokimi slept the whole trip, and Kimomo taunted Ami about her crush. They eventually arrived in Kyoto. Shima yawned, then shook his head and looked towards the group. "… Okay, this could work. Everyone, we're splitting up! Your partner will be whoever you were sitting next to!" 

Rikina's eyes widened in terror, her bottom lip quivering. "Oh god, no! Please, Urashima! Anything but that! If I must have a partner, can it please be anyone but her?! Hell, I'd even take you as a partner over her! Please! Don't do this to me!"

Shima sighed, resting his head in his hand. He then looked to her and shook his head. "Nope, sorry… No can do…" He then smirked. "But… If you do this, I'll consider us even for all the times you attacked me for no reason."

"…Alright, fine…" Rikina whimpered. "But you owe me for this…"

"Yay!" Nina screamed. "I get to hang out with goth-girl!"

"Ugh, I can't believe this…" Rikina moaned wearily. "My nightmare continues…"

~~~

Back at Hinata House, the old school girls were preparing for the vicious attack on their home. Let's check out their respective rooms to see how each person prepares, shall we?… 

In Kaolla Su's room, still an indoor jungle, she makes a quick check of her inventory. "Heat seeking missiles, Mecha-Tama Mark 154 with Mini Tama-Bombs, Plutonium-powered bazooka…"

Er, she's scaring me right now, so let's move on… 

~~~

In Sarah's room…

Sarah stood in her room with a sadistic smiles on her face, wearing war paint on her face. She ditched the apron, wore jeans that have a leg ripped off, and is holding a machine gun. "Tiiiiime for the lead enema! Hee hee hee…"

Er, she's scaring me worse than Su now…

~~~

Shinobu stood in her room, holding a single frying pan. She sighed. "I need help… Kaolla!" She calls out, running to Kaolla's room. "Do you have some anything for me?"

~~~

In Ema's room….

Ema sighed. "I'm screwed…" She also walked out of her room for assistance in getting ready. 

~~~

Back in Kyoto, Shirai and Haitani hang out in the van. "…Haitani?"

Haitaini looks to his shorter friend. "…Yeah?"

Shirai scratches his head. "…Shouldn't we be helping in the search?" 

"… Well maybe, but…" Haitani laughs. "I don't really trust this place much… This place seems a bit… Out of order…" 

"Out of order?"

"I mean, yeah… Y'know the sword that Motoko uses? The evil possessed one? That originated here. Also, crazy guys like the Amuro fellow originated from here. And Keitaro's kid grew up here, and from what I've heard, he got in all sorts of trouble… Also, the fact that there are still samurai hanging around here is a bit disturbing if you ask me…"

"Yeah, and also they've got those flying turtles!"

"That's in Okinawa, you idiot…"

"Yeah, but that place is pretty weird, too… But don't forget about the yakuza!"

"…Yakuza?!" 

~~~

In another part of Kyoto, Rikina and Nina were unknowingly searching in yakuza territory. Rikina looked from side to side, disgusted with the dirty-ness of this area. "So, what do you think, Nina? This seem like the kind of place that riff-raff like Amuro would hang out in?"

"Ewww… Dirty dirty place… I think I stepped in something…" Nina winced. 

Rikina resisted the urge to vomit. "Disgusting…"

"Hey!" Nina yelled, pointing to a bar. "That place looks like a place that the bad man would hang out in!"

"Um… You're too young to get in, but I could… You stay here, and try not to get in trouble, okay?"

Nina smiled. "Okie-spokie-dokie!"

"Er, whatever…" Rikina muttered, walking into the bar. She cursed herself for leaving her weapons in the car. She looked around, then her eyes widened as she realized where she was. "Eep! I'm in a freaking yakuza bar!" 

A yakuza tough suddenly looked towards her. "'Ey, it looks like a woman's wandered in here… She got a nice, figure and tan, too…"

Another yakuza stood up and smiled lecherously, licking his lips. He walked up to her. "Hey, you wench, wanna have a little 'fun'?…"

Rikina flinched from the smell of liquor on his breath. He was obviously very drunk. _Damnit, I'm in big trouble now…_

~~~

Back at Hinata House…

The woman stood in front of Hinata House, preparing for the battle to protect their home. Sarah looked to the other's. "Alright, ladies… This is it… Those hoods will be here any moment with their big bull dozers… But we will not give this place up without a fight, right?!"

Kaolla smiled. "Nope! Let's send those boys home in a coffin!"

Shinobu sweat dropped. "Um, let's try to keep the casualties to a minimum, alright?" 

Kaolla slumped. "Awwww, that's no fun…" 

Shinobu glared. "Kaolla Su…"

"Fine, fine…" Kaolla said, sighing disappointedly. 

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Trees were knocked down as bulldozers plowed their way to the house. The girls readied their weapons, prepared to either protect this house or go down with it. A bead of sweat slowly fell down Sarah's brow. "Wait for it, girls…" The machines came closer. Sarah ran forward. "And… GO!!!!"

****

End of Chapter 7 

~~~

Yeah, kinda corny and melodramatic near the end, right? Yeah, sorry. I kinda started on this late and I'm getting some strange chest pains right now, so I'm gonna stop it here… Well, seeya Friday! I hope…


	8. Volume 1, Chapter 8

Hey, guys… Once again, I want to apologize for not posting on Friday. This time, I sort of lost internet access until Sunday. I'll try and find a way to make it up for you guys. I love my readers, and I really feel bad whenever I miss a deadline. I can't completely promise that a chapter will be up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but I will do my best. That's enough of me, here's the story! 

~Kouji Tamino

~~~

Rikina stood in the middle of the bar, smiling at her handy work. She, along with some help from Nina, had taken out the Yakuza. "Well boys, I hope that teaches you a lesson about picking on females…" She looked to Nina, who was sitting near a knocked out yakuza with a disgusted look on her face. "Right, Nina?"

"Bleah…" Nina gagged. "Bad men taste nasty…"

"Righty-o…" Rikina replied, raising an eyebrow. "In that case, it would probably be a good idea not to bite them, then…" She shook her head and smiled, ruffling Nina's hair. "Well, let's get going then, shall we? It looks like we unfortunately won't get any answers to Amuro's whereabouts here…" Suddenly, a yakuza tough woke up. Rikina raised an eyebrow, then grabbed him by the collar. "Alright, where's Amuro?!" She reached under her skirt and pulled out her portable neuter device. "Or will I have to 'fix' you…"

The yakuza whimpered. "Waaah, I dunno!" He cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

Rikina sweat dropped. "And you call yourself a yakuza…" She let go, the yazuka hitting his head on a counter and getting knocked out. "Alright, so he obviously doesn't know where he is… Let's go, Nina…" Rikina walked out of the bar, with Nina soon following. 

~~~

Meanwhile, back at Hinata House, the gals were hiding in a recently dug fox hole., formulating a new plan… 

"Oh… my… god…" Sarah muttered, rubbing her temple. "We are so screwed right now… I didn't know they were bringing tanks! Amuro's good…"

Kaolla crossed her arms, looking slightly annoyed. "Hmph… If you had let me use my new Triple A-Bomb, we wouldn't be in this situation…" 

"Yeah", Sarah began, "we'd be homeless and have leukemia or something…"

Shinobu joined in. "Sorry, Su… But we're trying to save Hinata House, not nuke it along with the entire country!"

Kaolla pouted her lip defensively. "Hey! It only has a 100 mile radius, at most!" The rest of the girls sweat dropped. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know about the round of grenades heading towards them… 

~~~

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 8: _Save Hinata House!_

Meanwhile, back in Kyoto, Kimomo and Ami were 'interrogating' some gangs in alleyways… 

"So…" Kimomo said, pointing her blade toward a gang leader's throat while Ami levitated him along with his gang. "Are you very sure you don't know where Amuro is?…" She pressed the blade lightly on his neck. "You had better not be lying… I don't like liars…"

The gang leader, sweating bullets, cried out. "I know the dude, but I haven't seen him recently! Honest! Now please, tell the freak girl to let us go!"

Ami suddenly glared, her eyes turning red and an aura of the same color surrounding her. Her hair slightly arose, flowing as if there was wind blowing. The gang members began to also glow red. 

Kimomo shook her head and smirked. "Oh, my… Big mistake… You see, while Ami doesn't seem to talk much, if at all, I can assure you that her hearing is quite fine…"

The gang leader whimpered. "Mommy…" This was the last thing he said before he and the rest of his gang were sent flying off to an unknown destination. Ami calmed down, the aura dissipated and she smiled brightly. 

Kimomo ran a hand through her hair. "You're an interesting one… But let's see if we can find anyone who knows where that scoundrel is…"

~~~

Meanwhile, Tokimi and Shima wandered the city. Shima was wearing his usual outfit, but now wearing the jacket that Static had dropped off. Tokimi was wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. She shivered and covered her arms. "Wow, it sure is chilly down here…" Her eyes widened slightly as a jacket was placed on her shoulders. "What?…" 

"Here…" Shima said simply, looking away. "Wouldn't… want you catching a cold and getting _me_ sick, right?"

Tokimi blushed. "T-thank you…"

Still not looking at her, he replied. "No problem…"

"But…" She looked down to the ground. What about you?"

"Don't worry about…" Shima looked to her and smirked. "I'm used to it. I used to live here!"

"Oh, that's right…" Tokimi looked up to him and smiled slightly. "So, how long do you think it will take us to find him?"

Shima scratched his head. "Erm… Maybe 1 hour, 2 hours at most…"

~~~ 2 hours later…

Tokimi glared at Shima as they walked. "…"

"…What?" Shima asked. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We're lost, that's what! And it's all your fault!" Tokimi screamed. "What is it with guys and asking directions, anyway?!"

"First of all", Shima began, as they both stopped walking. "we have no idea where we are supposed to go in the first place… What, do you want me to ask random people on the street where Amuro is or something?"

"Um… Maybe…" Tokimi muttered. "It could help…"

Annoyed, Shima sighed. "Stupid girl…" He was suddenly punched in the gut. "Ow!"

"Jerk!" Tokimi yelled. "I can't believe that I thought you were a nice guy!" She ran, but suddenly tripped. 

Shima ran over to Tokimi. "Tokimi! Are you o--erk!" He stopped when he got a look at her panties, now revealed do to her skirt flipping when she fell. "Um…" He blushed, pointing. 

Tokimi looked back. "Huh?" She looked lower to see what he was staring at. "Aaaaahhhh!!! Pervert!" She suddenly swung her foot around, tripped Shima, got up, and kicked him up into the air. She smiled satisfactorily as she watched him fly into the horizon. "I can find Amuro by myself…" She turned around and bumped into something… or someone… She looked up and gasped. "Amuro!" 

Amuro looked down at her. "Well, well, well… Isn't this an interesting meeting…"

~~~

Shima, on the ground in pain, heard a scream. "That was Tokimi!" He ran back to where Tokimi had been. By the time he had gotten there, he was too late. Tokimi was gone and all that was left were her broken glasses. Next to them was a piece of paper on the ground. Written on it in red was one name. Amuro. He picked it up, crumpled it in his hands and screamed out in rage. "AMURO!!"

~~~

Back at Hinata House, Ema dug herself out of some rubble. "Wh--where did all this come from?" She looked behind her and stared in horror. The entire front wall of Hinata House was blown off. "N-no…" She gasped as the others dug themselves out. "Are you all alright?"

Sarah coughed. "Yeah…" She looked back at the badly damaged Hinata House. "Shit… We screwed up…" She and the others could only watch as the tanks and bulldozers came closer to finish the job. 

Suddenly, the machines split in two. The gang members, scared, ran off in horror at what had happened to 3 tanks and 6 bulldozers. The Hinata woman stared in shock, but then smiled as they saw a familiar friend walk up to them. "Motoko!" Kaolla yelled, smiling. "You made it!"

"Huh?" Shinobu tilted her head, confused. 

"You see, I sent a message Tama to go find Motoko!" the elder Su sister explained. 

Motoko sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "That had a message for me? I actually ran in fear of the thing, and it chased me all the way down here. I saw the tanks and bulldozers, and came over to check it out…" She frowned sadly at the Hinata House. "Although it would seem that I came here too late… I'm so sorry…"

Ema sighed, and shook her head. "No, it couldn't be helped… But it is good to see you again, Motoko…"

Motoko sadly smiled. "It's good to be back…"

~~~

In a warehouse in Kyoto, Amuro stood in front of Tokimi, who was tied up in a chair. Amuro rubbed the black eye he was now sporting, and wiped some blood off his nose and lip. "You little bitch… You really messed me up, you know that?"

Tokimi stuck her tongue out. "Serves you right! Kidnapping girls like that!" She was smacked in the face. She winced and held back tears. 

"Don't you dare taunt me!!!" Amuro screamed, putting his hand down. "Now, I have to find some way to make you scream, bring Shima here…"

"I'll never scream for you…" Tokimi glared. 

"Oh, is that so?…" Amuro smirked evilly. He walked closer to her, then slipped a hand under her skirt… 

~~~

Shima wondered the streets, trying to find Amuro and Tokimi. He suddenly heard a scream. 

"Yyyyyaaaaahhhh!!!"

His eyes widened in increasing anger, and he began to run in the direction of the scream. He ran and ran until he heard another scream, when he yelled out. "Don't worry Tokimi, I'm coming!" He finally found the warehouse, then ran up to the building and tried to open the door. "Damn, locked!" He backed up and kicked the door hard, knocking it down and making it slide across the warehouse floor in that single kick. "Tokimi! I--yai yai yai yai…" He stared in shock and amusement as Amuro writhed on the floor in pain, and Tokimi sat in the chair, still tied up, but seemingly unharmed. 

Tokimi looked to Shima and smiled. "Oh! Hello, Shima!"

Shima timidly waved to her. "Um, hey…" He looked to Amuro. "Um, I was just wondering… I ran all the way here because I heard a girl scream, but when I get here, Amuro is in pain on the ground, and you seem perfectly fine…" He stared at Tokimi, wide eyed. "Just what the hell is going on here?!"

Tokimi smiled even more. "Oh! Well you see, Amuro was trying to mess with me to get me to scream. He tried to get into my panties, so I gave him a swift kick to the groin! When he got up, tried to hurt me so I gave him an even harder kick!" 

Shima bit his lip. "So… That was Amuro screaming, not you?"

Tokimi giggled. "Yep! He screams like a little girl!" 

"That's all I needed to know…" Shima nodded. He then burst out laughing. "That is just priceless! Way to go, Tokimi! Now, let's get you out of these ropes…" He walked over to Tokimi, got behind the chair she was tied up to, and began to untie her. 

Just then, Amuro groaned and got up. "So, you think it's over, my old friend?…"

Shima glared at Amuro with hate. "It's not over yet, Amuro… Hand over the deed." 

Amuro laughed. "Heh heh… Oh, you mean this deed?" He took the deed out. "This one?" Without hesitation, he ripped it in two. "There you go! Ha ha!"

Shima and Tokimi gasped in horror. Shima glared at Amuro. "Amuro… YOU BASTARD!!!!" Shima screamed, running towards Amuro. He kneed Amuro in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Amuro fell into a clump on the ground. Shima picked him up by the collar and reared his fist back. "You will pay for what you have done…" He prepared to punch him, but right before the blow could be struck, he suddenly felt great pain in his side. "Agh!" He fell over on the ground, letting Amuro go. 

Tokimi's eyes widened, and she screamed out. "Shima!! N-no… Oh god, please no…"

Amuro yanked the knife out of Shima and stood above him. "Heh, looks like you lose, Shima…" Suddenly, a vehicle was heard outside. It crashed through the wall, heading towards Amuro. It appeared to be a huge white van. Amuro's eyes widened in pure shock. "What the--?!" Amuro was hit directly by the van, which then proceeded to crash into the nearby wall and burst into flames. 

Tokimi tilted her head and stared at the burning van. "What the hell?…"

The back of the van suddenly opened, and standing there were Keitaro and Naru Narusegawa Urashima… Keitaro coughed and looked to Tokimi. "Oh, wow… Sorry about that! We were on our way to our home in Kyoto when I made a wrong turn…"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you Tokimi Matsuda? What are you doing here tied up?" 

Tokimi stared in surprise and wonder. "And what are you doing here, Mr. and Mrs. Urashima?! I thought that the cave you were in collapsed?!"

Keitaro smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that… Well you see, after a while in that cave, I remembered that my van was equipped with a giant drill, and that I had a separate remote for the drill mode in my pocket! You can guess what happened after that, I hope!" 

Tokimi sweat dropped. "Yeah…" She gasped. "But I almost forgot! Shima is hurt!" 

Naru screamed. "My poor Yamato is hurt?!" She found where he lay unconcious and ran up to him. "Oh my god!" 

Keitaro ran over also. "Son, are you alright?!"

Shima soon awoke, saw his parents, and quickly sat up. "Mom! Dad! You're all right!" He groaned and grabbed his side, which soon began bleeding as the wound reopened. 

"Yamato, please settle down, you're hurt!" Naru scolded. She looked to Keitaro. "Dear, get the first aid-kit!"

Keitaro smiled, embarrassed. "Well, you see, Naru…" He looked to the burning van. "That's kind of impossible right now, seeing as the kit was in the van…"

Naru growled and punched Keitaro, sending him sliding to the other side of the warehouse, head first. "You idiot! I swear, if Yamato dies---"

Naru was quickly interrupted by a minivan driving in through the hole that Keitaro had made. Haitani popped his head out through the door. "Keitaro, you dork! Need us to help you out again?" Shirai also looked out the window and waved. The others were already back in the van. 

"Haitani! Shirai!" Keitaro yelled. "Some people I don't remember!" The girls face faulted. "Anyway, yeah! We could really use your help! Shima is injured!"

Haitani nodded. "Alright, then! Let's get him to the nearest hospital!"

~~~

A few hours later, they all arrived back at Hinata House. They all ran out of the car and gasped at what had happened to Hinata House. The Hinata House Defense Team sadly greeted the others, Motoko now gone. "We failed… Sorry…" Shinobu sadly said. When she saw Keitaro she looked down. "Sempai… I'm so sorry…" 

Keitaro shook his head. "No, no, no! It's okay! In fact, that deed that was stolen was a fake!" He pulled a deed out of his jacket. "See! Here is the real deed!"

"That's good and all, but that doesn't help the fact that Hinata House is gone…" Sarah muttered. 

"Actually…" Keitaro began. "I discovered something very, very interesting… And the museum is offering me a lot of money for it…" He reached into his bag. "Now where is it?…"

Tokimi gasped. "So you mean?!--"

Keitaro, stopping his search, smiled. "Yep! Hinata House is coming back!"

**End Chapter 8**

~~~

And that's it for now! Sorry for the rushed ending, my arms and hands are beginning to hurt… x.x


	9. Volume 1, Chapter 9

Hello again, everyone! Here we go with another chapter. But I cannot lie, the end of chapter 8 was incredibly rushed. Because of that, the beginning of this chapter will basically be what the end of chapter 8 would have been like if I had had more time. The rest of the chapter will be what was missing from most of this story… Hanky panky galore, male beatings, and the return of a certain fox… Well, I don't want to completely spoil everything, so let's get on with the fan fic! 

Also, occasionally, character's will wear different outfits. But usually, since I'm a lazy-ass bastard, they will wear these default outfits. 

****

Summer Outfits

Yamato/Shima: A red t-shirt with black jeans and shoes.

Tokimi: Lime green sleeveless shirt, white, short skirt and sandals.

Rikina: Black, sleeveless dress with a frilly short skirt and knee high boots. 

Ami: A plain white dress, no shoes.

Nina: Pink shirt and purple shorts and sandals. 

Kimomo: A shrine maiden outfit like Motoko. 

Shinobu: Blue t-shirt with a black, long skirt. Wears white apron when cooking. 

Kaolla: White sleeveless shirt with white pants. 

Sarah: Haruka. That is all. 

Ema: Dark green dress. Mwa.

These will be what they are wearing at any given time unless I describe what they are wearing. (or if they are taking a bath, of course… ~.^) So… yeah… XD

****

WARNING: **This chapter may contain offensive humor and mature situations. **

Heh heh, I also think I might be pushing the PG-13 limit slightly with this chapter, but I won't tell if you don't… ^_^

~Kouji Tamino

~~~

"Are you serious?!" Shima yelled, jumping out of the newly repaired van. He flinched, and struggled to keep himself standing. "Ow!" 

"Yamato!" Naru began, about to run over to him. She stopped herself, however, when she saw Tokimi rush to Shima's side. 

"Shima!" Tokimi screamed, trying to help Shima up. "Are you alright?!"

Shima smiled. "Yeah, believe it or not, I've been through worse… Just give me a few days…"

Tokimi smiled back. "Idiot… You just got stabbed a few hours ago… Don't worry me like that again…"

Naru watched this play out and smiled. Keitaro walked up next to her. "From what I've seen so far, I'd say Yamato is in good hands… Wouldn't you say so, Narusegawa?" He looked to his wife and smirked. She simply nodded, still smiling. Keitaro clapped his hands once. "Well, it'll take a few days, but this place should be good as new! I am going to get this place completely renovated!"

Everyone smiled and cheered. Shinobu smiled brightly. "Oh Sempai, we can always count on you!" She then looked to Kimomo. "Oh! Kimomo! Motoko was here a few hours ago!"

Kimomo's eyes widened. "My… mother was here? And I missed her? Damnit! Now I wish that I had stayed here! That entire trip to Kyoto was a waste!" 

"It wasn't a complete waste…" Tokimi blushed, looking at Shima. "If anything, it brought us all a little closer together…" 

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Er… What now?"

The others face faulted. 

~~~

**Love Hina Next **

Chapter 9: Things Are Just Going Back to Normal… 

About a week later, a lone figure in a pair of tan shorts and a sleeveless purple shirt walked up to Hinata House. She ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair. She smiled, her eyes closed in slits, giving her a fox-like appearance… "Heh heh heh… It sure has been a while…" She sweat dropped. "But it looks brand new! What the hell happened?!" She tugged on the big, olive green bag that rest on her shoulder. "Eh, doesn't matter…"

~~~

Keitaro smiled. "Well, it looks like the repairs are just about finished!" Everyone was sitting in the lobby. The entire house looked completely new and shiny, the results rivaling Kanako's renovations to the place. That said, me and Naru have to go now! A little 'private time', y'know how it is…" ***ka-pow!***

"Idiot!" Naru screamed, handing the sword scabbard back to a snickering Kimomo. "Don't tell them about that!" She sighed and dragged her unconscious husband out of the building. She looked to everyone and smiled. "Take care, everyone!" 

"Seeya!"

"Bye, mom!"

"Bye bye!"

Soon, the van was driving off into . 

Tokimi stretched. "Wow, what an exciting Summer! But now I have to get back to my studies…" She began to walk back up to her room, but was quickly yanked back by her collar. "Yeek!"

"Hey, wait…" Shima glared. "You're trying to get into Tokyo U, right?…" 

Tokimi nodded. "Yes, that's right…"

"And you're 18?" Shima smiled slightly. 

Tokimi got a worried look on her face, hesitated to answer, then finally spoke. "Yes…"

Shima rubbed his chin. "Just as I suspected…" He got a sly look on his face. "You're a 1st year ronin, aren't you?…" 

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Tokimi yelled. "There were some problems at home, as you should know!" 

Shima laughed. "I know, I'm sorry…" He took a closer look at her face. "Hey…" 

Tokimi, still a bit angry, huffed. "What?" she said, a bit too obnoxiously. 

Shima leaned in a bit closer. "You got contacts, didn't you?" 

Tokimi turned away from him, arms crossed. "…Yeah, what about them?…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing… They just look nice, that's all…"

Tokimi calmed down and smiled slightly, looking back at Shima. "Really?"

Shima smirked. "Yeah. You look much cuter than when you wore those dorky glasses…" 

Tokimi glared. "You jerk!" She screamed in his face, giving him a quick knee to the stomach. "Whenever I think you've changed, you just go and prove me wrong!" She huffed and ran up the stairs. 

Rikina, who had been watching in a dark corner of the room, made herself known. "Oh boy, Yama-chan… Just when I began warming up to you, you mess things up again…"

"Whoa!" yelled a surprised Shima. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Never mind that…" Rikina walked over to Shima and gave off a glare that could make a grown man cry. "Listen here, jack-ass… Tokimi is my best friend, and she's had a tough life… You hurt her, and you'll be wishing for me to neuter you…" Rikina turned around quickly and walked up the stairs, leaving a confused Shima. 

"My god, no one can take a joke anymore…" Shima sighed, plopping on the couch. "Could this day get any worse?…"

"Um, excuse me?…" a voice said. Shima looked over to the person speaking. It was the infamous Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. "Young man, is anyone home right now?…" She opened an eye slightly and smiled. "Well if it isn't my godson, Yamato! Hey there!" 

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Godmother Mitsune? Is that you?!" He said in surprise. He stood up to get a better look. "It is you!" 

"How's it goin'?" Kitsune smiled. "I was just wondering where everyone was, and--" 

"Well if you're looking for my parents, they left just a few minutes ago…" Shima explained. "Shinobu and Ami are preparing lunch, Tokimi is probably is her room along with--" 

"Oh, alright… " Kitsune interrupted. "Hmmm, I needed to speak with Naru about something, too…" 

"Yo!" said a male voice. "Shima, what's up?" Shima and Kitsune looked toward the voice. It was Jin. "Just came here to see how you were doing…" He waved. 

"Oh hey, man…" Shima smirked. 

Kitsune got a suspicious grin on her face and thought to herself. _My, my… I just got an evil, perverted idea in my head… Now if only I could get all the girls in this house to participate…_ "Oh Shima, I think I'll head upstairs and talk to the girls… I haven't seen them in such a long time…" She giggled, running up the stairs. 

"Ooookaaaay…" Shima sweat dropped. He looked to Jin. "So… Do you like show tunes?" Shima was met with a pillow in the face. 

~~~

In the kitchen, Shinobu prepared lunch with some help from Ami. "Ami, be a dear and set up the table please?" Ami nodded, and began to search for the plates and silverware. Shinobu smiled and watched her set everything. "Such a good little girl… She really needs to speak, though…" She thought for a moment. "Though recently, she has been making strange little noises… You could call that a start, I guess…" She looked to the stove, then back to Ami. "Maybe I should teach her how to cook…"

~~~

"Oh, that's so baaad…" Kimomo giggled, taking another drink of the bottle of Sake that Kitsune had brought up. Her already flushed cheeks suddenly got redder as she giggled again. "Ooh, what a buzz…" 

Kitsune yanked the bottle from her hands, glaring. "Hey, hey! That's enough for you! The last thing we need in here is a drunk samurai chick… Besides, aren't you under age?" Kitsune, Rikina, and Kimomo were all gathered in Tokimi's room, sitting on the floor. 

Tokimi was sitting on her futon. She giggled, having also had a few sips of the sauce. "Hee hee… That sounds fun… Plus, Shima would be so confused… It would serve him right for being such a *hic* meanie…" 

"Hmph…" Rikina sat up, crossing her arms. "Well count me out… I have more dignity that to whore myself out like that, thank you very much…" 

"Awww, it's no fun if it's not all 3 of you going along with it…" Kitsune frowned. "Besides, we're not whoring ourselves out… We're just going to tease them a bit!" 

"No way…" Rikina said, shaking her head. "You gals have fun…" She turned around and walked out the door. 

Kitsune smirked. "Eh, forget her! We'll make this work out without her!" She looked to Tokimi. "Tokimi!" 

"Hm?" Tokimi blinked rapidly. 

"You go mess with Shima!" 

"Okay!"

"And Kimomo, go get that other boy! I think you said his name was Jin?" 

Kimomo smiled. "It will be my pleasure…" 

Kitsune rubbed her hands together and cackled manically. "Let the games begin…" She stared at the other bottle of Sake. "Oh what the hell, let's have a few more drinks!"

~~~

"Hey cool, they left the hole!" Shima looked up at the ceiling in his room. Sure enough, that infamous hole was still there. "That's cool…" 

"Oh Shiiimaaa…" Tokimi said in a sing song tone from outside Shima's room. "Could you help me with a few things?" 

Shima looked towards Tokimi. "Yeah, I guess--- Whaaaaa?!" He stared at Tokimi in her current outfit. She was now wearing a red tube top, black micro-mini skirt, and knee high zip-up boots. She slightly parted her lips, which were now red thanks to lipstick. "Wha-wha-wha?…"

Tokimi pouted. "What? You don't like it?…" 

Shima mumbled. "I-I-I like it… Um…" he found himself staring at Tokimi's cleavage. She put her hands around her waist, squishing her breasts together. Shima got a slight nose bleed. "So, um… What is tit-- Er, it!!! It!!! What is it you wanted me to do?!?" 

Tokimi giggled. "Follow me…" She turned around and walked out of the room, with poor Shima blindly following. They walked downstairs to the lobby, over to the couch. "I lost something over here and can't seem to get it… See?" She got on her knees and bent down. Her skirt teasingly, slowly rode up and revealed her black, silk, see-through panties. She teasingly waved her butt side to side. She giggled as she heard Shima scream as he ran off. "Wow, that was fun…" She smiled. "He may act tough, but he's just a little boy on the inside…" 

~~~

Meanwhile, at about the same time, Jin walked about the balcony, looking at the view. "Wow, this is nice…" He was suddenly hugged from behind. "What the--?!" 

"Oh, there you are, Jin…" Kimomo smirked. She licked his ear and giggled. "I missed you…"

"Kimomo!" He yelled, surprised. "Um, hello…"

"You know, from what I've heard of my mother, I am almost nothing like her…" Kimomo explained. "I like boys…" 

Jin gulped. "Um, that's good…"

"No… I mean, I really _like_ boys…" She hugged him tighter, her breasts squishing against him through their clothes. Jin began to sweat heavily. Kimomo whispered into Jin's ear. "You know, I'm not wearing anything under here right now…" 

"Gyeee?!" Jin squeaked. His nose trickled slightly. 

"Oooohweee!" Static said, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Static?!" Jin screamed. "What are you doing here?!" 

Static shrugged. "I dunno… I just like to see you squeal like a piggy…" 

"Oh god, I hate you sometimes…" Jin muttered under his breath. 

"Oh, hello there…" Kimomo smiled. "Would you like to join us? Me and your brother were about to make hot, sticky love, but I don't mind a threesome! I especially like it up the--" 

Jin quickly slipped out of her grasp. "Okay, that's enough of this! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Static raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He walked away, never to be seen again. …Er, not really. 

Kimomo giggled. "He's silly…"

~~~

Shima, running down the hallway, accidentally ran into Rikina, knocking her down. "Sorry!" He managed to stop himself from plowing into Jin. "Jin! Dude! Tokimi is acting really weird!" 

Jin grabbed Shima's shoulders. "So is Kimomo!" 

"Ow…" Rikina moaned, still on the ground. Shima and Jin looked down to see if she was okay. Their eyes quickly widened as they got a nice look of Rikina's ass, thanks to the black thong that she was wearing… 

"Thong!" They both yelled simultaneously. Blood squirted out of their noses, and they quickly stuffed their nasal passages with tissue. 

Rikina glared and stood up. "Enough is enough! Look, the reason that the girls are acting so crazy is because Kitsune got them drunk and convinced them to mess with you!" 

"Oh, I see…" Shima began. "But what's with the thong? I thought you didn't like me." 

"Thong!" Jin screamed, pointing. Shima quickly smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" 

Rikina huffed. "My choices in underwear are none of your fucking business… Besides, it's hot out…"

"Uh huh…" Shima smirked, crossing his arms. 

Rikina glared. "I swear, if you keep messing with me…" 

Jin laughed. "What'ya gonna do about it, goth-girl?" 

Shima's eyes widened. "Um, Jin…"

Rikina growled. "That's it!" She reached under her skirt and pulled out a BFG (Big Friggin' Gun) "I am going to kill you perverted bastards!" 

Jin did a wolf whistle. "Daaamn, you sure are loose, girl…"

Shima's eyes widened even more. "Um, Jin!!!…" 

Rikina smiled sadistically, finger on the trigger. "Sayonara, suckers…" Her finger tightened…

Shinobu stepped into the hallway. "Oh, here you all are! Just came to tell you that lunch will be a little late!" 

Rikina looked over to Shinobu, and let go of the trigger. "Awww, I'm hungry…" The guys sighed in relief. "Oh, well…" She pulled the trigger, and there was a huge explosion as the guys were blown away. "I wonder if the others are sober now…" She put the BFG away and began walking to her destination. 

~~~

Hours later, Shima and Jin finally got back to Hinata House after dragging them selves there. Shima glared at Jin. "You do know that this is all your fault, right?" 

"Hey, come on…" Jin frowned. 

"I hate you…" Shima glared more. 

"Buddy…" Jin whimpered. 

"Eh, whatever… Let's go…" Shima motioned towards Hinata House. 

"No way, José… If that Rikina chick finds out I'm still alive, she might try to finish the job… Just tell her I landed on an unexploded bomb from World War 2 or something… I'm beat… Seeya, Shima…"

"Erm…" Shima raised an eyebrow and waved. "Seeya…"

~~~

In the hot springs, the girls all took a nice bath and relaxed… 

"Pwahahaha!!! Sarah, you should have seen it!" Kitsune giggled, no, burst out in full laughter. "Those poor guys don't know what hit 'em!" 

Sarah tried to fight the urge to smile, but failed. "Sounds good… Too bad I missed it." 

"Poor Shima, what was I thinking?" Tokimi whimpered. "And now I have a huge hangover…" 

Kimomo nodded. "I actually do like Jin… I hope we didn't scare him off…" She held her head. "Ugh, I have a hangover, too…"

Shinobu frowned. "Serves you right for doing that to those poor boys!" She glared at Kitsune. "And you! You know better than that!" Ami nodded in agreement. 

Kitsune frowned. "Yeah, I know… I actually feel kind of bad right now…" She looked to Rikina. "But anyway… Rikina! I haven't seen you in a while! Have your breasts gotten any bigger since then?" 

Rikina blushed, and sunk under the water slightly. "It is none of your business…" 

Kitsune smirked. "C'mon!" She edged towards Rikina. "Let's give 'em a squeeze!" 

~~~

"EEEEEEEK!" someone screamed as Shima walked into the house. "Eh? Someone screaming?" He ran to the hot springs and swung open the door. "What is it?! I heard screaming!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. The girls stared back. Ami quickly covered herself with a towel and blushed. Shima gulped. "Um… Sorry?…" 

~~~

Jin and Static, walking to their new place in Tokyo, stopped. "Hey…" Jin began. 

"Hmm?" Static looked to his brother. 

"I could have sworn I just heard Shima scream in excruciating pain…" 

"It's all in your head, my brother… Oooohweee!"

~~~

"Ugh, what a day…" Shima slumped into his room. He plopped onto his futon. "I'm gonna be _so_ sore tomorrow…" A plate of food was plopped next to him. "Eh?" He looked up to see Tokimi. "What the hell?…" 

"Shinobu made this especially for you…" Tokimi explained. "To make up for today." 

"So, I finally get to eat the famous Shinobu's food?…" Shima smirked. 

"Yeah… And… I'm sorry for--"

"Forget it… In fact, besides, the beatings, that was probably the best day of my life…" 

"Heh, oookaaay…" Tokimi quickly walked out of the room. 

Shima looked to the food, grabbed the chopsticks, and took a bite. "…Mmmm…" 

From outside Shima's room, Tokimi smiled, then walked up to her room. 

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Volume 1, Chapter 10

And here we are again. Sorry for being late… Again… But this time, I was restricted from the computer. Jeez, at this rate, I'm never going to be able to keep up with my Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule. Alright, I'm going to try one more time, and unless missing the schedule is completely unavoidable, (Relative died, computer's broken, etc.) I will either make Saturday my third writing day, or just reduce it to two days. So here we go!

Kouji Tamino

It was the last week of Summer. Tokimi, in her room, was furiously studying in her room. Sitting at a table, she frowned at the problem she was working on. "Grrr… Why am I having such a problem with this one?…"

"Need any help?" a voice says. She looks toward the door to see Shima standing in the doorway. He smiles.

Tokimi stares. "…You? Help?…"

Shima frowns playfully. "Aww… That hurts… You don't believe that I can be of help?"

Tokimi sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "All right, fine… "

Shima smiled and took out a pair of glasses. "Alright, let's see…" He put the glasses on, reading the problem carefully.

Tokimi's eyes widened slightly. "You wear glasses? Wow…"

Shima grimaced. "Yeah, so what? They're just reading glasses! I sort strained my eyesight a bit in the first couple of years of my life…"

"Hey, sorry!" Tokimi frowned, a bit hurt by his outburst. "Wait, what do you mean, 'first years of your life'?…"

Shima laughed. While talking, he worked on the problem. "What, you think I was always in a gang? When I was little, I used to study to get into try and get into Tokyo U. I always thought that maybe, if I could get into Tokyo University like my old man, he would pay attention to me…"

Tokimi giggled. "I think that's cute…"

Shima blushed a tiny bit. "Anyway, once I hit Middle School, I began to get beat up a lot, so my mom had me take martial arts… I loved it, and when I beat this kid from a rival dojo during a tournament, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him…"

Tokimi looked down slightly. "Let me guess, that kid was…"

Shima sighed. "Yep. Amuro… Even though I hate his guts now, I just have to wonder what happened to him… When my dad got the van repaired, he said that there weren't any traces of a body, just some burnt bits of clothing. The van wasn't on fire for that long either, so…"

Tokimi smiled. "Even if he is still alive, he is going to be in pain for a long time…"

Shima chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure…" He handed her the paper. "There. It should be right…"

Tokimi checked it. "Wow! It is right!" She bonked him on the head playfully. "But I just wanted help, not for you to do it for me… Idiot…" She happily stuck her tongue out. "… But have you considered trying for Tokyo U again?"

"Sorry", Shima chuckled. He took off his glasses and put them away. "And be like my old man and spend several years trying to get in? I don't think so…"

"Ew…" Tokimi gave him a disgusted look.

"What?…" Shima asked, giving her a confused look.

"You looked cuter with glasses", she joked. "Put them back on, now!"

Shima glared at her playfully. "Oh, now you're asking for it!" He gently tackled her, and they were both on the floor, Shima laying on top of Tokimi. Their breathing became heavier as they stared into each others eyes. Shima, feeling bold, leaned in closer so his lips and Tokimi's got closer and closer…

"My, my…" a dead-pan voice muttered from the doorway, amused. "How utterly disgusting…" Shima and Rikina snapped their heads toward the doorway to see Rikina. "Are you done here, or shall I leave?…"

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 10: _Reach Toward the Ultimate Goal, Tokyo U!_

Tokimi panicked, punched Shima in the face, and pushed him off of her. "Oh, it was nothing… Shima was being a perv again…"

"Ow!" Shima yelled, holding his nose. "And may I remind you, who was the one running around in revealing clothing and making sexual gestures at me yesterday?"

Tokimi blushed heavily. "That wasn't my fault, I was drunk!"

Rikina stared at the 2 blankly as they argued. She decided to intervene. "Well, whatever… Are you ready to go shopping, Tokimi? Or are you still working on that same problem that you've been working on since yesterday?…"

Tokimi chuckled nervously. "Oh, um no! You see--"

Shima gave Tokimi a sly smile. "So, you've been working on that problem since yesterday? And you're supposed to be a straight A student? Boy, you're screwed if you're trying to get into Tokyo U…"

Tokimi growled loudly, slightly scaring Shima and even shaking Rikina up quite a bit. "ENOUGH!!! At least I'm trying, unlike you!" She looked to a snickering Rikina. "And YOU! You tried to get in for 3 years, then quit!" Rikina quickly stopped, looking away in embarrassment.

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Damn, that test is a killer, isn't it?"

Rikina sighed. "Yeah… I still have nightmares about it…"

Ema suddenly burst into the room, startling everyone. "Alright, that's it! Enough moping around! I am going to FORCE you two to study with Tokimi and attempt the exam with her at least once!"

"What?!" Shima screamed. "No way!"

"Ema…" Rikina said sadly. "I've already tried…"

"Then try again!" Ema screamed. "You've all heard of the legends of this place, right?!"

"You've only told us them about 578 times already, Ema…" Rikina muttered.

"Then you will hear it once more! Legend says that anyone who lives here's life will drastically change for the better! It's happened before, and it will happen again!" She walked toward the group of three. "I mean, look at me! I am no longer as accident prone as I used to beeeeeeeeee---!!!" Ema screamed as she accidentally fell down the infamous hole in Naru's/Tokimi's floor.

The three rushed over to the hole. "Ema!" Tokimi screamed. "Are you alright?!" They all sighed in relief and sweat dropped as they heard a weak "I'm OK…" from the room below.

"Aw man, I hope she didn't break anything…" Shima muttered.

Rikina stared at Shima and raised an eyebrow. "It's not that high of a fall…"

Shima shook his head, then smirked. "No, I meant _my_ stuff…" He was pounded on top of his head, hard, with the handle of one of Rikina's many weapons. "Ow!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shinobu stood in front of a confused Ami. She held up a frying pan triumphantly. "Ami! Today you will partake in the first step in creating culinary delights!"

Ami frowned, then raised an eyebrow. "Ehh?…"

Shinobu sighed, then stared blankly at the psychic girl. "You're going to learn how to cook, dear…"

Down at Haruka's old restaurant, Sarah and Nina were sitting around, doing nothing. "… This place hasn't had a customer in ages! It's a good thing Haruka's not here to see this. She would be pissed, and probably blame it on us or something…"

"Poooor bizzyness…" Nina muttered in her sleep.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Nina… wake up, or I will be forced to smack you…" She stared at Nina's sleeping form. She raised an eyebrow as Nina unconsciously hugged her around the waist.

"Mama…" the girl whimpered out in her sleep.

Sarah smiled, shaking her head as she ran her hand through Nina's hair in a caring fashion. "Dumb girl…"

In Kaolla Su's room, the mad scientist/princess was tinkering with a few things. One thing in particular was the Turtle-detecting Radar. She slowly smiled in a sadistic, yet playful way. "One day, Tama-chan… One day…"

Kitsune was… sleeping on the couch, as usual. What else is new? Kimomo was hovering over the couch, glaring. "I WANTED TO NAP ON THE COUCH!!!"

Back in the kitchen, Shinobu set up things for Ami. Shinobu rubbed her chin, thinking of what to start the girl off with. Ami was sitting in a chair, dreading the whole thing. She had thoughts like _What if I mess up? What if I blow the whole house up?! And Mr. Keitaro worked so hard in getting this place fixed up, too…_

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Oh! How about steak?!"

Ami's eyes became wide as saucers.

"Nah…"

Ami's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh! How about an Italian banquet!"

Ami's gasped, inhaling a large amount of air.

"No, no…"

Ami exhaled, and began to pant lightly.

Shinobu turned around and laughed. "I was just kidding, Ami!" She gave Ami a smile. "Oh, I know… How about some cookies for after dinner tonight, hm?"

Ami smiled and nodded.

"Cookies it is, then!" Shinobu exclaimed as she looked for the ingredients. "Now let's see, what kind should we make?…"

Back in the room of Tokimi, the 'Neo-Neo Ronins' were having their first study session together…

"ARGH!!!" Shima screamed. "I flipping hate Algebra!! I never understood how damn letters equal something!!"

"It's quite simple, actually… But in order to make it easier for you to comprehend, the letters are basically unknown values… For all we know, 'a' could equal 3,958. The point is to use the equations to solve everyday situations… For example, 'a' could equal the number of people who prefer apples, 'c' could be the people who prefer carrots, and 'n' could be the number of people that prefer neither… Do you get what I am saying?"

Shima grumbled. "Yes, teacher…" He then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wait… If you knew all that, then why have you failed so badly in all of your other attempts?"

Rikina crossed her arms. "Well, Yama-chan, it's not the Math portion that gets me… It's the English portion of the exam…"

Ema, who was suddenly sitting next to Tokimi, smiled. "See! Now isn't this fun?"

"Gyah!" Tokimi screamed, hopping from the spot she was sitting in. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Oh, what do you mean?…" Ema's smile widened.

"Er…" Tokimi began. "Ema, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Ema muttered, returning to normal. "Oh, yeah… I'm fine…"

"Rriiiight…" Tokimi said, unsure. "I think you've been spending too much time with Mutsumi…"

"Maybe…" Ema giggled.

"Well, at least you're not making out with other girls…"

"I dunno…" Shima said, getting a smile on his face. "I always found those stories kind of hot…"

"Yamato-kun…" Ema smiled, putting a hand on Shima's shoulder. "Most of the time, Mutsumi kissed your mother…"

Shima's eyes suddenly widened.

Meanwhile, at their apartment, Jin and Static were unpacking their things. Jin raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Static?…"

Static looked over to Jin. "Hm?"

Jin looked side to side. "Did I just hear Shima scream in disgust, then jump out of a window?…"

Static sighed, then shook his head. "It's all in your head, Jin… Oooh--"

Jin grabbed Static's lips. "Don't you DARE finish that!"

In the kitchen, Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, crap…" The entire kitchen was covered in cookie batter. Ami sat in the middle of it all, whimpering. "I leave the kitchen for a few minutes, and all this happens… Ami, I thought you would be able to handle it…" She looked to the whimpering Ami and gave her a sad smile. "Aww, it'll be okay…" She looked at the kitchen and sighed. "Let's clean up…and try again, okay?"

Ami slowly smiled and nodded.

And so, another day came to an end… The group was gathering for dinner, where Shima had his first meal at the table with the girls. _At last… The girls trust me enough to let me sit at the same table as them… Wow, I still can't believe how good Shinobu's food is…_

After dinner, Shinobu smiled. "Ami has a little surprise for you… The cookies that she made!" She watched as Ami brought out a plate of cookies. Everyone took one and took a bite.

_Blagh! _Tokimi thought to herself. _These cookies are horrible! But poor Ami put her little heart into this… _"Wow!" Tokimi exclaimed. "These cookies are delicious!" She glared at the others. "Right, everybody?"

"Yeah!" Shima yelled cheesily. "These are the best cookies I've ever had!" _These are the worst cookies I've ever had! But if it will make Ami happy…_

"Good job, Ami!" Shinobu smiled, taking another bite. A single tear rolled down her face. _It burns… Oh well, back to the drawing board… I WILL teach Ami how to cook!_

**End of Chapter 10.**

La la la la la… Another chapter done! And it's early! See ya Wednesday!

Kouji Tamino, 7:50 P.M. PST


	11. Volume 1, Chapter 11

Er… Not much to say today. I'm pretty much content right now. Oh wait, new scene separators, since my old ones don't seem to work with the new Quick-Edit. Damn Quick-Edit… =P I'll try and fix chapter 10 later…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

And so, almost 2 months have passed. The day is October 27. Ami and Nina are off at school. Our Neo-Neo Ronins are busy studying their little brains out, being watched under the eye of Study Mistress Ema… "Work! Study!" Ema screams, whipping the table that they were working at. She was currently clad in a dominatrix outfit. "Learn!"

Rikina stared blankly at Ema. "Ms. Ema? Don't you think that the whip and dominatrix outfit is a bit much?" She looked back to her book. "Besides, we study quite fine on our own, thank you…"

"Oh?…" Ema glares at them. After a few a seconds, she rips off the dominatrix outfit and is suddenly in her normal clothes. "Oh, okay! Have fun!" She happily walked out of the room, smiling.

Tokimi raises an eyebrow. "Okay, she has not only been corrupted by Mutsumi…"

"…but by everyone that's ever set foot in this house…" Shima continued.

Rikina sighed in annoyance. "Well, whatever… Can we just get back to studying?"

"Hey! Y'know what would be cool?!" Sarah screamed, running into the room. Our ronins were all startled by this, tossing their books into the air. "Ha! Scared ya, didn't I?!"

Shima sneered, picking up his book. "Feh… You didn't scare me…"

Sarah snickered, then shook her head. "Don't give me that crap, Yamato… You all tossed your books into the air!"

Shima smirked. "Yeah, whatever… Believe whatever you want, **auntie**…" Shima laughed it up, until he was given a swift kick to the head. "Ow!"

"I told you before…" Sarah glared. "I'm not your goddamn auntie!" She raised an eyebrow.

Rikina, tired of her studies being interrupted, stood up. "Ms. Sarah! **Please** tell us what it is you want!"

Sarah stared at them. "Um… Oh! How about we have a Halloween Party on the 31st?!"

"Um…" Shima began.

"Ms. Sarah, we are very busy with studying… Since Urashima and I began our studying for this exam late, we especially cannot afford to take a break. We were lucky that we were allowed to partake in this year's exam so late into the year. You understand, don't you?"

"… Well screw you guys, then." Sarah replied. "You party poopers can study all day and night, but the rest of us are gonna have fun. We even invited Jin and Static."

"Ugh, those two?" Rikina rolled her eyes. "Actually,. Static I don't mind since he hasn't really done anything." She motioned toward Shima. "But one pervert is bad enough, let alone two."

"Well then, you can just study up here with just _one_ pervert!" Sarah towards the door. "But the rest of us are getting ready for a fun night!" She walked out of the room, mumbling. "Ooh, I am going to pull soo many tricks this year…"

Tokimi and Shima looked at each other, then to the door. They both stood up and ran out of the room. "Sarah! Wait for us!!"

Rikina, now alone, looked to the calendar on Tokimi's wall. "October 31st… Figures… Not even my best friend remembered my birthday is on Halloween…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 11: _A Night of Ghosts, Witches, Vampires, and Gothic Princesses. _

And so it arrived… The 31st of October, Halloween, had approached. Everyone except Rikina was enjoying themselves. Rikina was studying, alone. Shima was dressed as a Mummy; Tokimi was a fairy; Ami having psychic powers, pulled off a convincing witch; Nina was a pink bunny rabbit, Sarah was dressed up as clown; Shinobu looked stunning in her princess costume; Kaolla dressed up as turtle, which frightened Kimomo for some reason; Kimomo was a ninja; Kitsune had on a nurse's outfit, and Ema was dressed up as a carrot.

Sarah stared at Ema. "Er, Ema?…"

"What is it?" Ema smiled.

"… Why the hell are you dressed up as a freaking carrot?" Sarah sweat dropped.

"Well, why not?" Ema giggled.

"ROAR!!!" Nina growled. "BUNNY HUNGRY!!!" She pounced on Ema and began gnawing on Ema's costume.

"Oh my! I am eaten!" Ema smiled, carefree.

Shinobu walked up next to Sarah and smiled brightly. "Look at her, Sarah… She used to be so panicky and stressed!"

"Uh huh… Now she's like Mutsumi-on-something…" Sarah muttered.

"Oh Sarah, you're terrible…" Sarah frowned.

-----

Jin and Static finally arrived, both dressed as vampires. "Hey!" Jin yelled. "What's up?"

"Oooohweee, hello, goodbye…" Static muttered, then began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jin asked.

Static pointed to Kaolla. "She's holding some straws…"

"So what? It's probably part of some game, or--" He looked over. "Holy shit!! She's got a purple marker, too!!" He and Static began to run, but were stopped in the air by Ami.

Kimomo walked up to Jin. "Pwease, Jinny?…" She pouted, her eyes becoming larger and glossier.

Jin blushed. "Alright, fine… We'll stay… But don't call me Jinny…" He looked back over to Kaolla. "Hey, what's up with the straws?"

Kaolla nodded to Ami. "Ami, let them down…" She giggled as Jin and Static fell to the ground. "Okay, so my lil' sister thinks we forgot her birthday… But we just need to make a few adjustments to this party and surprise her! So we'll draw straws, and whoever gets the one with the purple tip has to go and distract her somehow!"

Jin and Static stared blankly. "Okay, that does it. We are out of here!" They tried to go to the door, but it closed, locked, another door feel in front of it, then a steel door, then a flaming wooden door. Jin turned around and pointed behind him to the flaming door. "Alright, now was that really necessary?…"

Kaolla smiled. "Mmmm… YES." She held out the straws. "Alright everyone, pick a straw!" And so, they did…

"Yes! Got a blank one!"

"Me toooooooo!"

"Whew, that was close…"

"Oooohweeee!"

"…"

Everyone looked to Shima, who was holding a straw with a purple tip. "… How did I know it was gonna be me?"

-----

Shima slowly went up the steps. He gulped, then took a peek into Tokimi's room, where Rikina was studying still studying alone. "Um, Rikina?" He managed to squeak out.

Rikina looked toward him and glared. "What do you want?!" She screamed. She looked like she had been crying.

Shima cleared his throat. "Um, I was just wondering… Wanna go walk with me for a while? It's not healthy to spend all day studying…"

"No!" Rikina screamed.

"Why?" Shima muttered.

"Just because! Now get the hell away from me!" Rikina yelled, picking up a book and tossing it at Shima.

Shima caught the book with ease. "What the hell is your problem, anyway?!" Shima yelled, annoyed with her attitude.

Rikina calmed down and looked away, embarrassed by her behavior. "I… don't know…"

"Look…" Shima sighed. "You're probably just stressed out from all of this non-stop studying…" He held out his hand. "Let's just go for a walk…"

Rikina glared. "Why, so you can get me in some alley and take advantage of me?"

Shima sighed. "Alright, that's it!"

-----

"Let me go, you ruffian!" That is what the others heard Rikina yell from upstairs. "Put me down!" Everyone sweat dropped as Shima walked down stairs, carrying Rikina over his shoulder.

-----

Soon they were outside, and Rikina continued screaming. She began to pound on Shima's back. "Put me down, idiot! I'm still wearing a th--" Shima dropped her. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"Because I'm sick of your damn attitude!" Shima snapped. "What is your problem?!"

Rikina looked down to the ground. "Because… I don't want to go back home…"

"Huh?" Shima raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You see, my parents have given up on trying to get Kaolla married and making her the Queen, so now they are going to make _me_ go home and get married… I thought that if I got into Tokyo U, I could at least delay when my parents come to get me… It's been making me very stressed lately and I've been taking it out on you…" She looked up to Shima, crying. "I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I've really been a bitch to you, haven't I?"

"Hey, hey!" Shima shook his head. He held her chin in his hand and gently raised her head. "No crying, and no putting yourself down…" He smiled. "Besides, I've been treated a whole lot worse by rival gangs… They called me some pretty nasty names, too. It's toughened me up… Besides…" He began, wiping a tear from her eye. "…crying doesn't suit you…"

Rikina gasped. "Ya--, Shima… I…"

"It doesn't matter what you call me…" He chuckled. "At least, not today…" He looked to the balcony, where Ami winked at him, signally that the preperations were ready. He held out his hand to Rikina. "Now come on, let's go inside…"

Rikina smiled. "Thank you…" But she then grabbed Shima's hand as he let her up… But she quickly turned around and flipped him over her shoulder. "But I'm still angry! You all forgot my birthday was today! And you know why?! Halloween! I hate this holiday!" She began to stomp over to the house.

"Wait! Rikina!" Shima got up as quickly as he could, ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and walked into the building.

"Where are you taking me?!" Rikina demanded.

Shima didn't answer her, and continued walking into the lobby, which was dark.

"What's going on?…" Rikina asked, confused. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and everyone popped up from a hiding place.

"Surprise!!" Everyone screamed. "Happy Birthday, Rikina!"

Rikina smiled, and more tears rolled down her face gently. "You guys…"

Tokimi rushed up and pushed Shima out of the way, hugging Rikina. "You didn't think I would forget my best friend's birthday, did you? Now cheer up, relax! We've studied hard, and it's your birthday!"

Rikina sighed. "I guess you're right…" She looked at herself. "But it's also Halloween! I can't celebrate like this! Wait here!" Rikina ran upstairs.

Sarah coughed. "Why change, I thought she was already in costume?…" She got a nice smack in the back of the head by Kitsune. "Ow!"

After a few minutes, Rikina came down. She was dressed like a female vampire. She wore a tight, black top that showed off some cleavage, a short skirt with some net stockings, high heels, eye shadow, and some very real looking fangs. She smirked. "So, what do you think?…" Shima, Jin, and Static all fell down, blood squirting out of their nose like fountains. Rikina sighed. "Boys…"

-----

And so, the party continued. In a game of Bobbing for Apples, Ami fell victim to Sarah's gag apple with a fake worm in it. Poor Ami was traumatized for the most of the night. Kitsune got Static drunk, and he tried to fly off the roof. Needless to say, he will be in bed for a while…

Later, they told scary stories in the dark. When Kimomo told her tale, Ami was traumatized for the second time that night.

Finally, they ate cake…

"Here, Rikina…" Shinobu smiled. "Since it is your birthday, you get the first slice!" Shinobu held out a slice of cake.

"Mmmm… Looks good. Thank you, Ms. Shinobu…" Rikina took a bite of the cake.

Shinobu, still smiling, gave a warning. "Oh, by the way… Ami made it."

Rikina's eyes widened as she struggled to eat the cake. She pounded on her chest, and finally managed to swallow it. "It's… very good, Ami…" _Good lord, that cake was terrible… Not as bad as the cookies, but…_

Ami, completely oblivious, smiled brightly.

-----

Much later, Shima collapsed on his tatami mat, out of costume. "Wow, what a day… It was fun, though…" He smiled, and quickly fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Rikina slipped into his room. "Urashima?…" She saw that he was asleep. She smiled, crouched down, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you…" She got up, walked out of the room, and closed the door.

**End of Chapter 11**

-----

Mwahahahaha… The plot thickens… or not. Whatever, I'm in a really odd mood right now… See ya…


	12. Volume 1, Chapter 12

Hey, everyone! Look! I actually posted on Friday! Kitsune! Break out the booze! Rikina! Kaolla! Find us the latest songs! Shinobu! Prepare the best party food that you can! Just don't let Ami get a hold of it… XD

Anyway, I just wanna thank you guys. There are days when I just don't feel like writing, but your encouraging words raise my spirits, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you… Seriously, thanks a lot.

On another note, whatever clothing I first describe in this chapter will be that characters set of winter clothes. Yes, now I'm even too lazy to do a list…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

And so, it was now the month of November. In the hot springs, Rikina takes a nice, hot, relaxing bath. She sighs, and dumps a bucket of water over head. She turns around and stares at her reflection in the water. She hasn't dyed her hair in weeks, and her naturally platinum blonde hair is taking over again. "I just don't get it…" She closed her eyes and put her hands over her chest. "Ever since that day, I've had a strange pain in my chest whenever he walks by…" She opens hers eyes and glares. "But I won't give in to the most obvious answer! I will not admit that I am in love with him! It just can't be!"

"Not in love with who?" a female voice calls from behind Rikina.

Rikina panicks, and jumps into the hot springs. When she realizes who it is, she sighs. "Oh… It's just you, Tokimi…"

"Yes, it's me…" Tokimi said, confused. She walked over to the hot springs in her towel. "What, did you think that Shima was trying to get in a peek?" Tokimi taunted.

"No!" Rikina yells, quite defensively. "What gave you such an idea?!"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow as she removed her towel and slowly stepped into the springs. "Ah! There's nothing like a bath in the hot springs on a cold Autumn day, eh Rikina?"

Rikina turned back around, away from Tokimi. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey, what's been up with you lately?" Tokimi asked, concerned. She walked over to Rikina. "You've been acting very strange in the past couple of days!"

"Nothing is wrong!" Rikina snapped, turning around to face Tokimi. After that, there was awkward silence for a few minutes. They calmed down and rested their backs against the edge of the springs, just sitting there. If anyone was to witness this scene, the two girl's naked skin would contrast with each other's. After a few more minutes, Rikina finally spoke up. "Tokimi?…" She asked, looking straight ahead and not looking toward her friend.

"Yes, Rikina?" Tokimi answered, also looking straight ahead.

"What if…" Rikina began, sinking below the water some more. "…I thought that I really liked this guy, but one of my friends also liked this guy and--"

Tokimi, completely oblivious to the situation, interrupted. "Well screw your other friend! If you really like this guy, go for it! If she's really your friend, then she'll step off of the guy for you…"

Rikina's eyes widened slightly. "… Do you really mean that, Tokimi?…"

Tokimi smiled. "Of course I do! You're my best friend, I wouldn't lie to you!"

Smiling mentally, she nodded. "Thank you, Tokimi…"

"Damn you!" Tokimi growled.

Rikina's eyes widened. "Eh?!"

"… Why do your boobs have to be bigger than mine?!" Tokimi yelled playfully. She leaped towards Rikina. "Let's give 'em a little squeeze, shall we?!"

"Tokimi!" Rikina screamed. "Don't you dare! Eek!"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 12: _Betrayal of Friendship for Ones Own Heart…_

Down at the Hinata Café, Shinobu had a talk with Sarah…

"I just don't know what to do, Sarah! Whatever Ami cooks, she manages to make it taste horrible! She even burned water!" Shinobu explained. She was now wearing a blue sweat shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Sarah stared long and hard at the older woman. The American was now wearing a green and yellow long sleeve shirt, green pants, and black boots. "… You can't be serious, right? Psychic girl managed to burn water?"

"It's no joke!" Shinobu reassured. "I tried to help her boil eggs, but somehow, the water boiled quickly and all that was left in the pot was the blackened remains of… something!"

"… Look, Shinobu… I'm no cook, but I think you should keep an extra eye on Ami to find out what the hell is going on…" She sat up and cracked her neck. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some target practice now… Nina!" She yelled.

Nina ran up, wearing her usual clothes. Yes, she is weird. "What-what?" Nina replied, smiling brightly.

"Bring me my shot gun, the targets, and the disc launcher!" Sarah commanded.

"Okily-Dokily!" Nina saluted sarah and dashed off into the distance.

"Erm…" Shinobu muttered.

"She's a nice girl, just a bit messed up in the head…" Sarah explained. She watched as Shinobu simply nodded slowly. Nina soon came back with the catapult already set up. She handed Sarah her gun. "Good girl… Now get ready… PULL!" She watched the disc fly into the air, then she aimed, pulled the trigger, and watched as the disc shattered like glass.

"Um…" Shinobu began. "Just where did those come from, exactly?…"

"Oh, those? Leftover cookies from yesterday…" Sarah explained. "I tried to feed them to some birds, but they wouldn't even touch them…"

Shinobu sweat dropped. "Oh Sarah, you're just terrible…"

-----

Speaking of Ami, she was watching Kaolla work on something new… Wearing a white turtle neck and pants, she tugged on Kaolla's purple sweatshirt. Kaolla, wearing the previously mentioned sweatshirt, some sweatpants, and white socks, looked down to the girl. "Hm?" Ami handed Kaolla a note. She read it. "What am I doing? I am constructing a vehicle take can take me to Okinawa, where Tama-chan and I can engage in our final battle! I hope my rival has not gotten soft on me in these times of peace…"

Ami sweat dropped. Maybe she could go see what the others were doing…

-----

Outside, Kimomo was cutting the remaining falling leaves. She smirked, having not missed a single one in her view. She was so caught up in this practice, that she didn't notice Ami walking up. She quickly turned to cut a leaf that had gotten into her vision, almost cutting Ami. Ami's eyes widened as she dodged, a few hairs almost being cut off. "Eep! Sorry, Ami! Didn't see you there! Nice dodge, though!"

Ami, shaken up, walked away to a _safer_ place…

-----

Shima was in his room, doing a bit of studying on his own. He was wearing a red turtle neck shirt, blacks pants, and black socks. "Wow, hard to believe that there is only 2 months until the Center Test… And in December, the girls and I will take a practice test…" Just then, Ami ran into the room. She smiled at Shima and walked over to the table he was working at. "Oh! Heya cutie!" He said, chuckling. "What's up?"

Ami blushed at the nickname he gave her. She held out a plate of cupcakes.

Shima was screaming on the inside. "Oh! Um, that's… nice, Ami…" He reluctantly took a cupcake. "Thanks…" He took a bite and resisted flinching. "Really good!"

Ami smiled and ran out of the room.

As soon as Shima was sure that Ami was out of earshot, he spit the cupcake out. "Ugh! Nasty! Ami may be cute, but her food sure isn't!" He heard a little gasp. His eyes widened as he looked toward the doorway to see Ami, whimpering. "Oh, crap!" He ran toward Ami. "Ami! I-- I didn't mean it!"

Ami sniffled as tears ran down her eyes. She wasn't hurt by the fact that her cooking was actually bad, but by the fact that people she cared about had lied to her. She lost control of her powers and screamed out, a blast of blue energy sending Shima flying off of the balcony.

"Wha!!" Shima screamed, as he fell out the window.

Ami, after realizing what she had done, ran to the balcony. She gasped as she saw Shima lying in the snow, unconscious. "Ya… Yamato-sama!!!" She finally screamed out, speaking for the first time in years.

-----

"Ow!" Shima whined, as Rikina put his sprained right arm in a sling.

"Oh boy…" Rikina muttered. "You're such a baby, you know that?" Rikina was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, the sleeves currently rolled up, baggy black jean pants, and black socks. Right now, her hair is down, going down about a foot below her shoulders.

"But that hurt!" Shima yelled.

Rikina ignored him as she finished her handy-work. "There, finished…" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm really surprised that you finally got Ami to talk… We've been trying for years…"

Shima chuckled. "I… have that affect on people… By the way, where _is_ Ami?…"

"She's hanging with Shinobu now…" Rikina turned away, muttering to herself. "Okay, I can do this…" She turned back around, took a step, but tripped on one of Kitsune's sake bottles. "Eep!" She fell on top of Shima, her breasts slightly pressing against Shima's chest. **_Squish!_** Rikina blushed.

"Rikina…" Shima began, embarrassed. "Could you please get up?"

Rikina began to slowly get up, but decided against, and actually pressed up against him harder. "No… In fact, I think I enjoy this position…"

Shima gulped. "Rikina… What are you--" His eyes widened as Rikina silenced him with a kiss. He panicked as Tokimi walked in on them.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?!" Tokimi screamed. She was wearing a dark green sweater, a blue skirt, and nylon stockings.

Rikina's eyes widened and she quickly hopped off of Shima. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my move on Yamato…"

"Hey! You didn't call me Yama-chan!" Shima exclaimed. He shrunk back as Tokimi glared.

"But.. But…" Tokimi stuttered.

" 'But' nothing, Tokimi!" Rikina scolded. "You two aren't dating, are you?"

Tokimi looked down. "No, but…"

"Exactly! He's fair game!" Rikina screamed. "Now be a true friend and step down like you said you would!"

Tokimi gasped in realization. "You… You tricked me!"

"Tricked you?…" Rikina frowned. "Tokimi, you're one of the only friends I have! Who did you think I was talking about?!"

"Rikina, I…" Tokimi turned away, feeling betrayed.

"Tokimi, you _are_ my best friend, and I like Yamato, too…" Rikina said, calming down. "But I'm not going to just force him to like me back… He's a guy, he can make his own choice…" She turned to Shima. "So? Which one of us is it?"

Tokimi turned back, staring at the young man. "Yeah, Shima… You… have to make a choice…"

"What?! But…" Shima began. "I don't like either of you!"

Rikina and Tokimi face faulted. They glared at Shima in giant demon-head mode, eyes flaming. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T LIKE EITHER OF US'?!"

Shima flinched and waved his arms in front of himself defensively. "Hey! No offense, but I only like you guys as friends! I'm not looking for a girlfriend!"

"Oh…" they both muttered.

"Look, you guys are my friends," Shima said. He looked to the two girls. "…and you two are best friends! I would feel really bad if the two of you lost a really good friendship over me… And Rikina, I thought you hated my guts!"

Rikina blushed. "Well, things can change within a few months…"

Tokimi sighed. "Rikina, I'm sorry I got so worked up about it… Shima isn't my boyfriend, and I shouldn't act like it…" She hugged Rikina. "Please forgive me…" '_Backstabbing bitch…'_

Rikina smiled and hugged back. "And I'm sorry too. You've liked Yamato longer than me…" '_Whiny whore…_ '

Shima smiled, oblivious to the malicious thoughts in the two girl's minds. "That's good…"

****

End of Chapter 12. 

-----

Bum bum bum… I just love conflicts over love interests, don't you? Ha! Managed to finish a chapter on Friday! See you all Monday!

---Kouji Tamino


	13. Volume 1, Chapter 13

Hello again. Here I am, once again! Anyway, that's all I have to say… Except for one thing, that is… School sucks. Also, sorry about Monday… I just wasn't up to it…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

And so, another month has passed. It is now Christmas Eve, and Shima is out doing some last minute shopping…

"Ugh, I am such an idiot!" Shima screamed, wearing a brown coat over his clothes. "I haven't gotten anyone at Hinata House a gift yet!" He looked around at all the stores, wondering what he should get everyone. "Alright, let me think…" He stared at the sign on one of the buildings. "… The 'We Have Everything!' Store…" Shima sweat dropped. "Are they serious?" He shrugged, and walked into the store. His eyes widened as he saw how big it was in there. There were literally hundreds and hundreds of shelves packed with all sorts of items. They might have just actually almost everything in that store. There were all sorts of things in there. Toys, cooking supplies, bathroom items, clothes, snacks. They even had a food court. "Wow, they really do have everything!"

"Not exactly…" a voice said from behind Shima. Shima looked back to see Jin. "Gyah! What are you doing here?!"

Jin shrugged. "The same as you… Some last minute shopping!"

"Oh…" Shima muttered.

"Anyway, what I meant was…" Jin leaned closer to Shima and whispered in his ear. "They don't have any 'adult' things…"

Shima laughed. "You sick bastard…" He said jokingly.

"Actually!" another voice said. They looked around to see one of the workers. "We have plenty of those things! Just not in this part of the store…"

"You mean, one of those freaky secret entrances?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Because I've checked this place all around, and I haven't found anything like that…"

The worker glared. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that out loud…" He smiled sadistically. "Now I will have to kill you both…"

-----

Tokimi burst out laughing. "That has to be the dumbest story I've ever heard!" She fell to the ground, holding her sides.

"But it's true!" Shima yelled.

"Yeah, really!" Jin whined. "The only reason that we're alive is because Rikina happened to be there, and she erased the guys memories!"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow and looked to Rikina. "Is this true?…"

Rikina shrugged. "I wouldn't know…"

"Uh huh…" Tokimi smirked.

"But afterwards, she accidentally erased her own memories of the incident!" Shima screamed out.

"Hey, what's all the racket about?" Kitsune said, walking into the lounge.

"Oh, sorry!" Tokimi apologized, waving her hands. She pointed to Shima and Jin. "Those two are making up excuses as to why they don't have any Christmas gifts for us…"

"But it's true!!!" They both growled.

"Riiiight…" Kitsune muttered. "Anyway, Sarah sent me up here…" She smiled. "She said that the results from the practice test came in!"

Tokimi and Rikina leaped up over the couch, crushing Shima and Jin. "They did?!"

"Ow…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 13: _An Eve of Chaos _(Part 1)

Down at Hinata Café, the three Neo-Ronins were reading the results from their most recent 'mock-test'…

" 'C' and a 78% chance of getting in…" Rikina sighed.

" 'B' and 90%…" Shima nodded. "Sounds good… And Rikina, that was just the practice… Keep trying, I know you can make it."

"Yay! A and 100% chance of getting in!" Tokimi smiled.

"You're not helping!" Rikina yelled.

"Hee hee… Sorry!" Tokimi danced around.

"Ugh, sometimes she ticks me off…" Rikina muttered.

-----

Back at Hinata House, Ami began dancing around, singing in the lounge. Earlier today, she had made a flower crown for Shima, and he thanked her and even gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and looked absolutely adorable as she sang. "Yama-sama! Yama-Yama-sama! Yama-sama! Yamato-sama! Hee hee!"

Kimomo and Kitsune, who were sitting on the couch, sweat dropped. "Quite frightening, isn't it?…" Kimomo muttered.

Kitsune shook her head. "No, I've seen worse… You should see Shinobu when she really wants to impress Keitaro… She just never gives up…" She chuckled. "Then again, that Keitaro sure is something…"

-----

Meanwhile, on Pararakelse island, Keitaro, Naru, Seta, and Haruka were getting ready to return to Hinata House. They had returned to the island after getting some rest. Keitaro smiled. "So, is everyone ready?"

"Not yet!" Haruka yelled from her and Seta's tent.

"Alright!" Keitaro laughed. "But don't bring the whole island with you!"

"Yeah, honey…" Seta chuckled. "Women and their luggage…"

**Bam!**

Haruka clenched her fists after punching the two men in the back of the head, then smiled. "Don't make fun of women's habits, we won't make fun of yours…" Haruka joked.

"Ow…" Keitaro winched, rubbing his head. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" He quickly smiled again. "I can't wait to get back to Naru! I wish she could have come with us, but I couldn't make her quit her teaching job for little old me!"

Seta got up from his spot on the ground, head gushing. "Um, dear… I think you hit me a little too hard…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, then looked at her hand. "Oh, sorry… Must have hit you with the hand with my ring…" She smiled and joking said "Want me to try again with my other hand?"

Keitaro sweat dropped and chuckled. "My, isn't she in a pleasant mood?…"

-----

Back at Hinata House, in the kitchen, Ami was preparing tea for Shima, Tokimi, Rikina, and herself. She hummed her little 'Yamato-sama' song while sitting at a chair and waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. She bobbed her head from side to side, confident that she could finally do something right. She imagined Shima's reaction…

-.-.-.-.-

"Ami-chan…" a shoujo-style Shima said softly. "Did you make this wonderful tea for me?" A bubble background scrolled behind Shima and Ami, dressed in a black tuxedo and elegant white gown, respectively.

Ami blushed, and looked down. "Yamato-sama, I--" She was hushed by a finger on her lips.

"No, don't say anything… I just want to stare into your eyes and…" Shima leaned in, his lips about to touch hers.

"Yamato-sama!" Ami gasped. She closed her eyes, their lips becoming closer. Suddenly, Shima whistled into her ear.

-.-.-.-.-

"Eeek!!!" Ami screamed, as the whistle of the tea kettle awoke her from her day dream. She grabbed a potholder and picked up the tea kettle. She poured the liquid into the four cups, which were on a tray. She slowly picked up the tray and carefully went down to the restaurant.

-----

At around the same time, Tokimi and Rikina were also making tea. They glared at their respective kettles, growling for them to speed up. Shima and Sarah, watching a couple feet away, sweat dropped. Both girls began to fantasize…

-.-.-.-.-

Tokimi's Fantasy:

Tokimi and Shima, dressed in the clothes from Ami's fantasy, began spinning around in a field of flowers, holding hands. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue, and the weather is nice and warm. Tokimi smiled at Shima. Shima smiled back. They began laughing and fall down into the flowers. On the ground, they stare into each other's eyes. Tokimi sits up and speaks. "Shima, would you like some tea?…"

"Of course I would, my dear…" Shima chuckled, also sitting up.

Tokimi suddenly brought two cups of tea out from nowhere. "Here you go!"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um, alright…" He took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is great!"

Tokimi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Suddenly, Tokimi's fantasy was invaded. Rikina, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and sandals, swoops down on a vine and snatches Shima up. This causes Shima to spill his tea on Tokimi, staining her dress. "What the hell?!" Shima screams. "Where did this vine come from?!"

Tokimi growled, then stood up and shook her fist at the sky. "Rikina! How dare you ruin my fantasy!!"

Rikina laughed. "Mwahahahaha! I knew that my 'Dream Invader' earpiece would come in handy! So long, Tokimi!"

"DAAAAMNIIIITT!!!" Tokimi screamed loudly, jumping up and down.

-.-.-.-.-

Rikina's Fantasy:

In a dark dungeon, Shima was chained up to a stone wall. He looked around, a bit worried. He was dressed in nothing but a black pair of leather underwear. Shima blushed slightly. "This isn't mine…"

"It is now…" Rikina said, walking in from the darkness. She was now holding a whip in he hands. "And now, you are mine…"

"Rikina! What the hell are you doing?!" Shima screamed, trying to break out of the chains.

"But Shima-kun, I just want you to…" Rikina whipped out a cup of tea. "Try some of my tea!"

Shima sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good… But, um…" He looked to his chains. "It will be a little hard to drink it with these…"

"Oh…" Rikina said. She unlocked the chains. "Besides, it's not like you can go anywhere…" She handed Shima the tea.

Shima took a sip and smiled. "Hey, this is good, too!"

Rikina smiled. "Really?"

Suddenly, Tokimi burst into the dungeon with a burst of strength. "Rikina! How dare you! I will take back what it mine!" She ran over to Shima and grabbed his crotch. "Mine!"

Shima's eyes widened in horror. "Hey!!! Watch it with the merchandise!"

Rikina growled. "Tokimi! How the hell did you get here?!"

"You gave me one of your 'Dream Invader' earpieces, remember?" Tokimi picked up Shima and ran off into the sunset.

"NNNOOOOO!!!" Rikina screamed, tearing out some hair. A whistle went off in the background…

-.-.-.-.-

Tokimi and Rikina, glaring at each other, prepared their respective cups of tea. Just then, Ami walked in, carrying her cups of tea. She smiled at Shima. "Yamato-sama!"

Shima, currently frightened of the two older girls behavior, looked over to Ami. "Oh, hi Ami! What's up?"

Ami smiled, and held the tray of tea even higher. "Tea!" She caught sight of Tokimi and Rikina's trays of tea, and all three girls stared at each other, lighting bouncing between their eyes.

Shima sweat dropped. "Hey! Why don't we all drink tea together?"

The girls put on a fake display of happiness and smiled. "Okay!"

Sarah coughed. "Um, I think I'll go now… Try not to destroy the place…"

And so, Shima sat down and took samples of their tea. He drank a bit of Tokimi's tea. "Mmmm… Is that mint?"

Tokimi nodded and blushed. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Love it…" Shima smiled as Tokimi blushed even more. He drank some of Rikina's tea. "Ah… This one is really good, too!"

Rikina blushed a tiny bit, but tried to hide it. "Thanks."

Shima sighed and took a tiny sip of Ami's tea. He thought for a bit, then took a bigger drink. He smiled. "Ami…"

Ami's eyes widened. '_Oh no, it must be horrible…_'

"… I am not lying at all when I say that this is the best lemon tea I have ever had!" Shima exclaimed, smiling. "Really, Ami… This is really good! Congratulations!"

Ami smiled, a few tears of happiness running down her eyes. She blushed and held her cheeks, embarrassed. "Yamato-sama…" She quickly ran out of the café.

Shima sweat dropped as he watched the two older girls glare maliciously at the retreating Ami… "Um… You two aren't mad, are you?…"

They looked to Shima, fake, scary smiles plastered on their face. "Us, angry?…" Tokimi muttered through gritted teeth.

"No, no, no…" Rikina muttered, twitching slightly. "We're just going to strangle her…"

Shima sighed. "Oh, great…" He stood up and walked toward the door. "I'm… going to go try to buy some presents again…"

-----

Outside, Ami skipped happily in her new white boots. She was not looking where she was going, however, and bumped into someone. "Eep!" She fell down on her butt and groaned. She looked up and gasped.

Standing above her was Amuro. He was wearing a long black coat that went all the way down to his shoes. There were odd scars all over his face, and his jaw looked a bit out of place, as if it had been broken. He gave the girl a twisted smile. "Ho ho ho… Hello there, freak girl… Where's that dick, Shima and that bitch that kicked me in the balls?"

Ami, trying to back away, whimpered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amuro glared in digust.

Ami stood up to try and get away, but Amuro roughly back handed her in the face, sending her back to the ground. When Ami got up, she tasted something bitter, in her mouth. She looked to the small red spot in the snow and gasped in shock. Her own blood. He had made her bleed. He hurt her, and he probably wanted to hurt Yamato too. That was something she would not allow. Her eyes glowed blue as an aura surrounded her. The snow around her melted, and the water rose into the air, as did her hair. She stood up and began to float in the air.

Amuro's eyes widened. "What… What the hell is she?…"

**End of Chapter 13.**

End of Volume 1. 

-----

Whew! Another chapter finished! And don't let the 'End of Volume 1' thing throw you off, it's just that I hope to someday create my own website for this fanfic. You see, I plan to separate parts of the story into 'volumes' and put up a revised version of 'Love Hina Next'. (Correcting my grammar, spelling mistakes, etc.) So, see you Friday! Er, hopefully… If not, check out the Love Hina section on fanfiction.net on Saturday for something special to make up for Monday and Friday. ;) See you all later!

---Kouji Tamino


	14. Volume 2, Chapter 14

Hey everyone, back again. I almost didn't think I would get a chance to write. The power was out for about an hour. And guess what? Someone broke our living room window with a rock for no reason! Nice, huh? Well I won't let it get to me…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

__

Volume 2 

Chapter 14: _An Eve of Chaos _(Part 2)

Outside, Ami skipped happily in her new white boots. She was not looking where she was going, however, and bumped into someone. "Eep!" She fell down on her butt and groaned. She looked up and gasped.

Standing above her was Amuro. He was wearing a long black coat that went all the way down to his shoes. There were odd scars all over his face, and his jaw looked a bit out of place, as if it had been broken. He gave the girl a twisted smile. "Ho ho ho… Hello there, freak girl… Where's that dick, Shima and that bitch that kicked me in the balls?"

Ami, trying to back away, whimpered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amuro glared in digust.

Ami stood up to try and get away, but Amuro roughly back handed her in the face, sending her back to the ground. When Ami got up, she tasted something bitter, in her mouth. She looked to the small red spot in the snow and gasped in shock. Her own blood. He had made her bleed. He hurt her, and he probably wanted to hurt Yamato too. That was something she would not allow. Her eyes glowed blue as an aura surrounded her. The snow around her melted, and the water rose into the air, as did her hair. She stood up and began to float in the air.

Amuro's eyes widened. "What… What the hell is she?…"

Ami glared at Amuro, then smiled sadistically as she clenched her fist. Amuro fell to the ground, clutching his chest. He screamed out in excruciating pain. "Gyraaaah!!! Please, stop!"

Ami chuckled evilly, then waved her hand. Amuro went flying into the wall of the café.

-----

Inside, Tokimi and Rikina were drinking each other's cups of tea. Tokimi smirked. "Rikina, this tea is pretty good…"

Rikina returned the smirk. "I have to say the same about your tea…" Suddenly, they felt the building shake. Rikina raised an eyebrow. "… What the hell?"

Tokimi stood up. "We better go check that out…" She walked out of the building, Rikina following her.

-----

Amuro stood up, watching as an exhausted Ami fell to her knees. He walked up to her, glared, and spit on her. "Stupid little freak…" He kneed her in the face and watched her fall to the ground, then kicked her in the side and laughed as she cried out in pain. "So, does it hurt? DOES IT?!" He stomped on her and grinded his foot back and forth on her back. Ami screamed and struggled to get free. "Does that hurt, you little bitch?!" Amuro was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He looked back to see Shima, who punched him right in the face, knocking him away from Ami.

Shima leaned down and picked up Ami. "Ami… Are you alright?"

Ami opened her eyes and smiled. "Yamato…Yamato-sama…"

Amuro fell back and bumped into someone. He had barely turned around when both Tokimi and Rikina gave him a double super punch in the face, sending him flying until he hit the snowy ground and slid across it. Nina ran up and bit him in the groin. He stood up and screamed, then ran into the elbow strike of Sarah, then tripped into the open door of Hinata House, where he was smacked in the face by Shinobu with her 'Frying Pan of Doom'. Kimomo ran up to him and sliced his face up a bit with her sword, then kicked him back outside, where he was smashed in the head with one of Kitsune's empty bottles. He stumbled over to Jin, who kneed him in the chin, and he landed on the ground. Kaolla was waiting with the Mecha Tama: Mk. 98, so she blasted him into the air, and just as he was about to fall to the ground, a van came flying from the distance and crashed into him. He soared through the air some more, before falling all the way down the stairs. He landed at the bottom, where some nearby kids found him and poked him with some sticks.

The current residents of Hinata House laughed as they saw him fall down the stairs. Shima smirked. "That bastard will think twice before he messes with us again, eh guys?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, we sure messed him up… And he won't be bothering us again… I called the cops before telling the others that he was here…"

Shima sighed, then handed the now sleeping Ami to Sarah. "Take care of her, okay? I'm going to go do some shopping…"

Sarah nodded. "Will do…" She frowned as she studied Ami's bruised face. She checked for other injuries and saw that Ami had a broken arm and more bruises all over. "Poor girl… Amuro really busted her up a bit… How can a grown man beat up on a teenage girl like this?… There are some sick people out there…"

"Yeah…" Shima sighed. "Well, I'm going to go now…"

"No wait just a second!" a female voice said. "You're not leaving until you hug your mother!" Everyone looked to the van that had just gotten there and smiled as they saw Naru, Keitaro, Haruka, and Seta.

Shima smiled. "Mom! Dad!" He ran over to them and hugged his mother. Then he looked to his father for a bit, then shook his hand. "So… What's up?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'what's up?' We're here to celebrate Christmas with our huge extended family, that's what's up!"

Shima coughed. "Er, sorry… Should've known…"

Keitaro smiled. "So, how is everyone doing?"

Shinobu scratched her head. "You know, I get the feeling that someone isn't here…"

Sarah rubbed her chin. "Hm… Well, Ema went out to get a few things---"

"No…" Shinobu interrupted. "Someone else… People we haven't seen in a long time…"

"Oh, my…" a familiar, cheerful voice called out. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten about us already!" Everyone looked around to see Mutsumi and Kanako, with Ema running up behind them. Mutsumi was wearing a purple coat and pants, with burgundy boots and earmuffs. Kanako was wearing a black trench coat, pants, and boots.

"Hey, look who I found on my way back!" Ema smiled, running up to the new arrivals.

"…Hello, everyone… I assume that Hinata House in still in one piece, am I correct?" She looked to the building. "Oh, I see that it has been once again renovated… Good, good…"

Rikina's eyes lit up as her idol arrived. "Kanako-sama!! It's so good to see you again! How come you never answered my letters, huh?!"

Kanako sweat dropped. "Sorry… But some of them were a bit… How should I put this?… Disturbing… But it is good to see you again too, my 'disciple'…" She looked to the others. "It is good to see the rest of you, too…" She suddenly got lustful look on her face. "Especially you, big brother…" she said, sadistically.

Keitaro groaned. "Oh no…"

Mutsumi's eyes lit up brightly as she caught sight of Keitaro. "Kei-kun! Hello!" She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Naru's eyes widened. "Mursumi!! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Me and Keitaro are married, you can't do that!!"

Mutsumi giggled. "Oh my… I'm so sorry, Naru…" She walked up to Naru and kissed her, too. "There! Now we're even!"

Naru blushed in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant…"

"Ugh, I'm going to have bad mental images for a while…" Shima groaned. "Well, I'm off! Talk to you all later!" He turned around, only to find himself face to face with a flying turtle. "What the hell?!"

"Myuh?" Tama-chan tilted her head. The turtle, still not fully grown, was a bit bigger than she was 20 years ago.

Kaolla Su laughed manically. "So, Tama-chan! You once again have returned! I have prepared for this day for many years! And look! You have plumped quite a bit! Excellent…"

Tama-chan sweat dropped. "Myuh…"

Naru patted Shima on the shoulder. "Now wait up, dear… What's the rush?"

"I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping…" Shima sighed. "But if crazy workers aren't trying to kill me, I keep getting delayed…"

Naru smiled. "Why don't you go with your father? Y'know, spend some 'father-son' quality time?"

Shima glared at his father, then looked to his mother and pouted. "Aww, do I really have to?"

Naru glared, flames coming out of her eyes. "You WILL go with your father, and you WILL have a good time! Do you understand, young man?"

Shima glared at his mother, then whimpered. "Yes, mama…"

Seta chuckled nervously. "Um, heh heh… Why don't I go with them? Make it a 'Hinata House Men' outing!" He was quickly yanked away by the ear. He smiled at Haruka, the culprit. "Um… Anything wrong, dear?"

Haruka stared blankly. "Please don't tell me that you are really that dense…"

Seta blinked rapidly. "Um, okay… I won't!"

Haruka sighed, annoyed. She leaned over and whispered into Seta's ear. "Look, Yamato isn't really close to Keitaro… Naru thinks this could be their chance to bond…"

Seta winked. "Ah, gotcha…" He looked to Shima and Keitaro. "On second thought, I just realized that I have some things to do! Have fun, you two!"

"Oh, great…" Shima muttered, looking to his smiling father.

-----

After getting back into town, Shima began intentionally speed walking ahead of his father. Keitaro sweat dropped as he tried to keep up, and began chasing Shima everywhere. "Darn it, Yamato! Stop acting like a child!"

"No!" Shima yelled, walking all around. He walked in and out of different stores, wearing a different item from each. By the time Shima stopped running, he was wearing a sock on his head, a skirt, and mismatched shoes. He looked to Keitaro. "Look, dad! I have to do some shopping, so leave me alone, now!"

Keitaro sadly looked at his son and sighed. "Alright, fine." Keitaro turned around and walked away to find something to do.

-----

After Shima had bought all the stuff, he walked out of the last store he went to and found his dad sitting at a table alone, absent mindedly stirring up the remnants of the beef bowl dish he was eating. Shima sighed and sat in the seat in front of him. "Yo…"

Keitaro looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey…" He frowned. "… Why do you resent me so much?"

Shima crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe because you always let your job come before your family?! Do you know how many nights I've had to hear my mother cry because she misses her husband? And when mom wasn't working, you brought her along, leaving me with no parents! I barely know anything about you!"

Keitaro looked away. "I… I didn't mean for it to be that way… I just…" He turned back around and stared at Shima. "I just wanted the best life for my family that I could provide while at the same time, living out my dream! I never meant to hurt you or your mother…" He stared at the ground. "If this is how you really feel… I'll quit my career and get a job closer to home."

"No, dad…" Shima shook his head. "I'm not asking you to quit your dream, but I just want you to spend a little more time with me and mom…" He smiled. "It may seem like I hate you, but every time you left when I was little, I missed you a lot. I… I love you, dad…"

Keitaro smiled. "I love you too, son…"

-----

And so, they went back to Hinata House. Smiling brightly, they walked into the building. "Yo, we're back!" Shima yelled. "And we've got presents!"

The others ran in and smiled as they saw Shima and Keitaro, their arms over each other shoulders. Keitaro laughed. "I'm not sure, but I think he likes me now!"

Naru smiled, tears of joy running down her face. "That's so wonderful…" Her family was finally happy.

Shinobu clasped her hands. "Sempai, Yamato! Good, you're here! I just finished dinner! Everyone wash up, and the table should be ready in a few minutes!"

Shima got a serious look on his face. "Shinobu, how is Ami doing?…"

"She's looking better…" Shinobu nodded. "We managed to get a doctor to put her arm in a cast, and she should be fine within 5-7 weeks." Shinobu walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, you didn't forget about me, did you?," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone once again turned around to see Motoko, standing dramatically in the doorway. "Hello, everyone. What have I missed?"

"Motoko!" everyone else except Kimomo said at the same time.

Kimomo gasped. "Mother?!" She ran up to Motoko. "Is that really you?"

Motoko stared hard at Kimomo. After a while, her face softened. "Hello…" She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "…who are you?"

Everyone else face faulted. Kimomo whimpered. "Mother, it's me! I am your daughter!"

Motoko glared. "How dare you claim to be my daughter! She died, along with… him…"

"No I didn't! I'm here, aren't I?!" Kimomo cried. "Please believe me…"

Shima stepped up. "Ms. Aoyama, your daughter has been searching for you for quite some time! How can you just deny that it's her without any proof?!"

Motoko looked away. "I have no children…"

Keitaro frowned. "Motoko, you are acting very strange…"

Motoko huffed. "Things change…"

Keitaro sighed, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Motoko, I just bonded with my son for the first time today… Until today, he held some resentment towards me because of my neglect… Don't make the same mistake as me… Even if she isn't your daughter, this could be your chance to have someone like a daughter… Please, just give the poor girl a chance!"

Jin made a pouty face. "Pleeaase?…"

Motoko turned around, then looked to Keitaro, then Kimomo. Her expression softened a bit. "I'm sorry for my behavior, young lady… But I've been through a horrible amount of emotional pain ever since that day…" She quickly stopped herself before she got too into it. "Anyway, how would you like to be my adopted daughter?"

Kimomo took a deep breath. Her own mother didn't believe that she had a daughter still… '_Well, I'll just have to prove that I'm her daughter somehow…_' She sighed. "Alright…"

Shinobu came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Dinner is ready!"

-----

After dinner, everyone hung out in the lounge and talked for a while. Motoko and Kimomo talked with each other…

"Wow, so you find turtles frightening also?" Motoko tilted her head. "It's almost as if you really _were_ my daughter!"

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

-----

Later, they decided to open presents. Kanako sweat dropped as she stared at the box of candies that Keitaro had gotten her. "God, I hate sweets…"

Ami, Tokimi, and Rikina happily hugged the Shima dolls that they had gotten from an anonymous person. Shima, watching them, sighed and whispered to Kanako. "Thanks for making those for me… Maybe now they'll leave me alone for a while…"

Kanako chuckled. "No problem… By the way, I'm rooting for Rikina, just so you know…"

Shima sweat dropped. "That's just great…" He stood up. "Um, I'll just go get some more snacks…" He stopped in the middle of the doorway into the dining room. "Anyone want anything?" He raised an eyebrow as Ami, Tokimi, and Rikina looked at him strangely. He looked up to see mistletoe. "Oh, shit…"

-----

Shima dragged himself into his room. "Ow…" He plopped onto the futon. "What a day… My first Christmas at Hinata House…"

"Consider yourself lucky…" Keitaro muttered, walking in. "My first Christmas here was horrible… When I first came to Hinata House, the girls all thought I was some freaky pervert and I was beaten, kicked, punched, sent into the stratosphere…"

"Oh…" Shima chuckled. "I've only been hit a few times…" He looked up to the hole in the ceiling. "I think I'm going to check up on Tokimi… She hit her head against the wall pretty hard back there…"

Keitaro chuckled. "Yeah, poor girl… Mistletoe can be dangerous…"

Shima moved the cardboard box covering the hole and looked up. "Yo Tokimi, I--!" He stared at Tokimi, who was currently taking off her pants. "Hey, pink panties! Cuuute!"

Tokimi blushed, and screamed. "Eeeeek!!! Shima, how dare you! I can understand if that was an accident, but that comment was uncalled for! Elbow drop!" Tokimi jumped up, then landed on the ground, bashing Shima in the head with her elbow.

"Pwargh?!" Shima fell down the hole, landing on his head. He fell over on his back, where a smiling Keitaro shook his head, arms crossed. "Yamato, son…" He held up his index finger. "Rule number one of Hinata House: Even if a girl likes you, she's still going to beat the crap out of you…"

**End of Chapter 14**

-----

Looky! I actually got it finished today, on Saturday! Weee!


	15. Volume 2, Chapter 15

Hey everyone… It's been a while, hasn't it?… A week and 3 days, to be exact. Sorry about that… We sort of had a virus and I couldn't get online until late Saturday night… It wasn't a real nasty virus, though. It simply kept me from doing certain things. Anyway, I'm back! I hope a few of you didn't get discouraged and give up on me! XD

---Kouji Tamino

-----

It was another cold winter day, three days after Christmas. Everyone who had visited for the holidays had went back home. Ami was shoveling snow. She smiled and hummed a little tune while running around, plowing away any snow that dared get in her way. Rikina and Tokimi stared at the speed that Ami was shoveling. Sweat drops rolled down their foreheads. "Quite an enthusiastic girl, isn't she?" Rikina muttered.

Tokimi giggled. "I think it's cute… The way her eyes lit up when Shima asked her to shovel the snow…"

Rikina's left eyebrow twitched. "Do you think it will be cute in a few years when she's older and is competition for us?!"

Tokimi burst out laughing. "Rikina, don't be so competitive! It's just a little crush! She's only about… um… 13, I think? Anyway, she doesn't know what love is!" She stared at Ami. "But she should be careful… Her wounds haven't fully healed yet…"

Rikina stared at Tokimi. "… What the hell are you talking about? She using her powers. She doesn't even have a shovel…"

Tokimi blinked rapidly, then stared at Ami. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right…" She chuckled nervously. "You see, I can't find my contacts right now…"

"Yama-sama! Love love love!" Ami yelled, continuing to plow the snow surrounding Hinata House. She suddenly tripped over a stick hidden in the frozen fluffy water and fell down, face first. Tokimi and Rikina sweat dropped.

-----

"Ah…" Ami sniffled, lying on the couch. She was covered in a blanket. "Ahhh…"

Tokimi and Rikina sweat dropped. "Oh crap…"

Shima yawned, walking down the stairs. "Wow, what a great nap…" He looked to Ami. "Oh hey, Ami… You sick?"

Rikina ran over to Shima as Tokimi dropped to the ground. "Fly, you fool! You know not your peril!" She quickly pushed him to the ground, quickly following him.

"AAAHHHHCHHOOOOOOO!!!" Ami sneezed.

-----

Outside Hinata House, walking towards the building, were Jin and Static. Suddenly, a blue energy beam flew through the roof of Hinata House. The 2 brothers stared, eyes widening. Static quickly regained his composure. "Let me guess… The young psychic girl, Ami, is sick…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 15: _Sickly Young Psychics._

On the roof, Shima repairs the medium sized hole caused by Ami's sneeze. He rubs his temples in frustration. "Why don't people ever tell me these things…" He began to talk in a sarcastic tone, mimicking Rikina from about an hour or so ago. " 'Oh, I forgot to tell you! Ami loses a bit of control over her powers when she gets sick!' … Oh god." He put a few finishing touches on the roof, then went back inside. "So, how's Ami feeling now?" he said, taking off his boots and coat.

Tokimi sighed. "Not any better…"

Shima scratched his head, confused. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Rikina crossed her arms. "I have no idea…"

Jin and Static, who had entered the building a few minutes after Ami's sneeze, stared at the sick girl. "Um… She isn't going to explode, is she?"

Rikina chuckled. "No, no… She just needs some rest… And we have to be very careful…" Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She answered it. A video screen, common for cell phones in this age, flipped open.

On the other end of the conversation was Sarah. The American smiled. "Oh… Hey guys… Heh heh… Sorry about ditching you, but…"

She was interrupted by Kaolla, who pushed her out of the way. "… We value our lives… Not even my machines can stand up to a sick Ami… But she should be fine in a few days, at the most… Seeya!"

"Wait!" Rikina began, but they had already hung up. "Damn them…" She looked around the room. The only ones here to take care of Ami were Tokimi, Shima, Jin, Static, and herself.

"Knock knock!" Keitaro smiled, walking in and taking off his shoes. "We just came for a visit!" He was soon followed by Seta. "So, what's going on?"

Shima looked to the two older men. "…Ami is sick…"

Keitaro and Seta began to walk away. "Oh, look at the time! We have to be going now-- ACK!" The men were quickly caught in a net.

"I don't think so…" Rikina muttered. She looked to the three younger men. "Look… There is something that can disable Ami's powers temporarily, but it takes a while to get…" She took out a coat and put it on. "Tokimi and I are going out to get it… You will all stay here and take care of Ami…"

The men whimpered. "Why us?…"

Rikina glared, shutting them all up. Her emerald eyes cut through them like butter. "Because I said so…" After putting on their boots, Rikina and Tokimi left.

The men all stared at each other, then Ami. Shima smacked his head. "…Why us?…"

"…Because, life is not fair…" Static muttered.

"…No shit," Jin muttered, annoyed. "Now what the hell are we supposed to do for the next couple of hours? Try not to get our asses blown up?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Hey guys, this shouldn't be too bad!"

Seta put a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Way to stay positive, former part-timer! We're tough! We can handle this!" The two Archeologists smiled, when suddenly, Ami let out a small sneeze, cracks forming in their glasses. "… Okay men, we're screwed…"

-----

About an hour later, they were all sitting on the couches in the lobby, drinking tea. Ami sneezed, their cups all shattering, hot tea splashing on their hands. Shima's eyebrow twitched. He looked to his hand covered in tea, still holding the handle of the cup.

"… Ow…" Static muttered.

Keitaro and Seta smiled as always. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Keitaro stood up. "Oh well! You didn't mean it, Ami!"

Ami blushed and hid under her blanket.

Shima stood up and patted Ami on the head with his other hand. "It's okay, kiddo… We're not mad…" His lip trembled slightly. "In excruciatingly burning pain, yes… But we couldn't be mad at you!"

Ami peeked from under her blanket, stared at Shima and… vomited on him. "Yamato-sama!" Ami screamed after realizing what she had done. "I… I…" Ami eyes began to fill with tears.

Shima sighed. "No, no… It's… okay…" He looked to his shirt. "I'm just going to have to change, that's all…"

Ami wiped the tears out of her eyes with her good arm. "Kay…"

"Um, dude…" Jin said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Eh?" Shima looked upwards, just in time for a support beam to smack him in the head.

-----

47 minutes later, Shima came back into the lounge with a black sweatshirt on. He looked up to the ceiling to see his father on a ladder, finishing up putting the beam back up. "Hey, you got the beam back up already?"

Keitaro nodded, as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "Gosh, though… Ami's going to accidentally destroy the whole place is this keeps up…"

Ami hid under her blanket again. Shima looked to her and sighed. He looked around. Something was… different… "Hey, where'd Static and Seta go?"

"Seta said he'd be back later and Static…" Jin began. He shook his head as he started again. "… he ran off scared…"

Shima sweat dropped. "… Oh." He took a seat and rubbed his head. "Ugh, how could this get any worse…"

"Head hurts…" Ami moaned, rubbing her head. A blue aura began to surround her as she arose from the couch and began to float in the air. Her eyes began to glow.

Shima sweat dropped. "Um, that's not good, is it?"

Keitaro chuckled nervously. "Um, no it isn't…"

Ami growled slightly, and the guys were tossed into the air. They too were now surrounded in a the aura. "Head hurt!" They were soon being slammed into each other, their heads being bonked together. She then tossed them about the house, knocking down a few things.

Soon, objects were flying everywhere. She dropped the guys to the floor, and they soon found themselves in a tornado of flying objects and pure psychic power. "Oh my god, she's possessed!" Shima screamed out.

Suddenly, Seta ran in. He smirked. "You guys can't a few minutes without getting in trouble when I'm not around…" He picked up a nearby Shima doll. "Keitaro! Try an Urashima kick, okay?" He tossed it over to Keitaro, who managed to kick it over to Ami in all of the chaos.

Ami spotted the doll and grabbed it, calming down and stopping the psychic tornado in her distraction. She fell back down on the couch in a nice 'plop' and happily hugged the doll. The guys sighed in relief. Ami then sneezed, and they flinched as the coffee table fell apart.

Seta chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm getting too old for all this…" He quickly looked to his watch. "Listen, I have to get going now, so--"

"No!" Jin screamed. "Don't leave us alone!"

Seta burst out laughing. "Don't worry! You've still got Keitaro! Besides, I trust you can handle her for a few more hours… Well, seeya!" Seta put his shoes on and walked out the door.

Shima sighed, then looked to the now sleeping Ami. "Heh, poor kid… She's had a pretty rough day…" He smiled. "It's sucks to be sick… It must be worse to be sick when you're a psychic just learning how to use your powers…"

Jin nodded. "Yeah…" He looked to Shima. "Um, sorry…"

Shima looked back to Jin and raised a confused eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean, 'sorry'?"

"I've got to go, too…" Jin said rubbing the back of his head.

Shima nodded. "That's okay, go ahead… I think I can handle things if she wakes up…"

Keitaro laughed. "Oh, that's good! In that case, I hope you don't mind if I go, too!"

Shima chuckled. "Fine, go ahead…"

And so, the two left, leaving only Shima to take care of the sick girl. She soon woke up, and he looked to her with a smile. "Heya, cutie… You hungry?"

Ami blushed at his nickname for her and slowly nodded, still having a bit of a headache. She watched as Shima went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with a bowl of soup. "Here ya go… Probably nowhere near good as Shinobu's stuff, but it should do…"

Ami smiled and began to eat. "Thank you" she said, happily eating.

Shima sat down next to her on the couch for a moment. "Y'know, I really did mean what I said about your tea…"

Ami looked to Shima. "Hm?"

"You're getting better," he assured her. He chuckled and joked around. "Shinobu better watch out, because you might just get better than her someday if she isn't careful!"

Ami smiled and hugged Shima. "Yamato-sama…"

-----

"Hey, we're back!" Tokimi exclaimed as she and Rikina came through the front door, about 20 minutes later. She gasped as a now ticked off Rikina pushed past her and slammed the medicine on the coffee table. "Um, Rikina?"

"Hey, welcome back!" Shima waved. Ami waved back, too. They jumped a bit as Rikina slammed the medicine on the table. "Um, you okay?"

"Good lord, it's a good thing my parents are royalty and loaded…" She crossed her arms. "…Damn medicine cost an arm and a leg…" She quickly cheered up and showed a bit of 'Kaolla-ness'. "So! Ami, how are you feeling, psychic girl?" She nodded as Ami gave her an 'eh' kind of sign. "Ah, I see…"

"So, I see you two aren't trying to smother me in kisses…" Shima said, sarcastically. He sighed, a bit tired. After a sudden realization, he sweat dropped. "_Wait… They make medicine for psychics?!_"

Tokimi nodded and giggled. "Yeah… Rikina and I decided to calm down a bit with our feelings… At least until we get into Tokyo U, that is…"

Shima nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the Center Exams are coming up soon…"

"Anyway!" Tokimi screamed, frightening the others. "Time to take your medicine, Ami!" She opened the bottle, took a spoonful, and shoveled it into Ami's reluctant mouth. Ami slowly swallowed. Tokimi smiled. "Good, now your powers should be in check for a while…"

-----

About a few hours later, Ami, Shima, Tokimi, and Rikina were all knocked out on the couch. Unknowing to them, they had unconsciously moved into a position that left Shima with his face between Rikina's breasts, and groping Tokimi. Suddenly, the rest of the girls finally returned, accidentally waking them all up. Rikina and Tokimi screamed and stood up. A confused Shima also stood up.

"Shima, you pervert!" they both screamed. "Double Pervert Punch of Friendship!" the two girls punched poor Shima into the kitchen.

"What'd I doooo?…" Shima screamed, flying into the other room.

Kimomo chuckled, while Shinobu shook her head, Sarah laughed her head off, while everyone else giggled.

Kitsune shook her head. "Boy oh boy… Things just never change around here, do they…"

Ami, still a bit sleepy, looked around, confused. "Yamato-sama?" she looked around, not knowing what happened exactly. "Yamato-sama?" She looked left, right, up and down. She then looked forward and frowned. An angry vein pulsed on her forehead. "Yamato-sama…"

**End of Chapter 15.**

-----

And so I return! See you Wednesday! (Hopefully…)


	16. Volume 2, Chapter 16

Back again! Um, don't have much to say…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 16: _The Dawn of Yet Another New Year…_

11: 59 P.M.

December 31st, 2025

The current residents of Hinata House, sans Rikina, all watched the clock in excitement as it counted down the final seconds of the year. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Happy New Year!" The date was now January 1st, 2026.

Shinobu looked around. "Hey, where is Rikina?"

Shima rolled his eyes. "Studying alone in her room, as usual…"

Ema shrugged. "Well, that's her problem!" She scratched her head. "Hey, anyone noticed that I and a few other characters fell out of the story for a while?"

Kaolla sweat dropped. "Um, that's enough breaking of the 4th Wall for now, Ema…"

Ema giggled. "Oh, okay… Sorry!"

-----

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rikina was busy studying, as expected. She listened to the partying going on downstairs and frowned. "Tokimi and Yamato can party all they want… That's fine with me if they don't get into Tokyo U…" She quickly returned to her studies. "That's just fine with me…"

-----

"Poor Rikina…" Tokimi muttered to herself. "She's really pouring her heart and soul into this…" She looked to the stairs and sighs. "If she fails again, I don't know how she'll take it this time…"

Ami, her arm still broken, was no longer sick, and was trying to serve tea by psychic powers, but failing… "OW!!" Sarah screamed after getting tea poured into her lap. "That burns like a bitch!" Ami gasped and ran away in in embarrassment and a bit of fear.

Shima flinched. "Glad it wasn't me…" He ran over to Sarah to see what he could do to help. Unfortunately, Sarah began to wild flail her arms around. She smacked Shima in the face, then backed up into the TV…

Kimomo was happily watching the last minutes of the final episode in a mini-series about a now master-less Samurai, a ronin, searching for his long lost love. One of the characters was about reveal a huge secret about themselves. Kimomo leaned in as close as she could on her spot on the couch without falling off, totally into the show, when click!, the TV went off. As soon as Shima backed up into the TV, he had accidentally turned it off. "Um, oops?…"

"Mr. Urashima…" Kimomo growled under her breath. "Turn that goddamn TV back on, NOW…" She grabbed the handle of her sword and threatened the unfortunate young man. "… or I am afraid that I will have no control over my next few actions…"

Shima chuckled nervously. He may have been a good fighter, but he did not want to cross someone with a sword. "Yes, Miss…" He turned the TV back on and quickly got out of the samurai girl's way. Sadly, the show had ended. Shima looked to the TV. Then back to Kimomo. "Oh shit…"

-----

A while later, they all began to get ready to head down to the temple. Jin and Static decided to come over to the place to see how everyone was doing. Jin smiled and waved to them as he came into the building. "Hello!" He looked around curiously. "Where is everyone?"

Sarah, dressed in an odd, orange kimono with maces on them, looked to Jin. Her hair was wrapped up. "Oh, hey… Well, Yamato is tending to his wounds, and the girls are all dressing up in kimono…"

"Ah, I see…" Jin nodded. "I think I'll go check up on Shima, then…" He looked to Static. "You coming with, Brother?"

Static nodded, and suddenly got a grim look on his face. "I have heard horrible stories off this place… The former landlord, a kind man with bad luck, was brutally beaten by crazy women…"

Sarah sweated heavily, tugging on her collar. "Um, I see…"

Static quickly smiled. "Of course, those are just legends…" He looked back to Jin. "So, shall we go upstairs?" Static began walking towards the steps.

"Eh?" Jin began. "Oh, sure…" He followed his brother, but stopped and looked back to Sarah, winking. "By the way, nice kimono!"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks… Haruka had them specially made for us and sent us them 3 days ago." She watched them go upstairs, then rubbed her chin. "I wonder where Ami is?" She went off searching for the girl. "I think I want to get some more target practice in later today… Maybe she can make me some more 'targets'…"

-----

Once upstairs, they went into Shima's room. They looked at Shima, who was curled up in a fetal position on the ground. Jin raised an eyebrow. "Um, Shima? You okay?"

Shima suddenly sat up. "What?! What is it?!" He looked up to see his two friends. "Oh…" he said, calming down. "So, what's up?"

"Your blood pressure, apparently…" Jin joked. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Kimomo…" Shima he managed to gasp out, shuddering. "She is freaking crazy! She almost killed me over a television show!" He rubbed his sore head.

Jin looked confused. "Kimomo? No, she's cool…" He chuckled. "You sure you just didn't do anything stupid?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" Shima muttered. "Unless getting pushed into a TV and accidentally turning it off is stupid…"

Jin got a very serious look on his face. "Of course it is…" He grinned sadistically. "I would have cut your head off if you did that when my favorite show was on…"

Static and Shima sweat dropped. Shima cleared his throat. "So, you like Kimomo or something?"

"Of course! She's just great…" Suddenly, as if on cue, Kimomo walked past the room. Jin's 'Kimomo Alert' went off and he stuck his head out into the doorway. He stared at Kimomo walking off, his eyes softening. He began to quietly sang to himself. "You are the love of my life--"

"Ooohwee!" Static shouted, standing right behind him.

Jin's eyebrow twitched, a huge vein protruding from his forehead. "That's it!" He shouted, grabbing Static by the face. "I'm going to have silence you… permanently!"

Shima sweat dropped. "Um, don't you think that's a little… harsh?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, sure that thing he does annoys the hell out of me, too, but…"

Jin, ignoring Shima, spun around, still having a hold on Static, and tossed his brother through the hole that leads to Tokimi's room. "FINAL DESTINATION!!" He watched as his brother soared into Tokimi's room, where the girl was still changing…

-----

Tokimi, who was beginning to change into a red kimono with tiny cherry tree blossom designs on them, was down to her bra and panties when Static came flying into her room. Her eyes widened at this invasion of her privacy by a man that she barely knew. Fire seemed to blaze within her eyes as her anger rose.

Static blushed as a stream of blood came out of his nose. He stood up and waved his arms in front of himself defensively. "Miss Matsuda, this isn't what it--"

He was quickly interrupted by Tokimi's scream. She quickly grabbed her nearby wooden sandal and bashed him on the head with it over and over again. "EEEEEK! You perv! Get out, get out, get out, get out!!" With every scream of 'get out', she gave him another good crack in the head with the wooden footwear. She then spun around and gave him a spinning kick to the face, knocking him out of her room, smashing her own door down in the process. She quickly grabbed her bed sheet and nailed it to the top of the doorway as a temporary privacy keeper. Finally, she yelled to him from behind the 'curtain'. "And STAY OUT!!"

Static was bend over head first, his head having slammed into a nearby wall. Completely shocked from that uncalled for act of violence, he simply sat in the uncomfortable position he was in. Soon, Jin and Shima ran to his side. "Static!" Jin yelled. "You okay? Sorry bro, got a little carried away there…"

Static, wide-eyed, looked to his brother and friend. "Good lord, the legends are true!"

-----

But soon, they were all ready to leave. Even Rikina decided to take a break, after some convincing from Tokimi and Shima, that is. She ran downstairs in a black and white kimono, her hair wrapped up similarly to Kaolla's in situations like this.

Shima, who decided to go in his regular winter outfit, sweat dropped. "Er, don't you think you are over doing the whole 'goth/black' thing?…"

Rikina innocently answered him, a curious look on her face. "Hm? What do you mean?" She quickly went back to her bitter self. "Now can we get this over with? The sooner I get back to my studying, the better…"

-----

And so, they finally arrived at the temple. Ami was wearing a pink kimono with light blue ducks on them, her hair tied up in a pony tail. She smiled and ran up to Shima. "Yamato-sama!" she yelled, twirling around to show off her outfit.

Shima smiled. "Very cute, Ami… It suits you." He suddenly got a very odd chill up his spine. '_That's funny…_' Shima thought. '_I could have sworn I felt some malicious thoughts towards Ami… Nah, couldn't be…_'

Ami became dizzy from all the twirling, and began to dizzily wander over towards a crowd of people. In her dizzy-ness, she accidentally set some peoples clothes on fire. After regaining her composure, she wondered why there were people on fire, running around and rolling on the ground. She walked back over to the others.

Tokimi smiled. "Oh, there you are, Ami! Hey everyone, why don't we go check our fortunes?"

Shima crossed his arms and shook his head, frowning. "Sorry, but I don't believe that luck/zodiac/horoscope hocus pocus crap… Whatever happens, happens… There's no 'explanation' as to why things happen…"

Tokimi snuggled up against Shima pouting. "Awww, come on… Please? Just this once?" She stuck her tongue out at a growling Rikina.

Shima sighed. "Alright… Just this once…" So, they all went down there, where they met up with Motoko, dressed in her usual shrine maiden outfit. "Ms. Aoyama!" Shima shouted. "Yo!"

Motoko smiled and shook her head. "No, just call me Motoko…" She looked to the others. "So, how's everyone doing?"

"We just came to draw our fortunes!" Shinobu said, smiling. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with different gold designs on it.

Motoko nodded. "I see…" She looked to Shima. "Young man, if your luck is anything like your father's, I would suggest that you don't draw…"

Shima laughed nervously. "Nah, my dad was a jinx, I fortunately didn't inherit much of it… I only got hurt once today!"

Motoko laughed a bit. "Alright, then… I won't stop you… Go ahead."

And so, they drew their fortunes.

"We got Best Luck!" Kimomo and Nina smiled.

"I got Medium Luck." Tokimi said, a bit jealous of Kimomo.

"Me too…" Shima muttered. "But what the hell does 'Beware of Islands, or your true identity will become confused.' mean?"

"I got a little bit of luck, it says…" Rikina frowned.

Ami stared at her fortune, whimpering. Shima raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Ami?" He gently took the fortune way from her. He sweat dropped as he read it:

****

WORST LUCK

DEATH, DESPAIR, AND DARKNESS WILL FALL UPON THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT. CONSIDER LOCKING YOURSELF UP IN A STEEL CAGE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR.

"…Are they serious?!" Shima screamed.

Motoko sighed. "I was afraid of this…" She looked to Ami. "Ami, may I suggest tying your fortune to the branch of a tree?"

Shinobu smiled. "Oh yeah! Shima, could you go help her?"

Shima jumped suddenly. "Why me?!"

Shinobu chuckled. "Because, you seem to have stamina exceeded only by your father and Seta! You're the only one here capable of dealing with any bad karma Ami may give off!"

Shima sighed pitifully and looked down to the ground. "Alright, I'll do it… C'mon Ami, let's--" He looked up to see everyone but Ami and himself in protective suits made of a special material created by Rikina. "Argh, you all look like that breathing dude off of Star Wars!"

-----

Shima and Ami walked over to the nearest tree, where Shima lifted the girl onto his shoulders so he could tie the fortune onto the tree. Unfortunately, a dog walked up to Shima. It sniffed Shima's leg and barked. "Hey! Dumb dog! Get away!" The dog growled and bit Shima on the leg. "Ow! Damnit!" He accidentally dropped Ami, who fell into a nearby mud puddle. When she stood up, she was completely soaked, her kimono and the fortune ruined. She sniffled and pouted, her eyes tearing up, bottom lip trembling. Shima frowned and walked over to her. "Aw, don't cry…" He leaned down and hugged her. She hugged back and cried on his shoulder. "There there… It's gonna be okay…" When Ami held up her soaked fortune, he shook his head. "Don't believe that crap…"

Ami let go of Shima and pointed to herself. "… Freak."

Shima glared. "Is that what the kids at school call you?"

Ami nodded and looked to the ground. "Yes…"

"Well screw them! They're just jealous!" He held Ami's chin and gently pushed her face back up. "Look at me… Don't let anyone tell you that you're different… You're the same as everyone else, just a little special…" He smiled. "You have a gift, Ami… And one day, you can use it to help people…"

Ami looked into Shima's eyes. She smiled a bit, then hugged him.

"Now that's the Ami I know…" Shima chuckled. "Always smiling…" He looked to the others, who had ran down to find them, no longer in the suits. They all smiled at the scene.

**End of Chapter 16.**

-----

Er, I also don't own Star Wars…

Anyway, my arms are sore for some reason… Seeya Friday!

---Kouji Tamino


	17. Volume 2, Chapter 17

Yo, here I am again. Once again, I have nothing to say except: YES. Summertime weather is back again. Yay… And oh, did I tell you about the broken window already? If not, some punks threw a rock through our living room window for no reason a few weeks ago. We had to put cardboard and duct tape on the window, so we looked like 'Ghetto House'. Anyway, we got it fixed… But eh, what am I bothering you about it for… You don't wanna read about my problems, you want to read about other peoples problems… Mainly the characters in here… And that you shall…

--- Kouji Tamino (Windows!!!)

-----

"Today is the day… The Center Exam." Rikina sighed. "The first step in… the rest of my life…" She glared. "I swear, if I don't make it in this time, I'm quitting! That's it! No Tokyo University for me!" She suddenly took out a long, gleaming knife, lifted up her shirt, and aimed for her stomach. "If I fail again, I shall commit seppuku as punishment!"

Shima quickly grabbed the knife from her. Rikina, Shima, and Tokimi were in goth girl's room, having another study session before the Center Exam. "Rikina, I really don't think that is necessary! Calm down!"

Tokimi sighed, then smiled at her friend. "Rikina, you've worked the hardest out of all of us… If anyone can get in, you can…" She looked to the lone boy in the room. "Right, Shima?"

Shima nodded, looking to Tokimi. "Right!" Tokimi stretched out a bit and took a deep breath. Shima could see her breasts rising a bit. He blushed a bit, then regained his composure and cracked a smile. "Hey Tokimi, I think your tits are getting bigger…" He was soon hit in the face with the nearest item Tokimi could get her hands on, which just happened to be Rikina's patented 'Male Face Muzzle Punisher'.

Tokimi watched in satisfaction as Shima writhed in pain on the ground as the muzzle continued to clamp onto his face the more he struggled. "That's what you get, you pervert! Sometimes I wonder why I even like you!"

Rikina calmed down and giggled a bit. "Actually, I think he was complimenting you…" She swung a key chain, which just happened to be the controls for the muzzle, on her finger. "Tell me when I should let him go… Don't wanna permanently ruin that cute face of his…"

Tokimi huffed angrily. "But still, he had no reason to say something so vulgar! We've barely known him for even half a year, yet he says things as if I were his girlfriend!" She crossed her arms. "He is really starting to piss me off…"

Rikina sighed. "I know what you mean… It's kind of pointless to crush on someone who only sees you as a friend… I think we should just forget about him…"

Tokimi growled. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" Meanwhile, Shima was still screaming in the background, busy with the muzzle.

Rikina raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's with you?…"

Tokimi twitched. "I'm still a little peeved at that breast comment…"

Rikina chuckled evilly. "Poor little Tokimi wants breasts like these!" She tauntingly squeezed her own much larger breasts. "Oh well, you're young… You just need some time to grow…"

"Damn you!" Tokimi screamed, tossing a pillow at the other girl. It hit Rikina right in the face. However, she did not retaliate. Instead, she sadly looked to the ground. Tokimi frowned. "Rikina, what's wrong? I didn't throw the pillow too hard, did I?…"

"No, it's not that…" She muttered, whimpering slightly. "But… what if I fail again? I… I don't know what I would do…"

Rikina was suddenly 'Super-Glomped' from behind by Nina. "Calm down, gothy girl! It's just a test!" She giggled a bit as Rikina gasped for air.

Tokimi sweat dropped as Rikina turned purple and Shima ran into the wall.

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 17: _Run! Center Test! Again!_

Ami, who had been listening to this interesting exchange outside of the room, whimpered and stared at her flat chest. She squeezed her little 'bumps', then glared at the older girls through the door in jealously. She huffed and walked away. "Boobies…"

Meanwhile, Rikina was getting the muzzle off of Shima. He rubbed his aching face, then looked to the girls. "…I heard the whole thing…" The girls gasped, then flinched. "Does it really bother you that much that I don't like you two the way you like me?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, to tell the truth, I do like you both a little… You're great girls…" He smirked, staring at their shapely bodies… "…and you've got some nice bodies, too…" He chuckled as he was bashed in the head with a metal bar. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "But seriously, I like you both a lot… But I can't choose right now, plus I don't want to end up hurting the other girl's feelings…" He smiled. "And like you said, we've all just met less than a year ago… Give it some time… I promise that I will choose one of you by the time the one year anniversary of when I arrived passes, okay?"

The two girls stared at him in wonder, reminded of why they liked him. While he was no Seta or even Keitaro, he had his own certain style of charm to him, in that perverted lunk-head type way…They both smiled at him. "Okay!" So things calmed down, and they went back to studying.

They studied for most of the day before stopping around dinner time. They rested their brains for Round 1, which was tomorrow. Shinobu smiled as she watched the residents scarf down the food as if they hadn't eaten all day. Sarah looked up. "Hey Shinobu, dinner is great today! Especially the rice!"

Shinobu giggled mischievously. "Well thank you, Sarah… But the rice wasn't cooked by me…" She smiled widely, her hands in her lap.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "…Who made it, then?" Everyone suddenly stopped eating, except for a certain young girl, who resisted giggling.

Shinobu put a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "Our dear Ami did. I'm quite proud of her, actually."

Everyone else's eyes widened. They blinked several times before breaking out into applause. Ami blushed as she was praised with shouts of 'Good job, Ami!' 'Congratulations!' 'This is really great!' She sunk into her seat and hid under the table.

-----

Nighttime at Hinata House. A storm makes it's way toward the now peaceful building. Rain begins as tiny lightly pelting the roof, the residents unable to hear it. The amount of rain quickly grows, soon it is pounding on the roof like millions of drumsticks on a gigantic drum. It is soon accompanied by rolls of thunder, as if it was a bass drum supporting the giant drum the roof had become. Lightning flashed like a lightshow, and soon Hinata House was being treated to a show by the weather. But one resident did not like the show at all. In fact, she was downright frightened. That person was Nina.

Nina was awoken by the sounds of thunder. '_Mama…_' Nina thought to herself as she sat up in bed, her knees curled up to her face. '_She died on a night like this…_' She suddenly heard a booming clap of thunder and shrieked, running all the way to Sarah's room. She ran over to Sarah and shook her awake. "Sarah! Sarah!"

Sarah awoke, pissed that her sleep was being disturbed. She was in a light green nightgown. "What the hell do you want, Nina?" She could barely open her eyes, but she heard Nina's voice and could recognize her form, even in this darkness.

"Sarah, the boom storm scared me…" She looked to the sides, trying to muster up the courage to ask her request.

Sarah, wanting to get back to sleep soon, shouted a bit. "Well? What is it?!" It wasn't very loud, as to not wake up anyone else, but it shook Nina up a bit.

Nina finally spoke up. "Can I sleep with you? Please?"

Sarah glared, now a bit more awake. "What the hell? What are you, 16 or 6?" She sat up. "Grow up! It's just a little storm, you big baby! You're too old for this crap now… Go back to bed…"

Nina got a very hurt look on her face. She whimpered, stood up, then walked back to her room.

Sarah sighed and lay down, trying to get back to sleep. However, Nina forgot to close both Sarah's and Nina's doors, so she could her Nina's sad cries of 'Mama…' each time the thunder was heard and light from the lightning flashed in the window. Sarah cursed to herself. "Damnit…" She got up and headed over to Nina's room.

-----

"Mama… Miss you…" Nina whimpered, tears running down her face. She saw Sarah walk into the doorway and she gasped, thinking Sarah was angry at her for crying. "I… I'm sorry, Sarah… I… I'll be a big girl now. I'll stop crying…" She curled up under her blanket.

Sarah's face softened and she slightly smiled. "Just shut up and make some room for me," she said sarcastically. Nina smiled and scooted over a bit. Sarah laid down beside the girl and wiped her tears. "Dry your eyes, Nina…" She smiled again. "But sometimes, it's okay to cry…" Her eyes widened a bit as Nina hugged her. She shook her head and snuggled up closer to the girl, hugging her back. After a while, they both fell asleep, their warmth comforting the other.

-----

The next morning…

"Oh my god, we are going to be late if we don't hurry!" Rikina ran down the stairs, almost tripping as she also tried to change into her clothes. Tokimi and Shima quickly followed. "How could you over sleep?! You both promised to wake me up since I'm working on repairing my alarm!"

"Well you're also fixing my alarm that was damaged in that fight that **_you_** had with your _sister_!" She finished putting on her shirt, then worked on her shoes as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"…I don't need an alarm…" Shima muttered, putting on his reading glasses. "Urashima intuition…"

Rikina frowned. "Well your 'intuition' did crap for us this morning! If we miss the test, I am going to kill you!"

Shima growled. "Why are you acting like it's my fault?!" Shima shouted, jumping the rest of the steps.

Rikina ran up to him and stuck her face into his. "Because it is your fault, god damnit!"

Tokimi sighed. "As nice as it is to see you two fighting again, can we go now?"

Rikina and Shima looked at their watches. "Right!" They ran toward the door.

Shinobu frowned. "Wait! Don't--"

"Not enough time, Shinobu!" Shima yelled. "We'll grab something to eat on our way back!" He quickly opened the door.

"That's not what I meant!" Shinobu yelled.

As soon as Shima opened the door, he ran smack into a wall of snow. "…What the hell?!"

Shinobu sighed. "… The temperature was a record low late last night… The rain turned to snow and we're snowed in…"

"I will not except that!" Rikina screamed. "We have gone too far for it to end like this!" She suddenly pulled a strange contraption from seemingly out of nowhere. "Super Thaw! Do your stuff!"

-----

As they arrived at the testing area, Tokimi looked around, confused. "Anyone else finding it odd that Hinata House was the only place snowed in?"

"Hmmm…" Shima rubbed his chin in thought. "The snow plow trucks must have gotten to these places in time…"

"Not enough to think about that!" Rikina screamed, literally dragging them into the building. "We have a Center Examination to take, now!!"

-----

A little while later, they came back home. "Yo!" Shima yelled. "We're back!"

Shinobu greeted them, smiling. She clasped her hands together. "Oh, good! How did you all do?"

Tokimi shrugged. "Dunno… We haven't scored ourselves yet," she said with a smile. "We will soon… I'm pretty sure we all did well!"

Rikina silently made her way up to her room. Tokimi watched as she walked up the stairs. She frowned and followed her. Shima sighed. "Shinobu, please excuse us…" Shinobu nodded, understanding the situation. She watched as they all went upstairs.

-----

Rikina ran into her room, closed the door, and curled up into a corner. "Rikina?" A voice from behind her door said. It was Tokimi. "May we come in?"

Rikina glared at the door. "No!"

"Rikina…" Shima sighed. "You haven't even scored yourself yet…"

"And why should I?!" Rikina screamed. "It's just going to be the same thing again! In all my attempts to get into Tokyo University, I've never made it past the Center Examination! I'm just an idiot! I may have my sisters skills at machines, but I'm an idiot at heart!"

Tokimi clenched her fist. "Rikina, we are coming in whether you like it or not!"

Shima shrugged. "Eh, why not? People have been going into people's rooms without asking since I got here…"

So they came into Rikina's room. Rikina glared at them. "Get out!"

Shima suddenly grabbed her wrist. She gasped. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pencil, and shoved it into her hand. "You are going to check that exam…" Rikina nodded.

-----

"Hey, what's the deal?!" Shima said jokingly. "You did better on this thing than I did!"

Rikina looked over to Shima. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah! Your hard studying finally paid off."

Rikina looked over to Tokimi. "I bet Ms. Perfect got a great score…"

"Yep!" Tokimi shouted, smiling. "Hee hee!" She smiled at Rikina. "Good job… Now, let's see how we do tomorrow…."

-----

The end of the second day of the Center Exam…

Shima yawned and smirked. "Well, I'm pretty confident that we aced it…" He took off his glasses and looked at them a bit. He cleaned them a bit and put them away.

Rikina nodded, but slightly glared at him. "Yes, but do not get over confident… Even if we make the cut-off, we still have the actual exam in a month…"

Tokimi looked to them both. "Yes, but I have a good feeling… I'm sure we'll make it in…" She walked in between them and put her arms around them. "Don't give up! Let's fight, fight, fight!"

Shima's eyes suddenly glazed over. "Fiiiight…"

Rikina raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. "Um, Shima?…"

"Eh?" Shima muttered, snapping out of it.

Tokimi stared at him. "… Weirdo…"

Shima shook his head. "No, I'm not a weirdo… Rikina this morning, **_that_** was weird…"

Rikina broke up the little friendship chain and cracked her knuckles. "Oh, really now…"

Shima backs up. "Now, Rikina… I didn't mean it! Tokimi, save me!"

Tokimi giggled. "No, I think I want to watch…"

Shima runs off, Rikina chasing him. Tokimi watches in amusement. She smiles. Yes, this setting would do just fine. All three of them, best friends trying to get into Tokyo University. Yes, that would do… For now, that is…

****

End of Chapter 17

-----

Annnd that's it for today… It's done! It's a little late, but the chapter is done! Now I can rest… Yay… See you all on Monday!


	18. Volume 2, Chapter 18

Wow, am I really _that_ good? I've gotten several reviews telling me that I should get this thing turned into an actual series. That would be really cool, but I doubt that it would happen… While we're on topic, any artists out there want to attempt to draw the characters? Heh, I can't really draw very well, and I don't have a scanner. If I could draw and had myself a scanner, this series would be an online comic somewhere. =) Anyway, this chapter is the traditional Valentine's Day chapter. Wouldn't be a Love Hina continuation without it, now would it?

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 18: _Unwanted Chocolate_

Shima stared at the calendar in his room. "Ugh, Valentine's day…" he sighed and turned around, nearly bumping into Shinobu. "Gyah! Be more careful, Shinobu!"

Shinobu giggled. "Sorry! I just wanted to give you my Giri-Choco for Valentine's Day!" She held up a nicely decorated box in front of her. "Here!"

Shima shook his head. "Sorry Shinobu, but I'm not really a big fan of Valentine's Day…"

"Why?" Shinobu asked. He gave him a sly look. "You never got any chocolate on Valentine's Day, did you?"

Shima laughed. "You kidding? Girls were always trying to give me Honmei-Choco all the time! I always turned them down, though… I always thought of this as a stupid holiday", he explained, looking away. He continued. "And I always felt a bit sorry for the geeks that never got anything…" He turned back around to face Shinobu. "So Shinobu, I'm sorry, but I cannot except your--" He sweat dropped as Shinobu gave a sad look to Shima.

Shinobu sniffled, her eyes becoming glossy. Her bottom lips began to tremble. "But Ami and I worked so hard to make you some chocolate last night, and--"

Shima sighed. "Fine, but I'll only except yours and Ami's chocolate… I don't know Kimomo that well, so I don't have to worry much about her. Nina probably isn't into that… I think Sarah hates me, Kitsune is out again, and Motoko only stops by every once and a while…" He gulps. "That leaves Tokimi and Rikina… I will have to try and avoid them if I don't want to hurt their feelings." He smiles and takes the box. "Thank you, Shinobu…" He opens the box to see what's inside. He sees a very fancy looking chocolate. "Wow, Shinobu! You made this all by yourself?"

Shinobu smiles and nods. "Yep! Do you like it?"

Shima nods. "Yeah, it looks just like something from a factory! Shinobu, you're one amazing woman!"

Shinobu blushed a bit. "Well, thank you, Shima…"

Shima rubbed his chin. "It's a wonder that such a beautiful woman such as yourself isn't married…"

Shinobu blushed deeper. "Well, I once had a fiancé, but it didn't work out…"

Shima frowned. "Well that's a shame…" He shrugged. "Well, I'm off!" He suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. "Hey wait, I forgot all about Kao--" Shima was suddenly pounced from behind and force fed some very spicy chocolate. "Gyah! What the hell is that?!" Shima yelled, his mouth burning.

Kaolla smiled. "That's my extra spicy curry Giri-Choco!" She pouted. "Don't you like it, Shi-kun?"

Shima coughed, then looked to Kaolla. "No offense, but I don't like Valentine's Day," he said, trying to change the subject.

Kaolla gave him a sly smile. "Buuuut, you accepted Shinobu's chocolate… Anything I should know about, such as secret affairs?!"

Shima's eyes widened. "No way! She's 20 years older than me!"

Shinobu pouted, putting a finger to her mouth. "So Shima… You don't think I'm pretty?" she said jokingly.

Shima sighed. "Shinobu, it's not like that! You are very attractive for a woman your age, it's just that I don't want people thinking that you're a cradle robber!"

Shinobu chuckled. "That's very sweet of you, Shima… But I was just joking!"

Shima sighed in relief. "That's good…" He growled. "Kaolla?"

Kaolla continued to smile. "Yes, Shi-Shi?"

"Could you **please** get off my back?!"

"Nyahaha!"

-----

A few minutes later, Shima stuck his head out of the dorrway of his room. Shinobu and Kaolla had already left, and he was attempting to get through the house without getting caught by anyone wanting to give him chocolate. He looked left, then right. He stepped outside the door and was suddenly pounced from behind. Annoyed, he muttered to his attacker. "Kaolla, what is it now?"

The culprit frowned. "Kaolla? Please do not mistake me for my sister, Yamato-kun…" Rikina said.

"Rikina? Oh, I didn't know it was you… It was just that your sister pounced me from behind earlier… Heh, 'Like Sister, Like Sister', I guess…"

Rikina rolled her eyes. "I suppose…" She reached into her pocket and somehow took out a heart-shaped box of chocolate. "Anyway, this is my chocolate to you, I guess…"

'_Crap, I knew this was going to happen!_' Shima thought to himself.'_Oh well, might as well accept it…_' He sighed. "Um okay… Thanks…"

Rikina got up and gave him a slight smile. "Alright, no problem… I've got to go study now. Bye!" She waved, walking off to her room.

Shima shook his head. "That girl is going to fry her brain one day…" He looked to the box of chocolate he was holding. "Well, so much for trying to avoid Rikina…" He walked down stairs into the kitchen, where he saw Tokimi making something. Tokimi gasped and hid the ingredients and supplies. Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um, just what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Tokimi screamed. "Nothing at all!"

Shima gave her a blank stare. "Uh huh… It sure doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me…"

Tokimi sighed. "All right… I was making some cookie dough to eat raw…"

"Eh?!" Shima said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's… one of my awful habits," Tokimi said, looking down to the ground. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Shima coughed. "Um, alright…" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I was under the impression that you were making some chocolate for Valentine's Day…"

Tokimi glared. "Ha! Chocolate for you? After that boob comment the other day?!"

"Tokimi, don't tell me that you are still angry at me about that! It was over a week ago! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not enough, mister! Now out! You'll spoil the cookie dough with you filth!" She pushed Shima out of the kitchen.

"But Tokimi--!"

"Out!" She yelled, shoving him out the doorway. She sadly watched him walk away, then went back to her work. "I didn't mean to be so rude to Shima, but I really wan to surprise him with the chocolate that I am making for him…" She sighed as she began stirring.

-----

Shima sighed in relief as he entered the lounge. "Whew, so she's not giving me chocolate…" He frowned. "I didn't think that my comment had hurt her feelings _that_ much, though… I was just joking…"

"Why so down, Yamato?…" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw Kimomo, meditating. "Oh hey, Kimomo! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Kimomo opened her eyes, smiling. "I've been out with Jin lately…"

Shima smirked. "Ah, so that's where he's been…" He finally noticed that she was meditating in the air and that she had known it was him, even with her eyes closed. His eyes widened. "Wait, how the hell are you doing that?!"

Kimomo had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Shima pointed to her, screaming. "Meditating in mid-air, that's what I mean!"

Kimomo looked down. "Oh, this? I thought everyone could do it…"

Shima pulled a bit of hair from his head. "No! Something like that is just not normal!"

Kimomo sighed. "Well I'm sorry, but this is what I was taught at my father's old dojo…" She looked at the tiny clump of hair in Shima's hair. "And I would suggest _not_ pulling ones own hair out…"

Shima sighed and calmed down. "All right…" He watched as Kimomo tossed something towards him. He caught it and stared. "Oh great, more choco-- Hey wait, this is 10-Yen chocolate!" '_If she is going to give me chocolate, it could at least be decent…_'

Kimomo giggled. "Sorry! I spent most of my money getting Jim some very expensive honmei-choco! I swear though, prices are getting ridiculous these days…" She lost her concentration and plopped onto the couch she had been meditating over. "Oops! Hee hee…"

Shima scratched his head. "Oh yeah, ho did you know it was me with your eyes open?"

Kimomo gave him a blank stare. "Simple. I could hear your voice…"

Shima chuckled. "Oh yeah, I guess that would be a contributing factor… Well, talk to you later!"

Kimomo waved. "Bye bye!"

-----

Shima decided to walk outside for some fresh air. Suddenly, Nina ran up to him and force fed him something. "Happy Valentine's Day, Landlord-Guy!"

"Blech!" Shima screamed, spitting it out. "What was that?! It tastes like mud!"

Nina laughed. "Sowwy! I don't have any money and I can't cook, so…"

Shima flinched. "That's… nice…"

Sarah suddenly walked up to Shima and handed him a bag of mini chocolate bars. "Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Sorry, but I don't want it…" Shima muttered. He raised an eyebrow as Sarah grabbed him by the collar. "Look here, _Yamato_… I'm not in the mood for any of this crap… I didn't want to get out of bed this morning, but I did and bought you some chocolate to be nice… Now you _will_ accept this chocolate and you _will_ eat it or you'll be drinking it **melted**, through a spoon!" She let go of his collar. "All right?…"

Shima sighed. "Fine, fine…" He then muttered to himself. "Geez, is this anyway to treat your nephew?…" He was then smacked in the back of his head.

"I heard that!! I'm not really your aunt!" She growled and walked off, muttering. "If I was even blood related to him, I'd _hang_ myself…"

Shima looked at Sarah's retreating form with a peculiar look. "Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"

Nina sighed. "Don't worry about her, she's just grumpy-umpy…" She waved and yelled in Sarah's direction. "Hey, wait for me-me!" She quickly ran after the American.

Shima sighed again. "I think I've had enough fresh air for today…" He walked back into the lounge, where Ami was sitting on the couch. On the table was a cute, plain chocolate heart. Shima sighed. '_Oh, great… I'm going to need a bag before this day is through…_' He put on a false smile. "Oh, hey Ami… What's up?"

Ami, not knowing Shima was there, looked to Shima and smiled. "Yamato-sama! Hello!" She picked up the plate and ran up to him. She held it up to him and giggled.

Shima sweat dropped. '_Crap, she didn't know I was there! I could have done some stealth ninja stuff and snuck past her!_' He kept up the false smile. "Oh, is that for me?" He picked it up and looked at it. "Aww… this is cute, Ami!" He said sincerely. He chuckled as Ami blushed. He looked at the back of the chocolate heart and licked it. He raised an eyebrow. "Erm, Ami… This is pretty good and all, but I think you put a little too much sugar in it…"

Ami pouted. "I messed up…" She said softly.

Shima's eyes widened. '_Whoa, I got her to speak a complete phrase! Damn, I'm good!_' Shima shook his head. "Nah, you just made a little mistake… It's still good and all, just unusually sweet. Just keep trying!"

Ami nodded and ran off into the kitchen. She almost ran into Tokimi, who had just finished her chocolate. She frowned. "Crap, even Ami's given him chocolate…" Tokimi said to herself. "I'd better hurry up and give it to him!" She ran into the lounge and bumped into Shima, her chocolate falling to the floor. She gasped.

Shima quickly caught it. He smirked. "And I thought you were mad at me!"

Tokimi blushed. "Well, I wanted to surprise you… Sorry for the way I acted…"

Shima nodded. "Yeah, no problem…"

Suddenly, Ema popped up. "I live!!" She tossed a big chocolate brick at Shima. "Oh, here's your chocolate!"

Shima looked to Ema. "Eh?" He was then hit in the head, the chocolate brick knocking him out. "Pwargh…"

Tokimi screamed. "Eeek! Ema, what'd you do that for?!"

"Oops…" Ema giggled.

Kaolla, who was hanging from an odd purple hole in the ceiling, watched this little incident, amused. "Hmm, interesting… I wonder what Ema would have been like if I hadn't scrambled her brain…"

Tokimi looked to up in shock. "Kaolla?!"

"Um, I didn't say anything!" she said quickly, smiling. "Oh, check out my newest invention! it's a portal that takes you anywhere you want to go! I tested it out on the lounge so I don't get lost! I'm actually in my room, check it out yourself!" She grabbed Tokimi's arm and yanked her up.

"Eek!" Tokimi screamed as she was pulled into the purple hole.

Shima quickly woke up and shook his head. "Ow…" He looked at the quickly closing purple hole in the ceiling. "What the?!--" It suddenly completely closed off. He looked at the ceiling strangely.

"Oh my…" Ema said, also looking at the ceiling. "That looked fun!"

Shima looked to Tokimi's chocolate and took a bite. "Mmm! That's some damn good chocolate!"

****

End of Chapter 18

-----

Um… shrugs I dunno… I'm tired… snore

---Kouji Tamino


	19. Volume 2, Chapter 19

Stizzo, thanks for the review, but I kind of already realized that already. =P But you see, the idea behind Shima is that he isn't a true 'punk-type' character, he was simply acting 'tough' in order to get his father's attention. After a while, however, acting tough became a part of his habitual behavior. He's actually a very nice guy, which is why he often apologizes. Since he's living in a house filled with girls, and his father isn't around, he wants to be nicer, but he's sort of forgotten how. He loses his temper or gets carried away and afterwards feels bad.

Also, the reason for the lack of development for the characters of Jin and Static is simply because they are 'last minute' tack on character's. My friend, XBlade, kept bugging me to put his characters in here. I eventually gave in, and I sort of got carried away in terms of how often they appeared. You're right about everything else, though, but I kind of already realized everything that you told me. I'm still learning, and I've been slowly getting better at how I want to express certain ideas over the years. I recently looked into my old FF.net account and saw how bad my work used to be. Anyway, thanks again for that review. I've actually been planning ideas of how I can fix certain things, such as Ema… Anyway, I'll just keep trying to improve.

And to the rest of you: thank you for your kind comments.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Shima looked to Ema and raised an eyebrow. "Ema, where did Tokimi go?"

Ema smiled. "Ms. Kaolla Su appeared out of a hole in the ceiling and took her into her room!"

Shima chuckled. "Kaolla's created another crazy gadget, huh?…"

Suddenly, Jin burst into the room, a big smile on his face. "Yo, Shima! Kimomo came over to my apartment a few hours ago and gave me the best freaking chocolate in the world!" He patted Shima on the back roughly and walked in front of him, holding up the box of chocolate. "See?! See?!"

Shima, sick of hearing Jin gloat, picked up Ema's 'chocolate brick' and tossed it at Jin's head. Jin promptly dodged, causing the brick to hit Ema… "Ow!" **_Plop._**

Shima gasped as Ema hit the floor. "Ema! Oh damn, I messed up!" He ran over to Ema and gently shook her. "Oh come on, be okay!" He picked her up and set her down on the couch. He turned around to see that Jin was gone. "Eh?! Where the hell did he get off to?… "

-----

Meanwhile, In Kaolla Su's room, Tokimi and Kaolla were sitting in front of a portal that could send anything or anyone anywhere that you wanted it or them to go. Tokimi poked it. "Wow, Kaolla, this is probably one of the greatest things you have never made…"

Kaolla chuckled. "That's nothing! You should see the cannon I made that's completely powered by marshmallows!" She searched around her jungle of a room and pulled out a huge cannon. It's basic body was silver, and it had several greens cords that started in the back opening of the gun and extended into what seemed to be the fuel tank. It had several blinking, flashing lights and the trigger was as big as Kaolla's hand.

Tokimi's eyes went wide as she stared at the humongous gun. "Kaolla, sometimes you scare me…" She slowly stood up and walked out of the room. "Um, I'm going to go take a bath, okay?…"

Kaolla smiled, also standing up. "Actually, that sounds nice… A warm bath would do me some good!" She excitedly ran out the door, grabbing Tokimi's hand on her way out. "Come on, let's go!"

Tokimi struggled to yank her hand out of Kaolla's grasp, but was failing. "Hey, wait!!"

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 19: _Unintentional Intentional Spying_

A few minutes later, Jin snuck into Kaolla's room, having overheard the conversation about the portal. He smirked slightly. "Anywhere I want to go, huh?" He took one step into the room, before hearing Shima's voice from behind.

"So that's where you went, you jack-ass…" Shima chuckled, arms crossed.

Jin jumped into the room, spun in the air towards Shima, and landed, facing the other male. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Making sure that you don't get into trouble…" He glared. "Besides, this is Kaolla's room… What are **_you_** doing here?"

Jin smiled. "I cannot tell a lie… I was going to use this here portal to spy on Rikina! Hopefully she's changing right now, or something…"

Shima laughed. "I thought you were afraid of Rikina!"

Jin cackled. "So? She's hot!" Jin began spacing out.

Shima shook his head, eyes closed. "You little pervert…" He stopped and opened his eyes. "Besides, I what about Kimomo?"

Jin looked to the left, then to the right. "Well, we're not officially an item, so I'm still single and free to 'play the field'…" He scratched his head and looked to Shima, smiling widely. "Oh, and I can wait 6 years…"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "…For what?"

Jin cackled again. "…For Ami to be of legal age…"

-----

From outside Kaolla's room, you could hear someone pummeling someone else. "Damnit, Jin! Keep your eyes on the _current_ road, please?!"

-----

Down at the hot springs, Ami was already soaking in the warm water. She sighed and looked towards Hinata House. "Yamato-sama…" She stared into the water at her underdeveloped body. She sighed again. '_Yamato-sama would never even give me the time of day with the older girls there…_' She slowly sunk into the water, but breathed in at the wrong time. She quickly stood up, choking on water. "Cough! Cough! Hack!" Suddenly, she heard others coming towards the hot springs. She quickly calmed down and sunk back into the water. Tokimi, Kaolla, and Kimomo came over. They took off their towels, and Ami glared at their much bigger breasts. She waved as they stepped into the water and sat down.

Tokimi smiled. "Oh, hey there, Ami! This water feels so nice, doesn't it?"

Ami nodded. She stared at the water and made a small amount of water in front of her rise a bit.

Kimomo patted Ami on the head, chuckling. "But don't spend too much time in here, you wouldn't want to catch a cold…"

Ami looked to Kimomo and smiled. Out of all the girls here, Kimomo and Nina were her favorites, simply because they weren't interested in her Yamato-sama.

-----

Back in Kaolla's room, Shima and Jin fought over the controls. "Jin, stop this! It's not right!"

"Oh, come on!" Jin yelled. "You'd do the same and you know it!"

Shima blushed slightly. "Yeah, you're right…" He slapped himself. "But not now!"

"Why?!" Jin screamed, accidentally pressing a button.

"Because!!" Shima replied, also accidentally pressing a button.

Suddenly, a flash of purple light burst from the portal, sending them to who-knows-where. On the screen, it said: **Number of People to Transport: 2 Destination: Random**

-----

Back at the springs, the girls were talking. Ami had calmed down a bit, and listened with high interest. They were all listening to Kaolla tell the story of when she had locked up most of the girls and kidnapped Keitaro, trying to make him her king. Tokimi giggled. "So when the other girls had finally escaped, you, Keitaro, and Naru were in a suggestive position?"

Kaolla, laughing at the memory, calmed down and nodded. "Yeah, Kei had a hold of Naru, I was pulling on Keitaro's shorts, and my bathing suit was halfway off! It didn't help that I had pulled his shorts halfway off of his butt, and we were all on a bed!"

Ami blushed at the image, while Kimomo put a hand to her mouth, snickering. "My, my… How positively kinky sounding…"

Unknowingly to them all, a purple hole opened in the sky. Shima poked his head through, looked down, and smacked himself on the head. "Shit! Of all the places to get sent… How the hell do I get back?" He tried to go back through the hole. "Oh boy, I'm screwed…"

Kimomo sniffed the air. "Mmm…"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What is it, Kimomo?"

"I smell… man…" Kimomo muttered, smiling.

Kaolla laughed. "You're an interesting one, Kimomo…" She rubbed her chin. "But how can that be possible, I don't see any guys around…" She smirked. "Unless…" She looked up to see a portal. "Ah ha! Shima, we know you're up there! Come on down before we make you!"

Shima poked his head through the hole. "Um, heh heh…" He said, chuckling nervously. "Hey, girls…" He waved pitifully.

Tokimi and Ami screamed, covering themselves. Kimomo giggled. "Oh, my… Hello, there!" She said happily, waving back. "Want to take a bath with us?"

"Kimomo!" Tokimi screamed. "You're just as bad as Kitsune!"

-----

At around the same time, Jin was peeking into Rikina's room. "What luck! Whatever coordinates were entered, they sure sent me where I wanted to go!" He stared as Rikina took her shirt off and tossed it on her bed.

Rikina walked over to said bed, picked up a ray gun, and pointed at the ceiling. "Don't think that I don't hear you up there! I helped with the research used in building that thing!" She looked up at the hole in the ceiling and smiled sadistically. "I knew it was you, Jin… I've been waiting for this moment ever since you escaped my wrath back in August…" Jin, with nowhere else to go, jumped out of the hole. He looked around, panicking. He looked towards the doorway and ran out. Rikina smirked and put the gun away. "I will let him live… another day…"

-----

Running through the hallway, Jin bumped into the recently awoken Ema, knocking her down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was once again knocked out. Jin, not knowing what he had done, continued to run. He ran into Keitaro's old bathroom and jumped off of the balcony, down the springs. He landed in the water, making a huge splash. All the girls screamed, got their towels, and ran out. All except for Kimomo, that is… She simply smiled and said "Jin, you bad boy…" Her smile turned into a seductive grin. "If you wanted to join us, you could have said so…"

Jin gulped nervously. "No no, that's okay…"

-----

A few hours later, Shima and Jin were hanging from the ceiling in the cellar… upside down… by their toes. Rikina stared at them and smiled. "So, girls…" She turned to the other residents of Hinata House. "What should we do to properly punish these two?"

Kimomo pouted. "I don't care what you do to Yamato, but leave Jinny alone!"

Shima growled. "Hey, thanks for the support!!" he screamed sarcastically. He shuddered as he began to get dizzy. "Whoa, the blood's flowing to my head too quickly!"

Tokimi sighed. "I don't really care… Just make sure you let them down before their brains rush out of their ears, though…"

Sarah stepped up and blew cigarette smoke into Shima and Jin's faces. "I say keep them up there for the night… A night of hanging by their toes might do these two pervs some good…" She turned around and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to bed… Please try not to destroy anything…" She continued walking up the stairs.

Shinobu sighed. "This isn't nice…"

Shima growled. "This isn't fair, damn it! Jin was the one who was up to no good, I tried to stop him!!" Shima attempted to escape, the ropes burning his toes. "Ow! Rikina, when I get out of here, I'll--"

Rikina smirked. "What? Was that a threat? In your position? That's the super secret Su royal family rope technique that's been used on you…" She turns away, arms crossed. Unless Kaolla or I say so, you're not getting out of that--"

"You were saying?" Shima said, out of the 'Toe-Trap of Doom'. Kaolla snickered, holding the rope.

Rikina growled, turning back around. "Kaolla! How could you?"

Kaolla chuckled. "Sorry, sis! I believe in Shima!" She gave a sly smile. "Besides, didn't you like Shima at one point?…"

Rikina huffed. "I have no time for romance, I have to stay focused on my studying! Besides, that was just a bit of lust… I have no real feelings for Yamato…"

Shima chuckled. "That's a relief! It will make choosing a lot easier!"

Rikina snarled, getting up into Shima's face. "What was that?!"

Shima, already a bit ticked off, pressed his nose against hers. "It's just what you thought you heard!"

Rikina edged away. "Get your nose away from mine!"

Suddenly, Ema peeked into the room. "Hey, what's going on?" She saw Jin, still tied up by his toes, and screamed. "Eeek! Oh my god, you're sacrificing that poor boy!" She ran down the stairs. "Don't worry, I will rescue you!" She tripped and fell down the stairs. "Ow… I'm okay!" Ema quickly stood up and pointed at Shima. "And who is this, your evil master?!" She looked around and stared at Nina and Kimomo. "Hey, who the hell are they?…"

Tokimi scratched her head. "Um, what the heck is going on?…"

Shima sweat dropped. "I think this may have happened when I accidentally hit her in the head with a chocolate brick… She must have amnesia!"

Rikina shook her head. "No, it seems that she remembers most of us… It's only Shima and anyone that came after him that she doesn't remember…"

Kaolla pounded her fist into her hand. "That's it! The conk on the head must have unscrambled her brain, meaning she is back to normal!"

Ema punched the air, screaming. "I must report this conspiracy! People should not be sacrificed! It's just not right!"

Rikina sweat dropped. "Well, as normal as Ema can get…" She sighed. "Let's go… Jin's punishment will be listening to Ema all night…"

Jin gasped. "Hey, wait! Don't just leave me here! Damn it!!"

Shinobu smiled. "Hey, Ema isn't that bad… Once she calms down, she'll come back up here… And that should only be in a few minutes…" She walks up the stairs. "I'll bring you something to eat after I prepare dinner for the others, okay?"

Jin sighs. "Right, okay…"

Ema eventually runs out of breath before realizing that there is no sacrificing going on. "Oh, no, I did it again, didn't I?… I overreacted… Now the others probably think I'm crazy! Wait, everyone! Wait for me!!" Ema quickly ran up the stairs, leaving Jin alone.

"… I think someone doesn't like me right now," Jin muttered.

****

End of Chapter 19

-----

Whew, alright… I think I've managed to fix the Ema problem. (In a cheap way, I know, but…) All I've got to do now is work on expressing my ideas better and maybe working on getting some characters more screen time.


	20. Volume 2, Chapter 20

Hi again. Is it just me, or is the wait for each chapter seeming longer and longer? Anyway, I'm not sure, but I think that I may start updating every weekday. You see, I'll be going to California in late July, early August. I did the math, and if I update every weekday, I'll be done before we leave on vacation. (I've already got the entire basic storyline planned out. Yay…)

So yeah… Look out for 5 chapters a week later on.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Ami was alone in a pitch black room. She looked around, a bit scared. It was so dark, she could barely see her own hand. She frowned, and walked around a bit. She tripped over something and fell down. Ami whimpered slightly, before realizing that she had fallen to someone's feet. She looked up and saw someone. Unfortunately, because it was so dark, she couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was held their hand in front of Ami, so she took the hand. The person helped her up and finally spoke up. "It is a bit… too dark in here… Let's go somewhere with more light…" The voice was not familiar at all to Ami, yet she felt that she knew this person somehow… The person guided Ami to another part of the room, this area having more light. Ami gasped as she finally saw what the person looked like.

She looked a lot like Ami, except that she was wearing a black dress. Also, her black hair was cut short in the back and rear sides, leaving two long bangs of hair in the front and front sides. Another thing Ami noticed about the girl were her blood red eyes, which sent shivers down her back as the other girl stared at her. Finally, the other girl spoke again. "… It's a nice night, isn't it… Just like the day that you stopped speaking… Why did you start speaking again?… I told you to keep your mouth shut…" The girl glared at Ami. "Fortunately, you haven't spoken a word about that night…" She smiled. "That's good…" She leaned in closer to Ami. "Here's your reward…" She kissed Ami on the lips.

-.-.-

Ami awoke from her dream, but she didn't seem to be fully awake. She was in a trance of some sort. Her eyes had less color in them, and she got out of bed in an odd movement. She slowly walked through the halls, quiet enough so that no one could hear her. Shinobu, however, was wide awake, unable to sleep. She frowned as she heard someone walk through the halls. She opened her door to see Ami walking down the stairs. She frowned and thought to herself. '_Now just what is Ami up to--_' Her thoughts were interrupted by a hauntingly beautiful song that was coming from outside. She gasped. "That sounds like the same song that played when Ami was first left here…" She followed Ami down the stairs and outside, where the song could be heard more clearly. "Yes, this is definitely that same song…" She yelled over to Ami in order to get her attention. "Ami!" She didn't get an answer. She glared and ran over to Ami, grabbing her arm. "Ami, let's go--"

Ami snapped her head toward Shinobu. "Do not interfere!" her eyes were now a deep, deep blue. Ami glared and Shinobu was sent flying. She screamed out as she hit a tree. Watching as Ami continued to walk towards the steps, Shinobu suddenly pulled out her frying pan, which she conveniently had on her. She snuck up on Ami whacked her in the head, knocking the girl out. She caught the girl as she fell and looked toward the steps. In the trees, she could see a girl about Ami's age, blankly staring at her. She gasped as she recognized the form. "She… she was also there… 8 years ago…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 20: _Sisters_

The next morning…

Ami stared at her breakfast plate with a sad look on her face. She poked her eggs pitifully with her fork, still upset by the events of last night. After waking up from Shinobu's whack to the head, she could remember all the events of last night, including the dream.

Shima, Tokimi, and Rikina, after an all-nighter of studying, stumbled down the stairs. Shima yawned, his hair pointing straight in the air. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt, sweatpants, yellow headband, his glasses, and white socks. "Yo…" He yawned again, waving to the others, who were all eating. He looked to Ami. "Hey, Ami… What's wrong?"

Ami looked to Shima, smiled slightly, then looked to her plate of uneaten food. "It's nothing… Thanks for caring, Yamato…" Everyone suppressed their gasps of shock. Ami had actually spoke in full sentences. This was too good to be true. But, why was she so upset?

Rikina shook her head as she took a raw egg from the fridge. She was dressed in black sweats and socks. "You sure don't look fine. You shouldn't keep secrets when something is wrong, Ami..." She tilted her head back, cracked the egg in two with her bare hands, and swallowed the gooey egg insides whole. Everyone, including Ami, gave her a look of shock. "…What? What the hell are you all staring at?"

Tokimi shook her head and smiled at Ami. She was wearing purple sweats and white socks. "Ami, if something is going on, tell us! We're your friends!" She poured herself a glass of milk and took a sip.

Ami's plate suddenly shattered into pieces, her powers flaring out of control. She angrily slammed her fork onto the table. "There is nothing wrong! Just shut up and leave me alone!" She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my… I… I'm so sorry!" She quickly left the room, leaving everyone but Shinobu confused.

Nina, oblivious to the whole thing, smiled. "…Could I get some more sausages?"

Sarah sighed, her head in her hands. "Nina, shut up…"

-----

A few minutes later, Ami ran into her room, sat down, and stared at the wall. Her room was typical of a young teenage girl such as Ami. A few stuffed animals here and there… There was also a large bookshelf and a writing desk. "Why?… Why is this happening now? Why did she come back?"

Suddenly, Shima busted into her room. "Ami, are you alright?"

"Kyaaaah!" Ami screamed, scared by Shima's sudden intrusion. "Get away, get away, get away!!" Ami picked up Shima with her powers and slammed his poor body around the room. Ami soon calmed down, let Shima fall to the floor, then ran over to him. "Yamato-sama! Are you alright?"

"Ow…" Shima groaned. He looked to Ami and chuckled. "Yeah, but no thanks to you!" he said jokingly. He sat up and looked around.

Ami sadly looked away. "I'm sorry…"

Shima sighed. "Hey, don't worry…" He looked to her with a sincere look on his face. "So, want to tell me what's going on?…"

Ami shook her head. "No, I can't tell you… She would--" She gasped. "Oh no, I've already said too much!"

Shima grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "She? Who is 'she'? Ami, you have to tell us what's going on!" He screamed, shocking himself with how loud he had yelled at her. "…I'm sorry, Ami… I--"

"No!!!" Ami screamed. "I can never tell you!!! She'll hurt you if I do! Get out!!" Ami yelled at the top of her lungs, knocking Shima out of the room and mentally shutting it closed tightly.

"Ami!" Shima yelled, trying to pull the door open. "Let me in, damn it!!"

-----

Inside Ami's room, the girl from last night crawled in through the now open window. She stared at Ami. "… You almost told them of our secret… Now you must be punished…"

"No, please!!" Ami yelled. "Meiruuna, please don't!!"

"So, now you choose to speak?" the girl known as Meiruuna muttered angrily. "…and in defiance? The cook knows about my presence… Why is this?" She stared at the door, placing a stronger bond on it.

"I- I d-don't know!" Ami stuttered.

"You know that I'm stronger…" Meirunna pointed at Ami, sending her flying into the bookshelf. She watched as Ami screamed in pain as she hit the shelf with a sickening thud. The suddenly toppled over, threatening to crush Ami. Meiruuna simply looked to the shelf and stopped it and the falling books in their tracks. She looked up, placing the book shelf back up and her eyes moved to the sides, placing the books back. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine… Join me, and we can do so much together…" She smiled. "But I will let you have time to make your final decision." She jumped towards the window, ready to leap out. "Just remember… Never speak of me, or the past… Right, sister?…"

Ami weakly nodded. "R-right…"

Suddenly, Shima busted his way into the room, smashing the door down. "Ami, are you alright? I heard some crashing and--" He looked to the open window to see Meiruuna. "Holy shit! Ami, you never told me that you had an evil pissed off look alike!"

Meiruuna glared. "Shit!" she quickly jumped out of the window. As she hit the ground, she looked up. "I will have to dispose of him later… But I can't risk him alerting the others. I've used up too much energy…" She walked back down the steps, seemingly disappearing.

-----

Back in Ami's room, Shima was setting Ami down, to let her rest. He looked to Shinobu, who was standing in the doorway. "She came for her, didn't she?…" Shinobu asked, biting her lip.

Shima glared. "Shinobu, who the hell was that?!"

"She doesn't know…" Ami muttered. "And that girl…" Ami began. "… is my twin sister…"

Shima's and Shinobu's eyes widened. "Your twin sister?…" Shima began. "but… she has black hair and red eyes, while you have white hair and blue eyes…"

"I know…" Ami muttered. "I don't really get it, either…"

Shima punched the wall. "Damn! What the hell does she want?!"

"She wants me…" Ami managed to stutter out. "I'd tell you more, but I'm afraid that she'd hurt not only me, but all of you guys…" She looked to the floor and cried. "This must be what my fortune meant…"

Shima looked to Ami and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, Ami… I won't let her hurt you… She'll have to try and kill me, first! And as anyone here can tell you, it's very hard to kill me, my dad, and Seta!" He laughed out loud. Shinobu and Ami sweat dropped.

-----

Later that day, it began raining. And it really rained. Within minutes, the ground was already slightly flooded. At the bottom of the steps of Hinata House, Meiruuna stares into the distance. "… I will return for you, my sister… Whether you want to go or not, I _will_ take you with me…" She smiled to herself, stood up, and walked down to the city…

****

End of Chapter 20

-----

Eh, sorry for this chapter being so 'serious'… I was sort of in a bad mood… Oh well, better luck next time!

---Kouji Tamino


	21. Volume 2, Chapter 21

Hello again! Time for another installment of this story! I think I will start doing the 5 days a week thing… In fact, because Summer vacation is next week, I might even be able to post multiple chapters! One in the morning, one in the evening. But who knows, I might end up getting lazy. But one thing is certain. I _will_ finish this thing. I don't care if it takes me 2 years, this thing will not be abandoned for all time, never to be completed. I have read some VERY good fan fiction, but they were unfortunately put on hiatus for some reason or another. Whether the author lost interest, lost access to a computer, or even gasp died, I do not know… All I know is, I do not want to leave my readers hanging like that. Of course, if ya die, that can't be helped. Er, enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 21: _Secrets Revealed During a Game of Dare and Truth!_

And so, it continued to rain. For hours, in fact. Shima looked out the window in amazement. "Shit, it's really raining out there, isn't it?…" He looked over to Rikina and Tokimi, who had their heads buried into their books. They were all still dressed in their sweat clothes.

Rikina, a bit annoyed, looked up to Shima. "Well duh… Now you're either studying with us, or leaving us alone and getting out of here…"

Shima frowned. "All right, no need to get all pissy about it… Besides, don't we all deserve a break since we did that all-nighter last night?"

Rikina glared at him. "There are no breaks for us… We are trying to get into Tokyo U! We can't afford to take breaks!"

Suddenly, Kitsune burst into the room. "Hey! Why don't you kids take a break from all this?" She smirked, peeking at Rikina through an open eye. "Rikina, Naru never worked _this_ hard during her studies! She at least found _some_ time to herself…" She looked at Rikina's messy room and sweat dropped. "And she found some time to clean up, too…"

Rikina slammed her books on the table. "For god's sake, doesn't anyone freaking _knock_ anymore?!" She calmed down and stood up. "Fine, I'll take _one_ break…" She stared at Kitsune. "But only _one_ break… There are only a few days until the exam…"

Kitsune chuckled. "Trust me, this will be worth it," she said, mischievously.

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't like how you said that!"

Shima sweat dropped. "Yeah, tell me about it…"

-----

In the lounge, everyone gathered around, a bowl of snacks on the table. Even Jin and Static, both a bit soaked, were there. Rikina raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what is Jin doing here?"

Shinobu smiled. "Well, they came here a few minutes after the rain had begun. In fact, they're the ones who suggested that we all play a game to lighten the mood that the rain's been putting us all in…"

Rikina pouted, crossing her arms. "But I like the rain…"

Jin grimaced. "Peh, you _would…_" Rikina gave Jin a death glare that shut him up.

Ema smiled. "Alright then, everyone! What kind of game should we play?"

Kimomo smiled. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Kitsune chuckled. "Girl, I like your style!"

Shinobu frowned. "I don't know…"

Kimomo pouted. "Aww… Come on!"

Shinobu thought for a bit, then finally answered. "Alright, but keep it clean…" She motioned toward Ami and Nina. "You know, the young ones…"

Kitsune frowned. "Aw, that's no fun!"

Shinobu smirked. "Take it or leave it!" She walked into the kitchen. "I'll go get the rest of the snacks…"

Kitsune sighed. "Alright, then… I'll go first…" She smirked. "Tokimi! Truth or dare?!"

Tokimi frowned. "Why do I have to go first? Oh, never mind… Truth…"

Kitsune rubbed her chin. "Damn, it's gotta be clean, huh?…" She thought for a moment before finally speaking again. "Tokimi, what is the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

"Oh, wow… Um…" Tokimi blushed. "I think that would have to be back in high school… It was the very first day… My skirt was _way_ too loose, so I had to keep holding them up while I was standing. On my way to gym, I hugged a friend in the hall. When I let go, I forgot about my skirt and it fell down. Almost everyone in the hall saw, and they were talking about it all week…" She looked down, a bit embarrassed that she told them all that. She smiled a bit. "One day, the teasing got out of control… Everyone began pointing and taunting and laughing… And then, someone pushed me, making me fall into a trash can. I began crying, and everyone laughed harder… But one boy, told everyone to shut up, and he helped me out of the trash can… My eyes were filled with tears, and my glasses fell off, so I couldn't see him very well. He quickly ran off, and I never saw him again…"

Shima's eyes widened slightly. "Tokimi, what school did you go to?"

"Um, Tokyo Metropolitan Kokusai High School…" she answered. "Why, did you go there?"

Shima quickly shook his head. "Um, no!"

Tokimi looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, I see…" She sighed, looking around. She wondered why the game wasn't continuing.

"…To-ki?" Nina chirped.

Tokimi looked up. "Huh, Nina?"

"I'm not sure how you play this game, but I think it's your turn… No one's said anything for two minutes!"

Tokimi blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, everyone…" She looked around the room and stopped on Shima. "Shima, truth or dare?"

Shima smirked. "I'm feeling kind of daring right now… Dare."

Tokimi ran a hand through her hair. "Um… I dare you to…" she smirked. "…punch Static in the head every time some says something starting with the letter 'S'…" she shrugged. "It was all I could think of at the time…"

Static's eyes widened. "Eh?! Why me?!"

Kitsune yawned. "Lame, Tokimi…"

Tokimi glared. "Hey, there's not much we can do!"

Shima chuckled, then pointed to Ami. "Ami, truth or dare?"

Ami blushed a bit at being picked. "Um… dare…"

Shima cackled evilly. "Perfect… Ami, forgive me for this, but I dare you to lick Rikina on the cheek!"

The girls all looked at him in disgust, except for Kimomo and Kisune, who both laughed. "Way to go, Yamato!" Kitsune yelled, still laughing. "You managed to get a good one in!"

Ami pouted. "I… I don't wanna…"

Kitsune smirked. "You have to, Ami… Otherwise, you have to take off a piece of clothing…" She chuckled as Ami blushed.

Shinobu just happened to walk in, carrying in some more snacks. "I said, keep it clean… Make up some other consequence…"

Kitsune frowned, standing up. "Oh come on, Shinobu… You're taking all the fun out of this…"

Shinobu set the snacks on the table. "Then don't play it with the younger girls around, then…"

Kitsune huffed, then sat back down. "Fine, fine…"

Shima sighed. "Alright, you don't have to do it, Ami… And oh yeah!" He looked over to Static and punched him three times.

"Ow!" Static yelled. He glared at Shima. "I hate this game…"

Ami sighed, then licked Rikina on the cheek. Rikina resisted screaming, glaring at Shima with a 'I am going to kill you' look. Shima chuckled. "Way to go, Ami! Your turn!"

Ami looked around, then looked to Kimomo. "Kimomo… Truth or dare?"

Kimomo squealed. "Ooh! Truth!" She quickly slipped a cup into Ami's hand. "Here, drink this…"

Ami shrugged, and drank the liquid in one gulp. Ami blushed, then looked down to the ground. "Um…" she asked her question quietly. "What is your greatest fantasy?"

Everyone gasped. Kitsune burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. "That's great! You go, Ami!"

Kimomo giggled. "Oh, how embarrassing… Let's see… I think it would have to be on the beach, two guys, in both of my --"

Shinobu quickly covered Kimomo's mouth. "Okay, that's enough of that!!"

Shima punched Static.

Kitsune smirked. "Hey, Ami's the one who asked… That means she doesn't mind… Right, Ami?"

Ami blushed even more, then nodded.

Kimomo giggled. "Oh well, you probably all get the point…" She smiled at Jin. "Right, Jinny?"

Jin nodded like a mindless zombie, twitching and drooling. "Uh huh…"

Rikina rolled her eyes. "God, Kimomo is such a… I dunno, I'm too disgusted to think of a word…"

Kimomo giggled. "Rikina, you are too uptight…" She leaned over to Rikina and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Jin, Static, and Shima simply stared, noses bleeding.

Rikina quickly yanked her face away. "Ugh! Your breath smells like booze… Have you been drinking?"

Kitsune looked into her bag. "Hey… someone stole one of my bottles!"

Shima punched Static three times.

Ami hiccupped, then blushed again. She glared at the older girls. " Darn you… I wan boobies…"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Ami's drunk?…"

"Hee hee…" Kimomo giggled, also intoxicated.

"Kimomo…" Tokimi glared.

Shinobu looked at the table to see that all of the snacks were gone. She was a bit surprised that all the snacks were already gone, but shrugged it off, picked up the empty bowls and plates, and went back to the kitchen. "I'm going to get some more snacks!"

Shima punched Static again.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't that much!" She began giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my… Anyway, it's my turn now, isn't it?" She stared at everyone, her vision a bit blurry. "Whee, the room is spinning… Erm, Jin! Truth or dare?!"

"Hm?" Jin muttered, snapping out of the trance he was put in by the earlier trance. "Oh!" He shook his head and slapped himself a bit. "Um, truth!"

"Since you and Static seem to have known Yamato for a while, tell us about the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you guys!"

Jin burst out laughing. "Boy, do I have a story for you!"

Shima quickly got up, blushing. "I'm going to go help Shinobu with those snacks!" He quickly ran into the kitchen.

Kaolla giggled. "Shi-kun must be embarrassed by what happened, then?"

Jin chuckled. "He should be! Okay, here we go! One night, Shima, Static, Amuro, and I went out to go do some graffiti on the rival high schools walls... Well, Shima's rival high school… The rest of us went to a different school… He always was the nerd of the gang… But then we get caught by the cops, so we hopped into Amuro's car and bolted! We sped down the road, but we had to stop because of some turtles…"

Kimomo twitched. "Turtles?…"

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, turtles… Static was driving and he has a soft spot for turtles… Anyway, the cops caught up with us, but me and Shima ran off. We ran until we ran into what we thought were hookers… We walked to them and got hand cuffed. Turned out that the cops had been trying to catch us for quite a while…"

Rikina smiled. "Serves you two right… Perverts…"

Tokimi frowned. "Hey, I heard about that… It was on the school newsletter! One of our students, plus 3 other boys had tried to graffiti another school but got caught by the cops!"

Just then, Shima and Shinobu walked back in. They set the food on the table. Tokimi walked up to Shima and socked him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. "Jerk! You lied! You said that you didn't go to my school!" She gasped. "Does that mean that… Were you the one that helped me up that day?"

"Um…" Shima muttered. "Well, you see…"

Tokimi frowned sadly. "Please… Tell me the truth…" Everyone looked on in silence.

Shima stood up and shook his head. "No, it wasn't me…"

She clenched her fist, "Then… Why did you lie?"

Shima looked away. "I don't know…" He walked out of the room and up the stairs. The others looked on sadly.

Tokimi bit her lip, a bit hurt that Shima would lie to her. "Shima…"

Kitsune frowned. "… I think it's game over, folks…"

Nina groaned, having eaten almost all of the snacks herself. "Ugh, too much food…"

Sarah smacked her own forehead, sighing.

-----

Shima sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. "Damn it…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He answered it. It was Sarah. She stared at him, expressionless. "So, what are you hiding, anyway?"

"Nothing!" Shima yelled. "Now get out!"

Sarah sighed. "Fine, fine…" She turned around, but looked back to Shima. "But you'll have to fess up sometime…" She walked out of the door and closed it.

Shima frowned. "Whatever…"

**End of Chapter 21.**

-----

And that is the end of this chapter… Hopefully, there will be one tomorrow… But either way, I'll see you later this week!

---Kouji Tamino


	22. Volume 2, Chapter 22

Heyo! I made it! So yeah… Anyway, I was originally going to be at this program from late June to late July, but now I'm not, which means I have more time to focus on my story! So yeah, hopefully I can improve on this thing more…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 22: _Falling into Place…_

A few days had passed since that game of Truth or Dare… Ever since then, Tokimi has been intentionally ignoring Shima. As they passed each other in the hall, Tokimi looked at the ground, Shima looking at her sadly. "Aw, Tokimi…" he muttered to himself.

And so, this continued until the day before the first day of the Entrance Exams. Tokimi walked downstairs, bumping into Ema. "Oh, sorry Ema!"

Ema chuckled nervously. "That's okay… I almost fell down the stairs, though…" She looked down the stairs with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh!" Tokimi said, putting a hand to her mouth. "In that case, I am very sorry, Ema!" She ran down the stairs and bowed to the woman. "I will try to be more careful…"

Ema nodded. "Make sure that you do…" She sighed. "This whole house is a bit of a hazard… Both the building and the people in it!" She smiled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way!" She looked around to see that Tokimi was already gone… She huffed, a bit upset. "How rude!"

-----

Meanwhile, outside, it began to snow again. Shima, up on the balcony, looked up at the sky. "Well, what should I do now?" He looked down to see Meiruuna sitting on the balcony. He gasped, then glared at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Meiruuna smiled. "I just came here to check up on my sister…" She pouted in a playful manner. "I hope I wasn't too rough on her the other day… But you see, I must protect myself and my sister…"

Shima frowned. "What do you mean? We all care about Ami!"

Meiruuna glared. "Yes, but how much? There is no way in hell that you could ever care for her in the way that I do!" She clenched her fist, red energy surrounding her. "I am the only one who can protect her if something happens!! What if people that aren't as 'understanding' as you discover her or me? I'll tell you what! They'll treat us like shit, maybe even try to kill us!"

Shima pointed at her angrily. "Well I won't let that happen, damn it!"

Meiruuna calmed a bit, the red aura disappearing. "Think what you will…" She stood on the railing of the balcony, facing Shima. She smiled cruelly. "But I am the only one that can truly protect her, and I _will_ take her away from here!"

"Like hell you will!" Shima screamed. He watched as Meiruuna leaned back, falling off of the railing. "Wait!" He yelled, running towards her. Too late, when he reached the railing and looked down, she was somehow gone. "Damn…" he scratched his head. "She's creepy…" He sighed and began to walk back inside.

"She is, isn't she?…" a voice said over from Shima's right. "What?…" He looked over to see Kimono, who was slicing snow flakes in two. He sweat dropped. '_She sure is something…_' He raised an eyebrow. "Kimomo, how long have you been there?"

Kimomo smirked. "Long enough to know that things are going to get very interesting around here, soon…" She sheathed her sword and walked up next to Shima. "… wouldn't you say so, Yamato?…"

Shima shook his head, smiling. "Despite the fact that we could be doomed at any moment, you manage to find the good in all this…"

Kimomo smiled. "Yamato, don't you, Tokimi, and Rikina have that exam tomorrow?"

Shima nodded. "Yeah, that's why I want to make things up with Tokimi as soon as possible… He frowned. "I'm worried that we won't be at our full potential with everything that's happened lately…"

Kimomo nodded. "Yes, but you shouldn't have lied to her like that…" She glared, slowly unsheathing her sword. "In fact, I have half a mind to cut off your **tongue**, so you can never lie to anyone ever again…"

Shima gulped nervously. "Um, I really don't think that is necessary…"

Kimomo quickly changed her expression, smiling and sheathing her sword. "Of course, I have a whole mind, and I know that doing such a thing would land me in jail, and I don't think that my mother would like that very much…" She frowned. "Even if she doesn't believe that I'm her daughter…"

Shima sighed in relief. "Whew…"

Kimomo smiled again. "Oh well, see you later, Yamato! And good luck in making out-- er, up with Tokimi!" Kimomo quickly ran off, almost plowing into Shinobu, who was carrying a plate of cookies.

Shinobu blinked, a bit surprised, but then walked over to Shima. "Yamato, would you like a cookie?" She held the plate up to him.

Shima looked to Shinobu. "Yeah… Thanks, Shinobu…" He reached for a cookie, but Shinobu yanked it away from him. "Hey, what's the deal?!"

Shinobu giggled. "No cookie for you until you fix things…"

Shima sighed. "Fine, what do you need fixed? Cuz I am NOT going on that roof today! It's snowing again, and--"

Shinobu laughed harder. "No, silly… I mean, I want you to fix things up with Tokimi!"

Shima growled. "Argh, is everyone against me today?! I'll apologize when I am good and ready!" He looked around, hands in his pockets, whistling. "Which just happens to be right now!" He quickly ran up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door, before sighing. "I can't do it… That look she gave me that day… It was too much…" He turned around and punched the wall behind him. "Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to just be honest about some things?!"

"For crying out loud!" Rikina yelled, walking up to him. "Will you be quiet? I can't concentrate with all that noise you are making!" She sighed. "Look, I'm only doing this because you are both my friends, but come on!" She yanked Shima over to her room, which was across the all and a few doors away from Tokimi's.

"Hey wai--" he couldn't even get a sentence in before Rikina closed the door.

The woman stared at Shima. "Okay, you obviously need more practice in apologizing to girls, so I'll help you…" She sighed. "Okay, now pretend that I'm Tokimi…"

Shima rubbed the back of his head. "Um…"

"What?" Rikina growled. "What's wrong?…"

Shima chuckled. "Sorry, but I kind of find that hard…"

Rikina's eyebrow twitched, steam coming out of her ears. "**_Fine…_** I'll make it _easier_ for you…" She took out a changing curtain, walked behind it, and began changing. After a few minutes, she finished. When the changing curtain was removed, Tokimi was standing in her place. She winked. "Ta-da!"

Shima's eyes widened. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

Rikina, disguised as Tokimi, smiled. "Kanako-sama was a master of disguise… She taught me a few things…"

Shima nodded. "That's really good…" He walked up and poked her slightly smaller bust. "...But how did you do that?" **bonk!**

"Pig…" Rikina raised her fist up after socking Shima in the head. "It's none of your business…" She sighed, annoyed. "Now are we going to do this or not?"

Shima rubbed his head. "Alright, fine…"

Rikina nodded. She cleared her throat and glared at Shima. "What do you want, Shima?" she said, in a perfect impression of Tokimi.

'_Whoa, that was good…_' Shima thought to himself. He looked to Rikina, took a deep breath, and sighed. "Look, Tokimi… I… I um…" He began stuttering, and he looked away a bit. "Uh…"

Rikina growled, then ripped her mask off. "Oh, forget it! You are so pathetic!" She growled, stomping off, not caring that she still had the rest of the disguise on.

Shima sighed, walking out of the room, closing the door as he left. "… What am I going to do?"

-----

The next day, 'The Day of Reckoning, as Rikina called it, had arrived. In the lounge, Ami, Shinobu, Nina, and Sarah held up signs and banners. 'GOOD LUCK!' 'WE BELIEVE IN YOU!' 'PASS THIS EXAM, OR I'LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!'

The three 'neo-ronins' sweat dropped. Shima smiled nervously. "Um, we'll do our best!" He looked to the other girls. "Right?" He sweat dropped again as Tokimi looked away from him and Rikina didn't really seem to care. She was too busy getting in some last minute studying in.

-----

And so, they arrived at the exam area. As Rikina walked into the building, Shima thought to himself. '_Alright, it's now or never!_' He took a deep breath and grabbed Tokimi's arm. Tokimi glared. "What are you doing?! We're going to be late!"

Shima frowned. "Tokimi, please hear me out, now! Otherwise, I don't think that I'll be able to tell you this again…"

Tokimi growled. "Fine… But make it quick!" She gasped as Shima gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tokimi, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lied to you like that… I don't know who this 'mystery boy' is, but it wasn't me…'" Shima sighed, letting go of her arm. "There, I said it… Hey, that wasn't so hard!" His eyes widened as Tokimi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you… I forgive you, Shima… I was overreacting, anyway…" She smiled. "Now come on! Let's not be late!" She grabbed Shima's hand and dragged him into the building. They're fate would soon be revealed…

-----

Later that day, they arrived back at Hinata House. "Hey everyone, we're back!" Shima yelled. "And Tokimi isn't mad at me anymore!"

"Wonderful!" Shinobu squealed, holding out the plate of cookies. "You may now have a cookie…" She smiled as they all took a cookie and ate them. "So, how do you think you all did on it?"

Shima smirked. "Um, I feel confident when I say that we kicked it's ass!"

Rikina smiled a bit. "Yes, even I feel like I did a good job…"

Tokimi nodded. "We still have tomorrow, though…"

Ami smiled. "I… I know you all can do it…"

Rikina smiled, ruffling Ami's hair a bit. "Thanks, Ami…"

-----

And so, at the second day of the entrance exams…

Rikina began sweating heavily. "Ugh, why do I feel this way? I had no trouble with the quiz yesterday!" She held her pencil tight, so tightly that it snapped in two. "Damn it!!"

The man in charge walked up to Rikina's desk. He glared at her. "Miss, I will have to ask you to please not talk out loud like that… You are disturbing the test takers…"

Rikina whimpered pathetically. "B-but… Sir, my pencil--"

"I'm sorry, but you must be quiet!" the man walked away from her desk.

Rikina stared at her test sheet. Less than a fifth of the questions had been answered and the test time was half over with. She bit her lip, holding back tears. '_Maybe… Maybe I just wasn't meant for Tokyo U…_'

"Yo! Rikina!" Rikina looked behind her seat to see Shima a few desks away, standing up. He tossed her a pencil, which she caught. "You can't just give up like that! You're so close!"

The man tapped Shima on the shoulder. "Young man, I must--"

Shima glared at the man. "Quiet, you up-tight old fart! I'm _trying_ to inspire someone here!"

The man gasped in shock. "Why, I never--" he walked away.

Shima looked back to Rikina. "Listen, just do your best!" He gave a big smile. "No one will think less of you, even if you fail again…"

Rikina smiled back, tears running down her eyes. "Thank you, Shima…" She looked back to her test sheet and went right back to work. '_I can do this…_'

Tokimi, who was sitting next to Shima, smiled.

-----

After the test, the girls got up and walked ahead of Shima. Shima waved over to them. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Tokimi and Rikina looked back. Tokimi yelled back to him. "Um, I gotta, uh, go!" She blushed, not knowing how to appropriately tell him that she had to go pee.

"And I've got to reapply my make-up!" Rikina chimed in. "That crying messed it up!"

Shima smirked as he got a good look at her face. "Hey, you've got those cute little marks on your face like your sister, too?!" He laughed.

Rikina blushed. "Grr, none of your business!" She quickly covered her face, not wanting anyone else to see the pink 'eternal blush' marks on her cheeks. "God, I hate these things…" She followed Tokimi out of the room.

Shima laughed, walking out of the room himself after a moment.

Suddenly, someone walked up behind Shima and bashed him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Shima instantly fell to the ground, knocked out. The person who hit him smirked, then dragged his body away.

-----

A few minutes later, Tokimi and Rikina walked back into the room where they took the test. They found a note, Rikina picking it up. She read it. "Funny, this note is from Shima… He said to go home ahead of him, he'll catch up soon…" She shrugged. "Alright, let's go…"

Tokimi nodded, a bit unsure. "If you say so…" The girls walked out of the room, back to Hinata House.

-----

Meanwhile, in a dark, damp room, Shima awoke, tied up to a chair. He looked around, seeing about 5 big, burly guys standing in front of him. He smiled. "Hey guys, if you wanted to fight me, you could have just asked!"

"Oh, we're not here to fight you…" a familiar voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows. It was Amuro, except he looked a bit different. "So, Shima! What do you think of my little face lift?"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "…Amuro?"

-----

A few hours later, back at Hinata House…

Nina whimpered. "Shinobu, can we eat now? I'm hungwy…"

Shinobu glared. "No! Not until Shima gets home!"

Everyone else groaned, the people with watches looking at their wrists to check the time.

Tokimi, however, looked outside as the snow continued to fall. She frowned, worry spreading across her face. "Shima, where are you?"

**End of Chapter 22**

-----

Yes, yes… Amuro is back. listens to the boos, hisses, and death threats Yes, I know you're probably tired of him, but don't worry! He'll soon get what's coming to him… Mwahahahaha…

---Kouji Tamino


	23. Volume 2, Chapter 23

La la la, next chapter, here we go! Yay! Geez it's hot out, though… Isn't it great? XD

---Kouji Tamino

XBlade: I was here. .;

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 23: _Operation: Save Urashima the Second!_

And so, the day that the exam results were to be posted. Shima was still missing, and everyone began getting worried. Kimomo began talking to Jin on the video-phone. "And you're sure that you haven't seen him lately?" she asked, a sad look on her face.

Jin nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I haven't him since I came down there for that game of Truth or Dare…" He scratched his eyebrow. "Sorry… I'll keep looking out for him, okay?"

Kimomo nodded. "Alright… Take care, now!" She blew a kiss to his video image on the screen. "Bye bye!"

Jin, on the video screen, blushed slightly, waving back. "Seeya…"

Kimomo hung up, then looked over to the others. She looked down to the ground. "Jin still hasn't seen him…"

Tokimi and Rikina, having small smiles of hope earlier, frowned upon hearing this news. Rikina glared. "That's it!" She stood up from her spot on the couch. "I can't take this anymore! I am going to go searching for him, myself!"

Sarah, shook her head. "Nah, forget about it… Shima's tough… He'll probably show up soon, all beat up, and then _we_ can kick the crap out of him for making us worry…"

Shinobu smirked. "You, worry about Yamato? What's this world coming to?" she said, jokingly.

Sarah chuckled. "Hey, I may not act like it, but I care about the brat, too…"

Tokimi frowned and shook her head. "No, we just _have_ to find him… He could be hurt, or--"

"Hey", Sarah began, "don't the results of the entrance exams get posted today?"

Rikina and Tokimi looked to each other, then to Sarah. "Well, then again…" Tokimi began.

"…maybe he can wait a little longer!" Rikina finished the sentence off. They quickly began putting on jackets and their boots, then ran out the door. The others sweat dropped. "Well, well, well…" Sarah began.

"… aren't they fickle girls…" Shinobu finished, sighing. She looked to the other girls. "Well, let's get going…"

-----

Meanwhile, back at the unknown location…

Shima looked around, bored. He stared at the gang members surrounding him. If he could escape from the ropes, he could probably beat them back and escape. But whoever tied these ropes was _really_ good. He could barely move! He looked to his former friend, Amuro, who just walked into the room, and glared. "Amuro, just tell me what your deal is…"

Amuro laughed. "Please don't tell me that you are that dense, Shima-boy… You've known me long enough to know that I absolutely hate to lose…"

Shima's eyes widened, then he smirked. "So, ever since I beat you in that tournament, you've been out to get revenge on me?" He began to laugh.

Amuro growled. "What is it? What's so funny, you bastard?!"

Shima stopped laughing. "You are really pathetic… You're still holding a grudge over something that happened all those years ago? That is just sad…"

Amuro gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" he slugged Shima in the face. He grinned as Shima jerked his head to the side from the force.

Shima chuckled. "That's it? That only tickled…"

Amuro growled. "What?!"

Shima stuck his tongue out. "The girls at Hinata House have put me through Hell, but I've had the time of my life in these past couple of months… Thanks to them, I'm slowly learning to be kind… And erasing the crap that **you** put in my head!"

Amuro clenched his fist. "You ungrateful little-- Who let you join a group that you could sympathize with, after your father abandoned you?!"

Shima spit on Amuro's shoe. "My father is a great man, and he loves his family!" he looked to the ground sadly. "Too bad it took me so long to realize it…"

Amuro kicked Shima in the stomach. "Shut up!! Shut up!! You always were a little pussy! I can't believe I even _pretended_ to be your friend! Remember, it was my parents that bailed us when we got caught trying to graffiti that school!"

"Yeah, just like a spoiled little rich boy, crying over just one loss…" Shima chuckled again, smiling slightly.

-----

At around the same time, the girls were checking out the results of the exam. They began looking at the list of names. "I don't see Yamato-sama's, Tokimi's, or Rikina's names…" Ami said softly.

"That's because their names either aren't on here," Kaolla began, "or we aren't looking hard enough…"

Rikina sighed. "Maybe they just aren't on here," she said sadly. "Maybe we just failed… again…"

Nina looked at Rikina's ticket. "Gothy-girl!" Nina yelled. "I see your name!"

Rikina shook her head. "No, don't try to cheer me up… I'll just go home and eat a whole bucket of ice cream by myself…" She began to walk in the direction home.

Nina jumped on Rikina's back. "No, I really mean it! Look!!" she turned around a bit and pointed at a spot on the list.

Rikina turned around, stared at the board, and gasped. "It… It's my name… My god, it's really there!" She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "I did it… I really made it in after all these years…"

"Hey!" Shinobu yelled, pointing at the board. "Tokimi, look!"

Tokimi looked to where Shinobu was pointing and raised her arm into the air into a fist. "Yes! I did it! We both made it in!"

"Hey, I found Yamato…" Sarah said, looking near the end of the list of names.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "How? He had his ticket on him…"

Sarah smirked. "Simple… I memorized his number…" She looked at his name again. "Heh, little punk managed to make it in on his first try… Unlike some people…"

Shinobu pouted. "Hey, that's not very nice… Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko, and even Rikina tried their hardest to get in, and they eventually did! Besides, it took _you_ 2 tries until you got in, so you have no right to criticize them!"

Sarah blushed. "Hey, shut up…" She crossed her arms defensively and walked off somewhere.

Tokimi frowned. "If only Shima was here…"

"Alright, time to go find him, where ever he is!" Rikina yelled. "Don't we only have a few days until we have to send in the paperwork to verify all this? If we don't find him soon, he'll have to take the exam all over again!"

"But how?" Ami asked quietly. "We have no idea where he is!"

"Simple…" Rikina replied, smiling. "I planted a mini tracking device on one of his hair roots!" She pulled out a small screen that seemed to display where Shima was.

Kitsune and Kimomo giggled. "Which hair?"

Rikina glared, blushing. "That's enough out of you two…"

Kaolla cackled. "Alright, everyone! Let's get going!"

-----

Back at the unknown location…

Amuro paced back and forth. "Now, what should I do with him?…"

Shima smiled at Amuro. "I know! How about you let me go! Or at least get me something to eat! I haven't eaten in a while!"

"Shut up! Just freaking shut UP, okay?! How can you be so damned happy at a time like this?!"

Shima happily bobbed his head back and forth. "Because, I might as well make the most out of this and annoy the hell out of you!"

Amuro stomped his foot. "Argh, stop being happy! You're supposed to be suffering! You are completely ruining my plans!"

Shima grinned. "That's good!"

Amuro screamed, tearing out some of his hair. "Ugh! I can't stand this! I'm going to go get something to eat!" He stomped over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, that's good!" Shima yelled. "Could you go get me something? Maybe some sushi, or something from the beef-bowl… Hey, even a simple cup of noodles would do!"

Amuro jerked his head back in Shima's direction. "Not for you, jack-ass!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door. Cracks appeared in the walls.

Shima looked towards the door. He looked to a random gang member. "Well, that was rude… Wouldn't you say?"

The gang member, we will call him 'Gang Member #1' or 'GM1' for short, glared at Shima and spit in his face. "Shut up…"

Shima glared at the gang member, throwing away the 'annoyingly happy' act. "You just keep spitting in my face… Because once I get out of these ropes, I'm gonna kick your ass for every time you do that…"

Gang Member #2 (GM2) laughed, walking up to Shima. "And who said that you were getting out, huh?"

Shima smirked. "Eh, I've got a hunch…"

-----

Meanwhile, outside, Amuro was walking across the street. As he reached the other side, he looked at his watch. "Eh, I think I'll have an early dinner…" Little did he know, however, that he was being spied on by our favorite slightly psycho gothic island princess.

The girls were all hiding behind some conveniently placed bushes. She smiled as she spotted him, then looked across the street at the building that he came out of. A warehouse. "Bingo…" She smiled to the other girls. "We've found him!"

Ami frowned. "B-but… How are we going to get in there?…" She held her arm, still in fear of what Amuro did to her.

Rikina chuckled, pulling out a suitcase. She opened it and her entire arsenal of disguises popped out. "Leave that to me… It may be a bit hard to pull this off with my limited supplies, but I always welcome a challenge…"

The others looked at her huge wardrobe, sweat dropping. Ema raised an eyebrow. "Limited supplies?!" She sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

-----

A half an hour later, there was a knock on the door of the huge abandoned warehouse. GM2 walked up to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Amuro…" Amuro's voice muttered.

"Oh, okay…" the gang member opened the door. "So boss, what'd you get?"

Amuro smirked. "Why should it matter to you? I didn't get anything for _you_ guys…"

GM2 smiled. "Well, that's just rude…" he looked to the others. "Right, guys?" The other gang members nodded. Soon, they were all ganging up on Amuro.

Amuro raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

They all laughed, pulling off their masks. Amuro was surrounded by the gals of Hinata House. Rikina smiled. "Game over, Amuro! Your boys have been hauled off to jail, and you're about to join him!"

Kitsune cackled evilly. "Nah, that's too good for him! Send him to an insane asylum! This guy is twisted in the head!"

Amuro chuckled. "You think you scare me? You all caught me off guard last time! I don't care if you're all girls, I'll beat you all up myself!"

Tokimi smiled evilly at Amuro. "Hey, did you forget about Ami?" she stepped out of the way, revealing a glowing, glaring Ami.

Shima stood up, now untied. "And me…"

Jin stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, don't forget about me!"

Static stepped up next to Jin. "And myself… Thanks for alerting us, Rikina…"

Rikina winked at Amuro. "So, Amuro… Do you dare take us _all_ on?"

Amuro thought to himself. "Um, no…" He quickly ran toward the door, but it suddenly opened, slamming him in the face and knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The person at the door was Keitaro. He waved, smiling. "Hey Yamato, Rikina, Tokimi! I heard about you getting into Tokyo U! Congratulations! Oh, and Kaolla called me and said that Yamato had been kidnapped, but it looks like you resolved things already…" He sighed. "Darn, I'll never be a big hero like Seta…"

The others sweat dropped, not knowing how to tell Keitaro that he had already accidentally single handedly taken out Amuro twice, saving Shima and Tokimi in the process in that first time. Shima smiled. "Um… Yeah, dad… We already have it handled," he said sarcastically.

-----

A few hours later, they were back at Hinata House, celebrating Rikina, Tokimi, and Shima getting into Tokyo U. Shima smirked, nudging his father over and over. "Hey, dad… I got in earlier than you!"

Keitaro continued to smile. "Yeah, yeah… Heh heh…" '_Must… resit… urge to beat up son…_' He ruffled his sons hair. "Congrats, son… It took me quite a while to get in…"

At a table of snacks, Nina stared at the food, drool running down her mouth. She slowly reached for a handful of chips, when suddenly, a whip was cracked between her hand and the snack bowl. "Whaaaa?…"

Sarah smirked, holding a whip. "Nuh uh… No junk food for you tonight…"

Nina whimpered, her lip quivering, her eyes becoming big and glossy. "Please?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope, that won't work…"

Nina's eyes became bigger. "PWEEEAASE?…"

Sarah's expression softened, and she sighed. "Alright, alright… Just a few, though…"

"Yay!" Nina yelled. She grabbed 2 handfuls and inhaled them. Suddenly, she began pounding her chest, choking.

Sarah gasped, and whacked Nina on the back. A chip flew out of Nina's throat. The girl sighed in relief. Sarah sighed and shook her head.

Shima walked up and laughed. "Looks like you're softening up to Nina, huh?" His eyes widened as Sarah grabbed him by the throat.

"Yes, but I still treat you the same way…" She let go, Shima falling to the floor, unconscious. Everyone, even Sarah, gasped. "Oh god, I didn't mean to kill him!!"

Jin took held Shima's wrist. "He's not breathing, but he's still got a pulse! I will have to do mouth to mouth!" He put his lips on Shima's and blew tons of air.

Shima sat up, coughing. He looked to Jin. "Augh, why did it have to be _you_?!"

Jin patted Shima on the head. "I have breathed life into you… You are now my slave…"

Shima stared at Jin. "Alright, who the hell spiked the punch?!"

Kimomo began walking away slowly.

Ami hiccupped, then giggled, her face turning red. "Hee hee…"

Nina's eyes widened. "Ooh, candy!" She grabbed a handful and ate some.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, no… We are screwed…"

-----

If you were outside Hinata House this evening, you would hear screams of horror and pain, the results of a hyper 16 year old getting a hold of some sugar…

****

End of Chapter 23

-----

Yay, today's chapter is finished. 3 more chapters, and we arrive at the end of Volume 2! See you tomorrow!

---Kouji Tamino


	24. Volume 2, Chapter 24

Alright, this is how it's going to go down today. Since I don't have school tomorrow, I shall attempt to write the final three chapters of Volume 2 today and tommorow. The time is now 1:25 P.M. PST. If I am successful, I shall post Chapter 24 today, 25 tomorrow, and 26 on Saturday as a 'bonus'. If I complete only two chapters, then things will still go on in this way. If for some reason I can only get 1 chapter up, then I'll write Chapter 25 in the morning, and 26 in the evening. They will be posted on Friday and Saturday, respectively. So, here we go!

P.S. Cast gets new outfits in Volume 2! And a few may even change their hair a bit…

P.P.S. Shima's already gotten his new clothes… =P

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Rikina yawned, stretching as she awoke. She rubbed her and pouted. "Wait, was getting into Tokyo U a dream?" She looked around and spotted her Tokyo University 'Student Identification Card'. She smiled. "It's true! I am a Tokyo U student!" She jumped up onto her feet, put on her usual dress and ran down stairs into the kitchen, filled with excitement. "Good morning, everyo--" She frowned, looking around. There was half eaten food on the table, but no one was there. She looked around. "Hello?" She began to search the whole house, but couldn't find anyone. She suddenly stopped her searching. She cupped her ear, hearing some talking outside. She looked outside a window and saw that the others were outside, talking to someone that she currently couldn't see. Using the stealth skills and flexibility that Kanako and Kaolla taught her respectively, she quietly slid down the roof until she reached the bottom. Her eyes widened. "That's Luu, my old bodyguard! But what's he doing here?" She jumped off the roof and landed on her feet, shocking Luu slightly. "Luu, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shima chuckled nervously. He was wearing a black vest with a white t-shirt under it, black jeans, and brown shoes. "Um, you see--"

"Ms. Rikina Su…" Luu began. He was a tall man in about his late 30's, but he still had a young looking, muscular physique. He was wearing light blue pants, sandals, and a vest. His short, spiky, pony-tailed hair was the same color as Kaolla's and Rikina's natural colors, and he had a small goatee. He stared at Rikina. "Your parents sent me here to take you home…"

Rikina gasped. "No… You can't!"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 24: _A Maiden's Departure?!_

Rikina shook her head. "No! I won't go!"

Luu frowned. "Ms. Rikina… I hate to do this, but your parents insisted… After you had failed to get into Tokyo University 4 times, your parents decided that maybe you _shouldn't _study abroad in Japan… Besides, she is very over due in choosing a suitor!"

Tokimi, wearing her usual clothes, stepped forward. "Hey, just wait a minute! Rikina finally _has_ gotten in Tokyo U! So u-um…" Tokimi stuttered a bit, backing up a bit. "Um, now what?"

Sarah chuckled. "Nice try, Tokimi…" She walked up to Luu, getting on her tiptoes in order to try and get into Luu's face. "Now listen here, buddy! This is Rikina's home, as it has been for the past 11 years! I'm not about to let you come down here and take one of our girls, just like that!"

Luu frowned, crossing his arms. "I am sorry, miss… But it is not up to you, me, or even Ms. Rikina herself! Her _parents_ want her home, now!" He glared at Sarah, showing that he meant business. "And I will not let my king and queen down!"

Sarah growled, stomping on Luu's foot. "And why can't Rikina and Su's older sister take the throne, huh?!"

Luu flinched as Sarah violently stepped on his foot, but was relatively unharmed. "Because, she has grown too old… and the king and queen, their parents, have finally given up on ever getting Kaolla to marry…"

"Nya ha ha!" Kaolla laughed, wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, backwards cap, and shorts. "I'll never get married!"

Luu leered at the middle Su sister. "Ms. Rikina, however, is not only at a prime age for marriage and bearing children to carry on the family legacy, but she is also more… erm, how should I put this, given Ms. Rikina's temper… Um, more _reasonable_ than her older sisters…"

Rikina bit her lip, glaring. "No! Never!! I will never be forced into an 'arranged marriage'! I will marry whoever I choose, damn it!" Rikina quickly retreated to her room.

Luu stepped forword. "Ms. Rikina!" He was stopped from walking anymore by Kaolla.

"If you want to take her," Kaolla grinned. "you'll have to get through me…"

Luu frowned. "Ms. Kaolla, I hate to have to use force against you, any woman for that matter, but I must do what is best for the future of the kingdom…"

Kaolla snickered, glaring at him darkly. "I now have discovered the perfect person to test this out on…" She pressed a button on a watch on her wrist, and the ground began shaking. The others screamed as the ground began to split. They all jumped out of the way, as Kaolla did a flip onto the giant robot turtle rising out of the ground. She flinched as she twisted her ankle a bit, but ignored it. The giant robot looked like a turtle, as mentioned before, but it had a humanoid look to it. The cockpit, located in it's head, opened up. Kaolla hopped in and cackled. "The Mecha Tama Mk. 250 is ready and online! I was saving this for the final battle with Tama-chan, but oh well! You should feel grateful that I'm giving you such an honor!"

The giant mech was as tall as Hinata House, and Rikina saw the head of the machine out a nearby window. She looked out the window to get a better look and sighed. "Oh god, please don't tell me that she actually built it…"

Kimomo suddenly screamed bloody murder, fainting and falling to the ground in a heap. Everyone outside and Rikina sweat dropped.

Luu shook his head. "Kaolla, your inventions may have been top-notch in the past, and they probably are, but the pilot is not…" He jumped high into the air and kicked at the head.

"He's too fast!!" Kaolla shouted, trying to dodge. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it in time. The kick made contact, destroying the head/cockpit and sending her flying to the other side of the building.

Everyone except Luu gasped. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You see?"

"Kaolla!!" the others all ran to the hot springs, where they found Rikina helping up a sniffling Kaolla.

Kaolla Su looked to the others, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, everyone… I guess I'm too… old and slow!! WAAAH!!" She yanked herself away from Rikina, running off somewhere.

Luu walked into the bath area, a smug grin on his face. "Now Ms. Rikina, will you please just listen to reason and come home with me?"

Rikina bit her lip. She thought about her sister Kaolla, who had just embarrassed herself in order to protect her. She sighed. "Yes…" she looked into Luu's eyes. "But… at least let me have one last night with my friends, to say my goodbyes and pack up?"

Luu's expression softened. "That I will… But we must leave first thing tomorrow morning!" He turned and left the bath area.

Rikina sighed, and looked to the others. "Well everyone, I guess that this is it…"

Shima frowned. "It isn't fair, though… Especially since you worked so hard to get into Tokyo U, just to have to go home after finally reaching your goal…"

Rikina smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, I didn't reach my ultimate goal…"

Shima and the others raised their eyebrows in surprise. Rikina seemed to be dead-set on getting into Tokyo University, it seemed to be the only thing she cared about besides her friends. Rikina walked to Shima. "Silly, that should be obvious…" She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away, leaving a blushing Shima and steaming angry Tokimi. But Tokimi couldn't stay mad for long. She sighed sadly. Her best friend was leaving forever.

"I can't believe she is really leaving us…" Tokimi muttered, holding back tears. "I remember the first time that we met. When I came to Hinata House ten years ago…"

"Oh, no…" Sarah began, in an exasperated tone. "Not a cheesy flashback…"

=====

Hinata House, 10 years ago…

A small girl, about 8 years of age, walked up to Hinata House with her mother. "Dear, please let go of my skirt, you'll ruin it… No one is going to hurt you…"

The girl had short, black hair and was wearing a purple shirt with a bunny on it. She also wore purple shorts, socks and shoes. But the most noticeable feature was the pair of huge glasses that rested upon the girl's face. She whimpered at the unfamiliar setting.

Suddenly, a woman with long, dark blue hair walked up to the mother and child. She wore a light blue hoody, shorts, and white sneakers. She smiled and leaned down to the child's height. "Oh, is this little Tokimi? She is just adorable!"

The mother nodded. "Yes, I hope that she finds it nice living here, Shinobu… I just can't stand watching her live in fear at our house…"

Shinobu frowned. "It's a shame how bad your husband's drinking problem has gotten, Sayume…"

The woman known as Sayume nodded. "Yes, I hope she can have a somewhat normal life while staying here…"

Shinobu chuckled nervously. "If you want normal, you sure picked the wrong place…" Shinobu muttered quietly, so quiet that Sayume couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Sayume asked, sweat dropping.

Shinobu giggled. "Oh, nothing!" She looked over Sayume's shoulder. "Oh, here's one of our girls, now! Rikina? Rikina, come over here and meet our newest resident!"

Rikina, just coming home from school, was 13 at this time. She was wearing the typical middle school girl uniform, she went to the same school Kaolla did, devoid of the black streaks. Her hair was in a long pony tail, and she had insane amounts of mascara around her eyes.

Shinobu sweat dropped. "Rikina, don't you think that you're overdoing this 'goth' thing?"

Rikina stared blankly at Shinobu. "Um, what?"

Shinobu sighed. "Nevermind…" She pointed toward Tokimi. "This is Tokimi Matsuda… She will be staying with us this summer."

Rikina stared at Tokimi. "Oh, a little kid… Just what I need…" She sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be scrawling depressing poems in my own blood… Please don't disturb me during this time…"

Shinobu chuckled nervously as she attempted to smile at the shocked Sayume. "Um…"

Tokimi began crying. "Mommy, I don't like that girl…"

=====

Tokimi sweat dropped. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best memory! How about when we became friends?" She thought for a moment.

=====

A few months later, Rikina was doing some homework in the bath area. Fortunately, she had eased up a bit on the mascara. The steam from the springs comforted her for some reason. She sat near the edge, her toes swishing through the water, when she looked to Tokimi. The young girl was looking into the water, and had been doing that since Rikina got there. "Um…" Rikina tapped Tokimi on the shoulder. "Hey--"

Tokimi suddenly screamed, falling into the water. She began to splash violently. "Eeek! The water's hot! I'm drowning! Help!!"

Rikina sweat dropped. "Um, the water is _not_ that hot, and just stand up…"

Tokimi blinked rapidly, then looked around. She stood up, smiled at Rikina, jumped up, and hugged the girl. "Thank you! You saved me!!"

Rikina growled. "Hey, you're getting my clothes wet! Stop it!" She screamed.

Tokimi pouted and began walking away.

Rikina sighed, and yelled over to Tokimi. "Hey!"

Tokimi looked back. "Huh?"

Rikina smiled a bit. "I'm sorry… Look, please hang out with me… You're the only person besides the woman here at Hinata House that can stand to be around me without making rude comments… Goths in Japan are quite rare these days, but this is the price I pay for trying to be unique…"

Tokimi looked to Rikina, smiled, and nodded. "Okay!" She ran back over and looked at Rikina's work. "Hey, what's that?…"

Rikina frowned. "Homework, and I absolutely hate it…"

Tokimi giggled. "Oh, that's easy!" She took the pencil and began writing. "See? You just cross-multiply here, then carry that over to here, then--"

Rikina sweat dropped. "Oh god, I'm being outdone by an eight-year-old… I truly am pathetic…"

=====

Tokimi sighed, smiling slightly. "And that's how we became friends…" Her expression quickly changed into a look of anger. "And the bitch made me do her homework for 6 years!" She growled angrily, raising her fist in the air.

Shima sweat dropped, smiling nervously. "Well, that was an interesting story…" He quickly got a serious look on his face. "But if you've been friends with her that long, then you're the only one that can bring her back to her senses! She's giving up too easily!"

Tokimi nodded. "I'll try talking to her tonight…"

-----

Later that night, the full moon glowed brightly. Sarah stared up at it, smirking. "I can tell that there's gonna be a red moon tonight…" She crossed her arms and stared at the moon.

Suddenly, Nina popped up, staring at the moon with wide eyes. "What's that mean?…"

Sarah chuckled. "It means that it's Kaolla's time to shine again…"

-----

A bit later, Shima was walking past Rikina's room. He saw Tokimi walk out, frowning. He walked up to her. "Tokimi, did you talk with her?"

Tokimi nodded. "But… She wouldn't listen…" She ran off, bursting out crying.

Shima frowned. He heard sniffling and crying coming from Rikina's room, so he knocked on the door. "Rikina! Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Rikina yelled from behind the door.

Shima growled. "Rikina! Are you just going to give up like that and leave everything that you stared here?!"

"What can I do?!" Rikina screamed angrily. "He's been sent by my parents, I can't defy him!"

"But still! This isn't right!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Rikina stared at him, her make-up gone again. She burst out crying again and hugged him. "You're right! It isn't right! I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna leave Tokimi, or you…" She hugged him tighter. "Oh Shima, I don't wanna leave!"

Shima looked at Rikina sadly, brushing a hand through her hair. "I know… I… to tell you the truth, I don't want you to leave, either…" He smiled. "At first, you annoyed me _a lot_… But after a while, you really grew on me…"

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" Rikina said softly.

Shima blushed. "Um, don't you think that's going a little far?!"

"Hey, Shi-kun…" a voice said from the doorway. "How come _we_ never hugged like that, _huh_?"

Shima and Rikina looked over to the door to see Kaolla, transformed by the power of the red moon. Kaolla was 19 again, wearing the outfit she usually is wearing in this form. "Hi, Shi-kun…"

Shima's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Kaolla, what happened?! You're hot!"

Kaolla pouted. "Does that mean you think I'm ugly in my true form?"

Shima shook his head. "No, but now you look… younger!"

Rikina sighed. "Yes, that's what happens on the night of the red moon… Well, I'd better get back to packing…"

Kaolla smirked. "Nuh uh… You're staying here, sis…" She rubbed her chin, grinning. "I fixed up the Mecha Tama Mk. 250 and upgraded it to Mk. 251!"

-----

A few minutes later, Luu stood in front of Hinata House, staring at the turtle mech. "Please, I have no time for this…"

Kaolla's voice could be heard from a speaker. "I think you'll find that it will be a little harder to hit me this time!"

Luu chucked. "I don't think so… HYAH!!" he jumped and kicked… air. "Huh?!" He was pounded into the ground by a giant metal fist.

"Oh my god, Kaolla! Don't kill him!!" Rikina screamed.

Everyone else began rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?…" Ami muttered.

Shima chuckled. "Kaolla's beating the crap out of Luu…"

"Not quite…" a voice said from the pile of dirt caused by the punch into the ground. Luu popped up, having only a few scratches.

"What the hell?!" Shima screamed.

Rikina's eyes widened. "How could I have forgotten?!"

"What?" Sarah asked, getting worried. "Forget what?!"

Rikina looked away. "Luu, wanting to protect me so badly, pledge his soul to our islands idol for more power…"

"Eh?" Shinobu said, confused. "I didn't see an idol on Mol-Mol…"

Rikina nodded. "I shouldn't tell you this, but our island has an idol hidden away from outsiders…"

Luu laughed evilly. "Yes, Rikina is correct… So you see, you cannot beat me…"

"You're insane!" Ema yelled.

Luu chuckled. "Why thank you…"

"… Wait…" Kaolla said sadly. "I… I will go in Rikina's place!"

"No! Kaolla, please don't!" Rikina pleaded. "This is MY responsibility now…"

Kaolla shook her head. "Rikina, it's my fault that this whole thing has been put on you…" The cockpit opened. Kaolla stood up and jumped down. She walked over to Rikina and hugged her. "I love you, little sis… I want you to be happy… So now, I am doing what I should have done years ago…"

Rikina began crying again, this time in happiness. She smiled at Kaolla. "Thank you…"

Koalla walked up to Luu, holding both her hands out. "Alright, slap the cuffs on me!"

"Wonderful!" Luu exclaimed. "The king and queen will be delighted that Kaolla is finally ready to accept the throne!"

Kaolla looked to Rikina. "Sis, I leave all my stuff here with you… Keep it safe for me, okay?"

Rikina nodded sadly. "I will…"

The others looked on sadly as Kaolla and Luu walked down the stairs. Shinobu and Sarah suddenly burst out crying. "Goodbye, Su! We'll never forget you!"

Kaolla looked back and winked. "Hey, remember what I said years ago… 'It's not a goodbye… It's just an until we meet again!' Besides, you're welcome to come over to Mol-Mol whenever you want! When I'm queen, I'll provide free trips for you all! And maybe when I'm not busy with royal duties, I'll stop by Hinata House! Seeya!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"Farewell!"

And so, that was the night that Kaolla Su left Hinata House…

**End of Chapter 24.**

-----

Time: 9:25 PM PST. Chapters completed: 1.

My arms and wrists hurt, I'm getting tired… Sorry, everyone. But oh well, I'm still writing two chapters tomorrow. It's a two parter, so I'll just write it as one big 4000 word chapter, and then split it up where appropriate. On the plus side, you get a slightly longer chapter than usual, and today I picked up Rurouni Kenshin Volume 5 and…

Magister Negi Magi Negima Volume 1! Akamatsu-san's newest series! It's about a 10 year old genius magician who ends up as an English teacher at a Japanese all girls middle school. It's pretty interesting so far, but I've only read 2 chapters so far. But geez, 31 girls to memorize the names of… They're all really cute, though, so oh well! Seeya tomorrow! Gosh, this chapter a day thing is really killing me, though…

---Kouji Tamino… (So tired, I keep spelling 'Tamino' as 'Yamino'…)

P.S. I apologize for the rushed ending… Don't hurt me!

P.P.S. I like Naru, so nyah! =P


	25. Volume 2, Chapter 25

Whoa, didn't think that I would upset so many people. You're acting like I killed her! She'll be back, I promise! Sorry that you are upset at Kaolla leaving, but I didn't do it to spite anyone. To tell the truth, I'm a Kaolla Su fan boy, too, so it upset me a bit to write her out! =) Anyway, I did this for a reason… You'll see all see what I mean in Volume 3. Kaolla leaving sets off a chain of events that drastically change things, starting in this two-parter that concludes this volume!

Anyway, I finished reading _Negima! _last night. It's pretty cool so far. I'm not sure who my favorite girl is, but the character named 'Nodoka Miyazaki' is quickly shaping up to be my favorite. She's so cute!

Back to the topic at hand… Since this is fan fiction, I am not held back by what the publishers or the fans want. (Like Mr. Akamatsu was, unfortunately.) I can do whatever I want with the story, and I am sorry if any of the choices I make upset, offend, or just down right piss you off. But I have the story planned out. I know the basics of what will happen to certain people, I know how this all ends. Trust me, there will be a few plot twists later on, to make things more interesting…

Once again, I am sorry for upsetting you fellow Su fans… Gyah, I knew this was a bad idea…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 25: _Reliability_ (Part 1)

Rikina woke up that very next morning, her eyes red from crying all night. She sat up and blankly stared at the wall. She rubbed her eyes and flinched. Her eye area was sore from all the salt water. "Kaolla…" she muttered softly. She watched as Shima stood in the doorway, waving sheepishly.

"Hey…" Shima muttered. "You have to get up… The ceremony is today, y'know…"

"…Why didn't you stop them?" Rikina asked him.

"Huh?" tilted his head, confused.

Rikina glared. "Don't play dumb… I'm talking about Luu and my sister…"

Shima frowned. "Rikina, you know that it would be next to impossible to beat him--"

"So what?!" Rikina screamed, standing up and glaring at him. "Keitaro would have killed himself to protect his friends!"

Shima scowled, crossing his arms. "Well sorry, but I'm not my father, okay?!"

Rikina scoffed. "Yeah, that's for sure…" She looked him right into the face. "You could never be the man your father is…"

Shima punched the wall, making a hole. "Shut up!! You know, that's another reason of why I resented my father! People were always comparing me to him! They were all 'Oh, why can't you be more like Keitaro?' You know why?!" Shima screamed, grabbing Rikina by her collar. "Because I'm not my father, okay?!" He dropped her roughly to the ground. After realizing what he had done, he sighed and put a hand out to help her up. "Rikina, I'm--"

Rikina slapped his hand away, turning away from him. "Leave me alone, you monster…"

Shima sighed again. "Rikina--"

She looked back to him, a look of hatred upon her face. "STAY WAY FROM ME!! Damn you! You may try to be nice, but in the end, you're no better than Amuro! Get the hell away from me!! I fucking hate you!!"

Shima's eyes widened. He bit his lip, turning away. "Fine… You want me to get away, I'll never bother you again…" He walked out of the room. "But if you miss Tokyo U's entrance ceremony, it won't be my fault…" And with that, he was gone.

Rikina sniffled a bit, then got back up from the floor. "I'll go… But I'm not going with _him…_"

-----

And so, they arrived at the entrance ceremony. Well, Tokimi and Shima, that is. They looked all around, but couldn't find Rikina anywhere. Suddenly, Tokimi spotted her. "Hey! Rikina, over here!"

Rikina looked over to her best friend and smiled. Tokimi's bright face always cheered her up. But she saw Shima standing next to Tokimi and her smile quickly turned into a glare. Just as quickly as she had looked to Tokimi, she looked away and walked off. Tokimi frowned. "Hey Rikina, wait--" She was stopped by Shima, who grabbed her shoulder gently.

Shima shook his head. "Don't even think about it right now… Rikina is seriously pissed right now…"

Tokimi looked to Shima, confused. "Hm? Why?"

Shima sighed. "My temper finally caught up with me… I grabbed her, yelled at her, then threw her to the ground…"

Tokimi frowned. "That doesn't sound like you…" She sighed. "Maybe we all need some time to cool down… Things have been stressful lately."

Shima nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right… Maybe I should try to stay away from her for a while…" However, that's easier said than done…

-----

Shima opened the door to the bathroom. He gasped as he caught Rikina on the toilet. "Oh god, my bad, Rikina…" He muttered, covering his face.

Rikina growled, quickly pulling up her panties and grabbing the nearest item she could find, an umbrella, and chasing Shima with it. "Damn you! First you're mean to me, then you peek on me on the toilet! Sicko! I should have you castrated for that! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Honestly, I didn't do it on purpose!" Shima yelled, running from the angry woman.

-----

Shima whistled, carrying some dirty clothes to the laundry room. He opened the door, and gasped as he got an eye full of island princess booty. He had accidentally walked in on Rikina, who was cleaning/changing her lingerie. He gulped, his nose leaking.

Rikina glared daggers at the man. "Don't you ever learn?!" She screamed, kicking him in the face twice, then kicking him a third time to knock him out of the laundry room.

Shima stood up shakily, dizzying from the face kicks. "Why do I keep running in to her, especially in such situations?" He grinned. "Not that I mind, but--"

"I heard that!!" Rikina screamed from behind the door.

Shima then ran/wobbled off to go somewhere else and wash his clothes by hand. Maybe that would be safer…

-----

Meanwhile, outside, Motoko walked up to Hinata House. She sadly stared at the building. She had gotten a phone call that said Kaolla was to leave the building, possibly forever. She hurried down as fast as she could, but it was too late. She soon got a call that said that Kaolla had already left by the time that she had been called the first time. She sighed. "I will miss you, old friend…" Still, she decided to still come over in order to help comfort those who might need it.

-----

In the kitchen, Ami was helping Shinobu cook lunch. She sadly watched as Shinobu cried silently, her tears slowly dripping down her face. She pouted. "Shinobu, please don't cry… You'll get the food all salty…"

Shinobu forced her self to smile, making for a very demented looking grin. She 'smiled' at Ami. "Oh, I'm not crying, Ami! See?"

Ami sweat dropped. '_Actually, not to be rude or anything, maybe it would be better if she cried…_' Ami heard someone enter the house. She hopped and ran out into the lounge. "Wait a sec!" Ami yelled, running to greet the person. Her powers hadn't been working lately, for some strange reason. She became worried. What if Meiruuna struck during this time of vulnerability? She was already the weaker of the sisters. Without her powers, Ami would be completely helpless against Meiruuna.

Ami was suddenly bonked on the head lightly with a sword sheath, interrupting her thoughts. "Ow!" She looked up to see Motoko, who smiled at the girl.

"Sorry if that hurt, Ami… It's just that you seemed spaced out, as if possessed." Motoko looked around. "Where's Sarah? Besides Rikina and myself, Sarah was probably the closest to Kaolla… She must be really torn up about this…"

Ami thought for a moment. "I think she may be down at the café… Go check there…"

Motoko nodded. "Thank you, Ami…" She wlaked back out, down the to Hinata Caf

-----

"Aw come on, Sarah…" Nina pouted. "Ya know you wanna cry…"

Sarah's eyebrow twitched. "No, I don't…"

Nina stared at Sarah. "Yes ya do!"

"No I don't!" Sarah screamed, slamming her fist onto the table.

"Hello, Sarah…" Motoko greeted, bowing. "I… heard about Kaolla…"

"Oh, Motoko!" Sarah yelled, bursting out crying. She stood up and hugged the samurai. "I miss her so much already! She was my best friend!"

Motoko patted her on the back. "There, there… Go on ahead and cry… No one will think less of you…"

Sarah looked up and sniffled. "Motoko?"

Motoko gave a comforting smile. "Yes, Sarah?"

"… Can I have a cookie?" Sarah asked pitifully.

Motoko sweat dropped, but smiled at Sarah. "Yes, Sarah…"

-----

Later that day, Shima got up from the floor, recovering from his 5th beating for accidentally running in on her that day. He flinched, his body aching. "Ow, Rikina sure can hit hard… One of her punches feels like three guys punching me at once…" He decided that he would go outside and get some fresh air. No way to run in on Rikina there.

As he walked outside, he found Motoko, Sarah, Shinobu, and Rikina eating cookies, crying out loud. He sweat dropped. Not wanting to disturb them, he slowly began walking away. Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig, alerting them of his presence. He froze as the girls jerked their heads toward him, Rikina giving him a deadly glare. If looks could kill, he would have been killed ten times over right then and there. He gulped. "Um, hi…"

Rikina gritted her teeth. "How dare you disturb our sacred mourning ritual!"

The other girls sweat dropped. "Um, 'mourning ritual'?" Sarah muttered. "Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? It's not like she's dead…"

Suddenly, Kimomo walked outside. "Um… I smelled cookies!"

Shima looked back to Kimomo. "Whew, saved by the samurai girl…" He quickly ran back into the building while Rikina was distracted.

Kimomo spotted her mother, and quickly ran over to her. "Mommy! You're here!!"

Motoko put a hand out, pushing Kimomo away. "I don't know _why_ you keep insisting that I am your mother…" She crossed her arms. "But it is really getting annoying…"

Kimomo whimpered. "But… mother, why don't you believe me?"

Motoko scowled. "Because my daughter was murdered along with her father!"

Kimomo's eyes widened. "They told you _that_? Mother, that's a lie! I was spared, and put into an orphanage!"

Motoko smirked. "Fine, you think you are my daughter? Let's have a little sword challenge, then… If you can get a hit on me, then I will accept you as my daughter… If you can't, however… you will leave me alone, forever!"

Kimomo bit her lip nervously. "But mother, you know that you are much more experienced than me…"

Motoko grinned. "So, you'll just give up without even trying? If so, then you've already lost--"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Kimomo unsheathed her sword. "Prepare yourself!"

Motoko chuckled, unsheathing her own sword. "This should be interesting…"

The others quietly watched as mother and daughter clashed. Kimomo struck down with her sword, only to hit air. She gasped, turning around to see her mother, smirking. "Too slow…" Motoko stared at Kimomo, who was staring wide eyed. She chuckled. "So, are you just going to stand there? You'll never hit me doing that…"

Kimomo screamed, running towards Motoko and slashing the air wildly. She breathed heavily, not getting a single hit. She stopped, realizing that she would never hit her like that. She calmed down, and looked around. She gasped as her mother appeared behind her. "Sorry, you need more practice…" Motoko jumped back and sliced the air once.

Kimomo raised an eyebrow as her clothes suddenly shredded. Here eyes widened as she began hyperventilating. '_My god, she's on a completely different level than me!_'

Motoko stared hard at Kimomo. "Pathetic… You couldn't even sense a single one of my movements…" She glared, gritting her teeth. "You're no daughter of mine…"

Kimomo's lip trembled, tears running down her face.

**End of Chapter 25**

-----

And there's Part 1! Hee hee! I'll post Part 2 tomorrow!


	26. Volume 2, Chapter 26

Note: This is Part 2 of the previous chapter. It was supposed to be posted on Saturday, but about half way through it, my brain seemingly 'fried'. I lost all motivation to write, my ideas were becoming slop, and it was turning out to be a pretty crappy chapter. Soooo I just decided to take a break all weekend. But now I'm back, and hopefully I can stay on schedule this week. Oh, and Nodoka (from 'Negima!') is still really freaking cute. =P

---Kouji Tamino

-----

"You're no daughter of mine…" Motoko said, glaring at Kimomo.

Tears ran down Kimomo's eyes. "B-but… Mother…"

"Don't call me that…" she turned to Sarah, Shinobu, and Rikina. "Sorry about that… I think I'll go out somewhere for a while…" She sheathed her sword, and walked away. She looked back to Kimomo, her expression softening. "Oh, and Kimomo… I apologize for being so harsh…" She laughed, a bit embarrassed. "I guess that I got caught up in things too much… Keep practicing, you're actually not that bad for someone your age! Bye for now, everyone…"

Kimomo fell to her knees, covering herself. "How embarrassing…" She bit her lip. "Maybe… Maybe I'm _not_ her daughter…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 26: _Reliability_ (Part 2)

Kimomo began changing into a second set of clothes. She sighed, and began packing things up. She walked out of her room, bumping into Shima. "Oh, sorry…"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "What are the bags for?"

Kimomo looked away. "I'm… leaving… My mother still doesn't believe that I am her daughter, so there doesn't seem to be a reason to stay here…" She smiled slightly. "I mean, I enjoyed my time here, but I originally came here to find my mother…"

Shima frowned. "But wait! I know a way that you can improve your skills in 3 months time!"

Kimomo's eyes widened slightly. "Really? What is this place?"

Shima gave her a serious look. "Are you sure? The trip itself could take up to a month, and it is very treacherous…"

"Is it located in some secret part of a mountain?" Kimomo asked, becoming more and more intrigued.

"No, it's actually in my grandpa's backyard," Shima joked.

"Yamato!" Kimomo screamed.

Shima chuckled. "Just kidding… In truth, it's deep within in a forest…"

-----

"No!" Tokimi yelled. "I will not let you go alone into a forest!" Tokimi yelled.

Shima frowned. "Tokimi, you're not my mother…" He looked around. "Besides, I'm not going alone, I'm going with Kimomo…"

Tokimi sweat dropped. "That's what worries me…"

"Look, I'm only going to help Kimomo get there!" Shima said, pointing to Kimomo.

"Then why do you also need to be gone for 4 months, huh?" Tokimi asked.

"Because…" Shima began, looking into Tokimi's eyes. "I'm also going to go get Kaolla… Where is she, anyway?

Sarah sighed. "The poor girl finally broke down and cried herself to sleep…"

Shima nodded. "Alright… In that case, don't tell her that I went to Mol-Mol… I want to surprise her…" Shima walked up to Kimomo. "So, are you ready?" Kimomo nodded. Shima began walking towards the ruins of the old annex.

Tokimi ran over to Shima. "Wait! Shima, what about Tokyo U? You're going to miss the entire first semester!"

Shima looked to her. "Yeah, but all I wanted to do was get in quicker than my father in order to get his attention. But not only have I done so, but I no longer have to try to get his attention anymore… But both you and Rikina, you both worked so hard to get in… Rikina to try and stay here at Hinata House, and you because you really wanted to go there… Me, I have no attachment to that place whatsoever anymore…" He smirked. "Besides, there's always next year!" He began walking towards the annex again.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Shima, wait! That's where the annex was!"

Shima looked back and smiled. "I know…" He continued walking, Kimomo following. They walked behind the ruins, where there was a lake. Shima jumped in and began swimming. Kimomo shrugged and followed. They swam through an underwater tunnel and when they reached the surface again, they were in a lush forest, full of life.

Kimomo's eyes widened. "What the--" She looked around. "Where did you find this?" She watched as a frog hopped, slipped and fell into the water. She giggled.

Shima stepped up on a rock, looking around. "Oh, this place? When I was little, I was playing around the annex and fell into this lake here. Luckily, I was helped by a man… He was amazing! Killer swordsman skills, and a great martial artist! He taught me a few things, and in return, he told me to never tell anyone about this place unless it was an emergency! Well, I figured that this would count as an emergency, so…"

Kimomo smiled. "Thanks…" She looked around the forest and sweat dropped. "You said it would take a month to reach this guy, right?"

Shima rubbed his chin. "Well, that's what he told me before I left…"

"Ha ha ha ha!!" a deep voice said from behind Shima. "Yamato Urashima, is that you? My, I haven't seen you in 13 years!"

Shima and Kimomo looked back to see a tall man in brown robes, wearing a red and white mask. Kimomo looked in shock at his huge sword. The thing was probably half her size! Shima laughed a bit. "Geez, Sukyuzo, don't scare us like that!"

Kimomo bowed. "Mr. Sukyuzo, I have humbly come to ask you for training…" Sukyuzo took a look at Kimomo and gasped slightly. Kimomo caught his action. "Sir, are you alright?"

Sukyuzo nodded. "Yes, yes… It's just, you seem familiar…"

Kimomo nodded slowly. "So, um…"

Sukyuzo clapped his hands together once. "Oh! Yes, yes, of course… Um, just follow me…" He looked to Shima. "So, Yamato! Aren't you going to come along?"

Shima shook his head, smiling. "No, I have my own things I have to go take care of…" He walked away, waving back. "Seeya!" He jumped into the water, never to be seen again. Okay, not really…

So anyway, Sukyuzu and Kimomo began their journey. Kimomo tapped Sukyuzu on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, Sukyuzo-sensei…"

Sukyuzo looked back to Kimomo, still walking. "Yes?"

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" Kimomo asked.

Sukyuzo rubbed his chin. "Let me see… It should take about a month before we reach our 'training area'…"

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Ah, so that is what Yamato meant…"

And so, they went on a month long journey…

Meanwhile, back in the outside world, Shima attempted to find a way to get to Mol-Mol. He eventually stole a boat. The boat sank halfway there, about half a month later, leaving Shima stranded. Shima was left in the middle of the ocean with no way of getting back. "Oh yeah, this is _really_ great… I'll bet that is punishment for stealing that damn boat… Grah, I don't wanna die here!!"

Suddenly, a yacht came up next to Shima. A lifesaver was tossed off, hitting Shima in the head. "Ow! What the hell?!" He looked up to see a tanned woman wearing a white bikini top and a long cloth tied around her waist like a skirt. Her long black hair went down her back in a ponytail. She smiled at Shima.

"**Hello, my name is Nyamo…**" she said. She held her hand out.

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak English…"

Nyamo stared at Shima, confused.

"…"

"**…**"

"Oh, crap…/**Oh, crap…**"

-----

And so, a month passed in the hidden forest…

Kimomo and Sukyuzo finally reached the training area. Sukyuzo smiled at Kimomo. "Here we are!" There were fruit trees everywhere, and cute little animals and sunshine lollipops! Er, sorry.

Anyway, they began the training. "Kimomo!" Sukyuzo shouted. "Before I teach you anything sword related, I want to see if you will be able to deal with all of the hard work!" He pointed to a pile of huge boulders, about as big as Kimomo herself, then to a large hill. "First, a test of strength and resourcefulness!! I want you to pick up those rocks and carry them to the top of this hill! You may carry them up in anyway you can figure out, as long as you do it without any 'mechanical' or modern help."

"No problem!" Kimomo said, cracking her fingers. She rubbed her hands together, put her arms a rock, and attempted to pick it up. She groaned as she struggled to pick up the rock, with no success. She chuckled nervously, looking to Sukyuzo with a pathetic smile. She began dragging the rock as far as she could before hitting a small 'cut' in the hill. The rock tipped over and Kimomo was sent rolling down the hill along with the boulder. "Gyaaaah!"

Sukyuzo sweat dropped. "Oh boy, this will take a while…"

-----

Meanwhile, back in the middle of the ocean, in a boat, Shima was floating in a boat with a woman that he presumed to be named 'Nyamo'. The reason that he 'presumed' her name to be Nyamo was because she only spoke English, a language that he did not understand, and bits of Japanese. Through what they knew of the others respective language and some hand singles, they managed to tell each other of how they ended up where they were.

Nyamo had gone off to search for her sister, who had run away from their island, 'Pararakelse'. She took a boat, but lost her map during a strong wind storm. Fortuantely, she had brought some food. Unfortunately, she had been stranded for a few days, and her food supplies were low. If it was only her, the food would last for another 3 days. But because of her encounter of Shima, and her kindness, she only had enough for 1 and a half days.

Fortunately, a bigger boat appeared. Unfortunately, the owner of the boat was speeding towards their boat, threatening to crash into them. Nyamo and Shima screamed, holding each other. They prepared to be crushed, when suddenly, two mechanical arms came out of the bigger boat and grabbed them both, bringing them onto the ship. The owner of the boat looked to Nyamo and Shima, smiling. "Oh, Shima! Hi, son! **And Nyamo! Long time, no see!**" He stepped out of the way to reveal Nyamo's younger sister. "**Oh, I found your sister and convinced her to go back home!**" He looked over to Shima. "I have to take Nyamo and Kilara back to Pararakelse, then I'll take you to wherever it is you want to go, alright?"

Shima smiled, nodding. "I need to get to the Kingdom of Mol-Mol… There are some things I need to fix!" He raised an eyebrow. "But wait, who's steering the boat?"

Keitaro curled his right hand into a fist and pounded it into his open left hand, still smiling. "Of course! I just _knew_ that there was something I was forgetting!"

Shima growled angrily, pounding his father on top of his head. "Grah, you idiot!"

-----

Back in the forest, Kimomo and Sukyuzo were balancing on little wooden poles in the water. A water fall lightly sprayed them with mist. "Alright, let's skip strength for now…" The man said, sweat dropping. "Now, try to find your center… Only then will you find balance…" He sighed as he watched Kimomo struggle to stay on top of the thin pole, flailing her arms, swaying back and forth. She screamed as she completely lost balance and fell into the water. He shook his head. "Alright, let's try something else for now…"

-----

A bit later, after letting Kimomo's clothes dry, Sukyuzo began strapping a backpack full of rocks onto the girl's back. "Now, we shall work on your speed…" He holds up a little rabbit. "You will chase this rabbit with this heavy bag upon your back… We will do this exercise every morning, along with the other things I have taught you, until you get used to it and become as fast as you are without the rocks. At that point, we will remove the bag. You should be able to move faster than you ever were before…"

Kimomo smirked. "Alright, no problem!" She began to hop from foot to foot, excited.

Sukyuzo chuckled. "I almost forgot!" He easily picked up some very heavy looking weights and tied them to Kimomo's wrists and ankles. "You also have to use these, too!"

Kimomo stared at the weights, a bit uncertain, but smirked confidently. "Alright, I can do this, easy!"

Sukyuzo nodded, letting the rabbit go. "Go!" He yelled, signaling that she should start running. He face faulted as Kimomo fell flat on her face after taking only a few steps. "… Um… I think that's enough for today…"

Kimomo pouted, her lip trembling, fighting back tears. "I'll never be able to even hit my mother once at this rate…" She raised an eyebrow as a hand was lowered to her. She took Sukyuzo's hand as he helped her up.

Sukyuzo smiled. "Don't worry… I didn't expect you to master all of these lessons in one day… That's next to impossible!" He raised an eyebrow. "…Did you say your mother? You're trying to beat your mother?"

Kimomo nodded slowly. "It's a long story…"

Sukyuzo smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind hearing it… Unless it's personal, that is… In that case, you don't have to tell me…"

Kimomo gave a half hearted smile. "No, I don't mind… It's just that it's such a sad story…" She sighed deeply. "Well, here we go…"

-----

And so, Shima was dropped of on Mol-Mol. He smiled at his father. "Uh, thanks, dad!" He waved, watching as his father floated off.

"No problem!" Keitaro yelled, waving back. "Good luck with bringing Kaolla back to Hinata House!"

"Thanks!" Shima shouted, watching as the boat disappeared over the horizon. He looked around, scratching his head. "Oh, crap…" He muttered. "I have no idea where to go…"

He walked forward, hoping that he would at least find some small village. After a few hours, he began wondering through a desert. He looked around, cursing himself for taking this path. "Ugh, it's so hot… And if I pass out, that's it…" Exhausted, and dehydrated, he falls to the ground. "Mustn't… pass… ou--" He passes out.

A long while later, he awoke as he was splashed by water. He was in a dark, but cool room. He sighed, relieved to be out of the heat. He looked around, seeing only the black of darkness. He soon realized that he was hanging by his toes, upside down. "Right, the Su family rope tying techniques…" Suddenly the room was filled with light. He sweat dropped, seeing a bunch of people that look like Kaolla and Rikina.

"What should we do with him?" muttered one of them.

"Maybe the princess should decide," replied another.

"That is what we shall do, then," the first one said.

Shima raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Um, excuse me?"

"Silence!" the man shouted. "You will have to deal with our princess!" He walked out of the room, followed by the others.

Shima sighed. "Well, this is nice… I'm a prisoner… Just when things are beginning to look up for me, they just get even worse…"

"Shi-kun?" a familiar voice chirped. Someone, presumably the princess, walked in. It was Kaolla. "Shima, it is you! What are you doing here?"

Shima laughed. "Wow, I should have known that the princess that they were talking about was you! How are you?"

Kaolla sighed. "Eh, tomorrow I have to choose one of the many suitors to be my husband…"

"Peh…" Shima scowled. "Arranged marriages…"

Kaolla looked to the ground. "Yeah, bummer…" She looked up and smiled. "So, anything I can help you with?"

Shima looked to her, a bit confused at first, then he smirked. "Well, yeah… For starters, can I get something to eat? I'm starving, I haven't eaten in 2 weeks…"

Kaolla chuckled. "Alright, let's get you down from there…" She untied the ropes that suspended Shima from the ceiling, and watched as he landed on his head. "Um, oops…" She giggled.

Shima growled a bit. "Thanks, Kaolla…"

-----

And so, 3 months passed…

In the forest, Kimomo and Sukyuzo were having a sparring match. They were both blocking each others blows with ease, occasionally getting through and getting a hit in. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Sukyuzo smiled. "Good, good… Kimomo, that will be all for today…"

"No, it will not…" a voice said from behind. They looked back and saw Motoko standing there. She smiled. "Hello, there…" She looked to Sukyuzo. "Hello… dear."

Kimomo's eyes widened. "What?! You know each other?!"

Motoko nodded. "Why Kimomo, don't you recognize…" she walked over to the man and took his mask off. "… your own father?"

Kimomo gasped. "But… he was…"

Sukyuzo shook his head. "But I almost _had_ lost my life… But I struggled my way over here, to see my dear Motoko… They had already taken you, Kimomo… I stumbled upon this forest, and the water pouring from the waterfall completely healed me… I've been here ever since…"

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Um, it's nice to have a father again, but isn't this whole thing kind of cheesy, overdramatic, and just plain unbelievable?" She then glared at Motoko. "And you! You knew this whole time, didn't you?! Why did you deny that I was your daughter and put me through so much crap?!"

Motoko's smile turned into a look of regret. She walked up to Kimomo. "My dear, sweet daughter… I only recently learned of your father still being alive… And the reason I treated you in the way I did was to simply help you grow… And as I have seen, it worked…" She hugged Kimomo, tears running down her eyes. "Please forgive me!"

Kimomo began crying in happiness. "Mommy… My mommy…"

Sukyuzo smiled, hugging his love and daughter. The family was reunited again. After the group hug, Motoko grinned. "So, Kimomo… Do you wish to prove yourself in battle?"

Kimomo smirked, readying her sword. "Yes, mother… This is what I trained for 3 months for…"

The mother and daughter stared each other down. Suddenly, they both drew their swords and rushed each other. Their swords clashed against each other for the first time, and they struggled for control. Motoko chuckled. "It seems that you have improved greatly!"

Kimomo smiled. "That… I have, mother…" They both jumped away from each other, and Motoko attacked from the side. Kimomo quickly blocked it, then tried for a hit of her own. Motoko blocked and pushed Kimomo away. Kimomo regained her footing and jumped into the air. She was blocked by Motoko, then sent flying into the air. Motoko jumped after her, and they exchanged blows in the air. They managed to block each others strikes, then landed back on the ground. They stared down each other, as it began to rain. They glared at each other, sizing their opponent up. Motoko smiled. Kimomo smiled back. They put their swords away.

"I consider this a draw…" Motoko said softly. She hugged Kimomo again. "I'm sorry that I kept denying that you were my daughter, but look at how much you've improved in your sword skill in your determination to beat me and prove your worth! Plus, I wasn't really sure myself… You see, they really did tell me that they killed both my lover and daughter… Probably so I wouldn't go looking for you…" She walked over to Sukyuzo and kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you so much…"

Sukyuzo kissed back, then smiled. "As have I…" He looked to Kimomo. "And now, we can finally be a family again…" He scratched his head, confused. "But… Motoko, how did you find this place?"

Suddenly, Sarah peeked from her hiding place behind a rock. "Um… Heh heh… Yo! I kind of followed Yamato and found this place! I later told the others about it and… yeah…"

Sukyuzo sighed. "Well, there goes my secret hiding place…"

And so, Kimomo's story has a happy ending… This will not be the last time she will be seen at Hinata House, however… And speaking of Hinata House, let us return to that place, where 4 months have also passed…

**End of Chapter 26**

End of Volume 2

-----

Whew, finally got this chapter finished… Wow, this one was really troublesome… Anyway, next time, we enter the final volume of this tale.

While I won't spoil anything for you, I _can_ say that other character's stories will be resolved, (and we'll finally find out what the deal is with Ami and her sister) Shima will make a choice, and we'll even have the mandatory 'island' storyline! (I'm trying for a minimum of 5 chapters on this…) Plus, there will be a little twist on things in the end… This is what we've have been building up to, and I am very excited! (In case you were wondering, we have about 17 chapters left…) And that is all I am telling you all for now… Mwahahahaha… Well, see you all tomorrow! (Hopefully…)

P.S. Thanks for sticking with me, despite a few of my decisions in the story… You guys are great! =)

P.P.S. Nodoka is just _adorable_… =P

---Kouji Tamino


	27. Volume 3, Chapter 27

Okay, this chapter is going to be a little late. Oh well, at least it's going up. Mwahahaha…

---Kouji Tamino

P.S. ('_Name_', '_Age_')

-----

****

Love Hina Next

__

Volume 3

Chapter 27: _…and So, Life Goes On…_

And so, 4 months passed… It is now the month of July…

Ami and Nina ran up the stairs, coming home from school. "Yaaay!" Nina cheered. "Yucky school is over!" They were both wearing the school uniform, the same one that Kaolla wore in her high school years. They ran up to Rikina, who was sitting on the ground, working on something. (_Ami ???_, _15 _Sophomore in high school) (_Nina Chase_, _16_ Junior in high school.)

Rikina looked up and waved at the younger girls. "Oh, hey! How was school today, you two?" (_Rikina Su_, _23_ Freshman at Tokyo University after a Hinata House record of 4 failures.) Rikina's hair was once again dyed with black streaks, her hair a bit blacker than before. Her hair was done in two short pig tails that seemed to float in the air. She was wearing a tube top, with a net shirt over that, a short skirt, and boots, all black. To finish it all off, she had lightly applied some black eye shadow and lipstick.

Ami sighed, sitting next to Rikina as Nina went inside the house. "Oh, it was fine…"

Rikina got a suspicious look on her face. "It doesn't sound like it was fine…"

Ami bit her lip. "Well, kids at school are still making fun of my hair and eyes… Calling me 'freak', and stuff…"

Rikina frowned. "Ami, you don't have to take that kind of crap from anyone!" She grinned evilly. "Just zap them while no one is looking!"

Ami smiled a bit. "I would, but… My powers still don't work…"

Rikina raised an eyebrow. "You mean that your powers _still_ don't work, even after all this time?"

Ami nodded. "I think that someone has been putting a block on them… Every time that I try to access them, something or someone seems to stop me… It is very strange…" She smiled. "Oh, well! I have a new outfit that I want to show Yamato-sama once he comes home! I'm going to go try it on! Bye!" Ami ran inside, leaving Rikina alone.

Rikina sighed, as she continued to fiddle with the device in her hands. She was soon joined by Tokimi, who sat down next to her.

"Hiya, Rikina…" Tokimi muttered. (_Tokimi Matsuda_, _19_ Freshman at Tokyo U) She was wearing a red tank top, a blue sleeveless denim jacket, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just trying to fix this piece of crap…" Rikina replied. She looked at her friends sad face. "So, what's with the long face, huh?"

Tokimi looked away. "Oh, I just miss Shima…"

Rikina sighed deeply. "Well, at least the last things you said to him weren't completely malicious and filled with misguided anger…"

"Hm?" Tokimi titled her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Rikina sniffled a bit. "I… I said some really rude things to him last time I saw him… I got him so angry that he picked up by my collar and then threw me to the ground… I deserved it, too… Yet I continued to yell at him and curse him out… With my sister gone, I was so sad and angry that she had been taken away from me… I wanted to be angry at someone, and Yamato was the first person that I saw…" She began crying. "God, I'm such a bitch… I don't deserve to even be Yamato's friend, much less his girlfriend…"

Tokimi gasped, surprised. "You still like him?"

"Of course I do…" Rikina muttered, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's just… I put my feelings aside in order to completely focus on getting into Tokyo University, and now that we're in…"

Tokimi looked away. So, her best friend would once again be her rival in love, once Shima returned.

There was a bit of awkward silence between the two girls as they sat at the spot. Rikina would occasionally fiddle with her device. They looked to each other, took a deep breath, and… coughed up dirt as Ami ran past them quickly. They looked at each other, then at Ami, who was running to the café. They shrugged and began to talk again.

-----

Down at the café, Sarah raised an eyebrow as Ami ran up to her and tripped, falling on her face. Ami quickly got up and dusted herself off, blushing. She twirled around, showing off her new outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, long gloves that went a few inches above her elbows, a long flowing skirt, and slip on shoes, all white. She smiled. "Sarah, look at my new outfit!"

Sarah smiled slightly. "Cute…" (_Sarah McDougal_, _35 _Current owner of Hinata Café) Sarah was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt, jean overalls, and a blue, backwards cap.

"Thank you…" Ami blushed slightly, stopping her spinning and looking to Sarah. "Do you think… Yamato-sama will like it?"

Sarah rubbed her chin. "I dunno, I don't really know what kind of stuff that he's into…" She began to chuckle. "But if he doesn't like it, I'll choke him out until he says he does."

Ami giggled. "Well, thanks!"

-----

Kimomo began running up the stairs. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!" (_Kimomo Aoyama Sakaseyu_, _17_ A high school dropout who just recently found her mother and father.) Kimomo was now wearing the familiar shrine maiden outfit that Motoko wears. "Mom and dad will be back soon!" She giggled. "They wanted some 'private' time… Maybe I'll even get a little brother or sister!"

Rikina and Tokimi sweat dropped. "Um…" Rikina began. "Glad that you're back and all, but that was too much info, thank you…" She stood up. "It's too hot out here… I'm going inside." She turned around and walked into the building.

Tokimi stood up and hugged Kimomo. "Great to have you back! So, did you get any stronger?"

Kimomo smiled. "Yes, I did! I could actually sense my mother's moves this time! We will have another match some other day, but for now, it was a draw!"

-----

Nina began running down to the café. She ran over to an unaware Sarah and hopped on her back. "Sarah-mama!"

"Gack!" Sarah screamed, surprised at Nina's 'sneak attack'. "Nina, what the hell was that?!" She reached back, yanked Nina off of her back, and tossed her over to the side. "And don't call me 'mama'!"

Nina sighed. "But you've been so nice to me, just like my mama was!" She sweat dropped as she remembered all of the times that she saw Sarah play a trick on someone, call them a name, or beat them up. "Er, maybe not exactly, but…"

Ami tilted her head. "Wait, what happened to Nina's mother? And her father, for that matter?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, Nina is an orphan, sort of like me… Her parents were old friends of mine from way back in my child hood…" She smiled as she continued. "I had a bit of a crush on her father, but he liked another girl, Nina's mother… Needless to say, I despised boys for quite some time…" She looked to Nina. "And around last year, I took a trip back to America and found out where they lived." A tear fell down her face. "Unfortunately, they had recently died, leaving their daughter alone. So, after going through all that paperwork and crap, I had legally adopted Nina… She had been living with some lazy-ass guardians, so I let her pack up her stuff and left her a plane ticket before coming back to Japan and waiting for her…"

Nina nodded. "Mama and papa go bye bye…"

Sarah sniffled, wiping tears out of her eyes. She looked to Ami. "I mean, Nina seemed so… alone! Her damn former guardians never took care of her right, so I thought to myself 'Hey, I may not know how to raise a kid, but I bet that I could do a better job than these losers!' Heh, and it looks like I did… Nina and I have become so close, and…" Her eyes widened as Nina hugged her. "Nina?…"

Nina smiled up at Sarah. "Sarah… I love you!"

Sarah smiled, tears running down her eyes. "Thank you, Nina… I love you, too… Nina, you are the most wonderful to come into my life since papa…" She kissed Nina on the forehead. "As long as I live, I will never let anyone hurt you, even when you finally mature and no longer need my help…" She laughed lightly. "Nina, you have given me the gift of the experience of motherhood…"

"Oh my, how touching!" a familiar voice chirped happily.

Nina's eyes widened as she looked up to see Mutsumi, Keitaro, and Naru. "…What the hell are _you_ guys doing here?!"

Keitaro chuckled. "Well you see, we all decided to come down here and make sure that you haven't demolished the place yet… I'm fully aware of my son, the current landlord, running off to Mol-Mol. In fact, I was the one that helped him get there!"

Sarah's left eyebrow twitched rapidly. "S-so… You saw?--"

Keitaro nodded, smiling. "We saw up to the point where you began telling of how much Nina meant to you…" He chuckled. "Wow, Sarah… It sure took a long time, but you finally became a mature woman!"

Sarah growled. "You!" She let go of Nina and ran over to Keitaro, picking up a nearby barrel. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you!!" She ran up to Keitaro and whacked him in the face with the barrel, sending him flying into the air. After a few seconds, he landed, hitting his head on a rock lodged into the ground and shattering his glasses.

"Keitaro!" Naru screamed, running to Keitaro. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Oh my, Kei-kun hit his head on a rock!" Mutsumi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

Keitaro chuckled, standing up. His head was spraying blood like a geyser, but he was still smiling as if nothing had happened. "Yes. I'm fine, honey! Don't worry about me, Mr. Immortal!" He looked to Sarah. "And Sarah, some things never change, do they? You're still as violent as ever!"

Sarah smirked. "And you're still a dork! Stop trying to be cool like my papa!"

Naru sweat dropped. "Um, Sarah? You _do_ realize that Keitaro acts just like Seta in his younger days, right?…"

Keitaro, his glasses somehow no longer broken, yanked the rock that he hit his head on and held it up into the air. "Hey, this isn't a rock! It seems to be some kind of ancient tablet of some sort!" He rubbed his chin. "Funny, though… It doesn't seem to be from around here, and while this text on it seems similar to something from Mol-Mol's capitol city of Toudai, it has it's differences…" He began to walk away. "It'll take me a while, but I'm confident that I can decipher it…"

"Wait, Keitaro!" Naru yelled, waving after him. She looked to Sarah and glared. "Now see what you've done? I managed to get his mind off of his job for more than a month, but you go and spoil him again!" She huffed, walking after him. "Come on, Mutsumi!"

Mutsumi giggled. "But where to, Naru?"

"To beat some sense into my husband!" Naru began to run, Mutsumi trailing closely behind.

Sarah smiled, watching as they ran off. She crossed her arms. "Well, you're right about one thing, Keitaro… Some things never change…" She looked to Ami and Nina, who had been staring at this whole exchange the whole way through. "What? Stranger things have happened around here, you know…"

-----

Meanwhile, Shinobu, Ema, and Kitsune were relaxing in the lounge when Nyamo, Kanako, and Nyamo's sister, Kilara walked into the building. "**Shinomu!**" Nyamo yelled happily, running over to Shinobu and hugging her.

Shinobu sweat dropped. '_She still can't pronounce my name correctly…_' Regardless of that, she hugged her friend/tanned clone. "**Nyamo! It's so good to see you!**" She looked to the doorway to see the others. "Oh, hello! Kanako and um…"

Kanako nodded, waving. "Hello, there…" She blushed. "Big brother said he was coming, too…"

Nyamo smiled, pointing to her sister. "**This is my little sister, Kilara!**"

Kilara waved. "**Hello, Ms. Shinomu…**" She smiled at Shinobu. She was wearing an outfit similar to Nyamo's old one, but it was a very light 'pink-ish' color.

Shinobu sweat dropped again. '_Oh crap, she's got it wrong, too…_'

-----

And so, they all began to talk and chatter, catching up on what was going on in other parts of the world. Tama-chan began flying around, looking around cautiously for Kaolla. She wasn't around for Shinobu's explanation of what's happened so far.

Suddenly, Jin walked into the building, kicking off his boots. "Oh, hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He suddenly saw Kanako out of the corner of his eye. His head jerked into her direction. "Whoa, and I thought Rikina was hot!" **BAM!**

Kanako and Rikina pulled off a double team pound in the head. "… Is this the one, Rikina?"

Rikina nodded. "Yes, Kanako-sama…"

Kanako smiled sadistically, rubbing her hands together. "…Perfect."

-----

Meanwhile, at Jin and Static's apartment, Static was reading. He cupped his ear, as if he had heard someone screaming, then shrugged and went back to his reading.

**End of Chapter 27**

-----

Sorry, that this is late, but… Eh, oh well… =)

---Kouji Tamino


	28. Volume 3, Chapter 28

Hello again! Welcome to another installment of **Love Hina Next**! Today, Ami's sister returns to do… stuff. Um, and that is all I have to say for now… Hey, remember the old days, when I could just rant and blabber useless stuff forever and ever? Oh, and the typos! And my grammar was horrible! While I still make a few typos here and there, (I once typed 'bumping' as 'pumping' and the sentence ended up sounding dirty, yech… xx;) I've improved quite a bit… But ah, those were the days…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 28: _Ami and Meiruuna_ (Part 1)

It was the next day, and Shima still hadn't returned with Kaolla Su. However, they had gotten a letter from him saying that he would return on this day. Shinobu, low on ingredients for a cake to welcome them home, sent Ami out with some money to buy some. She was walking home, having already bought the ingredients, when it began to rain. Ami began to run, not wanting to get soaked. She ran past an alleyway, and heard something knocking over a trash can. She took a peek into an alleyway and saw a cute little white bunny with pale blue eyes. Her eyes widened. "Awwwwwwwwww, look at the cute wittle bunny wabbit!" She squealed, putting her hands to her cheeks. She thought and pouted. "Aww, but you have no home, do you?" She walked over and picked up the rabbit. "Don't you worry, I will make sure that you get a nice home to live in! And if not, I am sure that everyone at Hinata House will welcome you with open arms!" She carried the rabbit with her right arm and carried the groceries in her left hand, running to Hinata House.

On top of a building near the alleyway, however, Meiruuna was sitting on a roof, petting a black rabbit with blood red eyes. She giggled, wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt, a black choker and skirt, and black boots. "And so, it begins…"

-----

When Ami arrived at Hinata House, she gave the ingredients to Shinobu. Then she ran back into the lounge and showed everyone the rabbit. "Hey, everyone! I found this cute little bunny on my way home today!"

Rikina, who was busy reading a magazine, looked up. "Oh, that's nice… Can we eat it?"

Ema frowned, crossing her arms. "I dunno, the rabbit has a strange aura around it that I just don't trust…"

Ami pouted sadly. "Awww, come on, it's just a bunny rabbit!" She tilted her head. "I had a little baby bunny when I was little, but my parents got rid of them…"

"Maybe it's the same one?" Ema asked.

Rikina shook her head. "Doubt it… Ami was left here about 9 years ago, and rabbits only live 5 years… Even if that was related to Ami's, it would be part of the second or even third generation…" She grinned. "And plus, you _do_ know how they multiply and all…"

Ami blushed slightly. "Anyway, what should I name it?"

"How about lunch?" Rikina jokingly suggested.

Ami glared. "Rikina…"

Rikina smiled. "Hey, I was just joking…" she replied. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She blushed and buried her face back into the magazine.

Ami looked at Rikina, a bit unsure, but then looked at the rabbit happily. "I know, I'll name it Tenshi, like my old bunny…"

"Tenshi, as in Angel?" Sarah asked, walking in. "That's cute…" she frowned. "…I don't like it…"

Ami stared at Sarah, then shook her head. "Anyway, I'm taking Tenshi up to my room!" She ran up the stairs, leaving the others to go back to whatever it is that they were doing.

-----

Once inside her room, she put Tenshi on her desk. "Aww, you are such a cute little bunny!" She watched as it looked around the room curiously. "Whatcha looking at, huh?" She crouched down to the rabbit's eye level and looked in the direction that it was looking in. She gasped in shock and fear.

Meiruuna smiled at Ami from the corner of the room and hovered over to Ami, hands behind her back. "Hello, sister… It's been a while, hasn't it?" She motioned towards the door, making it shut tight and putting another seal on it. "In case you didn't realize, I was the one putting a block on your powers."

Ami glared. "I had my suspicions…" She began to back up. "Why do you continue to torment me, Meiruuna? Why can't you just leave me alone in peace?"

Meiruuna brought her hands in front of her, revealing the black rabbit. "Remember our rabbits, Kai and Tenshi? A boy and a girl… These rabbits are their grandchildren. Siblings, just like us…"

Ami's eyes widened as she looked back to the rabbit. "I knew that this bunny seemed familiar to my old one…" She bit her lip, looking back to Meiruuna. "But you still haven't answered my question… Why won't you leave me alone? Why did you kill our parents?!"

Meiruuna smiled. "Because, my dear sister… they were not like us… They thought we were freaks…"

Ami shook her head. "No they didn't, they loved us! You are lying!"

Meiruuna glared at Ami. "If they loved us, why did they attempt to kill us while we slept? If I hadn't been awake, they would have gotten us! I did what needed to be done…" She looked away. "Ami, nothing can come from living among normal humans…" She looked back to Ami, smiling. "Come with me, Ami! We are superior, we can hone our abilities in order to rule this planet, and never have to live in fear again!"

Ami stomped her foot on the ground, a blue aura beginning to surround her. "Never!" she screamed, her eyes becoming a deep, dark blue. Her hair flowed upwards in the air. "I will never hurt the people here, and they would never hurt me! We all care about each other!"

Meiruuna let go of Kai, who began to fly by flapping it's ears. It landed next to Tenshi. She grinned. "Amazing, you managed to break my barrier on your powers! And your powers are at full strength, you should see your deep blue eyes! You are now ready…"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Meiruuna raised a hand in the air. "Did you really think that I would give up that easily? I am taking you with me whether you like it or not! Now shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?!" She jerked her arm to the side, taking Ami to the window. She tightened her stare, sending Ami out the window.

"Kyaaah!" Ami screamed, as she fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Her falling body suddenly came to a stop, floating in the air. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief. She looked up as Meiruuna jumped down towards her. She hovered out of the way and turned herself upright, staring at her sister.

Meiruuna chuckled. "Impressive, you managed to learn how to use your powers to hover above the ground…" She smiled cruelly. "Too bad you can only go so high…" she hissed, slowly rising higher and higher into the air. "I can fly anywhere that I want! While you were using your powers sparingly to do petty little chores for these weaklings, I put my body through intense training in order to tap into and handle some of our deepest, darkest powers…" She began to glow red, a ball of energy growing in each hand until they were as big as baseballs. She tossed both at a surprised Ami, who dodged one but was hit in the side with the other. She fell over on one knee, moaning in pain.

"I didn't know that we could do things like that!" she managed to gasp out in her pain.

Meiruuna grinned. "Of course you didn't! You never even tried! But you could if you just come with me!" She screamed and fell to the ground as she was hit in the back with an energy ray.

"Ami isn't going anywhere!" Rikina yelled, holding a big ray gun over her shoulder. The others were standing behind her.

Meiruuna stood up, her powers flaring. "How dare you! This is none of your business!" She readied another energy ball to throw at Rikina.

Ami quickly stood up. "Leave them alone!"

Meiruuna looked to Ami and laughed. "You are in no position to tell me what to do!" She tossed the ball towards Ami. She looked on as Ami caught it and it turned blue. "Impressive, but…" She muttered, as she disappeared. Ami's eyes widened as she looked around. Suddenly, Meiruuna appeared in front of her and grabbed her hair. Using her powers to amplify her physical strength, Meiruuna flew up into the air and began swing poor Ami around by her hair. "…your hair is too long!" She swung her around for a few seconds before tossing her back to the ground. Ami did not get back up.

Rikina glared. "Hey, come down here and face us, you coward! Leave Ami alone!"

"Yeah, stop avoiding us in the air!" Tokimi yelled, waving her fist in the air. She squeaked as Meiruuna turned around and glared at her. "Um, please?"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Um, no…" She began to create another energy ball, but it didn't stop growing. Soon, it was as big as a normal sized house. Just as she was about to let it go, she was knocked over by someone. She accidentally let it go before she was ready, and the ball headed toward Ami's unconscious body. She growled, looking to the person. "Damn you! Look at what you've made me do!"

Shinobu gasped. "Ami, no!" She began to run to the girl's rescue, but a man ran over to Ami, picked her up and, jumped out of the way of the energy ball. It exploded on contact to the ground, knocking the man and Ami a couple feet away. The man stood up, revealing himself to be none other than…

"Yamato?" Sarah gasped. She looked over to Meiruuna and the person that knocked her down. "Then does that mean--"

"Nyahaha!" Kaolla laughed. "Yep! Kaolla Su has rejoined your party!"

Rikina gasped. "Big sister?!"

Shima smiled at her. "Yep! I went all the way down to Mol-Mol and almost got myself killed to get her and bring her back here!" He walked over to Shinobu and gave Ami to her, then looked over Rikina again. "So you'd better be appreciative!" he added jokingly.

Rikina nodded, beginning to cry in happiness. "Thank you so much…"

Meiruuna growled. But then, she smiled. "Hmm, this could be fun…" she stood up and whistled. "Come, Kai!" The rabbit flew out of the window down to her. Meiruuna began to float in the air. "I am leaving again… Ami is a fast learner, I will come back in 3 days! Tell her to prepare herself, because I am coming back again… I wish to test Ami's skills before taking her from this place…" She flew off, Kai following her.

Shima glared at her retreating form. "Yeah, you just fly away and don't come back!" He looked to the others. "So, how's it going?"

-----

Later, they were all sitting in the lounge, except for Ami. Shima rubbed his chin. "Geez, a guy leaves for a few months and things get all weird! So, what's Ami doing upstairs, anyway?"

"I don't really know, but she said something weird about 'getting rid of a few flaws'…" Shinobu replied. "I hope she's okay…"

"I don't like that sister of hers…" Rikina muttered. "If she shows her face around here again, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Sarah began. "You've seen what she can do! Ami can't even beat her, what makes you think that you can?!"

"I don't care…" Shima began. "I already let down a friend once, I won't do it again, even if it kills me!"

"Which reminds me…" Rikina began. "How did you get Kaolla back, huh?"

Shima and Kaolla looked at each and laughed nervously. "Um, you know, pulled some strings here and there, the usual…"

Tokimi giggled. "You didn't have to marry Kaolla, did you?" she said jokingly.

"No, of course not!" Shima said, waving his hands in front of himself. He sighed. "But this situation does seem hopeless… I mean, Meiruuna is like a DBZ villain or something! She's almost invincible! But still, there has to be some way to beat her…"

"There is…" Ami began. "… I _will_ beat my sister, if it's the last thing I do…"

Everyone looked toward Ami, now powered down, and gasped. She had cut her hair. It reached the bottom of her chin, straight at the top with some waves starting at her ears and going to the bottom. She smiled slightly. "So, what do you all think?"

**End of Chapter 28**

-----

So, Ami's long hair has been cut, and her psycho sister has DBZ level powers. Poor kid. But on the bright side, she has a cute little bunny for a pet now! =)

---Kouji Tamino


	29. Volume 3, Chapter 29

Hello again. Heh, it seems that someone was a little upset at me cutting Ami's hair. =P

Yeah, I had a little voice in my head saying "don't do it! Don't cut Ami's hair!" But in the end, that voice lost. =P

Anyway, I've got a homepage up, but it's only temporary. I've got a 'Favorite Character' Poll up. Go vote when you get the chance. =) The link can be found in my profile!

So anyway, enough of that! On with the fic!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 29: _Ami and Meiruuna_ (Part 2)

Ami waved a hand through her hair. "… Meiruuna said that my hair was too long…" She flinched as she rubbed the spot that Meiruuna pulled on. "And then she swung me by my hair… So I decided to cut it! It's not permanent, just until this whole mess with Meiruuna is over."

"Um, Ami…" Sarah began. "Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but… Meiruuna is insanely strong! What did you do to piss her off so much, anyway?!"

Ami sat down on the couch. "It's not me that she is angry with… She's angry at all 'normal' humans… You see, when we were born, the doctors found something wrong with us… Never the less, our parents brought us home. When we were both 2, we began to sow signs of our powers. Our parents were overjoyed to have children with such powers, and being wealthy, they bought us all sorts of things… Including 2 bunnies, Tenshi and Kai. But one night, when we were six, I caught a bit of a cold. We were eating dinner, when the destructive side of our powers showed up. I sneezed, shattering every glass object at the table. I apologized, but my parents simply looked at me in fear. Soon, they began to take things away from us, including our rabbits. Meiruuna and I adored those rabbits, so when they took them away from us, it infuriated my sister." She frowned, a tear running down her eye. "So one night, my parents tried to kill us, starting with me. Meiruuna was actually awake, and killed our father, my mother's screames waking me up. I saw my father, dead on the floor, knife hanging limply in his hand. Then I watched as Meiruuna killed our mother, silencing her. Meiruuna took me to this place, telling me to never speak of that night… I took those words to heart, never speaking at all." She looked up to the others. "Until recently, that is… But I don't blame Meiruuna for my suffering, or my parents. Meiruuna is simply protecting me the only way she knows how, and everyone fears what they don't understand, including my parents."

Shinobu whimpered, hugging Ami close, unknowingly squishing her between her breasts. "Oh, you poor, sweet girl! You've been through so much, haven't you? I swear that from this day forth, I will protect you no matter what!"

Ami laughed nervously. "Um, thank you, Ms. Maehara…"

Ema sighed. "Psychic girls… What else did I miss when my brain was scrambled? I mean, I thought that this place was weird before, but psychic girls?"

"Um, Ami?" a new voice squeaked. Everyone turned the head towards the voice. They all gasped at what they saw. Ami's rabbit, Tenshi III, was flapping it's ears, flying in the air. She waved. "Hello!" She watched as Ami fainted. "Um, Ami-dono?"

-----

And so, the three days passed. They all hung out in the lounge, drinking tea that Ami had made. Shinobu took a sip and yawned. "Ah, what a nice day today…" Sarah scratched her cheek. "Hey, I have a feeling that we've forgotten about something…" Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise outside. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, forgot about that… Oh well, Ami isn't back from school yet, so it can't be helped…"

Shima walked into the room. "Hey, what was that?"

Rikina and Tokimi walked into the house, kicking of their shoes. "Hey, I saw that Meiruuna girl outside…" Tokimi muttered. "She wants Ami."

Shinobu hummed a tune. "Well, Ami is at school right now…" There was another explosion outside, this one shaking up the whole building. "Oh, how rude…"

Finally, Ami and Nina came home from school. "Hey, Ami's clone is wrecking stuff!" Nina yelled, plopping her book bag on the floor.

Sarah glared at Nina. "Nina, you know better than that! Pick that up!" She smiled over to Ami and motioned to the outside. "Ami, could you go take care of that?"

Ami giggled and nodded, putting her shoes on and running outside. She saw Meiruuna standing there, smiling and waving. She petted Kai. "Hello again, sister… I'm wagering that you've learned some new tricks?"

Ami nodded, smiling. "That I have. But I still do not want to leave Hinata House. These people are like family to me! Hey, maybe you could come live with us, too! The people here are awfully nice!" Ami said, smiling.

Meiruuna glared. "I don't think so… And you won't live here, either! I will take you away from here and--"

"And what? I'm not as helpless as I used to be, you know! And I'll prove it!"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Really now? How interesting… Alright, then… Prove to me that you can defend yourself against me, and I'll let you stay. If you can defend yourself from me, then you should be able to defend yourself from the rest of this cruel world…" She smiled. "Of course, it's impossible to beat me…"

Meiruuna and Ami concentrated, closing their eyes. Red and blue surrounded them, respectfully. They opened their eyes, both at full power. Meiruuna held a hand out blasting Ami away with an invisible force. Ami flew backwards, but landed on her feet. Meiruuna laughed, and snapped her fingers, the ground beginning to raise. Ami screamed, jumping up and floating in the air. She glared at Meiruuna. "That wasn't very nice…"

-----

Meanwhile, back inside…

The others all relaxed in the lounge as Ami fought her sister. Shinobu had a nervous look on her face. "Um, don't you think we should help her?"

Sarah looked at Shinobu like she has grown another head. "And get turned inside out or something like that? Hell no!"

Shima stood up and growled. "I don't care!" He walked over to Tenshi and grabbed her ears. "C'mon, ya dumb bunny…"

Tenshi whimpered. "Hey, you big bully! Let me go!"

Shima glared at the little white rabbit. "You want to help Ami, don't you?"

Tenshi sniffled, it's beady eyes glimmering. "Y-yes…"

Shima sighed. "Well then come on!" He ran outside, carrying Tenshi.

-----

As they got outside, they saw Ami struggling to get up, Meiruuna preparing a basketball sized energy sphere. She chuckled and let it go. "Ami!!" both Shima and Tenshi screamed. Shima ran over to pick Ami up, while Tenshi flew in the way of the red sphere, blocking it. "Wait, those rabbits are psychic, too?!"

"Not exactly…" Meiruuna explained. "They are more like guardians to us…"

Unfortunately, the energy ball was too much for the little rabbit. She fell, exhausted, and the red energy exploded, sending her body flying through the air. Ami's eyes widened in shock. "NO!" Ami screamed, jumping out of Shima's arm's and running toward her pet and new friend. She caught the rabbit, hugging it close to her body. "Tenshi, no… Are you alright?"

Tenshi looked up to Ami and smiled. "I'm all right, as long as you're all right, Ami-dono…"

Ami slowly smiled, and handed Tenshi to Shima. She looked to the ground, her aura becoming a dark, dark, almost black-ish blue. She stared at Meiruuna angrily, her eyes seemingly devoid of life.

Everyone began to run out, watching as Ami went through a change. Kaolla's eyes widened as she whistled. "Shiiiiit… We're screwed!"

Ami ran towards Meiruuna, jumped into the air, readied an energy ball, then teleported behind Meiruuna. Meiruuna turned around, but got hit in the back with an energy ball. Ami had let go of the ball before teleporting. Meiruuna screamed out, before getting one of her bangs pulled by Ami. Ami smiled sadistically. "How does it feel?!" She let go, grabbed the back of Ami's head, and slammed her head into the ground. Ami then grabbed Meiruuna by the foot, tossed her into the air, and sent blast after blast of energy at her body.

Everyone else sweat dropped, watching the fight. Rikina stared blankly. "Note to self… NEVER EVER piss off Ami… That is, unless I have a death wish…"

Ema flinched as she watched Ami beat up on her sister. "Yeah, really…"

Soon, it was all over. Meiruuna struggled to stand up, but fell to the ground. Ami suddenly turned back to normal, and smiled. "Okay, I'm done!" The others face faulted. She looked around, confused. "Hm? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Ami…" Sarah muttered. "You did just fine…"

-----

And so, they awaited for Meiruuna and Tenshi to awake. "So, what do we do with her?" Rikina asked. "Eat her?"

"Rikina!" Ami screamed. "Don't even joke about that!"

"…Who said I was joking?" Rikina muttered, pointing to Tenshi. "I meant the rabbit…" She then proceeded to point to Kai. "And maybe that one, too…" She began to drool. "Or even better, breed them…" Her eyes widened as she regained her senses. "Er, sorry about that…" She apologized, wiping drool from her mouth.

"Ew, screw my sister?" a bratty boy-ish voice said. Everyone turned around to see Kai, holding on a lollipop. "That's nasty…" He put the lollipop back in his mouth.

Ami pointed, stuttering. "Y-you talk t-too?! And you can hold things?"

Kai smirked. "Well, yeah! Of course I talk!" he said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Idiot…" he muttered.

Sarah smacked her forehead. "Damn it, this is going to really get annoying…" She was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with a lollipop, which then stuck in her hair. She turned around, glaring viciously at the little rabbit. "Why, you--"

Kai pouted. "You wouldn't hurt a widdle wabbit, now would you?"

Sarah twitched, turning around and walking away. "Oh, god…"

Suddenly, Meiruuna woke up. "Ugh, my head hurts…" Her eyes, now that she was no longer at full strength, were a pale pink. She looked around, saw Ami, and squeaked. "Ahh! Don't hurt me anymore, sister!"

Ami smiled. "Don't worry! I'm not mad anymore…" She walked over to Meiruuna and sat down next to her. "But Meiruuna, please… Just give this place a chanc, okay? Stay with us, at least for a few days…" She held Meiruuna's hand. "I want to show you the _good_ things about 'normal' humans…"

Meiruuna turned away. "Ami, I--"

"And I don't care what horrible things you have done… You're the only real family I have now, and I don't want to lose you again!" Ami hugged Meiruuna. "Come on, let's start over, okay?"

Meiruuna hugged back. "Alright, fine… I will give this place a chance…"

Kai cheered. "Whoo-hoo! We get to live in a place filled with babes!" Kai 'eeped' as he was picked up by the ears by Kaolla.

"Yeah, and if we catch you trying anything, we'll let Rikina handle you!" Kaolla threatened the rabbit, edging him closer and closer to Rikina. "Nyahaha…"

Kai whimpered. "You're a meanie…"

Kaolla stuck her tongue out at the black rabbit0. "Well, you're a mean little bunny!"

Kai smirked, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess you're right…"

Shinobu stood up. "Well, I'll go check on dinner! Everyone get ready to wash your hands!" She walked into the kitchen, Ami following her to go help.

Sarah rubbed her temples. "Argh, I'm getting too old for this shit… Now we've got 2 talking flying rabbits… Ami's isn't too bad, but Meiruuna's…" She yanked on the lollipop in her hair, but it was stuck. She sighed, trying to keep calm. She looked over to Nina. "Nina, honey, get mama-Sarah the scissors…"

Nina saluted Sarah. "Okily-Dokily!" She quickly ran off to fetch a pair of scissors.

"And I'd better not catch you running like that with those scissors!" Sarah quickly added. She looked over to a pile of letters. "Alright, let's check the mail… Bills, bills, Rikina's stupid magazine, some fragile looking package…" Anything that didn't interest Sarah, she would toss it behind her. Suddenly, an envelope caught her eye. She picked it up and read it. "Ah, shit…" The name of the person who sent the envelope: Kazuma Matsuda, father of Tokimi.

**End of Chapter 29**

-----

Bum, bum, bum… Daddy's coming… Poor Tokimi…

Sorry for another late chapter, I had to get some money to a friend. Hopefully the next one will be earlier. Seeya tomorrow!

---Kouji Tamino


	30. Volume 3, Chapter 30

Hello again! I'd like to take this time to once again remind you all to vote for your favorite character! The link can be found in my profile, in the 'homepage' section… thingy… Right, anyway, as of June 25, 2004 at 6:52 P.M. Pacific Standard Time, Ami, is in the lead with one vote! And no, it wasn't me. XD As much as I want to vote, I will not… At least, not until later… I dunno. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me! On with the fic!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 30: _Daddy Dearest_

A few days passed after Sarah had discovered the note. Since then, Tokimi began pacing around the house, mumbling to herself. Shima stepped toward her. "Um, Tokimi?…" He sweat dropped as he saw the holes that Tokimi had burned into the floor with her pacing around. "Um, Tokimi? Don't you think that you're overreacting a bit?"

Tokimi's eyes widened as she ran over to Shima and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you saying? My father is a crazed, abusive lunatic!"

Shima nodded slowly. "Yeah, but you've got tons of people here to protect you if he tries anything! Either Ami or Meiruuna could take him on just by themselves! Plus, haven't you been taking self defense? Give him the ol' Tokimi punch!"

Tokimi smiled, stopping her pacing. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" She walked over to Shima and gave him a hug. "Thanks… I was just so worried, and--"

Shima hugged back. "Yeah, I can see how getting so worked up could make you forget…" They both let go and Tokimi ran upstairs. Shima smiled, plopping onto the couch.

"So, you gonna try and nail her?" Kai asked jokingly, who was sitting next to Shima.

"Gyah!" Shima screamed, looking at the bunny. "How long have you been sitting there?" He looked away, before looking back to the rabbit. "And no, I'm not trying to 'nail' her…"

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, going for some goth booty, right? Yeah, I think Rikina's hot, too…" He smiled perversely. "Or maybe ya like em young? Going after that samurai chick I saw a while ago, or Nina? Or maybe you like jailbait, going after Ami or my owner? Or maybe older women, like Shino-- Ow!"

Shima punched Kai in the back of the head, glaring. "God, you're a perverted little rabbit, aren't you?"

Kai smirked, reaching under the couch cushion and pulling out a dirty magazine. "Heh, who's the one with _these_ under his bed, huh?" He opened it up to a centerfold. "Whoa, I didn't know human girls shaved down _there_!"

Shima quickly grabbed the magazine and hid back under the couch cushion. "Who said you could go into my room, anyway?"

"Nobody…" Kai replied with a grin. "I just let myself in…"

"Ooh, just wait until I tell Meiruuna!" Tenshi scolded, after flying into the room from the kitchen and seeing the magazine. "You've been a bad bunny!"

Kai stuck his tongue out. "So? What's she gonna do, huh? We're just rabbits, there's not much that she can do to us, y'know…"

Tenshi smiled mischievously. "Hey, remember those yucky old vegetables she fed you last time you were in trouble? Hm?"

Kai's eyes widened. "Ack, no! Those were nasty! Please don't tell, sis!" Kai's eyes watered up, his lip trembling. "P-please don't tell!"

Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, since I'm so nice, I won't tell…" She flew upstairs, humming happily.

Kai snickered as she flew away. "Sucker…" he muttered, as reached under the couch and pulled out the magazine. "Heh heh heh…" Shima suddenly snatched it away from him. "Hey! Give it back, dumb ass!"

Shima shook his head. "No way, Bunny from Hell…" He raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, anyway?"

Kai bit his lip nervously. "Um… I'll be a year old in a few weeks!"

"Uh huh…" Shima said, staring at Kai suspiciously. "No matter how long you guys live, that's still a baby to me…" He got up from the couch and went up to his room.

Kai pouted angrily and crossed his arms. "Fine! I'll just sit here… by myself… alone…" He looked around, getting a bit scared. "It sure is quiet… A bit too quiet…"

Rikina, hiding behind the couch, peeked at the bunny, licking her lips. Kai looked up, but Rikina quickly jumped back. Kai shrugged, then stared at the wall. Rikina stood up, and reached toward Kai, a crazed look of hunger in her eyes. Kai looked up in horror, as Rikina grabbed him and--.

-----

"Kai!" Meiruuna yelled. "Where are you?" She ran around outside, looking for him. She suddenly glared as she realized something. She ran inside, went upstairs, and knocked on Rikina's door. No answer. She knocked on it harder. Still no answer. She sighed angrily and kicked down the door. "Rikina, have you seen K--" She stared at Rikina blankly. "Rikina, spit him out…"

Rikina, wide eyed and her cheeks puffed up, shrugged. She went back to the little gadget that she was working on. Meiruuna screamed and kicked Rikina in the back of the head, making her spit out Kai. "Ow!"

Meiruuna picked up poor, traumatized Kai and glared angrily at Rikina. "And if I ever catch you trying to eat him again, I'll do _much_ worse than that!" Her expression softened as she cuddled Kai. "Awww… Did the mean goth girl hurt you? Want mama to take care of it?"

Kai whimpered pathetically, looking to Meiruuna with wide eyes. "C-can I have ice cream?"

Meiruuna smiled, walking out of Rikina's room. "Yes, you can have all the ice cream you want…"

-----

In the kitchen, Shinobu and Ami were preparing lunch. Ami was making some rice balls, the only food she could prepare properly, while Shinobu did the rest. "Ami, could you go get me the flour?"

Ami nodded. "Okay!" She walked over to the cabinet and opened it. As she did she accidentally whacked Tenshi, who had flown into the kitchen, in the face. Tenshi wobbled in the air for a bit. Ami got out the flour, opened it to check on it, and suddenly, Tesnhi fell in, flouring flying everywhere. "Tenshi! Oh my! You're all white!" She thought for a bit before giggling. "Oh, silly me… You're already white!" She frowned. "But Shinobu, now the flour is ruined!"

Shinobu nodded, smiling. "That's okay…"

Ami shook her head. "No, it's not! I'll go get some more!" She ran out of the kitchen, put on her shoes, the ran outside.

Tenshi came to her senses and followed Ami. "Ami-dono! Wait for me!"

Shinobu smiled as she watched them go. She decided to work on something else for now. She began chopping vegetables, when soon, the door rang. She put her knife down, walked out of the kitchen, and opened the door. "Um, hello!" Shinobu said, greeting the tall man in front of her nervously. "May I help you?"

The man nodded. He was dressed in a red Yucatan and wooden sandals. He was a big, muscular man with scraggly short black hair and dark brown eyes. He nodded. "Yes, I am looking for my daughter, Tokimi Matsuda. I'm her father, Kazuma, and I am taking her home for the month."

Shinobu nodded. "Yes, I see… Please come in…" She watched as the man walked in. Strangely enough, she had never met Tokimi's father, despite the fact that he often came over to take Tokimi home for a while.

Kazuma looked over to Shinobu. "Are you staring at me?"

Shinobu gasped. "Um, no sir, I--"

"Don't lie to me!" Kazuma yelled, grabbing her arm. "Now tell me the truth… Were you looking at me?"

Shinobu flinched, as he was hurting her. "Yes, I was looking at you…" She glared at him. "But sir, I must ask that you let me go…"

Kazuma growled. "Oh. So now a woman is back talking to me now, huh?!" He raised his free hand back and slapped Shinobu.

Shinobu flinched, but continued to glare. "Mr. Matsuda, I am not one of those old-fashioned woman who will sit back as a man beats her…" She quickly knees him in the gut. "Sorry about that, but…"

Kazuma kneels over a bit, grabbing his stomach. He still has a grip on Shinobu, however. "Why, you bitch!" He clenches his hand into a fist, rears his fist back, and… his fist is quickly caught by someone's hand. He gasps and looks over to see Shima glaring at him.

Shima sneers at Kazuma, anger in his eyes. "I think that will be enough of that, Mr. Matsuda…" He spits on the man's shoe. "Y'know if there is one thing that I really hate, it's old fashioned scum like you beating on women… It's the year 2026, get with the times. Women are just as good as us, and don't need to be beaten to be 'put into their place'…"

Kazuma growls, letting go of Shinobu. "Why you insolent little…" He yanks his other hand away and attempts to punch Shima in the face.

Shima dodges the punch and motions toward the door. "Look, I don't want to get blood all over this nice clean floor. You wanna take this outside?"

Tokimi, watching from the stairs, smiles.

-----

And so, they went outside. As the news spread, the girls all went outside to cheer Shima on. Kaolla began passing out foam fingers that said 'Shi-kun's #1!' and Rikina, with the help of Nina and Tokimi, waved a banner made by her that said 'Yamato! Go! Fight!'

Shima sweat dropped as he watched them treat this as an event. "Um, thanks, everyone… I think…"

Rikina frowned. "Hey, we put a lot of work into these things!"

"Heh, sorry…" Shima apologized, waving his hands. "They're really nice, everyone! Thank you."

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Ugh, disgraceful… Are you going to let that woman speak to you that way?"

Shima looked to Kazuma and smiled. "Um… Well yeah! Rikina's my friend, and it doesn't matter if she is a woman or a man! You should really try some open minded-ness! It's all the rave these days!"

Kazuma smirked. "You gotta smart mouth, kid… I'll have to shut you up!" Kazuma screamed, running toward Shima.

"And here it is, the fight of the year!" Sarah yelled, microphone in hand. "Yamato 'Shima' Urashima vs. Kazuma 'The Asshole' Matsuda! Who will win in this epic battle?"

Kaolla tossed the extra foam fingers and sat next to Sarah, also holding a microphone. "I dunno! Coming in at 7 feet, 3 inches and looking quite muscular, he'll be quite a challenge for our 6 feet, 5 inches Shima!!" She whispered over to Sarah. "Poor kid doesn't stand a chance…"

"I know…" Sarah whispered back. "That's why I bet on Kazuma…" Sarah and Kaolla were smacked in the head with a fan. "Hey!"

"How dare you bet on my future!" Tokimi yelled, putting the fan away. "If Shima loses, I'm going home for another month of torture!" She begins to whimper. "I can't believe that you all are betting on my fate!"

Kaolla patted her on the back. "Sorry… We didn't really mean it!" She glared at Sarah. "Did we?"

Sarah looked to Kaolla. "Hm?" She was whacked in the head. "Oh! Yeah, sorry…"

And so, Sarah and Kaolla commented on the fight. Sarah flinched. "Ooh, looks like Yamato couldn't dodge that one!"

"He's gonna feel that in the morning!" Kaolla Su added.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, but he retaliates with a kick to the face, then a head lock! But now, Kazuma is trying to shake him off!"

Kaolla jumped on Sarah's back. "It's a power struggle!"

Sarah tossed Kaolla off. "But oh no! Kazuma grabs him by the neck… straps him over his… knee, and… spanks him?"

Kaolla tilted her head. "Ew, kinky…"

Shima struggled to get free as Kazuma spanked him. He screamed out until Kazuma picked up Shima by his foot, held him upside down, and began punching him in the face over and over again.

Tokimi clenched her fist angrily. She suddenly screamed out and ran toward Kazuma. "Leave him alone!" She jumped up kicked her father in the back, knocking him over. He dropped Shima over to the side. Tokimi began breathing heavily.

Kazuma slowly stood up, shocked that his daughter would do that. He walked over to her, rage in his eyes. "How dare you…" He stomped over to a shivering Tokimi, grabbing her arms and picking her up. "You unappreciative little…"

"That will be quite enough, Mr. Matsuda…" a voice said from the stairs. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

"Kimomo!" everyone except Kazuma yelled.

Kimomo smirked. "Hello, everyone…" She glared at Kazuma and disappeared.

Kazuma looked around in confusion, before Kimomo appeared right in front of him, her sword drawn and at his neck threateningly. "You, Mr. Matsuda, are the worst kind of scum that I have ever laid my eyes upon… You are stuck in the past, and are in need of some serious help…"

Kazuma's eyes widened, sweat running down his brow. "You wouldn't…"

Kimomo smirked. "Perhaps… But if you ever set foot near this place again, I may have to…" She pressed her sword harder. "Get the point?"

Kazuma suddenly burst out screaming, running. He suddenly tripped, falling at someone's feet. He looked up to see Jin. Jin stared in disgust at Kazuma. "You make me sick… I too will make sure that you get taken care of if you ever come here again…"

Kazuma stood up and started running again, tripping and falling down the stairs. Kimomo watched, then looked to the others. "Alright, that's that!"

Shima smiled. "Kimomo, that was awesome!"

Kimomo waves. "Hi, Shima! Thanks!" Suddenly, something catches her eye. Jin is hiding something. She runs over to him and attempts to see what it is, but he evades her over and over. "Mer?" Dodge. "Mer, mer?" Dodge, dodge." Mer? Mer? Mer?" Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Finally, she catches him. He has a bokken. "Ah ha!"

Jin blushes. "Okay, so I was training a bit…"

Shima runs over to Jin and gives him a noogie. "So that's what you've been doing all this time, ya sneaky bastard!"

Jin chuckles. "Heh, yeah…"

Ami and Tenshi, carrying bags of flour, walk up to Hinata House. "Hey, everyone!" Ami greets everyone, smiling. "I'm back! I didn't know which brand to get, so I bought one of each!" She looked at the current scene, confused. "Um, did I miss something?"

Tokimi patted Ami on the forehead, giggling. "Oh, nothing important…"

-----

Later that night, Shima and Kaolla were quietly talking in the kitchen. "So, when do we tell them?" Shima asked.

"We don't…" Kaolla said sadly. "Sorry, but they can't know… We'll… just act natural…"

Shima shook his head. "I dunno… I just don't know…"

Kaolla sighed. "I don't like it as much as you do… But it has to be done…"

****

End of Chapter 30

-----

Hm, interesting… What could be going down, huh? Well, we'll just see… Mwahahaha…

And remember… vote! =) Linky is in my profile…

---Kouji Tamino


	31. Volume 3, Chapter 31

Hiya, everyone. Here we are, at another installment of my little project. Well, here we are. This chapter begins the final story arc that I've been building up to. I'm not saying exactly what is going to happen, but I will say that this will involve some confusion, some broken hearts, and an island. What happens from now on is completely top secret until it happens. While I may have told my best friend about a few future ideas in the past, whatever happens in these next couple of chapters have never left my mind until now. Now, I want you to promise me that whatever happens in these next couple of chapters, you won't go all crazy on me. =P So, enough of my babbling, let us begin the beginning of the end…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Tokimi awoke, stretching and yawning. She slowly sat up, and yawned again. "Funny… Why do I feel so tired this morning? I got plenty of sleep last night…" She looked to the calendar and smiled. "August 7th, 2026! Today is the day! The day Shima will make his choice!" She hopped up on her feet and ran around in the halls, laughing happily. "Today is the day! Yay!"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 31: _One Year Anniversary! A Choice is Made?…_

Rikina sat in the bath silently, looking at her reflection in the water. "Today is the day, huh?" She smiled. "I should be excited, but I know who is going to choose… He and Tokimi can't hide that luvy-duvy stuff from me…"

"Rikina?" Ami asked, walking over to the springs with Meiruuna, both of them wearing towels. "Who are you talking to?"

Rikina blushed, not knowing that anyone was coming. "Um, no one… I wasn't talking to anyone!" She began to sink lower into the water.

Meiruuna smiled evilly. "…I think she's lying…" She began to glow, took two of her fingers, and moved them around in the air in an 'in and out' fashion.

Suddenly, Rikina began to feel very warm 'down there'. She moaned out a bit, then blushed. "Oh my god! Stop that! You-- oohhh… Ack, you have to stop doing that!"

Meiruuna stopped. "Then tell us…" She hissed,

"All right! All right!" Rikina yelled, waving her arms. "I'll tell!" She sighed. "Today is the 1st year anniversary of when Yamato came here…"

Ami nodded, smiling. "Yeah… Yamato-sama…"

Meiruuna huffed. "Yeah, so? Tell me more!"

Rikina looked away. "Well, Yamato said that he'd make his choice of who he wants to be with today… But, I have no chance…"

Ami sighed. "Yeah, but at least you have more of a chance than me…"

Meiruuna nodded. "Oh, I see…" She raised her fingers again.

Rikina's eyes widened. "What are you doing?! I told you already!"

Meiruuna smiled sadistically. "Yes, but it would be rude of me not to finish you off, right?" Meiruuna began to move her fingers around in the air more, faster and faster.

Rikina moaned out again and began to pant heavily. "Oh no, you have to… ungh, stop doing that… No… no… please, stop!" Suddenly, she grabbed a nearby rock, closed her eyes, and screamed out loud. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!…" She began breathing heavily. She looked around and blushed heavily. She grabbed her towel, got out of the bath, and wrapped her towel around herself. "I'll… take a bath later," she said, embarrassed. She motioned over to the hot springs. "If you're going to take a bath, I'd suggest staying away from _that_ spot…" she pointed over to the spot where she had been sitting. She then ran off, crying hysterically.

Ami sweat dropped. "Meiruuna, was all that really necessary?" She stared at the hot springs nervously. "I think I'll take a bath later, too…"

Suddenly, Kimomo popped up from behind a rock. She had been taking a bath in the springs this whole time. "Hee hee, that looked fun! Can I try?"

Ami face faulted. "Oh, god…"

-----

A little later, in the lounge, Shima, Sarah, Kaolla, Kimomo, and Nina were playing cards. Shinobu, Ema, and the bunnies watched. The players all looked at their cards in silence, staring at the player next to them. Except for Nina. She smiled happily at everyone. Suddenly, she slammed her cards on the table. "Look! I've got a whole bunch of pretty Kings and Queens and Jacks! What's that mean, huh? Huh?"

Everyone else tossed their cards in the air, annoyed. "Alright, that's it!" Shima yelled. "That's the 5th time in a row! What the hell is going on?!"

Sarah laughed patting Nina on the back. "Kid, I'm taking you to Vegas!"

Nina giggled. "That sounds like fun!" She frowned after some realization. "But I'm too young… No Las Vegas for Nina…"

Kaolla rubbed her chin. "Um, I dunno… You're gonna be 17 in a few weeks from now, right? Maybe Rikina could hook us up and you could pass off for 21... Me and Sarah could be your manager's! Nyahaha!"

Sarah glared. "Hey, back off, Su… I love you like a sister and all, but the kid and her talent's are mine."

Kai patted a fuming Shima on the back. "It's okay… It's not your fault that you suck!"

Shima growled. "Alright, that's it! I am going to EAT you!" He stood up quickly, chasing Kai around the room.

Tenshi sighed. "Oh, brother… Literally…"

Shima, tired of chasing the rabbit, collapsed on the ground. "Ugh, remind me to never try to catch a flying rabbit…" Suddenly, a hand appeared before him to help him up. He looked up to see that the hand belonged to a smiling Sarah, surprisingly. He took her hand and she helped pull him up.

"So, Mr. Manager…" Sarah said, smirking. "It's been one year since you were went down here, what do you want to do to celebrate?"

Shima shrugged. "I don't really know…" He scratched the back of his head. "But I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something…"

Kimomo walked up to Shima and wrapped her arms around him. "Hm, I heard how you stood up to that Kazuma… I think I may start going after you, too!"

Just then, Tokimi came running down the stairs. "Hi, Shima! Could you--"

Suddenly, Rikina, now clothed, ran in and pushed Tokimi out of the way. "Yamato, I need your help!"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Rikina? You, need my help?" He felt her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Rikina punched him in the face. "Hey, can't I need someone's help for once?!"

Shima laughed, rubbing his nose. "Ow! Okay, okay!" He crossed his arms. "So, what did you need my help with?"

Rikina took his hand and dragged him to her room. '_I hate to degrade myself to this, but I have to try and win him over with my sexuality…_' Rikina pointed to a ladder, then up to a purple hole in the ceiling. "Kaolla's portal thingy is broken… She's busy, and wants me to fix it. I will have to do some internal repairs, however, and I just need help getting up there…"

Shima looks at the portal uncertainly. "I dunno… What if there's a malfunction, and ya get stuck, huh?"

Rikina shook her head. "Impossible. Kaolla put in a fool proof safety mechanism that spits out any foreign objects inside the portal if it's"off or malfunctioning.

Shima chuckled. "What if the safety mechanism is one of the things that broken?"

Rikina stared at Shima, annoyed. "Oh, just shut up and give me a boost! Hold my legs while I'm doing repairs, just so we can avoid getting stuck in the first place."

Shima laughed out loud. "You sure don't look like a princess, but you sure act like it sometimes! All right, I'll go up the ladder and you crawl on my shoulders." Shima climbed up the ladder. "Okay, come on up!" Rikina climbed up the ladder, and got on Shima's shoulders. He then lifted her up and rested her feet up her shoulders. While looking up, he got a peek up her skirt. She was wearing a thong again. Blood splurted out of Shima's nose. "Holy shit! Rikina, why didn't you tell me what underwear you were wearing?!"

Rikina shrugged. "I don't know, it just didn't seem important at the time…"

Shima sweat dropped. "Well it sure matters now! In case you didn't know, I'm getting an eyeful of goth princess ass right now!" He snickered slightly. "Not that I mind, or anything… Damn, she's got a nice ass…" He quickly added, muttering quietly to himself.

"So? I trust you…" Rikina replied, smiling a bit. She began to teasingly shake her derriere. "Anyway, I'm done… You can let me down, now."

"Hm? Okay…" Shima let her slowly step off her shoulders, then stepped down on the ladder. He crouched down to the ground, and Rikina hopped off of his back. "Jeez, that was quick…" Shima said suspiciously.

Rikina blushed slightly. "Well, um… The repairs weren't that difficult…"

"Uh huh…" he began to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go see what Tokimi wanted…"

"Wait!" Rikina yelled, reaching out to him.

Shima looked back. "What is it?"

Rikina looked away. "Um, nothing…"

Shima shrugged. "Um, okay…" He then walked out of the room completely, closing the door behind him.

Rikina sighed, leaning against a wall, hands held in front of her. "Ugh, I'm so stupid… Why couldn't I just tell him?"

-----

Meanwhile, in Tokimi's room, Shima looked around. "Um, Tokimi?"

Tokimi looked over to Shima. "Yes?"

Shima rubbed the back of his head. "Um, what exactly did you want me for?"

Tokimi looked out the window. "Well, I was about to change, but there have been reports of peeping toms lately…"

Shima stared at her. "And, um… What exactly do you want me to do?"

Tokimi bonked him on the head. "I want you to scare them off, silly!"

Shima rubbed his chin. "Uh huh…"

"What?" Tokimi asked. "I'm serious! Watch the window!"

Shima turned around, facing the window. "Tell me when you're done, alright?"

"Okay!" Tokimi replied, taking off her shirt. She tossed it within Shima's vision.

The young man blushed. "Tokimi, could you be a little more careful where you're throwing those things! Next time I could end up getting hit with a pair of---" A pair of panties fall on his head. "Oh, crap…" He took them off of his head, getting a good look at them. '_Black see through silk!!_' Hoping that Tokimi wasn't looking, he took a nice whiff of them. '_They smell… nice…_'

"Are you sniffing my _panties_, Shima?" Tokimi glared.

Shima looked back to see Tokimi dressed in a red bra and panties. She was currently still putting her bra on. Shima gasped, dropping the panties on the floor. "Um, Tokimi!! I--"

"You sicko!" She ran over to him, kneeing him in the face. "Sniff this!" As Shima hit the wall, she came to a realization and gasped. '_Damn it, I **wanted** him to notice me!_' She ran over to him. "Shima! Are you alright?!"

Shima, a bit dizzy but fine, shook his head to clear up his head, standing up. "Yeah, kind of… That was one hell of a knee kick!"

Tokimi hugged him. "I am _so_ sorry! I must have gotten a little carried away!" She edged up. "Anyway, Shima…" She said seductively. "…you like to sniff girl's panties?"

Shima, caught up in the current happenings, answered her. "Well, I occasionally like t--" He suddenly snapped back into reality. "What the hell kind of question is that?!"

Tokimi smiled. "It's okay, although a bit weird, we all have our odd little fetishes…" Suddenly, she slipped on her pair of panties on the floor. "Oops!" She fell, grabbing Shima and dragging him down with her. "Eek!"

Just then, Rikina walked in. She raised an eyebrow, looking at them. "Um, wow… I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go out to eat, but seeing as you're already ahem busy…"

"N-no! That's fine!" Tokimi yelled.

"Yeah, this isn't what it looks like! She slipped on a pair of panties!"

Rikina stared. "Uh huh, and what were a pair of panties doing on the floor? Tokimi is very neat, I doubt that she would just leave a pair of panties on the floor for no reason… Unless…"

"Nothing happened!" Shima yelled.

"If you say so…" Rikina smiled. "Anyway, get some damn clothes on, Tokimi… I'm dragging you both out of the house whether you like it or not."

-----

And so, they went down to the local beef bowl. They sat at a circle table, both Tokimi and Rikina crowded next to Shima from both sides. They began to reminisce about the day Shima first came here. "Heh heh, remember when you both first met me?"

Tokimi laughed. "Yeah, that was priceless! You fell face first in between Rikina's legs, then into my boobs!"

"What boobs?" Rikina joked. "Even now, you're still nothing compared to me…"

Tokimi whimpered. "You are _so_ mean! I've got something, don't I?" She sighed, squeezing her average sized breasts. "Besides, at least I don't have melons!"

Shima laughed. "I don't think that you should do something like that in public…" He pointed to the group of 14 year old boys staring at Tokimi, noses bleeding.

Tokimi growled. "Go away!!" She screamed, so loudly that the boys all ran away in fear. She sighed.

Rikina pushed her bowl away. "Well, I'm stuffed… Shall we get started?"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tokimi face faulted. "Don't tell me that you forgot!"

"Hm?" Shima said, confused. "Forgot what?"

"Argh! The promise you made!" Tokimi screamed. "To make your choice!"

"Gyah! You two remembered that?!" Shima yelled in surprise.

Rikina crossed her arms. "We sure as hell did! I have to go to the bathroom, so you'd better make a choice by the time I get back!"

"Alright, alright!" Shima yelled, waving his hands.

So, Tokimi and Shima were left alone at the table. They looked away for a few minutes, before Shima finally spoke up. "So… This is it…"

Tokimi coughed. "Yep…" Then, there was silence again. "Hey, Shima?"

"Yeah, Tokimi?" Shima looked to her again.

"I just want you to know…" she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Shima's eyes widened, but then he returned the kiss.

Suddenly, Rikina came back. "Ahem… You know, there are rooms for this kind of thing…"

Tokimi and Shima blushed, pulling away. Shima cleared his threat. "Okay, this is how we're going to do it… The old 'up the stairs hand hold'!"

Tokimi and Rikina gasped, eyes widening. "That technique is legend!" Rikina managed to gasp out.

"Are you sure that you can handle it's power?" Tokimi asked sincerely.

Shima sweat dropped. "…Um, yeah?"

Tokimi and Rikina each grabbed a hand. Rikina and the left of Shima, Tokimi on the right. They then walked back to Hinata House. It soon began to rain. They began to run. Tokimi began to think to herself. '_Wow, this is it… I really hope Shima picks me, we've been through so much… Besides, I just know that he's the boy that helped me back then, I just know it!_' Soon, they were at the bottom of the stairs. '_I remember when Naru would tell us the story of when Keitaro had to choose between her and Mutsumi. Poor Keitaro didn't want to hurt either of them, so he never chose until later. That's probably what is going to happen this time… Although, I do wonder what will happen in our future if he chooses me… Maybe we can get married and have some kids… Ooh, I want 2 girls and a boy! That would be so nice…_' Tokimi began to get lost in her fantasies of the future. Just then, Shima let go of her hand. Tokimi's eyes widened. "Huh?!"

**End of Chapter 31**

-----

Dun dun dun dun… What will happen next? I'm not tellin'! =P

---Kouji Tamino


	32. Volume 3, Chapter 32

Gyah, I got the Tokimi fans on my ass and the Rikina fans cheering me on, but threatening to be on my ass if it's a dream or something. Well, whatever. I said not to go crazy on me, but oh well, I'm not going to get mad. I'm just a little surprised. (Evil grin) But you do know that I could just go and kill everyone, right? Remember 'End of Evangelion?' That will be _nothing._ Mwahahaha…

No matter what you guys say, I'm not going against what I planned. What I do is probably going to piss some people off, but at this point, I don't really care. This is what I've been planning for quite some time. Sorry, but this is the point of no return. Whatever happens, happens. You're just going to have to deal with it. Sorry. I'm sorry if I'm offending anybody, but that's just how I feel. Of course, when ever you write fan fiction, you run the risk off pissing someone off. I should have expected this. (Actually, I kind of like all these little 'couple wars'… It shows that I'm doing a good job…)

Anyway, I'm just kidding about the 'End of Eva' thing, though. =P Besides, it just wouldn't be Love Hina if I did that. =) I love these guys too much to do that, anyway! And I like you guys! You all have been really great. Just stick with me, okay? By the time this thing ends, I probably won't be able to make every reader happy, but I'll do my best!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

****

Love Hina Next

Chapter 32: _This is the New Couple?_

Tokimi gasped as Shima let go of her hand. "Huh?!" She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to Shima. "But, Shima! I--I…"

Rikina smiled. "Yamato, you chose me?"

Shima nodded. "I'm sorry, Tokimi…" He looked away. It began to rain harder. "We'd… better get inside the house…" He and Rikina, still holding hands, began to walk towards Hinata House. Shima looked back. "You coming, Tokimi?"

Tokimi stared sadly at the new couple, then faked a smile. "Um, yeah… Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

Shima nodded slightly. "Okay, but don't stay outside too long. Don't want you to get sick…" He and Rikina walked into the building.

Tokimi stood in the rain, drops of water pounding on her over and over. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and began crying.

-----

Shinobu looked sadly out a window. "Poor Tokimi… I'm still sort of surprised that Shima picked Rikina! I could have sworn it would be Shima and Tokimi…"

Kaolla chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah…"

Shima stood in a corner, fist clenched. Rikina walked over to him. "Dear, are you okay?" She leaned in and kissed him.

Shima kissed back. "Yeah, um… I'm alright…"

Rikina tilted her head. "Are you sure? You're acting very strange…"

Shima sighed. "Yes, I am fine…"

Suddenly, Tokimi walked in, soaking wet. She began to walk upstairs. Shinobu stomped her foot angrily. "Tokimi! You know better than to walk around in the house wet like that! And take of your shoes!"

Tokimi looked over to Shinobu and glared. "So?" She then walked up the stairs.

Rikina crossed her arms. "She is being really immature… Can't she just accept that I won and she lost?" She was then punched in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Sarah glared at Rikina. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be best friends? You shouldn't talk about her that way. Besides, she just lost the man she loves to her best friend… You cannot tell me that you wouldn't be acting similarly if the same happened to you!"

Rikina scoffed. "Of course I wouldn't… Sure I would be sad, but I wouldn't take it out on others…"

Sarah sighed. "Eh, I guess you're right… Maybe someone should go and talk to her or something?"

Shinobu nodded. "I will…" She walked upstairs and knocked on Tokimi's door. "Tokimi?"

"Go away!" Tokimi yelled from behind the door.

"You want to talk?" Shinobu asked.

"No! Go away!" Tokimi repeated.

Shinobu sighed. "I'll try again later…" Suddenly, she heard strange noises coming from Ami's room. She ran downstairs to see what was going on. "Whoa, what was that?!"

Sarah, Kaolla, and Nina stared at the door. Sarah coughed. "Tokimi is handling this just fine compared to Ami…" There was a deep blue aura around the door. No one could get through. Sarah thought to herself. "Um, Kaolla! Ya got any sugar?"

Kaolla rubbed her chin. "No, but Shinobu probably does!" She put a hand on Shinobu's shoulder. "You've got to go downstairs and get some sugar!"

"No need," Shinobu replied. "I have some right here!" She reached into a pocket in her apron and pulled out a bag full of sugar.

Sarah sweat dropped. "Shinobu, sometimes I worry about you…" She grabbed the bag of sugar and looked to Nina. "Okay, open wide for Mama-Sarah!"

"But Mama, you know what happens when I eat sugar!" Nina complained. "A little is good, but too much makes me go loopy-loopy! Then I get sick and feel tired…"

Sarah patted Nina on top of her head. "Nina, please… We need you to do this!"

Nina nodded. "Okay…" She grabbed the bag of sugar and dumped it all in her mouth. She gobbled it all down, her eyes widening. "Birds!" Suddenly, she ran into the door, shattering it and falling into the room. She began to run all over the room, completely high off of sugar.

Ami glared, her eyes that scary deep blue. "How dare you interrupt my angst…" She hissed, looking towards her window. She suddenly turned her head at an entire 180º angle. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh my god, she's possessed!" Sarah screamed. "We're all gonna die!"

Nina suddenly hopped on Ami's back. "Spooky-Swooky girl! Head like an owl!"

Ami growled. "Get off!"

Shinobu sighed. "Where is Meiruuna when you need her?"

Suddenly, they heard Kimomo scream out. But it wasn't a scream of fear or pain, it was more of pleasure… Everyone, including Ami, sweat dropped. Ami cleared her throat. "Anyway…" She raised her hands up. "I will rip you all apart!" The others screamed. Nina jumped off of Ami's back and bit her on the leg. "Ow!" Ami went back to normal. "That hurt!"

Nina then proceeded to jump out the window. "Hee hee!"

Sarah stared out the window. "Um, I'll pay for your new window later, right now I have to go see if Nina's still alive…" She quickly ran out of the room.

-----

Once outside, Sarah ran over to Nina's unconscious body. "Oh my god! Nina!" She shook her body gently, waking her up. "Oh, Nina…"

Nina looked up to Sarah. "Mama? Is that you?"

Sarah hugged Nina. "Yes, it's me, baby…"

Nina smiled. "I'm not a baby…" She looked to her leg. "But my leg hurts…"

Sarah checked it. "Oh good, it seems to only be badly sprained." She hugged Nina close to her. "Oh Nina, I am so sorry…"

Nina hugged back. "Mama, I love you…"

Sarah smiled, and began to cry tears of happiness. "I love you, too…"

Nina tilted her head. "Mama, why are you crying?"

Sarah picked Nina up and walked back over to the building. "Because I'm happy…"

-----

Meanwhile, in Rikina's room, Shima and Rikina were kissing. Rikina stopped and glared. "What's wrong with you? You're barely doing anything… I've slipped my tongue in your mouth, grabbed your butt, and all you've done is give me pathetic pecks on the lip…"

Shima sighed. "Um, I dunno… I'm just, not up to it right now, I guess…"

Rikina sighed and thought to herself. "I must be this weather… I know! Let's go to Mol-Mol so you can meet my parents! From what I understand, mother and father were away when you went down there…"

Shima nodded. "Yeah, the only one there was your other sister…"

Rikina nodded. "Then that settles it… We're going to Mol-Mol! Maybe the sunny weather will cheer you up!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad that we're a couple now!"

"Yeah…" Shima muttered, hugging back.

-----

And so, on a private boat to Mol-Mol…

Rikina raised an eyebrow. "You mind telling me why we had to escape in secret? And why we're taking a boat instead of a plane?" She glared, crossing her arms. "Well?"

Shima chuckled nervously. "Um, you see… Well, about the boat, Mol-Mol was in the middle of a war with a country that's a plane fanatic country… So if they saw us in a plane, they might shoot us down!"

Rikina's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't know that!" She punched him in the arm. "But you still haven't told me why we are leaving in secret! Tell me!"

Shima looked away. '_This has to stop… I'm sorry, Koalla, but…_' Shima looked to Rikina. "Rikina, I'm sorry, but…"

Rikina stared at him. "What? What is it?"

Shima stood up. "I really love Tokimi!"

Rikina's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You chose me…"

Shima sighed. "I know, but… Kaolla didn't want me to tell anyone, but the only reason Kaolla was allowed to return was because I had promised to marry you and we would eventually become king and queen… I'm sorry…"

Rikina growled and punched Shima in the face. "Asshole! You not only lied to me and played with my emotions, but you lied to Tokimi and messed her up, too!"

"I know… But you were so angry with me when Kaolla left, so--"

"Idiot! I don't want to become queen!" Rikina screamed. She sat back down and huffed. "I don't want to go to Mol-Mol… Let's go back…"

Shima nodded. "Alright, let's go…"

"And when we get back, you are going to tell the truth…" Rikina muttered.

Suddenly, the weather started to get worse, the boat began to rock. "Uh oh…" Shima said, wide eyed. "Rikina, hold on!" He attempted to steer the boat, but the steering wheel broke off. "Oh, crap!" Just then, there was a huge wave, and the boat capsized.

-----

A few days later, the others confronted Kaolla. "Alright, Su… Tell us, where are Shima and Rikina?" Sarah asked.

Kaolla sighed. "I don't know… They went to Mol-Mol to get married, but I recently got a letter that says that they never made it…"

"They are on a neighboring island to Mol-Mol…" Nina muttered, looking at Rikina's tracking device monitor. "Or at least Shima is!"

"Oh, no…" Kaolla muttered. "They are on the island of Lakuna! It used to be an island of the kingdom of Mol-Mol, but the people there became outcasts, basically disowned by the kingdom of Mol-Mol!"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Kaolla looked at the others, a grave look on her face. "The people on that island are cannibals…" She sighed. "We have to go to that island as soon as possible and rescue them, or they are dead!"

"You can all go ahead…" Tokimi muttered. "I never want to see that man or his woman again…" Tokimi was sitting in a corner, head between her knees. She stood up and walked over to the steps.

Kaolla walked over to her. "Hey, Tokimi…"

Tokimi turned around and was smacked in the face. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

Kaolla glared at Tokimi. "That is for acting like a bitch. Shima loves you with all of his heart! I should have never convinced him to marry Rikina for my sake!"

Tokimi gasped. "You mean, that's how you were able to leave?"

Kaolla nodded. "He was totally against it, but I sent him on a bit of a guilt trip. You see, he told me of how the residents at Hinata House's relationships were being torn apart, so I used that to send him on a guilt trip about how if I didn't go back to Hinata House, everyone would leave and it would close down. It was very selfish of me, I know, but I wasn't thinking… I just wanted to go home… So while you're here moping, Shima and Rikina could be in danger…" She looked at the monitor. "Fortunately, they are on the other side of the island… The people of Lakuna live opposite of them. If we rescue them in time, we can avoid the people all together…"

Tokimi began crying. "He loves me, but wanted to protect Hinata House? That's so sweet… And I've been so horrible to everyone for the past few days…" She suddenly ran up the stairs for a few minutes. Soon, she ran back down the stairs, money in hand. "I'm going to go rescue them! You can all stay here!" She had run out the door before she was suddenly yanked by her jacket by Sarah. "Let me go! I have to do this by myself to make up for the way I was acting!"

Sarah shook her head. "Nuh uh… We're all like family, and families stick together…" She pointed behind her to reveal the current residents, all standing together. "We are all going too…"

Suddenly, Keitaro and Naru walked up the stairs. "And so are we!" Keitaro yelled. Soon, all of the previous group of residents came up the stairs.

"Heh, sorry about that disappearing act!" Kitsune smiled, giving a thumbs up. "We're all going too!"

Motoko nodded. "Yes, we will do all we can to help."

Suddenly, Haitani, Shirai, Jin, and Static jumped down from a nearby tree. Haitani and Shirai smiled. "We're going too! Revenge of the Supporting Characters!"

"Part 2!" Jin and Static said, joining in.

Tokimi smiled. "You guys…"

Seta chuckled. "So, what are we all waiting for? Let's go to this Lakuna!"

"Hey, if we have enough time, maybe we can find some artifacts!" Keitaro chimed in.

Seta winked. "That's the ticket!" **BAM!** Naru and Haruka began to drag off Keitaro and Seta.

Sarah burst out laughing. She turned to the others. "Okay, folks! Let's get this little freak show of ours on the road! Or sea, or… Oh, just forget it!"

Mutsumi giggled. "Oh my! A new adventure! How exciting!"

"Myuh!" Tama-chan waved.

**End of Chapter 32**

-----

It's the ultimate reunion as pretty much the entire main and supporting Love Hina cast travels to an island of cannibals to save Shima and Rikina! What dangers will they face? What kind of trouble will they get in? Find out next time! And I don't want any whining from any of you, or once this story is done, I'll go 'End of Love Hina' on your asses! =D (Er, not really… =P Whine away, I don't care…)


	33. Volume 3, Chapter 33

Hello again, everyone. Um, heh heh… I've noticed lately that our little relationship has become a bit strained. That's a sign that I should probably end this series soon. Well let's see, we've got about… 10 chapters left, I think… But it may or may not be longer/shorter than that. Yeah, at this point, I may have to unfortunately cut off 1 or 2 chapters. But hey, we'll see…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

A few day earlier…

Rikina sat up slowly, rubbing her sore head. "Ow… What happened?" She looked around. "Oh right, we got ship wrecked…" She looked around, but no one else was there. She began to get worried. "Oh, no… Yamato? Where are you?" She stood up and began to look around. "Yamato? Oh no, where could he be?" She turned around and stared at the huge group of trees behind her. "Oh, great. If he's in there, it will take me forever to find him!" She sighed, then finally got a good look at her clothes. "Oh great, I'm still soaking wet…" She growled under her breath. "I swear, if my clothes get ruined, I will kill him!" As she walked through the trees, her boots went 'squish' at each step. She smacked her forehead and took her boots off, carrying them with her. "Argh, things just get worse and worse…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 33: _ A New Adventure Begins! The Island of Lakuna…_

Meanwhile, the others were traveling on plane's. The 'Original Hinata House Harem' was traveling on Seta's plane, while the 'Next Gen Hinata House Harem' flew to the island on Keitaro's plane. Tokimi sat in the back, away from the others. Kimomo looked to Tokimi, head tilted. "Hey, Tokimi? Why are you sitting back there alone?"

Tokimi looked to Kimomo. "You mean, you guys all forgive me for the way I've acted?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, of course we do! Besides, I acted much worse when I found out…" She blushed, embarrassed.

Kai sighed. "This is boring! How much longer will this trip take? Are there any hot islander babes on this island?" He was kicked in the head by Tenshi. "Ow! What'd you do that for, huh?!"

Tenshi glared at her brother. "Because, I'm sick of your complaining! Why do you act the way you do?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know, I guess that's just the way I am! I don't want to be a goody two shoes like you! It's no fun, and the rewards for being good suck!"

Tenshi stuck her tongue out. "That's what you think! The best reward of being good is the feeling you get when you know you've done the right thing!"

"Aw, shut up…" Kai muttered, whacking her in the head.

Tenshi sniffled and began whimpering. "Th-that hurt, you meanie…" The small white bunny began to cry. "Waaah!"

Ami glared at Kai. "Hey, you! Leave her alone!"

Kai sighed. "But she hit me first!"

Meiruuna and Ami glared at the bunnies. "Both of you, stop fighting! Right now!" They stared sternly at the rabbits, but both of them gave their owners big eyed, whimpering stares. The psychic sisters gave in and hugged the bunnies. "Awwwwww, we can't stay mad at you!!"

Tokimi sweat dropped as she watched this take place. She sighed, staring at the ground. "Shima, Rikina… I'm so sorry, please be careful, wherever you are…" She curled up into a fetal position, staring at a wall. "I don't deserve him…"

-----

Meanwhile, on the other plane, the others were catching up on old times. Kaolla had her arms wrapped gently around Motoko's neck giggling. "We're all back together on another grand adventure! What perils will we face? What new things will we see?"

Sarah gave a wide smile, probably one of the most excited people there. "I know! I'm so pumped up! Things had been getting dull at Hinata House!"

Kaolla smiled. "Ooh, I have an idea… How about when we split up into groups to search, we bring back the group 'Puffy Mushroom'?"

Shinobu smiled. "That sounds like fun…" She giggled, remembering the short first adventure of 'Puffy Mushroom'. "Of course, now that we're adults, there is no way that we could get in any trouble like we did back then…"

-----

"Shinobu!" Sarah screamed, shaking the poor woman. "How the hell could you get us lost in this open field?!" She began to panic. "Everything here looks the same, what if we get lost forever?!" The three woman, plus Nina, looked around. Everything looked exactly the same. There were no trees, bushes, or signs of water. All it you could see for miles was yellow grass.

You see, everyone had split up into different groups with names. The groups were as follows:

The Aoyama's (Guess who wears the pants in the family?) - Motoko, Kimomo, Sukyuzo

Shin (New) Puffy Mushroom - Kaolla, Sarah, Shinobu, Nina

Psychic Chicks - Ami and Meiruuna, along with their pet rabbit guardians Tenshi and Kai

The Immortals and Amazons- Keitaro, Seta, Naru, Haruka

The Spaz, the Ditz, and the Slacker - Ema, Mutsumi, Kitsune

Revenge of the Supporting Characters, Part 2! - Haitani, Shirai, Jin, Static

The Story Arc Characters: Kanako and Nyamo

Tokimi decided to go look by herself, after a heated argument.

And so, Shin Puffy Mushroom found themselves lost in the middle of a huge field. Nina rubbed her belly. "My tummy hurts, I'm hungry!"

Sarah patted Nina on the head. "I know, baby…" She glared at Shinobu. "Shinobu, I swear! You can kill me, but don't drag Nina down with the rest of us!"

Shinobu became swirly-eyed, waving her arms around wildly. "Y--you're right! We're all going to die, and it's all my fault!"

Kaolla sighed. "Erm, Sarah? Shinobu didn't do this on purpose, all we have to do is um…" She looked around at the desolate setting. "Um, stand here and get our eyes pecked out by birds…"

Nina screamed loudly, making the others cover their ears. "I dun wanna get my eyes pecked out!"

Sarah hugged Nina. "Don't worry, I won't let them!"

Shinobu began to run around, still waving her arms. "Argh! I am sooo sorry!"

Kaolla sweat dropped. "Er, maybe I happened to bring something that can help…" She looked inside her bag to check if she had brought any little gadgets that might get them out of this situation.

-----

Meanwhile, the Psychic Chicks were walking through the one of the handfuls of cities on this island. Ami looked around at the people, looking a bit unsure. They were all dressed in relatively modern clothes, with a bit of an island flair. "Um, Meiruuna?"

Meiruuna looked to her sister. "Yes, Ami?"

Ami bit her lip slightly. "Do you think it's safe to walk around like this? Kaolla said that these people were all cannibals!"

Meiruuna sighed. "Ami dear, have you forgotten about our powers?" She snapped her fingers, and a random person exploded. "See? We're perfectly safe…"

The people gasped in unison, pointing at Meiruuna. "Did you see what she did?"

Ami sighed as people began to talk amongst them selves. "Meiruuna, why did you have to do that? Now they probably think we're all witches or something…" She raised an eyebrow as they all began to bow before Meiruuna. "Then again, they could just end up worshipping us…"

Meiruuna smiled. "See, and now we're getting the respect we deserve!"

Kai smiled. "Now this is more like it!" He stuck his tongue out at Tenshi. "See, being bad brings you more rewards!"

Tenshi crossed her arms. "Whatever…"

Kai chuckled. "You're just jealous because I'm right!" He looked over to an attractive islander. "Hey, you! Come over here and pet me!"

-----

Elsewhere, Tokimi was making her way through some trees, when her jacket got caught on a tree and ripped right in two. "Ugh, great… I really liked that jacket, too…" She growled and tossed it away. She soon heard someone say 'Hey!' She turned to her left to see Rikina. "Rikina! You're alive!"

Rikina looked up. "Tokimi! You came to save us!" They both hugged. After pulling away, Rikina stared at Tokimi. "Tokimi, have you seen Yamato?"

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I thought he would be with you!"

Rikina shook her head. "Nope, he was gone when I woke up…" Rikina pouts. "I can't believe he would abandon me like that! What if I was dead?!"

Tokimi nodded. "Yeah, that sounds really strange, I doubt Shima would just abandon you like that… Maybe something happened to him?"

Rikina's eyes lit up. "Kidnapped, maybe?!" She grabbed Tokimi's hand. "Come, Tokimi! We must save him!"

"Ow! You don't have to tell me twice!" Tokimi yelled, wincing. "Just don't yank my arm off!"

And so, they embarked on their journey to find Shima…

-----

Let's check up on the Aoyama's, shall we?…

"Motoko, Kimomo, please! Just come down from that tree!" Sukyuzo begged, on his hands and knees. Motoko and Kimomo were up in a tree. Surrounding the tree was a group of turtles. The two samurai woman refused to come down.

Motoko shook her head, eyes swirling. "Turtles! Too many turtles!"

Kimomo whimpered. "Make the turtles go away, daddy!"

Sukyuzo sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright, although I hate to hurt these animals for no reason…" He unsheathed his sword and raised it straight above his head. A strange energy began to flow from the sword. "Blade of the Flame!" A flame burst from the sword, headed towards the turtles, and… it jumped over the turtles and hit Motoko and Kimomo, burning their clothes off. Sukyuzo's eyes widened. He soon looked away, blushing slightly. "Oh my, I'm sorry… I never truly mastered that technique…"

-----

After beating Sukyuzo to a bloody pulp, Motoko and Kimomo checked out their new 'duds'… "Wow, mom! Where'd you get the idea for these leaf bikinis? They are totally sexy! I can't wait to show the boys!"

Motoko sweat dropped. "Um, don't ask… And these are simply until we can get a hold of some real clothes, hopefully we won't have to show these off to anyone…"

Kimomo pouted. "Awww, you're no fun, mother…"

Motoko cleared her throat. "Um, Kimomo, mommy has a bad back right now… If you would please carry your father, I would be really appreciative…"

Kimomo sighed. "Alright…" Kimomo walked over to the unconscious Sukyuzo, lifted him over her shoulder, and followed Motoko as they walked through the forest.

-----

Elsewhere…

The 'Revenge of the Supporting Characters' group were walking through the desert, dying of thirst. "Oh god, it's so hot…" Shirai muttered, dragging himself through the sand.

Haitani looked back and glared at Shirai. "Will you quit complaining? Maybe if we find Shima and Rikina, the others will be so impressed that we get a chance to score with one of the older Hinata House women!"

Static shook his head. "Such perverted men…" He looked over to his brother. "Wouldn't you say so, Jin?" He sweat dropped as he watched Jin drool all over the sand. "Erm, never mind…" A thought came to mind. "Wait, aren't there cannibals at the other side of this desert?"

Haitani looked back to him. "Yeah, but we'll run at the first sight of one! Right now, I don't really care! It's hero time!"

Jin's eyes were glazed over as he began to fantasize. "Rikina, Kimomo, Kanako… Ooh, maybe even Shinobu and Rikina's sister, too!"

Static sighed. "Eh, oh well…" And so, they continued to drag themselves through the desert.

-----

Meanwhile, in the 'Spaz, Ditz, Slacker' group… Mutsumi giggled as she saw the huge river in front of her and the rest of the group. "Oh my! Our journey seems to have ended here, it seems!"

Ema suddenly panicked. "What if they're on the other side?! We just have to get over there somehow! Yah!" Ema screamed, running into the water. She was quickly grabbed by Kitsune.

"Whoa, hold on there!" She rubbed her chin. "Just settle down… If they _are_ on the other side, they must have gotten over there somehow…" She pointed left and right. "Now take a good look around. See anyway that they could have gotten to the other side?" Ema and Mutsumi shook their heads. "Right, which must mean that they got to the other side further down this here river… So, I suggest that we split up, see?" Ema and Mutsumi nodded. "Good then, I'll see you all later!" Kitsune waved, taking the right side.

"Bye bye, Kitsune! Hope you don't run into any cannibals!" Mutsumi smiled, waving.

Ema began to stammer. "B-but… there's safety in numbers! Wouldn't it be more wise to stay all together?"

"Nah, there's nothing to worry about! From what Su said, there shouldn't be any cannibals for miles!" She began walking in the direction opposite from the others, following the river. She began to hum a little tune to herself, keeping a steady pace as she walked along next to the water. Suddenly, she heard footsteps other than her own. She looked behind herself and saw nothing. "Eh?" She shrugged. "Oh well!" She continued to walk, not only hearing one other set of footsteps, but another. "What the hell?" She turned around, and at the exact same time, some Lakunion cannibal men snuck around behind her. Kitsune shrugged, then turned around again. The cannibals did the same. She pretended to take a step, then spun around on her toes and caught them. "Ah ha! Say, what's the big deal?! Why are you following me, huh?!"

The cannibals shrugged. One of them, dressed in a pair of light blue pants, spoke up. "Um, me and my buddy were hungry, so we went to go check and see if some guy was dying out here…"

The other, dressed in red shorts and sandals, nodded. "Yeah, and then we saw you, so we thought, 'eh, what the hell'…"

Kitsune's eyes widened as she stuttered and pointed at them. "Y-You guys are c-cannibals?!"

"No shit, Sherlock…" They both said, advancing on her.

Kitsune chuckled. "Uh, heh, heh, heh… Well, hello there, boys… Um, well I'm not really in the mood to be eaten today, so I'll just be going, now…" She began to slowly back away from them, sweating heavily.

The cannibal in light blue shook his head. "Nuh uh, I don't think so… You see, we are _very_ hungry…"

Kitsune suddenly got an idea. "Hey boys," she said seductively, "if you don't eat me, I'll show let you 'eat me', if you know what I mean…" She winked. "And maybe even more if you're good…"

The cannibal in red raised an eyebrow. "Oh, didn't you know?" He put his arm around the other. "We're lovers!"

Kitsune smacked her forehead. "Oh, great… Of all the cannibals to run into, I get the gay ones! Gyah!" Kitsune screamed, running away.

"Get back here!" the cannibal in light blue yelled, chasing her down along with the one in red.

"Not a chance in hell!" Kitsune yelled, not slowing down for anything. "I didn't come all the way down here to end up being digested!" Kitsune ran as fast as her legs would let her. She would stop for absolutely nothing. Until she ran right smack into a tree, that is. "Ow…" Kitsune fell backwards, knocked out.

-----

Kanako stared at Nyamo. "So? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Nyamo looked to Kanako with a curious look on her face. "**Sorry, I don't speak Japanese!**"

Kanako continued to stare at Nyamo. She cleared her throat. "Let's see, haven't spoken English in a while, but I should be able to pull off basic conversation… Um, **Do you know the muffin man?**"

Nyamo stared at Kanako curiously. "**Um…**"

Kanako sweat dropped. "Oh shit…"

**End of Chapter 33**

-----

Mwahahahaha… I can already tell that I'm gonna have fun with these chapters, and I hope that you have fun reading them! This is what I've been waiting to do… =)

---Kouji Tamino


	34. Volume 3, Chapter 34

Hello again. Heh, now that I've gotten all the negativity out of my system, I don't have much to say. Anyway, glad you enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully I can keep this going for several more chapters.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 34: _…And What Happened to Urashima the Second?_

Rikina and Tokimi continued to travel through the forest, beating their way through the thick trees. "For crying out loud!" Rikina screamed. "How far did you go, Yamato?!"

Tokimi yelled as she was hit in the face with a branch that had been let go of by Rikina. "Ow! Rikina, watch it! You just hit smacked me with that branch!"

Rikina looked back and glared. "Look, if you have a problem with it, then catch up or don't follow me at all! Argh, when I find Yamato I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Tokimi glared. "Not if I get there first! I'm going to hug and kiss him, then strangle him for causing all this!"

"Fine!" Rikina growled. "We'll split up and whoever gets there first gets to do whatever to him!"

"Fine!" Tokimi screamed, getting ready to run. "On your mark…"

Rikina backed up next to Tokimi. "Get set…"

"Go!" they both yelled at the same time, then began to run in different directions.

-----

Meanwhile, Kanako and Nyamo continued to have trouble communicating.

-----

On the other hand, the Aoyama's were making a bit of progress… Sort of. They had found one of Rikina's shoes. Sukyuzo, now awake, stared at the boot. "Hm… It appears to be… a boot!"

Motoko sweat dropped. "Yes dear, that's kind of obvious…" She raised an eyebrow. "But whose boot is it, I wonder?"

Kimomo's eyes widened. "Oh, I know! If I'm not mistaken, that is one of Rikina's boots! So she must be near!"

Sukyuzo rubbed his chin. "Hm, I think that this is that Rikina girl's boot… She must be nearby!"

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Um, I already said that, daddy…"

Both female's eyes widened as Sukyuzo sniffed the inside of the boot. He pointed in a random direction. "The girl is this way! Follow me, lads!" The man then ran in the direction that he had pointed in.

Kimomo stared at her father, a bit frightened. "…Mother, I think you hit him on the head a bit too much…"

Motoko sweat dropped again. "I agree…"

-----

Meanwhile, Rikina ended up back near the shore, but on a different side of it. She glared at the man sitting on a rock near the water. She stomped over to him and punched him in the back of the head. "Hey, you!"

Shima looked at her glaring. "Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Rikina growled angrily. "What the hell do you mean?! I'm still pissed off at you for everything you've done recently! And on top of that, you abandoned me back at the other side of the shore!"

Shima eyes widened. "Oh, so you're that woman I saw when I woke up!" Shima smiled. "You're cute! What's your name?"

Rikina raised an eyebrow. '_Oh, crap! He lost his memory! Wait, what am I thinking? This is great! He doesn't remember that he loves Tokimi! It's a bit selfish of me, but--_' Rikina cleared her throat. "My name is Rikina Su. Your name is Yamato Urashima, and we are engaged to be married!"

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Um, is that right? I _did_ sort of lose my memory, so it might be true…"

Rikina nodded frantically. "Of course it's true!" She hugged him tightly. "And I am so glad that you're alright! I had thought that you'd been eaten by sharks or something!"

Shima raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he hugged her back. "Um, okay… Um, sorry for leaving you there, but I wasn't really sure what was going on… I'm really confused right now…"

Rikina smiled. "Oh don't worry, dear…" She kissed him on the neck, nibbling slightly on his neck, leaving a hicky. "I'm sure that I can find someway to remind you of our relationship…"

Shima began to blush heavily. "Um, alright… That sounds nice…"

-----

Meanwhile, Tokimi was stepping through a swamp. How this island can have so many different landforms on it? I don't know. Tokimi plugged her nose as a horrible stench met her nose. "Ugh, it stinks in here…" She gasped as one of her shoes began stick in mud. "Ewww…" She attempted to pull her shoe out of the mud, but she fell back as her foot popped out of the shoe, sending her falling backwards into more mud. She whimpered as she stood up. She growled as she tried to walk back to her shoe, but found out the hard way that not only was her other shoe stuck in the mud, but her foot was loose. She was not ready for this change in pull and she fell forwards, getting front also covered in mud. She sat up and began to cry. "Why? What did I do to deserve this? I want Shima and I want to go home! Waaah!"

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She looked back to see a huge crocodile, smiling at her with a 'I am going to eat you' type look in it's eyes. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Kyaaaaaah!" Tokimi, completely forgetting about her shoes, ran as fast as she could. The alligator began chasing her, taking her in a completely different direction from the area that Rikina and the amnesiac Shima were at.

-----

Meanwhile, the 'Immortals' and 'Amazons' were happily studying some old pottery they found. Actually, it was more like Seta and Keitaro happily studying old pottery while Haruka and Naru looked on, annoyed. Haruka looked at an imaginary watch. "Hey. Are we going to stand here all day and look at this crap?"

Seta looked up and smiled at Haruka. "This is not crap, Haruka my dear, these artifacts could help us find out more about the people on this island!"

Keitaro nodded, not looking away from the tablet he had found. "Odd, this writing looks familiar…" He looked to Naru. "Naru, remember that tablet I found after hitting my head on it?"

Naru nodded. "Yes, dear… Why do you ask?"

Keitaro scratched his head. "Um, did you bring it with you?"

Naru smiled. "Yep, I sure did!" She reached into her purse and pulled it out. "It was this one, right?"

Keitaro nodded, smiling. "Yep, that's the one. Thanks Narusegawa, you're a peach!" He took it from Naru and looked at both tablets. After a bit of studying both of them, he nodded. "Just as I suspected, these are both part of the same language!" He frowned, new questions emerging in his mind. "But wait, what would a Lakunian tablet be doing at Hinata House?"

-----

Kanako, after flipping through a 'Japanese to English-English to Japanese' dictionary, looked to Nyamo. "**Okay, let's try this again… Nyamo, where do you think we should go?**"

Nyamo smiled, then replied. "**I don't know, maybe we should ask these nice people over here!**"

Kanako raised an eyebrow. "**What nice--**" She looked around to see a bunch of cannibals surrounding them. "Well damn…"

One of the cannibals, wearing yellow, rubbed his chin. "Should we eat them now or later?"

A female cannibal, wearing a purple bikini, scratched her head. "I dunno, we got done eating that old couple about a few hours ago… I say later!" Kanako and a now more aware Nyamo sighed in relief. The woman cannibal smiled. "We can share them with the village!" The cannibals cheered as Nyamo whimpered and Kanako muttered to herself.

-----

When Kitsune finally awoke, she found herself locked in a bamboo cage. "Oh great, I was hoping they'd at least eat me while I was unconscious… Now I've got to be awake for it…" She looked at the two cannibals carrying her in the cage. "Hey, why _haven't_ you eaten me yet, anyway? Not that I mind, but you two sure seemed hungry…"

The one in red, who was carrying the cage by some handles on the front, looked to Kitsune. "Oh, yeah… Well for one thing, we live in a city a few miles from here. And we recently got a message. Two young goddesses appeared today! With just the snap of her fingers, one of them annihilated a random person! So now, we've been instructed to bring all foreigners to this island over to the city, where they will be sacrificed to the goddesses!"

Kitsune smacked her forehead. "Oh, great… Now instead of being eaten by gay cannibals, I'm going to be sacrificed to some brat goddesses…" She rubbed her chin. "Say, how much longer until we reach this city, anyway?"

The cannibal in yellow, carrying it from the back, looked at Kitsune and smiled. "Oh, I'd say about 3 more hours!" He stared at the cannibal in red's butt and licked his lips as Kitsune shuddered.

-----

Static began to look around suspiciously. "Hey, you said that we would go back before running into any cannibals, right?"

Haitani looked back to Static. It was now nighttime, and the group was crawling on the ground at the moment. "Yeah, your point?"

Shirai sighed. "Um, I think he's currently wondering why we're sneaking the cannibal city, then!"

Jin chuckled. "Relax, we should be fine… No one ever pays us any mind, anyway…" He suddenly heard a gun click. "Until now, that is!"

They all stood up with their hands up. "Don't shoot!" Haitani screamed. He frowned. "Hey wait, cannibals with guns?"

The cannibals were all dressed in black suits. The leader, who in addition to the suit was also wearing shades, smiled. "Yeah, rocks doesn't it?"

Jin scoffed. "Well maybe for you guys, but not us!" He smirked, crossing his arms. "Besides, guns suck…"

The leader growled. "That's it, you punk! We're taking you to our goddesses! They will make you pay!"

Jin and Haitani got grins on their faces. "Goddesses, eh?" Jin began.

Haitani moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "How old are they, huh?"

The leader glared. "Well if you must know, they came to us in the form of two girls that seemed to be in the middle of the adolescent stage in life… They were wearing black and white…"

Haitani snapped his fingers. "Damn, jailbait!"

Jin shrugged, still grinning. "Hey, I can wait a few years…"

Static sighed, annoyed. "Idiot… We don't have a few years!"

Shirai rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hey, wait… Two powerful teenage girls, dressed in black and white… Don't we know someone like that?"

Haitani and Jin thought to themselves. "Hmmm… Nope, doesn't ring a bell!"

Shirai and Static sighed.

-----

Meanwhile, Kaolla was still searching her bag for something. The others stared wide eyed at the items that Su pulled out of the small handbag. Included was a telephone booth, an entire Mecha Tama unit, and a pool table, complete with a set of cues and balls. Finally, she pulled out something that looked like her old 'Turtle Detector Radar' (which in turn was based off of the 'Dragon Radar' from Dragon Ball) "Ah ha! The Urashima detector! We can use this to find Shima!" She pushed a button to activate it, then sweat dropped as tons of results popped up on the screen. "Oh crap, I also forgot that this thing works on _all_ Urashima family members… Stupid useless piece of--"

Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "Well, great… That was a complete waste of time…" She took out a cigarette, light it and took a long puff. She then proceeded to hack violently. "Shit, I'm so stressed out that I can't even smoke right… Look, why don't we just follow the closest Urashima on this thing? At the very least, we wouldn't be lost anymore…"

Shinobu nodded. "Yes, let's try that out…"

Nina tapped on Sarah's shoulder. "Mama, my leg still hurts…"

Sarah smiled. "Alright, hop on my back…" Her eyes widened as Nina jumped on her back a little too roughly. "Hey, be a bit more careful next time…" She looked to Kaolla. "So where to, Su?"

Kaolla pointed to the northeast. "The closest Urashima is this way!"

And so, they traveled farther into the unknown…

-----

Meanwhile, back with Shima, er, Yamato and Rikina…

Yamato looked at Rikina nervously. "Um, I know we're supposed to be engaged and everything, but do you really think it's a good idea to run around in your just your bra and panties like that? Especially since you wear a thong and all--"

Rikina, who had her back (and ass) toward him, looked back at him. "Well, my clothes are sort of wet right now, so yeah…" She smiled seductively. "Besides, don't you like my body?"

Yamato blushed. "Well yes, you have a very nice body and--" He gulped as Rikina slowly stepped toward him and brushed her finger lightly against his chest. "Your clothes are sort of wet right now, too…" She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Maybe you should strip down, too!"

"H-hey, wait!" Yamato screamed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Ah ha!" Tokimi screamed, running up into the area. She was breathing heavily, now wearing a peculiar belt and carrying a purse that she didn't have before. She had gotten most of the mud off of her skin, but some had remained and dried into dirt. Also, her clothes were stained. "I knew I heard voices! What the hell do you too think you are doing?!"

Rikina raised an eyebrow, sweat dropping. "…Where the hell did you get a crocodile skin purse and belt?"

Tokimi growled. "Never you mind that!" She ran over to Yamato and kicked him in the head. "What the hell do you think you are doing with her, Shima! Both of you almost half naked!"

Rikina chuckled. "I really don't think that's any of your business… Right, Yamato?"

Yamato nodded, glaring at Tokimi and rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, really… I don't know who you are, or who Shima is as a matter of fact, but you really should learn to mind your own business, miss!"

Tokimi's eyes widened. "Y-you don't remember me?" She growled at Rikina. "What did you do to him, Rikina?"

Rikina shrugged. "I did nothing… He had amnesia, so I simply 'reprogrammed' him a bit…" She smiled evilly. "I hope you don't mind…"

Tokimi stared at Rikina, shocked. "H-how could you? I-- I thought you were my friend…"

Rikina smiled at Tokimi. "Love is a battlefield, honey… Learn to fight the battle or lose…"

Tokimi clenched her fist. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Fine! I'm not leaving you guys until I find a way to bring his memory back!" She then pointed at Yamato. "And you! Rikina is lying to you! I know that you really can't believe either of us, but don't believe her at all! She's an evil, conniving, backstabbing little--" She squealed as she was pounced on by Rikina. The girls rolled around in the sand, pulling on each others hair and calling each other names for a few minutes, before Yamato broke it up.

"**Ahem**… As hot as watching this little fight is, we aren't really aren't accomplishing much, now are we? Now I'm even more confused than before, so I'm just going to ignore everything I've been told except the name… Actually, I remember my real name, Yamato Urashima, but not anything else personal like that…" He crouched down and smiled as he held both of his hands out to help them both up. "So what do ya say, ladies?" He began, smiling. "Shall we stop all this fighting and find out where the hell we are?"

Tokimi and Rikina looked to each other, then to Yamato, then grabbed his hands roughly and began to walk side by side at a quick pace, dragging Yamato between them. They stared hard at each other, ignoring Yamato's pleas to slow down as they ran through the forest.

**End of Chapter 34**

-----

Whew, got another chapter finished! Once again, not much to say… =P 'Cept I got a headache. =(

---Kouji Tamino (Seeya tomorrow!)


	35. Volume 3, Chapter 35

Hello again, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of my sad little attempt to continue the series through my own vision. Oh, and HinaGuy749, I checked out 'Moment of Change' last night and wow… That's kind of scary. I had never even heard of that fanfic until you had pointed it out. I certainly hope that there isn't any misunderstanding, but that was kind of shocking. Now I can see how two people can have similar ideas and someone is accused of stealing ideas, but the accused one claims that they didn't. Wow…

Anyway, I think I may be able to actually extend this story another chapter or 2. But once again, we'll just have to see!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Love Hina Next

Chapter 35: _When Sugar Becomes Spice!_

The trio of Yamato, Tokimi, and Rikina continued to walk through the forest, no longer holding hands. Rikina was still clad in nothing but her bra and thong underwear, making Yamato a little uncomfortable. Rikina was running ahead of them, giving Yamato an eyeful. He gulped nervously. "Um, Rikina? Do you really think it was a good idea to leave your clothes back there?"

Rikina stopped and turned around. She smiled. "Yeah, those clothes were through…" She pouted, putting her hands behind her head. "Too bad, though… I really liked that dress…"

Tokimi growled, looking at her dirty clothes. She sighed. "Um, could you wait up a bit? I need to change…" She suddenly ran through a group of small trees.

Yamato and Rikina stared at the group of trees for a few seconds, confused. Rikina stared at Yamato lustfully. "So, Yamato… What do you want to do while she's gone?" She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

Yamato's eyes widened. "Um, Rikina! What are you doing?!"

Rikina stared into Yamato's eyes. "Hasn't it become obvious to you? Both me and Tokimi and are madly in love with you!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that… But still, we shouldn't do this in the middle of the jungle!"

At that moment, Tokimi popped out of the trees, wearing a leaf bikini. "Do WHAT in the middle of the jungle, huh?" She walked over to them, carrying her crocodile skin belt and purse.

Yamato's eyes widened. "Wow, Tokimi! You look really hot in that leaf bikini! Where'd you get the idea for that?"

Tokimi smiled and blushed, putting her belt on so she wouldn't have as much to carry. "Really? Oh, I saw in in this really old catalog that I found in Naru's old room that I'm staying in!"

Rikina smirked. "Nice… A leaf bikini? Might as well wear a sign that says; 'Go for me! I'm easy!'"

Tokimi glared. "Oh, you have no right to talk, Rikina! You've been all over Yamato and attempting to seduce him in your underwear this whole trip! Since when did you become so, I dunno, 'slutty' anyway?"

Rikina shrugged. "I lightened up, that's all…" She stared at Tokimi. "You, on the other hand, have become really uptight and loud. You're a lot like Naru now, actually…" She smiled. "On the other hand, it's good that you're speaking out for yourself more often, now…"

Yamato suppressed a huge grin, thinking to himself in glee. '_What luck! I'm lost in a forest with two really hot half naked chicks and they're both crazy over me! This is great…_' He suddenly lost himself and smiled. He was punched in the head by both girls.

"And what the hell are you smiling about, huh?!" they both screamed, breathing heavily.

-----

Meanwhile, Shin Puffy Mushroom was walking through some tall grass. Kaolla looked around, then saw someone up ahead. "Hey! I see something!" She pointed towards a group of people and ran toward them, taking out a flashlight and turning it on.

Shinobu reached out. "Kaolla, wait! What if there are cannibals?!"

A cannibal screamed out. "Holy shit, it's Kaolla Su! Ruuuun!!" The cannibals dropped a cage that they were carrying and ran away, crying.

Kaolla laughed, crossing her arms. "Nyahaha! See, nothing to worry about!"

Sarah, running up with Nina still on her back, sweat dropped. "Um, Kaolla? Why were those cannibals so afraid of you?"

Kaolla blushed slightly. "Oh, let's just say that when I was younger, I caused some havoc when I was shipwrecked on this island once…"

Shinobu sighed. "Oh well, at least we won't have to worry about any cannibals…"

A voice came from the cage that had been dropped. "Um, if it wouldn't be any trouble, could someone please get us out of here?"

"Hey, that sounded like Kanako!" Shinobu yelled.

"That's because it is me…" Kanako muttered. "Nyamo is in here, too… Let us out!"

Kaolla pulled out a laser and burned through the bamboo cage. "Watch you fingers! And any other body part for that matter…"

"Hey! Watch it with the laser!" Kanako yelled, her single antennae almost getting cut by the laser. She smiled as the bamboo cage opened and she and Nyamo crawled out. "Well, um… Thanks…"

Kaolla nodded. "No problem!"

-----

Meanwhile, the homosexual cannibals and Kitsune had finally reached the city. It was now very dark, and it was hard to see anything. Until they had actually gotten into the city, that is. The cannibals carried Kitsune over to a huge throne with an escalator to the top. Kitsune sweat dropped. "Um, how tall are these goddesses?"

The cannibals stared at the throne, also sweat dropping. "I don't know…" the one in yellow replied. "We haven't seen these goddesses yet…" They all went up the escalator, looking at their watches. It took about 10 minutes to get up there.

Kitsune gasped as she saw the 'goddesses'. "Ami? Meiruuna?"

Ami and Meiruuna, dressed in white and black bikini's with matching capes respectively, looked to Kitsune. Ami smiled. "Kitsune! What are you doing here?"

Kitsune chuckled. "Well, I was looking for Yamato and Rikina when I was captured by these two!"

Ami giggled. "Oh, okay! Let her go, she's a friend!"

The two cannibals bowed and let Kitsune out of her cage. She walked up to the two sisters. "Wow, you sure made it up in the world! When did this happen?"

Ami glared at Meiruuna, then whispered to Kitsune. "Well my sister over here blew somebody up, and now these cannibals treat us like goddesses!"

Meirruna, who had eavesdropped, chuckled. "Well, don't you like all this power?"

Ami frowned. "Well… Maybe a little bit… But I don't know…"

Meiruuna grinned. "Think about it this way… You could use your power over these cannibals to search out for your enemies and destroy them…"

Ami stared at her sister. "You are just evil, you know that? Besides, I don't hate anyone!"

Meiruuna smirked. "Oh really? Not even those who stand in between you and your 'Yamato-sama'?"

Ami nodded. "I'm completely over it! I'm not upset at all!" She smiled, then burst out crying. "Waaaah! I'm miserable! I want Yamato-sama!" She suddenly went evil again. "Someone bring the one known as Yamato!" She glared at the yellow cannibal. "Send a message! I want the want known as Tokimi captured and brought to me!"

Kitsune and Meiruuna's eyes widened. "Whoa, little Ami just did a 180!" Kitsune yelled, a bit surprised.

Ami grinned evilly. "With Tokimi out of the way, it will only be a matter of time before I get Rikina out of the way and I'll be unopposed!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey, genius… Wouldn't it be easier to just capture both Tokimi and Rikina?"

Ami glared at the black bunny. "Silence! You dare question my authority?"

Kai whimpered and backed away from her. "I'll be good!"

Meiruuna began to laugh. "Wow, she's even eviler than me right now!"

Just then, the 'Supporting Characters' were dumped at Ami and Meiruuna's feet. Jin stood up and smiled. "Hey! It's Ami and Meiruuna! What are you doing here?"

Shirai and Static sweat dropped. Ami growled at Jin. "Fool! Don't speak unless spoken to!" 

Jin glared. "Ami, what's gotten into you?"

Ami smiled evilly. "What do you mean? Everything is just fine!" She glanced back at the cannibals dressed in royal blue. "Servants! Lock these prisoners up!"

Kitsune and the others gasped as they were captured and dragged off. "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

Ami crossed her arms. "Now, now… Can't have anyone warning the others, now can we?"

Meiruuna smiled. "Ooh, I like your style!"

Tenshi, completely powerless, sighed to herself. '_Ami-dono, why are you doing this?…_'

-----

Meanwhile, Ema and Mutsumi had already been captured and were in a boiling pot. Fortunately for them, it hadn't been boiling for very long. Mutsumi giggled. "Oh my, it certainly was nice of them to give us a bath! Oh, doesn't this feel nice, Ema?"

Ema screamed. "Mutsumi, don't you get it? They are cannibals and want to cook us!" She began to hyperventilate. "Oh god, I don't want to die like this!"

"Argh, shut up!" A random cannibal screamed. "Ugh, the ditzy one keeps saying stuff about some hot springs at Heehaha House or something, and the other keeps screaming and yelling! I think I've lost my appetite…"

"Me, too…" another cannibal muttered. "Wanna save 'em for later?"

"Ah'right…" He put out the fire. "Hey, guess what? You get to live a little longer!"

"Yay!" Ema cheered, raising her hands into the air.

Mutsumi pouted sadly. "Awww, bath time is over?"

-----

Elsewhere, Keitaro was still studying random artifacts that he kept finding while the others waited. Haruka stared impatiently at her watch. "Keitaro, how much longer will this take?"

Keitaro, not looking away from his work, answered her. "Keep your shirt on, old lady, I'm trying to learn the language of this place… I've gotten half of the alphabet down so far." He yelled as he was kicked in the head. "Ow!"

Haruka glared down at him. "Don't call me 'old lady', you hear? I know you're smarter than that…"

Keitaro simply smiled at her. "Alright, just don't kick me again…"

-----

Meanwhile, with the group of Tokimi, Rikina, and Yamato…

The trio was now drudging their way through the desert. Tokimi fanned herself with her hand. "Ugh, what time is it? It's a good thing that it's nighttime or we would be screwed…"

Rikina nodded. "Even though we're both wearing next to nothing…"

Yamato, who had lagged behind for obvious reasons, stared at the girls walking ahead of him. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Both Tokimi and Rikina looked back and smiled at Yamato, distracting him and making him walk into a cacti. They gasped and ran over to him. "Yamato!"

"Are you alright?" Tokimi asked.

Yamato chuckled, looking up at them, covered in cacti needles. "Yeah, I'm fine… Stings like hell, though…"

Tokimi and Rikina smiled. "Oh, Yamato…"

-----

Back in the city, Tenshi glared in determination. "Alright, that's it!" She suddenly flew away, off to find Tokimi and warn her.

Ami's eyes widened. "Tenshi! You get back here, now! Bad bunny!" She gave up and sat in her seat. "Oh well, she'll never make it in time…" She looked over to Meiruuna. "Sister, give me your bunny… I need something to pet…"

Meiruuna shook her head. "No way… You should have had a better grip on your bunny…"

Ami growled. "NOW!"

Meiruuna surrendered Kai over to Ami, who in turn began to scream. "No, mommy! I don't want to go over to her!"

Ami smiled and began to tightly hug Kai, squeezing the life out of the poor rabbit.

-----

Elsewhere, the Aoyama's were now surrounded by cannibals. They simply smirked at the futile attempt to capture them. Motoko looked over to Sukyuzo, then to Kimomo. "Want to test out that new technique we put together?" They both nodded.

They unsheathed their swords, the black aura from Motoko's 'Hina' blade spreading forth across her families swords. Then at he same time, they flicked their wrists. "Triple Burn-Up Blade!" The aura spread over the cannibals, making them hallucinate their worst fear. The cannibals either ran away screaming or fell to the ground, twitching violently. Either way, the Aoyama family was free to go. They ran in the opposite direction before the illusion wore off.

-----

Back with the 'Two Girls, One Guy' group, Tokimi and Rikina were plucking needles out of Yamato. "God, you can be so clumsy…" Rikina muttered, yanking a needle out of his arm.

"Ow!" Yamato screamed. "Watch it!" He rubbed his arm carefully, then yelped as Tokimi plucked one from his nose.

"Sorry!" Tokimi yelled, wincing. "Wow, so many needles… But we're almost done…"

They happily laugh at the recent memory of Yamato walking into a cacti plant. However, they had no idea that they were to soon be ambushed…

**End of Chapter 35**

-----

Eh, sorry about this chapter being shorter than the last two. I haven't been feeling very well today. Hopefully it won't get worse, but it's mostly just a little headache. Anyway, guess I'll seeya Monday!

---Kouji Tamino


	36. Volume 3, Chapter 36

Yo. It's me again. After getting a break over the weekend, I'm back. We've only got like six chapters left, and I know that there are a few of you that want me to keep writing, but I'm just a kid. I'm not yet prepared for that kind of commitment to a project yet. This had been my absolute favorite project to work on, and I absolutely love the characters. But the truth is, I am one lazy bastard. I'm starting to get a bit tired of this. I'm going to force myself to pump these last couple of chapters out, then taking a nice long break. Erm, I might continue my other 'Next' fan fiction project someday. (a few of you will know what I'm talking about) At the current moment, however, I have no interest in continuing it. My little mind needs rest. X.x

Yes, inudude. I know that Mutsumi isn't stupid. But occasionally, um… She has her 'moments' where she makes some questionable comments. **Mutsumi:** (While reading a chart of that day's traffic accidents) **Oh no! This says that nobody got into Tokyo U this year!** Heh, good ol' Mutsumi. But don't worry. As usual, she'll end up redeeming herself by saving the day, doing something incredibly clever that no one else would have thought up.

I also noticed that a few of you were mad at me making Ami evil. Heh, I know what you mean. While I was writing the previous chapter, I was thinking 'Wow, look at what I've done to cute little Ami! I'm terrible!'

---Kouji Tamino (Ami! I'm sorry!)

-----

And so, the night became dark. There was an army of cannibals armed with weapons searching for Tokimi in order to capture and take her to their 'goddess', Ami. Meanwhile, Keitaro and his group were still standing around, waiting for him to finish up his research. Kitsune and the Supporting characters were locked up, while Mutsumi and Ema were chained up elsewhere. Shin Puffy Mushroom along with Kanako and Nyamo were wandering around, the Aoyama's were doing the same, while the '2 Girls and 1 Guy' were unknowingly heading towards their attackers. Tenshi was flying around, trying to find and warn Tokimi before it was too late, while Ami and Meiruuna ruled over the cannibals and Kai was violently hugged by Ami. And so, here we continue this little tale…

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 36: _Ambushed!! The Enemy is Ami?!_

Keitaro stood up suddenly, frightening the others around him. "That's it! I've figured it out!" He grabbed Naru's hand and ran back to his plane. He opened up the back of the plane and ran in. A few seconds later, his van drove out. "Come on! I gotta warn Yamato of something I discovered on these things!" Seta grabbed Haruka and did the same, and their vans drove into the horizon.

-----

Yamato, Rikina, and Tokimi continued to walk through the desert. They dragged their tired, sweating bodies through the hot desert night. The only light they had was the sunlight being reflected off of the moon. Yamato groaned as he stared at the two girls walking in front of him, their half naked bodies glistening in sweat. Not paying attention, he continued to stare at them even when they had entered a forest. He didn't even notice that he was about to walk into a tree… "Ow!" He screamed as he held his head.

Tokimi and Rikina looked back, sighing in exasperation. "Yamato, did you hit your head again?" Rikina asked, annoyed. "You should really walk ahead of us if you're soooo distracted by our bodies…"

Tokimi smirked at Rikina. "Maybe we're too much booty for him to handle, eh Rikina?"

Rikina chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we're too much for the _little boy_…"

Yamato glared. "Hey, I take offense at that! I am not a little boy!"

Rikina smiled at Yamato. "Then keep up with us…"

Yamato looked around, sighing in relief. The air now seemed cooler. "Whoa, it sure got cool all of a sudden…"

Tokimi sighed. "You just now noticed that it got cooler? God, you are distracted by us, aren't you?"

Yamato chuckled nervously. "Well, I can't help it…" He smiled. "You are both so beautiful…"

The girls blushed. No matter who he was, he was still charming in his weird way. Suddenly, Rikina pushed Tokimi away. "But I'm more beautiful, right? You just _have_ prefer me over this _little girl_…" She motioned toward Tokimi.

"Little girl?!" Tokimi proceeded to push Rikina out of the way. "No, I'm more beautiful, right?! You don't need that _old hag_…"

"Old… hag?" Rikina muttered, twitching. She grabbed a handful of Tokimi's hair and pulled on it. "You take that back!" she screamed.

"No!" Tokimi yelled, grabbing for one of Rikina's ponytails and yanking on it. "You started it!"

"H-hey!" Yamato yelled, trying to calm them down to no avail. "HEY!" He screamed out. Then, as soon as it began, the fight stopped. "I think that both of you are beautiful in your own way!" He put a hand to Rikina's cheek. "Rikina, your perfectly and naturally tanned skin, your gorgeous green eyes… You are quite the beauty…" He smirked. "Plus some 'other' nice bits…" Rikina stuck her tongue out at a pouting Tokimi. Yamato put his other hand to Tokimi's cheek. "And Tokimi, you have such beautiful and long black hair… And I could get lost in _your_ deep green eyes…" Rikina huffed as Tokimi smiled evilly. "The thing is, it doesn't really matter who is more beautiful. Everyone has something that makes them special to someone, and it doesn't always have to do with looks…"

Tokimi and Rikina sighed dreamily. Rikina whispered to Tokimi. "You know, I think I like this new Yamato…" She and Tokimi giggled like little school girls.

-----

Meanwhile, back in the city, Ema and Mutsumi were tossed into the same prison as the others. Mutsumi frowned. "Hello, everyone… My, we seem to be in a real mess, don't we?"

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping that you two could get help, but it looks like you two were captured also…"

Mutsumi suddenly brightened up. "Oh! I almost forgot! Those cannibals were nice enough to let me keep my bag…" She put a hand in the bag and began to dig around. "Oh! Here she is!" She pulled out her hand, now holding Tama-chan. "Tama-chan, I need you to go find any of out friends that aren't locked up somewhere, okay?"

"Myuh!" the turtle waved, turning around to squeeze through a barred up window and flying off.

Static's eyes suddenly light up in excitement, but he calmed himself down. He watched as Tama-chan flew off and looked down to the ground, silently muttering to himself. "Such a cute little turtle…"

Kitsune smiled. "Mutsumi, you're a genius!" She looked out through the window, sighing. "I just hope it's enough…"

-----

The Aoyama's continued to fight their way through the jungles and swamp's, all clad in nothing but leaves… Wait a minute…

Kimomo sweat dropped. "Um, daddy?…"

Sukyuzo looked back to his daughter. "Yes, dear daughter?"

"Um, did you really have to put together that leaf Speedo?"

Sukyuzo laughed heartily, putting his hands at his sides. "Of course! If my family must wear leaves, so shall I!"

Motoko chuckled. "I'm sorry, but that is disturbing, dear… a bit chivalrous, but none the less disturbing…"

Sukyuzo pouted. "Oh…"

Motoko patted him on the back. "It's all right, dear…"

"I worked so hard on it, too…" Sukyuzo whimpered.

"Yes, I know…" Motoko sweat dropped. '_Kimomo was right… I hit him on the head waaay too hard…_'

-----

Meanwhile, Shin Puffy Mushroom was walking through the desert. Sarah was glad that Sarah was on her back at the moment. The hot sand would most likely be too much for even Nina's seemingly tough feet. She smiled as she heard the sleeping Nina's snoring, then looked up ahead and sighed. "Damn, this desert is huge…"

Kanako nodded. "I wish my big brother was here…"

Sarah stared at Kanako and shook her head. "Oh, god…"

Kanako looked to Sarah. "What?"

Sarah shook her head again. "Nothing… Just nothing…"

Just then, Tama-chan flew up to them. "Myuh!" Tama-chan to breathe heavily, as if she had gone through great pains to get here. "Myuh!"

Kaolla's eyes lit up. "So, Tama-chan! Have you finally decided to give up after all these years and get inside my belly?"

Tama-chan sweat dropped and shook her head. She waved her flippers in a 'follow me!' fashion.

Shinobu smiled. "Oh, I think that Tama-chan wants us to follow her!"

Sarah smirked. "Well then, let's go!"

The group then began to run in the direction that Tama-chan was leading them…

-----

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, which just happened to be a few miles away from the city, Yamato, Tokimi, and Rikina had just discovered a lake. They smiled. "At last!" Rikina yelled. "Water!" They all ran over to the lake and dived in. "Yahoo! Ah, this is great!"

Tokimi nodded after coming up from the water. "You said it! This feels great!"

They all began to splash each other, when suddenly, Tokimi came up behind Yamato and dunked him under water. After about a second or two, she let him up, but her didn't come up at all. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Suddenly, he appeared out of the water behind her and screamed, scaring her. "Kyaaaah!" She glared. "What was that for?!"

Yamato glared at her back. "You almost drowned me!" Getting overexcited, he began to cough. "I think I may have drank some of it!"

Tokimi looked away. "Sorry… I was just playing around…"

Rikina gave Tokimi a hard look. "Well, your playing around could have killed him! Be a little more careful next time…"

Tokimi nodded sadly. "All right, I'll be more careful…"

Yamato's expression softened. "Hey, it's okay… I was just a little upset…"

"No, Rikina is right…" She looked over to them. "Maybe you'd be better with an older, more mature woman like Rikina… I'm just in the way! I don't deserve you!" Tokimi got out of the water and began to run away.

Yamato stepped forward, reaching out to her. "Tokimi, wait!" He stopped and sighed. "Eh, I'll just let her cool off…"

Rikina nodded. "Yeah, I didn't mean to be so hard on her…"

At that moment, Tenshi came flying up, panting heavily. "Hey! Do you know where Tokimi is?"

Yamato nodded slowly, scared at the sight of a flying, talking bunny rabbit. He pointed in the direction that Tokimi ran in, his hand shaking. "Y-yeah… She went that way!" He screamed out. "Ahhh! Please don't eat me, talking flying demon bunny!"

Tenshi and Rikina sweat dropped. Rikina looked at Tenshi. "Why do you need to find Tokimi?"

Tenshi yelled out. "Because! AmiwentallmeanandevilandshewantstogetridofTokimiandthenmaybeyouandahhhh!"

Yamato and Rikina looked at each other, a bit confused. They then gasped, coming to a realization. "Tokimi!" They hopped out of the lake and ran in the direction that Tokimi had run in. They gasped as they saw all the cannibals surrounding Tokimi.

Tokimi looked back and frowned. "Hey! A little help here?"

Rikina grinned at Yamato. "I heard you were a good fighter… Want to show it off for us?"

Yamato sweat dropped. "I am?"

Rikina sighed. "Oh, right… Well, just try not to get killed, okay?"

The cannibals suddenly took out tons of guns and pointed them at the three. "We have come for the one called Tokimi…" One of them pointed to Rikina. "Are you her?" He looked at the pink marks on her cheeks. He gasped. "Um, are you related to Kaolla Su?"

Rikina nodded slowly. "Um, yeeeahh… Why do you want to know?"

The cannibal shrugged. "Oh, know reason… BACK-UP, ATTACK FROM BEHIND!!"

"Huh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, before he and Rikina were konked on the head, knocking them out. The cannibals all shrugged and dragged off a screaming Tokimi. They then knocked her out.

-----

When they awoke, Yamato sat up looking around. He glared and stood up. Rikina then also woke up. She stood up and walked over to Yamato. "Yamato? She's gone, Yamato…" Jealously and greed began to take over. She hugged him from behind. "Let's just forget about her… It will just be you and me…"

Yamato, without looking back, answered her. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, Rikina… I know that you love me, but I love Tokimi…"

Rikina gasped. "You… you got your memory back? Then how did you know that--"

Yamato interrupted her. "For some reason, I still have those memories of when I had amnesia…"

Rikina sighed. "Oh…" She let go of him. "So, should I call you Shima, or--"

"Yamato is fine…" He looked back and smiled. "I've decided to fully embrace the name my parents gave me! I've finally come to terms with my father…" He looked into her eyes. "You know, I never really hated him! I just wanted to get his attention for once… Mother was so sad on those nights when he wouldn't come home because he was busy…" He shook his head. "But what am I doing, bothering you with _my_ problems… Tokimi is in danger, and we don't know where she is…"

"I do!" Tenshi squeaked, flying up to them. "Just follow me!"

"No, we'd never make it in time…" Yamato looked over to Rikina. "Hey Rikina, could you make us some sort of transportation device?"

Rikina stared up at him, smiling. "No."

Yamato nodded. "Oh, that's goo-- What?!"

**End of Chapter 36**

-----

Next chapter really heats things up as things begin to take a dark turn… Yamato, Rikina, and an exhausted Tenshi are stranded and Rikina refuses to build something that can help them get there due to her own feelings.

Some of are heroes are locked up, and the rest are all split up across the island, lost.

Ami has become corrupt and leads the cannibals, along with her sister. Kai is just plain screwed.

Things are looking bleak for our heroes, but in the darkness, a thread of light can sometimes be found…

****

Sarah: Oh god, that was soooo corny… You pull that crap again and I'll come over there and slap you…

You just try, I'll go and make you even mushier than I've made you now…

Anyway, Part One of the conclusion of the 'Lakuna Island Arc' begins next chapter! What will happen? You will have to wait…

---Kouji Tamino

P.S. I may have to slow down chapter production soon… Which means, no more daily chapters… But hopefully, that won't happen…


	37. Volume 3, Chapter 37

Hello again! At the current moment, I'm a bit stuffed from dinner. So forgive me if the beginning of this chapter is a bit off. In fact, just a moment ago I discovered that I had written 'the' as 'ther'. And to make matters worse, my little brother hates flies obsessively. He sprays the bug spray several times after hitting the fly with it, and all that stuff is making me a bit nauseous. But I won't let it bother me, sort of… I shall continue to type!

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 37: _Showdown! Yamato, Go Beat Ami?!_

"What?!" Yamato yelled. "Why?! Rikina, we have to get there as soon as possible! We have no idea what they plan to do to Tokimi!"

Rikina sighed. "Look, it's just Ami… What's she going to do to her?"

Tenshi looked sadly at the ground. "Ami-dono has… changed… A combination of her feelings and the power she has over those people has corrupted her mind… I'm afraid that Ami has become a completely different person now…"

Rikina huffed. "Not my problem… Once Tokimi is out of the way, I'll have Yamato all to myself… At least, until Ami comes for him…" She smiled. "So I'll just have to try and do what I can in those few moments I have with him…"

Yamato sighed. "Rikina, are you really that obsessed with me? You probably aren't going to have that long with me after Ami does whatever she's going to do with Tokimi…"

Rikina growled. "I don't care! She's done nothing but get in our way ever since she found us!" She fell back, lying on the ground. "Please, just take me!"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, how about no?…"

Rikina hopped back up and pounced Yamato. "Then I will just have to rape you!"

Yamato screamed. "Rikina, you have to get over me!!"

Rikina suddenly, burst out crying. "But I can't! I just can't…" She began to cry into his chest. "You're the only man that I don't despise… I just can't lose you…"

Yamato gently brushed his hand through her hair. "Rikina… There are better guys out there… Guys like my dad, for example… I'm sure that you'll find someone else, you just have to do a little searching, that's all…" He chuckled. "In fact, I wish that none of the girls at Hinata House would waste their time with me… I'm not worth it, not after what I've done in my lifetime…"

Rikina looked up and shook her head. "No, you're great… Though I have to admit…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"…when you first came here, your attitude sucked…" Rikina admitted, laughing.

Yamato glared playfully. "Hey, you weren't perfect, either… I was convinced that you were insane…"

Rikina smiled, then got up, dusting herself off. "Well, are we just going to stand here and do nothing?"

Yamato stood up, looking at Rikina, confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Rikina crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I just let those cannibals get away with abducting Tokimi, now would I? We have work to do!"

Yamato smiled. "Thank you…"

"Hey, I'm doing this for Tokimi too, you know!" She looked around, rubbing her chin. "Hmm… Let's see, how can I do this?" She looked at a pine tree, and her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, I know!" Getting a good grip on the tree, she yanked it from the ground, scaring Tenshi and Yamato. "I just hope that this works…" She looked over to Yamato and Tenshi. "So, are you going to help me or not?" The mentioned party nodded. "All right, then! Tenshi, you go get something that stretches!"

Tenshi nodded. "I think I saw some rubber bands back in Keitaro's plane!" The rabbit flew off in the direction of the plane.

Rikina looked over to Yamato. "Yamato, go break me some big branches off of trees, all right?"

-----

And so, after a bit of work, Rikina's masterpiece was complete. "Yes! The Nature-Copter is complete!" The vehicle was a helicopter made of trees and rubber bands, pedaled by two people. Rikina, Yamato, and Tenshi sweat dropped. "It's not very attractive, but it will have to do!" She looked to Tenshi. "Lunch! Can you guide us to where the others are?"

Tenshi nodded. "Yes, just follow me!" She began to fly, then stopped. "Wait, what did you call me?…"

Rikina chuckled nervously. "Um, nothing! Just don't go too fast!" She and Yamato sat on the seats of the almost completely natural helicopter. They steadily began to pedal, the Nature-Copter slowly rising into the air. As they got higher, they began to pedal faster, leaning forward. The copter began to follow the white rabbit.

Suddenly, they heard two honking noises behind them, and looked back down to the ground to see Seta and Keitaro's vans. Keitaro, looking up at them, waved. "Hey, son! Rikina! There you are! Where are you headed?"

Yamato smiled. "Hi, dad! Well, Ami went evil and has captured some of the others, and now we're going down to the city that the cannibals live in in order to rescue them!"

Keitaro nodded. "Well, Seta and I have picked up a few others, so we'll all meet you down there!"

"Um, dad?" Yamato asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, son?" Keitaro smiled.

"Who's driving the van?!" Yamato screamed.

"…Oh, shit…" Keitaro turned back to the wheel and narrowly avoided crashing into a giant rock.

Yamato chuckled to himself. "Idiot…"

Rikina turned around to face Yamato. "We can stop pedaling! The rubber bands should be fully charged by now!"

Yamato stared at Rikina, a bit skeptical. "Fully charged?" He shrugged and stopped pedaling. Suddenly, the rubber bands snapped into action, spinning the wooden blades of the helicopter rapidly. Several times faster than pedaling manually, in fact. They sped towards the city, which was now in plane view. They were so high up that they could see the huge volcano of the island. Yamato held on for dear life as the helicopter reached speeds that he wouldn't have even imagined the thing going at.

Rikina shouted in excitement, actually letting go of the handlebars for a few seconds. "Whoo-hoo! We'll be there in no time!" The helicopter continued to zoom towards the city, where Ami and Meiruuna were waiting…

-----

Meiruuna, sitting silently in her chair, crossed her arms and chuckled. "Heh heh… I can sense your little boy friend and the others… They are coming this way…"

Ami growled. "Don't you think I know that?!" She snapped her fingers, and a huge, black orb rose up to their level. Inside the orb was an unconscious Tokimi. Ami gave her a disgusted look. "Ugh, look at her… Dressed in a leaf bikini… What does he see in her, anyway?"

Meiruuna smiles. "Well for one thing…" She pointed at Ami's chest. "She has boobs, flat chest…"

Ami growled. "That's not fair! I can't help that I'm younger and less developed!"

Meiruuna nodded. "Yes, I find myself envying that Rikina person…"

Ami nodded. "Yes, damn her and her melons…"

Meiruuna snickered. "Heh heh, melons… Good one…"

Ami sighed. "So, what do you think we should do with her?"

Meiruuna rubbed her chin. "Um, kill her?"

Ami screamed. "Gyaaah! Idiot! I know THAT! But the question is, HOW?!"

Meiruuna shrugged. "I dunno… You're the boss…"

Ami smiled sadistically, raising a hand. "Ooh, I know! I'll wait until she's awake, then make her heart explode! Now won't that be fun?"

Meiruuna's eyes widened. "Oh my, you are absolutely evil… I love it…"

Just then, the Nature-Copter flew over head. Yamato gasped. "I see them! They are down there!" He pointed at the huge set of steps. The steps were right I front on the volcano. "I'm going down! Will you be all right?"

Rikina shook her head, then quickly leaned in, grabbed Yamato, and kissed him on the lips. "There! Now I'm okay…" She smiles sadly. "Go get 'em…"

Yamato blushed and nodded, smiling back. "Thanks…" He jumped down to the girls, but a force field around them blasted him back. "Gyah!" He went flying several feet backwards and hit the ground. He slowly sat up. "Ow! What was that?"

Ami chuckled, standing up and looking down to him. "Hello there, Yamato-sama… So, have you come to rescue Tokimi?" She pointed to the orb that Tokimi was in. "Well then, come get her…"

Yamato glared up at Ami. "Ami! Why are you doing this?"

Ami, her eyes going to her normal pale blue, began to cry. "Why? Because I love you! You saved my life! I… I just can't bear to lose you!!" She screamed, her aura becoming black. "I won't let anyone else have you!! I'll get rid of anyone else that loves you!!" She glared up at the Nature-Copter. "I think I'll start with you, Rikina!" She raised a hand into the air, sending energy waves into the air.

The waves hit the copter, shattering the vehicle and sending Rikina falling. She hit the ground, hard. "Rikina!" Yamato screamed.

Rikina struggled to get up. "Don't worry about me… Go get Tokimi…"

Yamato nodded, then stared at Ami. "Ami, that was a very bad thing to do! It's not like you to do something like that!"

Ami screamed in anger. "Argh! Stop treating me like a child!" She clenched her fist and began to scream at the top of her lungs. "I will not let you rescue her! Guards! Stop him, but do not kill him! If he dies, I will have each and every one of your heads!"

Several cannibal guards came out, armed with spears. They were all wearing black suits. One of them, the leader, raised an eyebrow. "Wait, we can't kill him? Aww, where's the fun in that?" He shrugged, tossing his weapon away. The others quickly followed suit. "Oh, well…" He pointed at Yamato. "Go get him! But do not kill him!"

"No causing any permanent damage either!!" Ami quickly added.

The guards all rushed Yamato. He smirked, then easily dodged every attack. He ducked and swung his foot out, tripping a good number of the guards. He stood up, hitting one in the jaw with his head. Then he began to punch several of them in the face. After a few more good hits, he had knocked them all down. He began to run back towards the steps. "Is that all you've got? I've fought idiot gang members tougher than that!"

Ami grinned as several more groups of cannibals came out. Pretty soon, almost the entire city population was surrounding Yamato. She smiled. "Is that enough for you?"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, yes?…" He screamed as they all attacked. There were of course too many of them. He was socked in the stomach, punched in the face, kneed in the jaw, and he fell over. The cannibals began to stomp on him.

Ami snapped her fingers. "Enough!" The cannibals stopped, and all bowed. She stared at the beaten up Yamato. "Yamato-sama… Please, just give up on her and join me…"

Yamato stood up with some difficulty. "No, I can't do that… Ami, you're a nice girl and all, but I love Tokimi… You see, the truth is--"

Suddenly, two vans crashed through the building where the prison was. The vans burst into flames, as people began to rush out of it. The people in prison were now free. A bit scared, but free none the less. Everyone began to run over to Yamato and helped him up. Keitaro smiled. "Son, you look like you could use some help… We brought the whole gang over!"

Yamato smiled. "Yeah, I can see that…"

Static smirked. "Wow, you haven't looked this beat up since that gang war a few years ago…"

With all the noise and chaos, Tokimi woke up. She looked around at her surroundings and screamed. She calmed down and stared at the scene below.

And so, a brawl began. The Aoyama's began to scare a few cannibals off with their swords, while Nina hopped on to a guy's back and bit him on the ear. Kitsune flashed a few cannibals and watched them run off with nose bleeds. Keitaro and Seta knocked a few out. Soon, all the cannibals were cleared out. Keitaro glared at the set of steps that led to the psychic sisters and Tokimi. He looked to Yamato and grinned. "Go for her, son…"

Yamato smiled and nodded. "Thanks…" He ran towards the steps.

Ami screamed. "No! Everything is ruined!"

Meiruuna tapped her on the shoulder. "You know, you could always temporarily paralyze him… Then he'd be helpless and you could do whatever you want with him…"

Ami smiled. "You know, that's a good idea!" She pointed her finger at Yamato, sending a beam toward him.

Yamato gasped as he watched the beam come closer. He stopped running, eyes wide. Keitaro saw this and ran into the path of the beam, taking the hit. "Dad!" Yamato screamed, running towards him.

"What are you doing?!" Keitaro yelled. "You're wasting time! Go! I'm only paralyzed!"

Yamato began running again, narrowly dodging another beam. Seta stared seriously at the scene playing out before him. He sadly shook his head. "He'll never make it…" Just then, Naru and Haruka ran past him, towards Yamato. "Naru, Haruka, what the hell are you doing?!"

Naru, looked back and replied. "I'm helping my son, that's what!"

Haruka, not looking back, "Don't try to stop me!"

Seta sighed, then smiled. "I'm getting too old for this…" He too began to run to help Yamato.

Yamato continued to run, watching as his mother, Haruka, and Seta were also hit by blasts meant for him. "Gyah, thanks guys…" He runs faster, becoming frightened as he finally realizes how far back that force field sent him.

The others look on in shock as they watch all this. Shinobu looks down to the ground, tears running down her face. "This is horrible… How could this have happened?"

Ema nodded. "I know… But what can we do?"

Sarah glared, growling. "Graah! You all are a bunch of sissies!" She runs toward Yamato as fast as her legs can carry her. When she realizes that she won't make it, she picks up a rock and tosses it at Yamato's head. As he falls to the ground, the beam narrowly misses him and hits Sarah. She falls back, smiling. "Heh, you owe me, kid…" She hit's the ground and stares at the sky. "What a beautiful looking moon…" She smiled.

Yamato stands up and begins to run again. "Heh, thanks Sarah…"

Sarah's sacrifice convinces the others to go help, too. Shinobu and Nina are the first of this group to save Yamato. They both leaped in the air. Nina kicks Yamato, giving him a quick boost. Nina falls victim to the beam, while Shinobu busts out her 'frying pan of doom' and sends the next blast back at Ami, who just barely ducks. One by one, they all fall. The only ones left are Motoko, Jin, and Static. Jin and Static manage to run ahead of Yamato and crouch down. Static grins. "Yamato! The 'Flying Urashima!'"

Yamato chuckles, then steps on their shoulders. "Ha ha! The Flying Urashima!" He jumps off of them, giving him more air time and helping him avoid two more beams. He lands several steps up and continues his run. Jin and Static are hit by the other beams, falling back and sliding down the stairs.

Motoko tosses her sword up to Yamato. "Hey! Urashima the Second! Catch!"

Yamato turns around and catches it. He raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Motoko yelled up at him. "That's 'Hina: the Ominous Blade!' That sword was actually passed down through your family, but was given to me by your father! It used to be possessed, but I have purified it! It's very powerful use it!"

Yamato smiled. "Thanks!" He quickly turned back around, unsheathed the sword, and blocked an incoming beam, sending it into the air. "Hyah!" His eyes widened. "Whoa, did I do that?!" He grinned, and began running up the steps. He blocked beam after beam as he continued his way up. Finally, he reached the top. He was breathing heavily. "Ami, this has to stop…"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Foolish… May I take care of him, sister?" Suddenly, the sword flew towards her, hitting the back of the throne she was sitting in. Her eyes widened in fear.

"You be quiet." Yamato scowled. He looked back to Ami and walked towards her. He yanked the sword out of the throne and sheathed his sword. "Ami, I am about to give you what you deserve…"

Ami, a bit scared by his much more aggressive attitude, began to panic and backed away. Suddenly, Yamato did the unexpected. He hugged her.

"You poor, sweet girl… I had no idea that you felt that strongly about me…" He sighed. "And you've been through so much… But you don't _really_ want to hurt anyone, right? So please, go back to being the cute, innocent little girl I know. Do it for me…"

Ami's eyes widened as her eyes went back to dark blue, then light blue. She began crying and hugged Yamato back. "Oh Yamato-sama! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"

Yamato nodded. "It's all right, I forgive you…"

Just then, Ami's dark powers over the others wore off. That including the orb that Tokimi was in. Tokimi screamed as she went plummeting towards the ground. "Kyaaah! Somebody help!"

"Tokimi!!" the young man screamed, letting go of Ami and jumping down towards her. "I'm coming!!" He soared down after her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. They both screamed as they fell down towards the earth, when at the last minute, they were saved by a light blue force orb. They looked up to see a smiling Ami. Yamato chuckled. "Hey Ami, couldn't you have cut that a little more close?" he yelled sarcastically. He smiled as Ami giggled.

Tokimi looked away. "Why… Why did you save me?"

"Why?!" Yamato gently grabbed her chin and moved her face so that he could look inti her eyes. "Tokimi, I love you…"

"But why me?" Tokimi asked. "I'm so plain… Why not someone like Rikina, or even Ami in a few years?…"

Yamato sighed. "Because, I've loved you since high school… Tokimi, I'm the boy that you were talking about! I'm sorry that I lied…"

Tokimi's expression softened as she smiled at him. "Oh, Yamato…" Suddenly, she glared and punched him in the face. "Jerk!"

Yamato went flying and hit the side of the orb. "Ow!"

"That was for lying!" she screamed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Yamato kissed her back. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "And that was for finally telling me that you love me… Yamato, I love you too…"

"Ew, kinky…" Kaolla and Rikina taunted in unison.

Tokimi and Yamato looked down to see the others, no longer paralyzed staring up at them, smirking. Yamato frowned. "Aw, mind your own business!"

-----

Ami sadly looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, everyone… I was so selfish and evil and…"

Tenshi flew up to her and sat on her head. "It's all right, Ami-dono… I forgive you!"

Keitaro chuckled. "Yeah, we don't blame you! You couldn't help your feelings!"

Ami smiled, then turned to the cannibals. "And sorry, we're not really goddesses, just teenage girls with powers!"

Meiruuna began silently crying. "Nooo… The power, the power…"

The cannibal leader began to chuckle nervously. "Oh, is that so? None the less, please don't hurt us! We'll let you all go, just don't hurt us… Kaolla Su!"

The others looked over to Kaolla as she began laughing. Rikina sweat dropped. "I… don't know her…"

The cannibal leader bowed to Ami and Meiruuna. "Please, Miss Ami and Miss Meiruuna, do us one last favor…"

Ami smiled. "We'd be glad to! Right, Meiruuna?"

Meiruuna crossed her arms, grumbling. "Yes, we would be _happy_ to…"

The cannibal leader nodded. "Good! Then could you please stop that volcano that will be erupting in less than an hour?!"

Ami nodded. "Of course!" Everyone did a double take. "What?!" They all looked to the volcano, a cloud of ashes over head…

**End of Chapter 37**

-----

Weeee… Slightly longer chapter… Ooh, a volcano erupting… Yay, and Ami isn't evil anymore! Argh, tired… (falls asleep)

---Kouji Tamino (Zzzzz…)


	38. Volume 3, Chapter 38

Hmmm, well this sucks… It appears that at this current moment, I can't post anything… Anyway, because of this, my schedule is going to be thrown way off. But oh well… Maybe once we can log in again, I'll post more than one chapter a day in order to put things back on track. As of now, last chapter should have been posted on Tuesday, July 6 and this chapter should have been posted Wednesday, July 7. And so on for the others, if the problem isn't fixed by tomorrow. So… yeah.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Ami looked up at the volcano and gasped. "Y-you want us to stop that?!"

The cannibals nodded. "Please! You're our only hope!"

Meiruuna crossed her arms. "Well how is that our problem? We're leaving soon, so it won't matter to us… Isn't that right, Mr. Keitaro?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Bad news, guys… Both of the vans are totaled, so we can't get back to the planes in time, which _does_ make the volcano our problem…" He turned to Ami. "Ami, Meiruuna… It looks like it's up to you gals to save us all…"

Ami looked to the ground sadly. "But… How can we help? We've never used our powers for something like this before!"

Meiruuna nodded. "Despite all the uses I've found for our powers, I've never even tried to stop a volcano…"

Keitaro smiled at the girls. "Don't worry, I have faith in both of you…" He winked. "I'd wager that you'll find some way of stopping that thing…"

Ami looked back to the volcano. "I… I sure hope that you're right…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 38: _The Heat is On! Ami and Meiruuna vs. the Volcano!_

Ami and Meiruuna began to slowly walk up the stairs. Tenshi and Kai quickly followed them. Ami tilted her head. "You guys are coming, too?"

Tenshi nodded. "Ami-dono, we're your guardians! We could never abandon you!"

Kai smirked. "Yeah, we've gone this far, might as well see how this turns out…"

Ami and Meiruuna began crying in happiness, hugging the bunnies. "Thanks, you guys…" Ami babbled.

Meiruuna smiled. "This really means a lot to us…" With a new found confidence, they began to run up the stairs, the others cheering them on.

"Yeah!"

"Go get that volcano!"

"Knock it out!"

They reached the top of the stairs, and the platform at the top began to rise even higher. They gulped as they got closer and closer to the top of the volcano. Meiruuna grabbed Ami's hand tight. "You scared, Ami?"

Ami looked to the ground and nodded. "Yes… What if we mess up?" She began to silently cry, tears wetting the ground.

Meiruuna wiped her sisters eyes. "Hey, no crying… We can do this… I'll be with you through this to the end…" She smiled. "Hee hee, I'd rather die than let my sister down…"

Ami looked up at Meiruuna. "Really?"

Meiruuna nodded. "You're the only family I have…" She sweat dropped. "Although, that fact is mostly my fault…"

Soon, they all reached the top. Meiruuna stared into the volcano and whistled. "Wow, what a big hole…" She crossed her arms. "So, how do you suggest we stop this thing before it annihilates everything dear to us?…"

Ami sighed. "I truly have no idea, which is why I'm so skeptical about this…"

Kai shrugged. "Oh well, what's the worst that can happen? You screw up, everyone on the island dies, you let everyone down!"

Ami began whimpering, wide eyed, as Tenshi stared at her brother. "You are soooo inspiring," she muttered sarcastically. She smiled at Ami. "Don't worry, Ami-dono! I believe in you!"

Ami smiled a tiny bit, not entirely reassured. "Thanks…" She sweat dropped as she saw everyone below begin to run as far away from the volcano as she could. Suddenly, the island began to rumble slightly.

Meiruuna glared at the volcano. "Great, it's show time! Ready, Ami?"

Ami shook her head violently. "No! I'm not ready! Ooooh, I wish that we could just move the rest of the island to another area!!" She gasped. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Meiruuna, Tenshi, and Kai asked in unison.

"Follow me!" She jumped off of the top of the steps, levitating down. Meiruuna did the same and the rabbits followed them. When Ami landed on the ground, she ran over to the others.

"Ami, shouldn't you be stopping the volcano?" Kitsune asked.

"I have an idea!" She drew a circle on the ground, then drew a star in the middle. She then put her hand on the edge of the pentagram. "Sister, put your hand on the other side! Tenshi, Kai, stand in the middle!"

Meiruuna's eyes widened. "Now I get what you're doing!"

Kai shook his head. "No way! I'm not going to become some sort of animal sacrifice!"

Ami shook her head. "No sacrifices! Now just do it!" The rabbits complied and Ami began a chant. The pentagram began to glow and flash between blue and red. Ami and Meiruuna's hair began to flow upwards. Tenshi and Kai began to rise into the air. "Mistress of Destruction and Mischief, lend us your power! So that we may live for at least another hour! **Earth Shattering Wave!**" **_Crack, Pow!_** The main island became separated from the volcano. She smiled, then began another chant. "Mistress of Transportation, Goddess that controls the weather! Lend us your greatest technique! We pledge our strength and energy in order to summon you! Ultimate Transportation!" There was a huge flash of black, and the island seemingly disappeared from it's original spot. However, it had actually been transported to a spot a few miles from where it was originally. Ami, Meiruuna, Tenshi and Kai fell unconscious, completely spent from that ordeal.

-----

The cannibal leader walked up to Ami and Meiruuna. "Girls, on behalf of all the people of the island of Lakuna, we thank you…" It was now morning, everyone had rested up from all of that excitement.

Ami bowed, blushing. "N-no! It was no problem! It was the least we could do after using our powers to enslave you!" She raised an eyebrow. "But… there is one thing I must ask you…"

The cannibal leader smiled. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um…" Ami scratched her head. "Why do you eat people?" The cannibals all face faulted. "Um… Did I say something wrong?"

The cannibal leader stood up. "Um, actually… We don't know…"

Everyone else face faulted. Ami giggled nervously. "Oh, um… Okay…"

-----

A few hours later, they were all getting on the planes. Ami and Meiruuna had changed back into their clothes. Tokimi had changed into a light blue sleeveless shirt that said 'Angel' on it, along with some very short blue shorts and white shoes. Rikina had recovered her dress, which was now, dry, and put it on. (Sorry fan boys!) She looked in a little mirror. All of her make-up had worn off. "Great, just great… Oh well, I'll just reapply it once we get back home…"

Keitaro smiled. "So, is everyone ready?" The group nodded. "All right! Let's go home!" Everyone got on their respective planes and after a few minutes, they took off. A few people looked out the window to get one last glimpse of the island of Lakuna. The adventure was over…

-----

Soon, they arrived back at Hinata House. As they were walking out, Keitaro waved over to Yamato. "Hey, son!"

Yamato looked over to his father. "Yeah?"

Keitaro rubbed his chin. "I had something that I needed to warn you about!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What was it?"

Keitaro chuckled. "Um, I forgot what it was!"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, riiight… Well, I'll see you later, I guess…" He walked into Hinata House, but poked his head out. "Wait, how are all of you getting home?"

Seta chuckled. "We're taking the planes!"

Yamato smirked. "I should have guessed… So, what's next for you guys?"

Seta put his arm around Haruka. "Well, me and Haruka are finally retiring… We've realized that we've gotten too old for this stuff, so we're packing our bags and heading off to the sunny shores of Pararakelse!"

Keitaro scratched his head. "Well I don't know… Naru is going back to teaching in a few weeks, and I've got a meeting with the museum to show off my discovery of the ancient Lakunian alphabet!"

Kanako raised an eyebrow, looking at the others. "And the rest of us… We're juat going to do whatever it is that we've been doing for the past 20 or so years…"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, yeah… You do that…" He slowly backed away and turned around, bumping into Rikina. **_Squish!_** "I'd know that 'squish' anywhere… Hello, Rikina…"

Rikina smiled, fresh from the bath and in nothing but a towel. "Hello, Yamato… How are you?"

"I'm fine… Still a bit sore, but fine…" Yamato replied, trying to resist staring at Rikina's breasts, almost bursting from her towel. "Um, do you think that it's a good idea to walk around in nothing but a towel?"

Rikina blushed. "Actually, I have a perfectly good reason… I wanted to get out of the bath as soon as possible, before Meiruuna came in…"

Yamato tilted his head. "Why?"

Rikina blushed even deeper. "Um, it's an embarrassing story… Anyway, my clean clothes are all upstairs… Have to go!" With that, she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Wait-- Nevermind…" Yamato sighed. "I wanted to know where Tokimi is…"

"She's taking a bath…" Meiruuna answered, appearing behind him.

"Gyah!!" Yamato screamed, quickly turning around. "Don't do that!"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Alright, I'll stop… Tell me, is Rikina taking a bath?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, you just missed her… Sorry!"

Meiruuna pouted. "Oh, poo…" She checked out Yamato, up and down. "But perhaps, you will do…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Do? Do what?"

Meiruuna giggled evilly. "Oh, you'll see…" She raised her hand and put it in an 'o' shaped, then began to move it back and forth. "…and I think that you'll enjoy it, too…"

Yamato's eyes widened as he suddenly crossed his legs. "Wha-Wha?!"

-----

Tokimi sighed as she eased into the bath. Just then, Ami came in also. She waved at the younger girl. "Hello, Ami! How are you feeling? That technique you used to teleport the island looks like it took a lot out of you… Where did you learn it?"

Ami giggled as she took off her towel and slipped into the water. "Remember when I was younger, you would go to the library and bring me some books? One of them was a book on magical spells, remember?"

Tokimi nodded, a bit confused. "Yeah, but I didn't think that the book was for real!"

Ami smiled. "Neither did I, but I memorized them for fun! I suddenly remembered the incantations when I was facing the volcano!"

Tokimi smiled back. "Wow, that's pretty amazing!" A sudden realization came over her. "Wait, so you had no idea whether or not they would work? You were relying purely on luck?"

Ami blushed, nodding. "I guess so…" Quickly changing the subject, she looked at Tokimi. "Tokimi, you and Rikina are so beautiful…"

Tokimi smiled at Ami. "But Ami, you're becoming quite pretty yourself…"

Ami shook her head. "No, the boys rarely ever notice me… And even when they do, they make fun of me… Probably because I look so weird, plus I'm so flat chested… All the girls at school have bigger breasts than me! It's not fair!"

Tokimi ran her hand through Ami's hair. "Ami, just give it time… In a few years, you'll be giving all those other girls a run for their money! Just you wait!"

Ami nodded. "Thank you, Tokimi…"

Tokimi slowly stood up. "Hee hee, I think that I'm going to go sneak up on Yamato… Shhh!" She stepped out of the water, put on a towel, and tiptoed over behind Yamato. Suddenly, she pounced on him from behind, knocking him down. "Hiya, Yamato-kun!"

Yamato smirked, turning around and flipping Tokimi over in a few motions. Now he was on top of her, smiling. "Heh, heh… The tables have turned, my dear…"

Playfully, Tokimi stared up at him as if she was frightened. "What are you going to do to me?"

Yamato leaned in closer, his lips reaching Tokimi's. "I'm going to kiss you, my dear…" Their lips touched, and they stayed that way for about a minute, eyes closed.

Tokimi was in complete bliss. Her first intimate moment, and it couldn't be more perfect. Yamato on top of her almost naked body, kissing her. Suddenly, some hair fell into her face. She opened her eyes, confused. She broke the kiss to look at Yamato. "Yamato, did your hair grow--" Her eyes widened. Lying on top of her was a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes, wearing Yamato's clothes. She also had a nice pair of-- "Gyaaah!!! What the hell is going on?!"

Yamato quickly got off of Tokimi, looking at her, yes her, body. "Wha-what? What's going on?"

"Yamato!!" Keitaro screamed, running into the lounge. "I remember what I was going to tell you!! The slab that I found said this in Lakunian: 'If a male virgin drinks the water of Lakuna, he will become a woman if he does anything intimate with the woman he loves.' I ran over here to ask if you… had… um… " He stared at the female Yamato. "… drank the water…"

Yamato glared at her father. "It's a little late for that, _father_…"

Keitaro and Yamato looked over to a fainting Tokimi. The elder Urashima male stared back at Yamato. "…Oh crap…" 

**End of Chapter 38**

-----

Da da da da… Turned the main protagonist into a girl… Hee hee, I am just bad…

---Kouji Tamino


	39. Volume 3, Chapter 39

Hey, everyone. Sorry, but there will only be 4 chapters this week. You see, the chapter I had posted yesterday had been written the day before, when was acting up. You see, in addition to the problems of , I've been feeling very tired lately. I had gone shoe shopping yesterday, and by the time we had gotten home, I just didn't feel like writing. So I just took the already written Chapter 38 and posted it, then relaxed. This final storyline is going to be 3 chapters, with a 1-2 chapter epilogue. That means we only have 4-5 chapters left. Argh, as soon as I'm done with this series, I'm taking a nap. XD

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Yamato leaned in closer, his lips reaching Tokimi's. "I'm going to kiss you, my dear…" Their lips touched, and they stayed that way for about a minute, eyes closed.

Tokimi was in complete bliss. Her first intimate moment, and it couldn't be more perfect. Yamato on top of her almost naked body, kissing her. Suddenly, some hair fell into her face. She opened her eyes, confused. She broke the kiss to look at Yamato. "Yamato, did your hair grow--" Her eyes widened. Lying on top of her was a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes, wearing Yamato's clothes. She also had a nice pair of-- "Gyaaah!!! What the hell is going on?!"

Yamato quickly got off of Tokimi, looking at her, yes her, body. "Wha-what? What's going on?"

"Yamato!!" Keitaro screamed, running into the lounge. "I remember what I was going to tell you!! The slab that I found said this in Lakunian: 'If a male virgin drinks the water of Lakuna, he will become a woman if he does anything intimate with the woman he loves.' I ran over here to ask if you… had… um… " He stared at the female Yamato. "… drank the water…"

Yamato glared at her father. "It's a little late for that, _father_…"

Keitaro and Yamato looked over to a fainting Tokimi. The elder Urashima male stared back at Yamato. "…Oh crap…" 

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 39: _Yamato the Girl?!_

Yamato stared at his, er, her body in shock. "Oh my god, I'm a chick!" She glared at Keitaro. "Dad! What the hell is going on?!" She walked over to him, unsheathed the sword 'Hina', and raised it over his head. "Tell me!!"

Keitaro waved his hands in defense. "H-hey! Don't kill the messenger! And I already told you! Drinking water from the island of Lakuna, and being a virgin caused this!" He sighed in relief as Yamato sheathed the sword. "Now, you and Tokimi had to have done something in order to trigger this…"

Tokimi blushed. "Well, we were kind of having a make-out session and…"

Keitaro nodded. "Well, according to the writings, this is only temporary…"

Tokimi sighed. "This is stressful… I need another bath…"

Suddenly, there was a huge booming sound from upstairs. Rikina stumbled down, looking charred. "Damn, another failed experiment… I need another bath…" She sniffed the air, then looked to Yamato. "Hey girl, you stink… Who are you, anyway?"

Yamato sighed. "Rikina, it's me… Yamato…"

Rikina's eyebrow twitched. "Um, what?"

-----

"Whaaaat?!" the other girls screamed, all in the hot springs. Yamato, still a woman, was in the middle of the group.

Ami whimpered. "Yamato-sama is a woman? Oh horrible!"

Nina's eyes widened. "Mama-Sarah warned me about men that become women…"

Kai, who was peeking from behind the wall that separated the men's and women's baths, snickered. "Yamato, you are one poor sap!" He was then smacked in the face with a bucket. "Ow!" He fell back, a new bump on his head.

Tokimi rubbed Yamato on the back. "Don't listen to that nasty perverted bunny, honey…"

Kimomo raised an eyebrow. "Eh, whatever… Woman or man, I'd still do Yamato…" She smiled seductively. "What do you say? Up for some girl-on-girl action?"

Yamato blushed heavily, slowly backing away from Kimomo. "Um, what about Jin?"

Kimomo giggled. "Oh, he can join, if he wants…"

Meiruuna laughed. "Ooh, I like your style… Can I video-tape it all and sell the copies?"

"Of course!" Kimomo replied. "We can do it right here in the springs, in fact!" She grabbed Yamato's arm. "Come here, hot thing!"

Yamato screamed. "Kyaaah! Let me go!!"

Tokimi, Rikina, and Ami glared. "Get your hands off of him, er… Off of her, Kimomo!" Tokimi grabbed her other arm and she got into a tug of war with Kimomo. Rikina and Ami cheered Tokimi on, while Meiruuna and Nina watched in amusement.

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Yamato turned back into a male. His nosed gushed blood and he quickly covered it up. He looked around, embarrassed. "Um, hey girls…" He said nervously.

Ami covered herself up, lip trembling. "Uh, um…" She grabbed her towel and burst into a run, getting as far away as she could. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't look at me, Yamato-sama!!"

Yamato was then met in the face with a kick and two punches. "You made Ami cry!!" Rikina and Tokimi screamed, fists still raised.

Nina, who was the one who had kicked Yamato, stuck her tongue out. "Pervy-Yama!"

Tokimi gasped in realization, then she wrapped her towel around herself and ran over to Yamato. "Yamato, I'm sorry! I got carried away!! Please be okay!"

Yamato chuckled, rubbing his head. "I'm all right, I'm all right!" He knocked on his head, which made a loud 'thunk' noise. "I'm seemingly immortal like my dad, remember?"

Tokimi smiled, hugging him. "Silly…"

Rikina stared at the two, then smiled slightly. She wrapped herself up and left the bath, as did the others soon after. As they were leaving the bath, they heard another 'poof'.

"Crap! I turned into a girl again!!" the female Yamato screamed.

Tokimi began whining. "So we can't even hug anymore?! Damn, this isn't fair!!!"

-----

In the lounge, everyone sat around Yamato. Keitaro walked into the room, shaking his head. "My my, what a mess this is…"

Yamato, a bit flustered at everyone staring at her, growled. "You commentary isn't helping, dad…"

Keitaro rubbed his temples. "I know, I know! Damn, Naru is going to kill me when she finds out about this…"

Sarah stared at Yamato, tilting her head to get a better look. "Shit, this isn't normal… Not normal at all!"

Shinobu sweat dropped. "Is it any stranger than anything else that's happened within the past 28 or so years?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Actually, yes… The closet thing we've had to a transformation before this was Su's 'Red Moon' transformation… Now Yamato has gone and changed sex's on us!"

Kimomo giggled. "Yamato, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't' have played so hard to get and just out right screwed one of us before this whole island incident…"

Shinobu smacked her head. "Kimomo, you are just unbelievable! What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?"

Kimomo pouted. "She wouldn't like it at all… I'm sorry…"

Shinobu nodded, patting her on the back. "It's okay…"

Rikina cleared her throat. "Um, is there anyway to break this 'Curse of the Lakuna Water', or is Tokimi and Yamato's relationship doomed unless they get into some lesbian action?"

Everyone sweat dropped as Keitaro had a nosebleed. He quickly stuffed some tissues up his nose and cleared his throat. "Well, I have some good news! I found another tablet that from what I've translated so far, seems to have the solution to our little problem. This will take me a few days, so deal with all of this for a while…" He walked across the room and opened the door to go outside. "I'll see you all later! I've got to finish translating the other tablet!" He tripped and fell, ladning on his face. Everyone sweat dropped. He quickly got up, dusting himself off and his glasses broken. "I'm all right! Bye!" He walked off, closing the door.

Shinobu giggled, putting hand to her mouth. "That's our Keitaro…"

Yamato smacked her forehead. She suddenly 'poofed' back into a male. "I swear, if I ever end up like him, someone _please_ shoot me…"

Sarah suddenly pulled a pistol out of nowhere. "Okay! Head, heart, stomach or crotch?"

Yamato's eyes widened. "Hold up, 'Trigger-Happy Sarah'! I didn't mean now!"

Sarah pouted, putting the gun away. "Awww, you're no fun…"

Yamato sighed, looking to Tokimi. "I guess that we won't be much of a couple until dad finds out how to break this curse, huh?…"

Tokimi nodded. "Yeah…" She looked away, crossing her arms.

Yamato frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tokimi looked back to him. "It's all my fault…"

Yamato gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Tokimi pounded her fist on the table. "I'm the one that accidentally made you drink the water! It's my fault that you're like this!!"

Yamato shook his head. "No, it isn't your fault…" He stared into Tokimi's eyes. "Look, we can make it through this, okay? It's not that bad, my dad is searching for the way to break the curse…"

Tokimi, calming down, nodded. "You're right, we can do this… It just means that we can't kiss or hug or anything like that for a while…"

"Aww, no sex?" Kimomo tilted her head, pouting. "You poor things!"

Yamato glared at the horny samurai girl. "Kimomo, are you a virgin?"

Kimomo looked down sadly. "Yes…"

-----

The next morning, Yamato awoke with a huge yawn. He scratched his head and with one eye open, he got up, walked out if his room, and made his way downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen for something to eat, his eyes fully opened and his jaw dropped. Standing there in the kitchen were the girls, all dressed up in 'French Maid' uniforms, smiling. Except for Sarah, that is. She just scowled and crossed her arms. Ami was blushing, looking away. Yamato, after getting over the initial shock, smiled. "Wow, you guys look great! What's the occasion, though?"

Tokimi stepped forward to hug him, but stopped in realization. "Well, we decided that because of what's happened in the past few days, we'd do something special!"

"In other words: They felt sorry for your ass and decided to make you feel better…" She yelped as Shinobu elbowed her. "Ow!"

Ami smiled brightly. "Don't be afraid to ask us for anything!"

"Except for sex," Kimomo added. "That'll cost ya!" She screamed as Ami zapped her in the butt. "Grrr…"

Nina gave off the 'peace' sign and grinned. "Basically, we're your slaves for the day!"

Yamato blinked. "Um, thanks… I think…"

Shinobu walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Please sit down and eat…"

Yamato looked at the table, where a plate of breakfast was waiting for him. "Um, what about the rest of you?"

"Us?" Rikina began. "We already ate. It's 10:00 A.M.!"

Sarah chuckled. "I tried to wake you up, but you would budge… Anyway, think of it as 'brunch', as they call it in the West! Eat up, before I shovel it down your throat."

Ami walked up to Yamato, still blushing. "Yamato-sama, would you like some coffee or tea?"

Yamato thought for a few seconds. "Um, I think I'll have some coffee…" He decided, scratching his head. "I'm still a bit tired…" He watched as Ami nodded and ran to go get some coffee. He then suddenly felt a pair of hands rubbing his shoulder. He sighed as the hands rubbed him into bliss. (No, not in that way, sickos…) He gasped as he heard Rikina's voice.

"So, how am I at massaging?" Rikina said softly. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Am I doing a… good job?"

Before Yamato could answer, Rikina was pushed out of the way by Tokimi. "Hey! I'm the girlfriend!" She began to give her own shoulder massage. "Let me do it, Yamato…"

Rikina then retaliated and pushed Tokimi away. "Hands off, Tokimi! You might turn him into a woman again!"

This caused a pushing war between the two young women. Unfortunately, this caused them to bump into Ami, who was now in the middle of serving Yamato his hot, scorching coffee… She accidentally dropped the coffee pot, and everything was seemingly in slow motion as everyone watched the pot fall into Yamato's lap. His eyes widened as it fell closer, closer…

-----

Static raised an eyebrow as he stopped cleaning the window. He and Jin had found a part time job in washing windows. He put down his paintbrush and cupped his ear.

Jin, watching his brother, also stopped cleaning. "Yo, Static… What's up?"

Static, not looking away, continued to cup his ear. "I think I heard someone scream… A man, in his early 20's, most likely living with 2 or more women, pot of hot coffee dropped on his lap…"

Jin scowled. "Nah, now _you're_ the one hearing things… Now let's get back to scrubbing, or we'll get fired!"

Static shrugged, then went back to washing the glass. He began to hum. "Dum diddly dum! Dum diddly dee! Oooohweeee!"

Jin's eyebrow twitched. "All right, that's it!!" Jin lunged toward Static, who at that moment, just happened to bend down to get more water on his washcloth. Jin missed, falling off of the platform that they were on. "Shiiiit!"

Static stood up, then looked around. "Jin?" He shrugged. "Must have went on another break… What a slacker…" He began to whistle, continuing his washing of the windows.

Jin, who had fortunately landed the back of a truck full of pillows, stared at the sky. "…I am soooo kicking his ass once the all feeling in my body returns…"

**End of Chapter 39**

-----

Doot-de-doo! Another chapter finished! I had trouble about 2/3's through, though… But obviously, I over came it! Take that, writer's block!

Writer's Block: **;.;**


	40. Volume 3, Chapter 40

Hey again. Sorry for the late chapter. Once again, headaches are my worst enemy. I also feel kind of sick, almost like I'm about to throw up. So um, yeah…

Edit: That was yesterday. So now, besides the hot weather, I feel great! :D

Anyway, what's up with the Ranma comparisons? All I know about it is that it involves people that turn into something when they get hit with water or something. But come on, a guy turning into a girl is not the most original concept. I'd bet that there are a few obscure, forgotten series involving gender changing curses that were made years before Ranma 1/2.

And about then letting Yamato in the springs as a girl… They had no idea that he was going to turn back anytime soon, so they just thought 'hey, might as well get used to this…' Of course, once they realized that he would turn back randomly, they quickly began to think 'oh, so he turns back… never mind, then… evil smile Let's get him…'

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 40: _A Visit from Mother?!_

Yamato sighed as he stared at the ceiling from his spot on the couch. Just a few hours ago, hot coffee was poured into his lap. He flinched at the memory. He was still sore. He tried to think of a good memory, like waking up to see the girls all dressed up as French maids. He tilted his head and drool, spacing out. However, he tilted his head a little too far to the side and tipped over, falling off of the couch. He hit his head on the table, getting knocked out. A blanket fell on top of him, covering him up.

Suddenly, Naru walked in, smiling. She was wearing a white blouse, gray skirt, and white high heels. "Hi everyone, I'm here for a little visit!" She looked around and saw no one. "Hello, anyone here?" She sighed, closed the door, then walked over to the front of the couch, not seeing her son on the ground, under the blanket. She stepped on the blanket, stepping on Yamato with her high heels in the process. "Odd, this floor is lumpy for some reason… They really need to take better care of this place!"

Yamato took this time to wake up. His eyes widened as Naru stepped on him. He tried to yell out, but she stepped on his head, pinning it to the ground. He struggled to get up, but was horrified when he found that he couldn't.

Naru continued to walk all over Yamato, literally, as she yelled out. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" She suddenly heard groaning coming from under the 'lumpy' blanket she was standing on. She looked down. "Eeeeek! This blanket is possessed!!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a huge textbook. "Begone, evil spirits! Feel the wrath of education!!" She tossed the book at what she believed to be the monsters head. "Ha! Got him! Now to reveal the--" She yanked off the blanket and screamed. "Kyaaah!! Oh Yamato! My little boy!!! I'm so sorry!" She pulled his once again unconscious body up with one hand, sat on the couch, and laid his head in her lap. She began to rub his head gently. "I'm sorry, son… I hope you can forgive me…"

Yamato awoke again, shaking his head. He stared at his mother and smiled. "Owww… Oh hey, mom… How long have a been out?"

"Actually…" Naru began, sweat dropping. "…You were only unconscious for a few seconds after I beaned you with a book…"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Really? Geez, I wake up quickly…"

"Where are the girls?" Naru asked.

Yamato yawned. "They all went somewhere… I dunno…" Suddenly, they could both hear the sounds of a stampede approaching. "Ah, there they are!"

Naru's eyes widened. "W-what the hell?!" She screamed as the girls all burst into the house, knocking down the door and leaping toward Yamato. During the chaos, Tokimi hugged Yamato for support, then fell over as he turned into a girl. Naru, who hadn't seen this, looked around for Yamato. "Yamato? Where are you?" She looked over to Yamato the girl and smiled. "Oh, hello? Who are you, a new resident?"

The others gasped. "Oh, crap!" Sarah yelled.

Naru looked at the girls suspiciously. "Hey, wait a minute…" The girls froze, sweating nervously. Naru glared at them. "Just where were you girls at, anyway?" The girls face faulted.

Tokimi stood up. "Um, we were shopping for stuff…"

"In French maid outfits?"

"Um, yeah! Didn't you hear, it's the latest fashion, along with, um… butler suits! In fact, that's where Yamato went! He went to go dress as a butler!"

Naru blinked, staring at Tokimi. "All righty, then…" She looked to Yamato snd smiled. "So, what is your name?"

Yamato panicked. "Eh, um, it's… um, it's…"

Rikina pushed Yamato out of the way. "Ya-chan! Her name is Ya-chan!" She smirked at Yamato. "Isn't that right?"

Yamato glared at Rikina for shoving him, but nodded. "Yes… My name is Ya-chan…"

Naru patted her on the back. "Welcome, to Hinata House, Ya-chan! I hope that you find your experience here enjoyable!"

'Ya-chan' looked around nervously, chuckling. "Yeah…"

Shinobu dusted her outfit off. "Well, I'll just go get lunch prepared…" She walked into the kitchen, leaving the others to do whatever.

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Sarah coughed. "So… What's on RAW?"

"Huh?!" everyone else asked in utter confusion.

Sarah shrugged. "American joke…" She stared at the broken door awkwardly, then stared at Naru. "Oh, and we'll get to fixing that… Eventually…"

-----

At lunch, everyone gathered at the table. Naru looked around, confused. "Where is Yamato? It's not like him to miss a meal…"

"He, um…" Tokimi began. "… he must be looking for a really good suit!"

Naru nodded slowly, a bit unsure. "Riiight… So, Shinobu! What's for lunch? I haven't had your delicious cooking in such a long time…"

Shinobu smiled while setting the food at the table. "Well, I just decided to make something simple… Some steak with a side of either a baked potato or salad! Western theme!"

Naru stared at Shinobu. "T-that's simple?!" She chuckled, staring at all the food. "Shinobu, you never cease to amaze me when it comes to your cooking!" She snickered. "By the way, how's it going with teaching Ami how to cook?"

Ami sunk under the table, embarrassed. "Waaaaah… I suck at cooking…"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised at the girl's choice of words. "Um… We're working on it…" She chuckled nervously. "Um, she's can make a nice cup of tea and um… cake! She made a very tasty cake a while back! And, um…"

Naru shook her head and smiled at Ami. "Poor girl… Don't worry, you'll get better someday! Just keep at it!" she said, winking.

Ami sat back in her seat and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Urashima…"

Naru squealed in joy. "Eeee! She's just so adorable!"

The others sweat dropped, staying silent for a while, before Meiruuna belched loudly, bringing everyone back. They all stared at Meiruuna, who simply stared back. A very creepy stare, in fact. Way too creepy for a 15 year old girl. Everyone else shuddered, then went back to eating.

Just then, there was a poof of smoke. Everyone except Naru gasped. Yamato quickly ducked under the table. He began crawling around, trying to not let his mother see him.

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Heeeey, where'd Ya-chan go?"

Kaolla looked to the left, then to the right, then leaned over and gave Naru a quick kiss on the lips. She snickered as Naru gasped. "Su!" Naru screamed. "Why did you do that?! You know that I'm married!! What if Keitaro found out! He'd blah blah blah blah, --"

Yamato took this time to crawl from under the table and run out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, he walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, everyone! Did I miss lunch, or is there still some food left?"

Naru raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Hi, son… The girls said you went to go get a 'butler's suit'…"

Yamato chuckled nervously. "Oh, they did?"

Naru nodded slowly, obviously not buying it. "Uh huh… And um, I don't see it…"

Yamato began to stammer. "Uh um, you s-see, what they meant was…"

Suddenly, Shinobu screamed like a maniac and whacked Naru in the back of the head with a frying pan, knocking the older woman out. Shinobu began to breath heavily, then calmed down. She looked down at Naru and screamed in horror. "Oh my god, what have I done?! I killed her!! I'm going to go to jail! Sempai will hate me forever!!" She began to run around the kitchen, eyes swirling and waving her arms around once again.

Ema also began to panic. "Oh my god!!! One of my friends is a murderer!! Oh, the shaaame!!" Ema fell to her knees and began to burst out crying.

Sarah looked around, the chaos getting louder and louder. Her eyebrow twitched rapidly and violently. Nina poked her, but she gently pushed the girl away. "Now's not the time…" In an instant, she was somehow dressed up in a full referee's uniform. She grabbed her whistle and blew into it loudly, silencing everyone. "Settle down! Keep your damn shirts on, she isn't dead!" She sighed, calming down. "She's just unconscious, she should be out for only a few hours at the most."

Yamato sighed, then picked her up. "This is insane… Maybe I should just tell her? I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

-.-.-

"What?! You turn into a girl?! I disown you!! I disown you, damn it!!"

-.-.-

Yamato sweat dropped. "Then again…" He sighed and walked into the lounge. He walked over to the couch and gently set her down, then smiled. "Mom, you sure can be a handful sometimes… But I love ya… And dad, too… You guys are the best…" He sat down on the other couch, then scratched the back of his head. "I wish I could tell you about this curse, but what would you say about a son that turns into a girl?" Yamato gasped as Naru slowly sat up, smirking.

"I would still love you either way, silly… You're my son, er, daughter, er… She-male thingy…"

Yamato face faulted. "Damn it, mom! You were faking!! That's not fair!!"

Naru giggled. "Yes, I'm bad… But you tried to keep it a secret… But it didn't work, I had my suspicions that something was going on since that whole 'Ya-chan' fiasco."

"Ah, heh… Anyway, it's not permanent, dad said that he was going to try and find out how to break the curse."

"Oh, so he was hiding things from me, too, huh?" Naru said, glaring. "Well, I'll have to go have a talk with your father when I get home…"

Yamato chuckled to himself. "Heh heh, poor bastard…"

"What was that?…" Naru asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, nothing…" Yamato muttered.

"But damn, that hit on the head really hurt…" Naru groaned, rubbing her head.

-----

Naru waved, walking away from Hinata House. "Bye, everyone! I'll see you all later!"

The others waved back. "Bye bye, Naru-sempai!" Shinobu smiled, waving with both of her hands. "Sorry for almost killing you!!"

Naru sweat dropped. "It's okay, Shinobu! If you ever meet a guy tha tries to take advantage of you, just hit him with that frying pan of yours!"

Sarah sighed, smacking her forehead. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of crazy people…"

Rikina leaned to the side. "My, my, my… Now isn't that what's known as 'calling the kettle black?', hmmm?"

Kaolla gently wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck and laughed. "Nyahaha! Yeah, just admit it, Sarah! You're just as crazy as the rest of us!"

Yamato smiled. "My crazy little 'extended family'… And I wouldn't have it any other way…"

-----

Meanwhile, at the home of Naru and Keitaro, Keitaro was busy studying the rest of the Lakunian alphabet. He hadn't slept at all today, and it showed. He squinted at the message he had written down on paper. It was written in the Lakunian language, then translated into Japanese. He gasped, his eyes widening. "Well, I found a way to break the curse, but I don't think that our happy little new couple will like it at all…"

**End of Chapter 40**

-----

Well, I stopped procrastinating and got this damn chapter finished… This one gave me a lot of trouble for some reason, and it is now 1:47 A.M. I am really disappointed with how this one turned out. But I am so tired… If I had more time, I would try and add some things and improve on it, but my parents will be kicking me off soon. There will still be a chapter later today, so don't worry about that. yawn I'm going to bed now… Goodnight, everyone… (Zzzz…)

---Kouji Tamino (Knocked out for the night)


	41. Volume 3, Chapter 41

Hello everyone. Still tired, but I'm going to write anyway. This is the final regular chapter. Next chapter will be the Epilogue, and that's it. The end of the series. I'm saving any final words for next chapter. I originally had this whole thing planned for 43 chapters, but I ended up cutting out a chapter a bit before the 'Lakuna Island' arc. So now, we're one chapter short. Wait, put your pitchforks down. Don't kill me! I was going to make the Epilogue 2 chapters, but I realized that I wouldn't be able to extend it that long. Anyway, I'm trying to go for this being the longest chapter, so if this chapter isn't posted for a while, you'll know why.

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Tokimi poked her head in through the hole in the ceiling. "Hello, Yamato! What are you doing?" It was the next day and she was no longer dressed up as a French maid.

Yamato looked up and smiled. "Oh, nothing much… I'm so bored…"

Tokimi nodded, frowning. "If it wasn't for that damn curse, I could think of several things we could do…"

Yamato smirked. "My, you sure are forward…"

Tokimi giggled. "Well of course, we haven't even been able to hug for days… This sucks…"

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what I wouldn't give to be able to kiss you again…"

At that moment, the ceiling/floor broke, and Tokimi began to fall. "Kyaah!"

"Tokimi!!" Yamato, without thinking, reached out to grab her. He caught her, and he 'poofed' back into Ya-chan. She sighed. "Not again…"

Tokimi began to whimper. "I'm so sorry!! I should have been more careful!"

Ya-chan sighed. "Just forget it…" Ya-chan dropped Tokimi on the ground.

The young woman sadly watched Ya-chan walk away. "Where are you going?"

"…For a walk…" Ya-chan replied, not looking back. She walked out the door, leaving Tokimi on her knees.

Tokimi looked to the ground sadly. "He, I mean she… must hate me right now…"

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Chapter 41: _I Will Love You Forever, Always…_

Ya-chan stomped through the lounge, waking up a grumpy Kimomo. "Hey, what's up with the noise? _Some_ people are trying to be lazy around here! Please keep it down…" She smiled as she saw that it was Ya-chan. "Oh, hello… Ya-chan…" She smiled seductively. "You know, you can wake me up anytime…"

Ya-chan looked back and glared at Kimomo. "…Not in the mood right now…"

Nina, who had been taking a nap on the floor near where Ya-chan was standing, looked up and smiled. "Hiya, Ya-chan!" She reached up, but her hand was smacked away. She stared at Ya-chan with a hurt look on her face and watched as she walked out of the door.

Kimomo stared at the door for a few seconds, then rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah… She definitely has a bad case of PMS…"

-----

Ya-chan walked the streets of Tokyo, growling at anyone who got in her way. It soon began to rain, and the amount of people walking the streets became less and less. She grew angrier and angrier, wanting someone or something to take out her frustrations on. Her wish soon came true. She soon found herself wandering into a tough part of town.

An unfortunate gang decided to make Ya-chan their next victim. They began to surround her, grinning amongst each other. The leader walked up to her. He was dressed in a crimson leather jacket, black pants, and lots of chains. He walked up to Ya-chan, who flinched as she smelled the booze on his breath. "Hey, baby… Where do you think you're going, huh? Maybe if you show us a good time, we won't hurt you…" He reached for her breasts, but Ya-chan quickly grabbed his wrists and broke them.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with…" Ya-chan glared, her pupils dilating in rage. "Now leave me alone…" She tossed him to the ground without much effort.

The gang member screamed in agony, rolling on the ground. The other gang members growled at Ya-chan. A random member stepped up. "You bitch! You hurt Ryu! Let's get them, guys!!" The gang members all tried to ambush Ya-chan at the same time. Big mistake. She dodged a couple of them, making them crash into each other. Then stood up and elbowed another guy with long hair, grabbed his hair, and swung him around. His steel toed boots smashed into the faces of several more gang members. She let go, sending him crashing into a wall. It began to rain.

Ryu, the gang leader, stared up at Ya-chan, who was slowly walking up to him. She smiled sadistically and picked him up by his collar. "Want a pair of broken ankles to go with that wrist?"

Ryu began to stammer in fear. "P-please!! Mercy!"

Ya-chan laughed. "Mercy? I don't think so… You see, my life has become very shitty… I am very pissed off right now…"

"Yamato, that's enough…" She looked behind her. It was Motoko.

Ya-chan rolled her eyes. "What do you want? And how did you know that it was me?"

"I'm trying to stop you from becoming something horrible… And your father told me…" Motoko replied.

Motoko's words hit Ya-chan like a brick. She was right. Yamato was becoming something his/her old self from the days of Amuro's gang. She sighed and dropped Ryu on the ground. "I never want to see you or your gang messing with woman ever again…" Her expression softened. "Sorry for getting carried away… You should get those wrists checked as soon as possible…"

Ryu bowed. "I'll never mess with another woman again!! Especially if they are as strong as you!! AAAAHHHH!!!" Ryu ran away in fear, completely abandoning his gang.

Ya-chan poofed back into Yamato. He ran a hand through his already wet hair. "So… What are you really doing here? Ya want your sword back?" He unhooked sword and it's sheath, then tossed it to her. He watched as she caught it.

Motoko shook her head. "No, it rightfully belongs to your family…" She tossed it back. "Besides, I have a new sword. A gift from Sukyuzo…"

Yamato caught the sword and smirked. "Thanks… I was growing a bit attached to this thing…" He looked to her. "Are you sure? I mean, from what I've heard, you've had this thing for years!"

"Yes, but it has been in your family for even longer than that!" She smiled. "Take care of it, and pass it on to the next generation…"

"I will…" Yamato said. He then sweat dropped. "If I can…"

Motoko chuckled nervously. "Right, no emotional contact or you turn into a girl… Yeah, sorry…" She sighed, then turned around. "Well, I must be going now… Good luck in turning back to normal!"

Yamato nodded, waving. "Bye! Thanks for that little talk!"

-----

Tokimi looked out of the window as the rain poured down. "Yamato, I'm so sorry… This is all my fault…"

"What's your fault?" Ema asked, walking into Tokimi's room.

"The fact that Yamato is a girl…" Tokimki said sadly. "I made him drink that damn water!"

Ema sat down next to Tokimi. "No, it's not entirely your fault… You didn't know!" She smiled. "Look, I used to often get worried about certain things being my fault, too… I had such low self esteem when I was younger… And I wasn't very pretty… But look at me now!"

Tokimi nodded. "You are very pretty, Ema…" She sighed. "What I'm really worried about is… whether I'm good enough for Yamato… I mean, everyone else is so lively and special… Rikina is a princess, Ami and Meiruuna are psychics, Nina um… she doesn't count, and Kimomo would probably jump his bone in his sleep if she got the chance!"

Ema blushed slightly at Tokimi's choice of words, then patted her on the back. "Well, there just has to be something special about you…" She winked. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have picked you!" With that, she stood up and left the room.

Tokimi was left to think about these things. "Maybe… Maybe she's right…" Tokimi smiled to herself. She stood up and walked out of her room, going over to see what Rikina was doing. She raised an eyebrow as she heard a male voice coming from behind the door of Rikina's room. It didn't sound like Yamato, but it sounded familiar…

-----

"Ms. Rikina, please!" Luu, her old bodyguard, had returned. This time he was wearing a long wooden pole on his back. "You must listen to reason!"

Rikina crossed her arms. "No! No matter how many times you say it! I'm not leaving!!" She walked over to the window and opened it. She sat on the window sill and smiled. "This conversation is over!" She leaned back and fell out of the window.

Luu gasped. "Ms. Rikina!" He screamed. He ran over to the window and looked down. He watched in surprise as Rikina landed on her feet. He sighed in relief, then jumped after her.

Tokimi, who had been listening to this conversation from behind the door. She ran downstairs and outside, shortly followed by the others. "What's going on?"

Sarah scowled, glaring at Luu. "Luu is back, and he's trying to take Rikina again, since the thing with Yamato and Rikina didn't work out…"

Rikina smirked. "Girls, wanna try out what we practiced the other day?" They nodded, and they all yanked off their regular clothes to reveal color coordinated spandex. They were also wearing masks that covered most of their face except their eyes.

They all struck a pose. "Ai Sentai HinaRanger!"

"Rikina, HinaRanger Black!"

"Tokimi, HinaRanger Pink!"

"Kimomo, HinaRanger Blue!"

"Nina, HinaRanger Yellow!"

"Ami, HinaRanger White!"

"Meiruuna, PsyRanger!"

HinaRanger Black put her hands on her hips. "Hey, Meiruuna! I said that I was being black! We can't have two blacks!"

PsyRanger crossed her arms. "Hey, I have black and _red_. Thus, there is a difference…"

Luu sweat dropped. "Can we please just get this over with?"

HinaRanger Black chuckled, embarrassed. "Oh, right… Everyone, into the Mecha Hare!"

"Huh?" the others asked in confusion.

HinaRanger Black took out a remote control and pushed the button. A giant mechanical rabbit came up from the ground. "Behold, the Mecha Hare! A mech so powerful that it requires 8 people to pilot it correctly! HinaRanger Red is not here, so we must make do! Everyone, hop in!"

-----

"Ooh, pretty buttons!" HinaRanger Yellow yelled. "Can I push them, please?!"

"Nina, quit playing around!" HinaRanger Black yelled. "But if you want to control the guns that are inside the arms, that's fine!"

PsyRanger pouted. "Awww, I wanted the guns…"

HinaRanger Black sighed, annoyed. "Meiruuna, you can control the head. That's where the powerful laser is… Tokimi, you take the right leg, I'll take the other! Ami gets the right arm, Kimomo take the left arm!"

HinaRanger Blue rubbed her chin. "But, who gets the middle part? Is that for HinaRanger Red?"

HinaRanger Black nodded. "So if there aren't anymore questions, let's go!"

-----

Yamato sat in the rain, trying to figure out what to do next. "This sucks… I am seriously going to be pissed if dad can't find a way to break this curse…" Suddenly, his cell phone began ringing. He sighed and answered it. "Yo…" It was Shinobu, looking a bit troubled. "Hey, Shinobu… What is it?"

"It's terrible, Yamato! The girls are trying to fight Luu, and they are getting beaten pretty badly!" She bit her lip. "Yamato, you just have to get down here and do something!"

Yamato frowned. "But what can I do, the guy is pretty much unbeatable!"

Shinobu frowned. "Yamato Urashima! Your father--"

Yamato glared. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Enough about my father, damn it!! I'm not him, so just screw off!" Angrily, he tossed his cell phone into the street, watching it get crushed by incoming traffic. He crossed his arms and continued to sit there in the rain. "Let them solve their own problems… I'm tired of all this crap! Ever since I came to Hinata House, things have just gotten more complicated and weird!!" He stood up. "All I want is a normal life, damn it!! A father who actually spends time with his family, normal friends, normal everyday life!! Now I turn into a freaking girl!!" He fell to his knees and began to sob quietly. "I… I wish I had never met them…"

-----

The Mecha Hare was sent flying back, falling down the staircase. It fell farther and farther down the stairs, then fell farther down the stairs. It hit the ground with a huge 'boom' that could be heard for miles.

Yamato, along with several other people, could hear it, but no one paid it any mind. They all just went on with whatever they were doing.

The girls, still inside, groaned in pain. It was beginning to get hot, so they took off their masks. Rikina looked around, rubbing her face. A black eye was forming from when she hit her face on a lever. "Is everyone all right?"

Ami held her bleeding arm. "Um, well… Yeah, sort of…"

Meiruuna groaned, her forehead bleeding. "Owwww… How dare he make me bleed my own blood…"

Kimomo grasped her own wounded arm in pain. "Geez, this guy is insanely powerful…"

Tokimi nodded, wiping some blood off of her lip. "Yeah, who would have thought that he would be able to toss this entire thing all the way down here!"

Nina whimpered in fear. "Everyone's hurt…"

Rikina nodded, looking back at the others. "Yes, but don't worry, Nina… We're all right, mostly… Amazingly, you got out of this unscathed…" She looked forward again, into the video feed from one of the cameras on the machine and gasped. "Crap! Here he comes again! And he's fast!! Damn it, where's Yamato?!"

On another screen, Shinobu appeared, looking hurt and distressed. "Everyone… Yamato, he… he's not coming… I think I said something wrong, because he yelled and hung up on me… He's not coming…"

The girls all stared at Shinobu in disbelief.

Luu grinned, running at an inhuman speed. "And here's the kick-off!" He kicked the mech, sending it flying into the city. People screamed and ducked as a rabbit/human hybrid giant robot flew over head. It skidded across the ground a for a bit before finally stopping.

Yamato, having had to leap out of the way, stood up. He looked around in shock. "Shit, I didn't know it was that bad!" He watched as the Mecha Hare stood up, only to picked up by Luu and sent flying. It clipped a building, sending debris falling toward a woman. She was so engrossed in the book that she was reading that she didn't see the chunk of concrete above her, falling. He gasped and ran toward her, picking her up and getting out of the way. He began to pant, then looked to the woman. "Geez, lady! You should watch where you're walking!" He raised an eyebrow as he saw who it was. "Ms. Otohime?!"

Mutsumi smiled at Yamato, a perplexed look on her face. "Oh, my! Hello, Yamato-chan! I guess I was too caught up in my book!"

Yamato stared at her. "Excuse my language, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just on my way to Hinata House and…" She looked around. "Oh, my… This place sure is a mess, isn't it? Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Yamato sighed. "Look, there is nothing I can do to help… And even if I could, people would say that my father could do it better or something…"

Mutsumi smirked. "But, Yamato. You are your own person, with your own way of doing things… Why should you care if people compare you to your father? This is your chance to save an entire city, and out do your father at something… Don't let your anger at recent events cloud your own good judgment…" She gave Yamato a quick kiss on the lips. "I have faith that you can at least make a difference… Yamato, your girls need you. Please don't let them down by not even trying…" She giggled as she realized what she had done. "Oh, I did it again, didn't I? I just can't help kissing cute people…"

Yamato, blushing set her down. "Um, heh… It's okay, Mutsumi… Thanks for the words of wisdom…" He glared at Luu, who was quickly closing in on the Mecha Hare. "Damn you… Stay away from them!!" He burst into a run, but soon realized that he would never catch up to him. "Damn! I'll never make it in time!"

Just then, Keitaro drove up next to Yamato in another van. He poked his head out of the window. "Hey, son! Need a lift?"

"Thanks, dad! I really apprecia-- wha?!" His eyes widened as a mechanical hand came out of the roof and grabbed onto him. "What the hell?!"

Keitaro laughed. "It's part of the new van! Sweet, huh?"

"But dad! He's like a bullet train! We'll never catch up!!"

Keitaro grinned, flipping open a small compartment and revealing a red button. "Well, then! We'll just have to be faster than that, now won't we?" He pushed the button.

"What do you mea-- OH MY GOD!!!" Yamato screamed as the van went at speeds he didn't think possible. He thought that he was going to fly off and get killed!

Keitaro laughed as they got closer and closer to Luu. "Get ready, son!"

The van began to slow slightly and the hand let go of Yamato, dropping him onto the top of the van. Right as they were next to Luu, Yamato jumped off, unsheathed his sword, and bashed Luu in the back off the head, sending him face first into the ground. As Yamato landed, he stepped on Luu's head, crunching it into the ground. "God you're such a psycho… You could have killed innocent people!" He sighed and ran towards the mech.

-----

The girls all gasped in surprise as they watched that all take place. Ami cheered. "Yay! Yamato-sama is here!"

Tokimi smiled, a tear running down her face.

On the monitor, Shinobu showed up again. She still looked distressed. "Everyone, Kaolla and Sarah are gone! They just up and left, and they wouldn't tell anyone where they were going!"

Rikina frowned. "That's odd… Keep us updated if they show up again…"

At that moment, a panel in the floor opened up. Yamato poked his head through it. "Yo, I'm back…"

Rikina smiled. "HinaRanger Red! Glad to have you back!"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Um, can we drop that for now?" He frowned as he saw the condition they were in. "Damn, you guys are hurt… If only I had gotten here sooner… Argh, I've been such an asshole!!"

Tokimi shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault… It was mine. I turned you into a girl. That's why you were so angry, right?" She gasped as Yamato grabbed her arms.

"No, it was not your fault… Stop kicking yourself over this… Tokimi, I don't care who's fault it is, I'll love you all the same!"

Tokimi began to cry. "Why? Why me? I'm so undeserving…"

"Don't you ever say that!" Yamato screamed.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your little lovers spat," Kimomo began. She pointed at the screen, where Luu was struggling to get up. "but I think that we have some other problems to take care of first…"

Yamato nodded, letting go of Tokimi. "Right!" He hopped into his seat and grabbed a joystick looking object. He began to spin it rapidly. "I'll need time to power up the ultimate weapon… Do you girls think you can hold him off for that long?"

Ami nodded, smiling. "Anything for you, Yamato-sama! We'll do our best!"

Meiruuna pouted. "Awww, he gets to use the ultimate weapon? No fair!"

Rikina grabbed her controls. "Okay! I think what our problem last time was the fact that we weren't working together! We were off doing our own thing and it got us in trouble!"

Luu jumped toward the mech, ready to kick it again. He gasped as both arms came up and blocked his kick. The bunny mech slowly stood up. He gasped. "Impossible… That should have sent the mech flying!!" He screamed and punched the mech, breaking his hand in the process. "…Ow." He stared at his broken right hand. "What the hell is going on?" He looked up and screamed, right before the mech picked him up and tossed him all the way back to Mol-Mol.

Inside, Ami smirked, crossing her arms. "Good riddance!"

Kimomo smirked. "Nice, Ami…"

Yamato groaned in disappointment, crossing his arms. "Damn, I wanted to use the ultimate weapon!"

Rikina scratched her head, confused. "I don't get it… What happened to Luu's super strength?"

Meiruuna smiled. "Who cares, the fact is, he probably won't mess with you anymore!"

Rikina nodded. "Yes, but it's still a bit strange that his powers would abandon him all of a sudden like that…"

"… I'm hungry!" Nina yelled, waving her arms in the air.

-----

When the group, including Keitaro and Mutsumi, got back to Hinata House, Shinobu ran up to them. "Everyone, you have to see this message that Su and Sarah left!" She walked over a video phone and press a button. Kaolla and Sarah appeared on the monitor, some angry Mol-Mol people behind them. Sarah waved. "Hey, guys! Heh, I guess you're all kind of wondering why Luu lost his powers, huh?"

Kaolla cut in. "Well you see, I realized that if we destroyed the idol from which Luu's powers originated, he would lose them! So we did!"

"Of course, that didn't go well with the locals…" Sarah muttered. She was lightly poked with a spear. She looked back to the man who did it. "Hey, watch it! Hold your horses, we're almost done!" She turned back to the camera. "Anyway, we got off easy since Su is a princess and all, but we've still got to do time for basically killing their god…"

Kaolla nodded, sweat dropping. "Anyway, we'll be gone for a while, but once we've gotten this all sorted out, we'll be back!" Kaolla winked. "And remember, it's not a goodbye…"

Sarah flashed the peace sign. "…it's just until we meet again! Seeya, guys!"

The message went off, and everyone stared at the screen in silence for a moment. Yamato broke the silence. "Wow… They did that for us…"

Tokimi nodded. "Yeah, but it's not forever, right?…"

Shinobu nodded, smiling a bit. "Of course not! They'll be back and everything will go back to normal, just like before…"

Keitaro smiled. "Of course they will!" He looked over to Yamato. "By the way… Son, I found out how to break the curse!!"

Yamato and Tokimi's eyes light up in excitement. "Really? Yay!"

"Yep!" Keitaro yelled. "And all Yamato has to do is have sex with someone besides you, Tokimi!"

Yamato and Tokimi smiled. "Really? Ya-- Wait, WHAT?!" They picked up both of the couches and held them over Keitaro's head. "Say that again!!"

Keitaro yelled. "Waah, don't kill me!! It's the truth!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "See, I even wrote it down in Japanese!"

Yamato grabbed it and took a look. "Let me see… 'To break the curse of the Lakunian Water, the victim must lose his virginity to a woman besides his true love…' What the hell?! So I either cheat on Tokimi or stay this way forever?!"

Tokimi looked away. "Go ahead, Yamato… I wouldn't be a very good first time anyway…"

Yamato shook his head. "No, I could never cheat on you…"

Tokimi growled. "But it's not cheating! I completely know about it and I am giving you permission!" She began to cry. "Look, you have to do this or we'll never be able to be close ever again! Look…" She walked up to him and touched his cheek. She watched as he turned into Ya-chan. "I can't even tenderly touch your cheek anymore… Please, just 'cheat' on me this one time! Then we can be together forever!"

Ya-chan shook her head again. "Never…" She looked to her father. "Dad, are you sure that there is no other way?"

"That's all I found on that one tablet…" Keitaro answered. "If there was another way, I would tell you, honest!"

Ya-chan nodded, smiling. "I know that, dad… Thanks for at least trying to help us."

Keitaro nodded. "Well, I'm off… Tell me how things turn out."

Mutsumi waved. "Bye, Kei-kun!" She looked at her watch. "Oh, my… In all that excitement, I forgot that I had somewhere else to go! I'll be going now!"

Shinobu smiled. "Bye, Mutsumi!" She turned to the others. "You had better get changed out of those wet clothes or you'll get sick! And ooh, you're hurt! We have to get those wounds treated quickly…"

-----

Tokimi, now in dry clothes, sat on top of the roof. The rain had stopped, the sun was coming back out, and it felt really good. She sighed. "This feels nice…"

Yamato walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, can I join you?"

Tokimi looked up and smiled. "I don't know, can you?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "All right, Ms. Grammar… _May_ I join you?"

Tokimi stuck her tongue out. "Yes, you may. But aren't you worried about me turning you into a girl?"

"No, that's not important right now… I just want to ask you one thing…" He sat down next to her. "Why do you keep doubting yourself? I've already told you, I love you no matter what!"

Tokimi smiled. "Do you really find me worthy of you?"

"I should be asking _you_ that!" Yamato said, chuckling. "Look, do you know why I chose you?" He sighed as Tokimi shook her head. "Don't you remember? I was the boy that helped you back in high school! I've had a crush on you since that day! You were cute, a hard worker… Kind of like how I used to be…" He blushed. "To tell the truth, I often admired you from a far…"

Tokimi's face turned red in embarrassment. "Really?! I had no idea!"

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, and that's why I chose you!"

"I had no idea…" Tokimi muttered.

"… I've decided…" Yamato suddenly said.

Tokimi looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"… If I'm going to have to lose my virginity to someone besides you… It has to be someone that both of us is close to…"

-----

Rikina, wearing a black bustier, stretched on her bed, her large breasts threatening to pop out of the lingerie. "I'm so glad that you and Tokimi chose me of all people to, ahem, 'break the curse' with you…"

Yamato blushed, trying to resist staring at Rikina and failing. He was in a pair of black silk boxers. "Um, yeah…"

Rikina jumped off of her bed and walked slowly and seductively toward Yamato. "Don't be shy… This is my first time, too…" She grabbed his hand and roughly tossed him onto the bed. "Now let's go, big boy…" She hopped on top of him and kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Mmm…"

Yamato hesitantly kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around her. He suddenly stopped. "Rikina, I can't do this…"

Rikina frowned. "Huh?"

"I just can't cheat on Tokimi…" Yamato muttered.

"It's not cheating…" She pinned him down. "If you don't do this, you and Tokimi can never be close again!" She stared down at him. "Besides, I can't let you go now…"

"Rikina, please! Let me go!" Yamato screamed.

Rikina got up, sitting on her bed. "Well, what are you gonna do now?"

Yamato smiled. "Why should it matter of I'm a girl?" He ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Rikina. "Go get her… Yamato…" A single tear fell down her cheek.

-----

Tokimi sat alone in her room. She stared at the wall, lying on the ground. Just then, Yamato burst into her room. "Tokimi! I don't care if I keep turning into a girl, I just can't be unfaithful!"

Tokimi sat up and looked at Yamato, smiling sadly. "But… we can never be close again…"

Yamato sat down next to her. "Who said I had to be a guy for us to be close?" He kissed her on the lips, turning into Ya-chan. "Tokimi, whether I am a guy or girl, I will always love you… forever…"

Tokimi smiled, crying in happiness. "Oh, Yamato! I… I don't care either! No matter what sex you are, you're still the same person I fell in love with! Love is love, right?"

Ya-chan took Tokimi's chin and kissed her again, gently lying her down and slipping tongue. "Mmm…"

Tokimi kissed back, blushing. "Oh, Yamato… You're topless…"

Ya-chan turned red, but smiled. "So?" She kissed Tokimi again, then nibbled on her neck.

Tokimi moaned out slightly. "A--ahh…"

Ya-chan gently sucked on Tokimi's neck, leaving a hicky. "I hope you don't mind me leaving my mark…"

Tokimi smiled gently, shaking her head. She returned the favor, then smirked. "Now, I truly belong to you…"

"…and I truly belong to you…" Ya-chan sighed. "I love you, Tokimi Matsuda…"

"And I love you, Yamato Urashima…"

-----

The next morning, Tokimi awoke in male Yamato's arms. She smiled and kissed Yamato on the cheek. "Good morning…" she said, whispering into his ear.

Yamato awoke, smiling. "Heh, good mor--" Yamato and Tokimi stared at each other, coming to a realization. "Tokimi? Is it just me, or did I not turn into a girl?"

Tokimi smiled. "It's not just you…"

Yamato grinned. "Then that means…"

"… That the curse is broken!" Tokimi yelled happily, finishing Yamato's words. "But how?"

"It's obvious…" Yamato said, running a hand through her hair.

Tokimi raised an eyebrow, confused. "Hm?"

"Our love for each other, no matter what the circumstances…"

"… And that much love for one another is what broke the curse!" Tokimi realized.

Kai and Tenshi, floating past the open door of Tokimi's room, gasped as they saw Yamato in Tokimi's bed. Tenshi covered her eyes while Kai grinned, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hey!! Yamato and Tokimi had sex!!! Oh, and Yamato isn't a freak anymore!!"

No sooner after he had said that, everyone began crowding into Tokimi's room.

"It's about time!" Kimomo chuckled. "Nice!"

Rikina's eyebrow twitched, her hair going wild. "So, how was it, you two?"

Ami, traumatized, stared at the couple, seemingly frozen. Meiruuna poked her and shrugged. She took out a make-up kit and began to mess with Ami's face. "Mwahahahaha…"

Shinobu shook her head. "My, don't you think you two should have waited?"

Yamato and Tokimi growled quietly during all this, until finally screaming out. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! GET OUT!!!"

-----

And so, another school day arrived. It was the first day of the 2nd semester and our favorite trio was walking on campus at Tokyo U. They were all dressed in the uniforms. "Did you know that Kaolla and Sarah still haven't gotten that 'idol' mess all cleared up yet?" Tokimi asked.

Yamato looked up from a book he was reading, wearing his glasses. "Huh? Oh, wow… That sucks."

Tokimi nodded. "Yeah, and it's actually gotten worse… Some people are claiming Sarah to be a demon that came to destroy their god and that she's using her evil minion to possess Kaolla…"

Yamato sweat dropped. "What a pair, those two…"

Rikina looked at Tokimi. "To-chan?"

Tokimi looked at Rikina in surprise. Rikina hadn't called her that in years. She smiled, and in response, also used her childhood name for Rikina. "Yes, neesan?"

Rikina hugged the younger woman. "I'm sorry…"

Tokimi blinked rapidly, then hugged her back. "Sorry for what?"

"…For letting a stupid guy get in the way of our friendship! I was not acting like a friend at all…"

Tokimi nodded. "It's okay, let's put the past behind us…" She grinned evilly. "Let's never let a 'stupid guy' get in our way again…"

"Hey, hey…" Yamato said, growling under his breath. "I'm right here, you know…"

Tokimi smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry… You know I was joking!"

Yamato smiled. "Yeah… And _you _know that I was just joking about this!" He flipped up her skirt and ran.

"Kyaaaaa!" Tokimi screamed, pushing her skirt down. "Yamato, damn you!!"

Rikina snickered. "Kick his ass, Tokimi…"

Tokimi grinned, than ran after Yamato. "I'll get you for that, you pervert!!!"

Yamato looked back. "Nya nya, you can't catch me!" He sweat dropped as he tripped on a rock. "Oh, crap…" He fell to the ground, and flipped over on his back right before Tokimi pounced on top of him. "Ow! Don't hurt me, Tokimi!"

Tokimi glared. "Why shouldn't I?"

He gently held her chin in his hand. "Because…" he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh…" Tokimi kissed him back, while Rikina looked on, annoyed.

"Hey, that doesn't look like kicking his ass to me…" Rikina muttered. She sighed, then smiled. "Congratulations, you two…"

Tokimi and Yamato continued to kiss under the bright sun, happy that they can finally be together forever. Despite all the hardships, they managed to do the impossible and conquer a curse that could have ruined their love forever. But they realized that no matter how someone looks on the outside, they are still the same person on the inside.

**End of Chapter 41**

-----

And that's the end of the climax! All that's left now is to wrap things up in the Epilogue! After that, I'm done! Oh, and the results of the character poll will be posted in the next chapter. I'm saving any final words for the very end of next chapter.

Next chapter: The conclusion. I wrap everything up completely. I'm feeling kinda sad right now, how about you? **;.;**

---Kouji Tamino


	42. Epilogue

And here we are, the final chapter. Like I said, I would save my final words for the end, but there are a few things I have to get out of the way, first.

First, the Favorite Character Poll. I started this a while back, and now I am posting the final 'Unofficial Official' results! You may continue to vote as many times as you want for fun, but these results will be considered the 'official' results. Here we go!

****

Love Hina Next Favorite Character Poll Results!

1st Place: _Rikina Su_ with 24 votes. (**Rikina:** "Oh wow! People like me that much? Thank you!")

2nd Place: _Yamato 'Shima' Urashima_ with 23 votes. (**Yamato:** "Wow, I would've thought that I wouldn't be that likeable… Guess I was wrong! Heh heh heh…")

3rd Place: _Ami _and _Tokimi Matsuda_ with 12 votes. (**Ami: **"… **_blush_** Um, thank you…." **Tokimi:** "I'm so undeserving… Thank you so much!")

4th Place: _Nina Chase_ with 6 votes. (**Nina: **Um, yay? Do I win something?)

5. _Kaolla Su_ (4 votes)

6. _Sarah McDougal _and _Shinobu Maehara _(3 votes)

7. _Kimomo Sakaseyu_ (2 votes)

8. _Keitaro Urashima, Static Alucard, Jin Alucard, Meiruuna, and Motoko Aoyama. _(1 vote in 'Other')

And there you have it! Thank you for participating!

---Kouji Tamino

P.S. Near the beginning, the format switches between present and past tenses. Unlike before, this is done on purpose.

-----

**Love Hina Next**

Epilogue: _When All Fades to White… Farewell, Hinata House!_

**_3 years later…_**

We watch two woman climb the stairs of Hinata House. One is a blonde American named Sarah McDougal. The other is a reluctant princess named Kaolla Su. After destroying a precious stone idol in order to help their friends, they ended up in a huge mess of trouble. Thankfully, Kaolla pulled some strings, and they were finally returning to their longtime home. But this is a bit ahead of our story. Let's go back to earlier this morning.

-----

A young woman of about 18 years of age sleeps peacefully in her bed. It is a very hot Summer, so in the middle of the night she threw off the covers and unbuttoned her blue pajama top, exposing her bra. She has average sized breasts for a girl her age, and a nice slender figure. Her skin is pale, her long hair is white, and although her eyes are closed, they are normally a pale blue. The girl's name is Ami. Ami's hair has once again grown long, going all the way down her back. She moves a bit in her sleep, and is now sprawled across the floor.

Her twin sister, Meiruuna, walks in. Her hair is now shoulder length, tied into pig tails. She is dressed in a crimson red tank top and black shorts. She sighs, walks over to Ami, and lightly shakes her. "Hey, wake up…" She shakes her a little more roughly, but Ami still does not wake up. Meiruuna walks out of the room and comes back in with a bucket of ice water. "Wakey wakey, sister!" She dumps the water over Ami's head, but the water suddenly stops in mid air, changes direction, and splashes Meiruuna. "… Damn you, Ami…"

Ami, turning around and facing the other direction, muttered sleepily. "Don't even try, you little bitch… I'm awake, just give me a few more minutes…"

Meiruuna smirked. "Don't call me little… But geez, you can be bitter when you're tired… " She backed up, crossed her arms, and leaned her back up against the wall. "Anyway, I just came up here to tell you that you're going to be late for work again!"

Ami suddenly jumped up from her bed. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?! Waah, Mr. Yagami is going to kill me!!" She jumped inside her closet. A few seconds later, came out fully clothed in a small white tank top, low riding jeans, and white sneakers. She frantically ran out of her room. "Bye!"

Meiruuna chuckled. "Works every time…"

-----

Shinobu, who was cleaning the dishes gasped as Ami dashed past her. "Ami, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" She was wearing a blue t-shirt, skirt, and white socks.

"No time! I'll try and pick something up at work!" Ami yelled, grabbing a banana. "On second thought--" She gasped as the banana was suddenly yanked from her grasp. "Rikina! How could you?!"

The entire banana was in Rikina's mouth, stretching her cheeks out. She swallowed. "What? I was up all night working on some blueprints and slept in. I missed breakfast…" Rikina rubbed her eyes. She was wearing overalls and no shirt or bra underneath it. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Gone were the black streaks in her hair, but she still wore black lipstick and eye shadow.

Ami frowned, crossing her arms. "Well so did I! I'm going to be late for work again and--"

Shinobu passed Ami a cup of coffee. "Here's your coffee, dear…"

Ami took a sip. "Thanks, Shinobu…" She turned back to Rikina. "And another thing! I--" Suddenly, all her morning grouchy-ness went away and she went back into 'sweet mode'. She smiled. "Good morning, everyone! Well, I'm off to work! Oooh, hope I'm not late again…" She ran out of the kitchen, then out the door. She also happened to toss her coffee mug into the air. "And sorry about wearing shoes in the house!" she added, yelling from outside.

Rikina looked to Shinobu and raised an eyebrow. "… What the hell was that all about?"

Shinobu giggled, catching the coffee mug. "Oh, you know… She is becoming a woman, you know… Stress and hormones and all the responsibilities she's gaining…" She put the mug down, and straightened out her clothes. "And it's all resulted in her waking up very grouchy and easily excitable…"

"And she already isn't easily excitable?" Rikina stared, picking up another banana, peeling it, and taking a bite. "Dat girl ish a bundleth of nervths…" She stop talking, swallowed, and continued. "She really needs to loosen up a bit. I mean, the world isn't going to end if she messes up just a few times… Life won't always go your way…" She peeled her banana some more and ate a bit more before tossing it away. "I've learned that already…"

Shinobu smiled. "You've matured a lot, Rikina…" She stared at the other Su's current state of dress. "But you've also been wearing less and less clothes each year…"

Rikina shrugged. "Hey, it's hot out… You know, that whole global warming thing…" She shrugged. "Besides, I don't worry about things like that… It's not like I go out in public dressed like this…"

Shinobu chuckled lightly, nodding. "You have a point there…"

-----

Outside, Kimomo was having a sparring match with Jin. "Too slow!" The woman yelled, jumping over Jin and smacking him lightly with the blunt end of her sword. "You have to keep up your training, or you'll never get better!" She sheathed her sword, still wearing the traditional shrine maiden outfit. She smiled teasingly. "Now apologize for slacking off on your training…"

Jin rubbed his head, smiling at her. "I'm sorry for slacking off on my training."

Kimomo giggled. "Good!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let's go get something to eat!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

-----

On the roof, Static was finishing up some meditating. He opened his eyes, stood up, and began stretching. "Awww, what a nice day…" He grinned, looking at the ground below. From up here, he could see the city. "Yep, it's days like these that make you glad to be alive…" He looked up into the sky and gasped. Flying overhead was a group of baby hot springs turtles. He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "How cute…" Getting caught up in things, he began to chase them. He suddenly felt like he was falling. He looked down and realized that he had ran off of the roof. "Oooohweeee…" He screamed as he fell down… into the hot springs.

Just then, Sarah and Kaolla walked in, wearing nothing but towels. Sarah glared at Static, while Kaolla giggled. "I don't know what the hell you are doing in here…" Sarah began. "But please get the hell out before I'm forced to kick your ass all the way back to Kyoto…"

Static's eyes widened. "T-thank you, Miss McDougal… For giving me a chance…" He quickly got up, walked past them, and left.

"Wow, you sure have gotten nicer…" Kaolla grinned, elbowing Sarah. "A few years ago, you probably would have killed the poor guy!"

Sarah growled. "Kaolla?"

She tilted her head. "Chyeeees?"

"Just shut up and let's take our damn bath…"

-----

Meanwhile, Ami was just arriving at work. She began to pant, running up to her boss. "Mr. Yagami! I am so sorry that I am late!"

Her boss, Mr. Yagami, was a man wearing a light blue button up shirt, dark blue slacks, had brown hair and a mustache. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Ami, this is the third time this week… Look, just go get dressed. If you mess up again, I'll be forced to let you go…"

Ami nodded and bowed frantically several times. "Th-thank you! I won't let you down!"

-----

"Hello, welcome to Anna Miller's! How may I serve you?" Ami smiled, holding a clipboard. She was wearing the traditional Anna Miller's uniform.

The man she was serving grinned. He was wearing a black tank top, shorts, and sandals. He had brown, spiky hair. "Hmmm… How about you 'serve' me later tonight? How's that sound, cutie?"

Ami sweat dropped. '_Oh crap, a perverted customer…_' She faked a smile nervously. "Um, let's try this again… What would you like to eat?"

The man chuckled. "Now you're talking, baby!" He reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He began to rub her butt. "How about I eat you, huh?" Ami's eyebrow twitched, and she began to glow blue. The man began to get a bit nervous. "Um, uh…"

Outside, people watched in horror as the Anna Miller's restaurant exploded. Ami stood amongst the rubble, breathing heavily. "I hope that hurt, you asshole!!"

Ami's boss and co-worker's managed to come up from the rubble. Mr. Yagami screamed. "M-my restaurant! Argh!!!"

As Ami snapped back into reality, her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "Oh my, um… Oops?" She chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry…"

-----

Somewhere on the island of Pararakelse, Seta and Haruka were sunbathing on the shore. Seta yawned, stretching out. "So, how are you enjoying our retirement so far?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Dear, we've been retired for 3 years… And don't you think we've been sunbathing long enough? Now that you have more free time, there are so many things that we could do now…" She smiled seductively.

Seta scratched his head. "Um, like what?"

Haruka's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Never mind…"

-----

Back at Hinata House, Ami came back home. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and lifted up her shirt. Just as she was about to commit seppuku, Sarah grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's up with the attempting suicide? Lose your job again?" She sat down in a chair.

Ami nodded sadly, also sitting down. "And what's worse, I blew the place up!" She smiled a bit. "But Sarah! You and Kaolla are finally back?!"

Sarah nodded, then burst out laughing. "You blew up Anna Miller's?! That's great… That place was nothing but a Japanese Hooters, anyway…"

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Hooters?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. An American restaurant where women dressed up in skimpy clothing…" She rubbed her chin. "Then again, at least Anna Miller's has a sense of class…"

Ami sighed. "I really need a job, though! I just have to pay my rent!"

Sarah laughed again. "Rent? Ami dear, nobody pays rent here… Hell, I'm surprised that this place has lasted so long!"

Ami pouted. "I know, but it just doesn't seem right…"

Sarah patted Ami on the head. "Ami, you're a nice girl… Sometimes, a little too nice…" She sat up and left the kitchen, leaving Ami to think to herself. "Hey, wait… Where is Yamato-sama?"

-----

Naru smiled, putting some plates of food on the table. "It's so nice that we can all eat together like a family for once…" She sat down and smiled at Keitaro, then Yamato.

Yamato chuckled slightly. "Yeah, and to think it would take this long…"

Keitaro smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry for all those times that I couldn't be there for you two… From now on, I'm going to try to be with my family more often… I just needed some time to finish up all the work I began. Now I can spend more time with my family!"

Yamato nodded. "That's all I really wanted… I'm sorry for the way I acted all those years ago… Joining a gang, and all…"

Naru, who was sitting between the two men, ruffled Yamato's hair. "It's all right, honey…" She suddenly grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled. "…Just don't do it again…"

Yamato nodded nervously. "Y-yes, mother…"

Keitaro chuckled. "Don't pull _too_ hard, dear… You might pull it out!"

-----

In a forest, Motoko and Sukyuzo were walking through a pond. "Oh, great…" Motoko began, looking around. "I think that we're lost… again…"

Sukyuzo laughed. "Yes, we sure have a knack for that, huh?" He walked up behind Motoko and wrapped his arms around her. "We're all alone, too…"

Motoko blushed. "But… it's the middle of the day and we're in a forest…"

Sukyuzo smiled. "Yes, but there is no one else he--" He and Motoko heard a noise. They looked around to see a bunch of monkeys. He sweat dropped. "Okay, never mind… I feel a bit uncomfortable with all the monkeys…"

Motoko nodded. "Quite…"

-----

Yamato walked into the lounge, looking around. "Hello? I'm back from Mom and Dad's house!" He raised an eyebrow. "Where is everybody?" He saw Nina run down the stairs.

She ran up to Yamato and smiled. "Hiya!" she yelled. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and green shorts. "What's up?"

Yamato waved. "Um, hey Nina… Have you seen Tokimi?" He patted his pants. There was something in his pocket.

Nina rubbed her chin. "Hmmm… Nope! Haven't seen her all day!"

Yamato sighed. "Well, thanks anyway!" He slowly walked upstairs, staring at the ground.

-----

Meanwhile, Ami was taking a bath. She sighed, staring at the water. "Maybe I should drown myself…" She sunk down under the water, then suddenly popped up, choking. "Figures… I can't even kill myself correctly…"

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" Rikina asked, joining Ami. She sat next to Ami and stared blankly at her. "Well?"

Ami, who wasn't expecting Rikina to sit next to her, gasped as she saw the woman's breasts. '_Oh god, they're melons! Mine are never going to get that big!_' She stopped staring and answered Rikina. "I got fired from another job…"

"So?" Rikina shrugged. "Just try again…" She smiled. "You just can't give up!" She grinned, changing the subject. "I see that you were staring at my boobs…"

Ami's eyes widened. "N-no! I wasn't! I was, um--"

"Liar…" Rikina snared, glaring. Her glare turned into an evil smile. "Ami, is it just me or have your breasts gotten bigger? Let's see, shall we?" She jumped at Ami, groping her.

"Kyaah! No, Rikina, stop!!" Ami screamed. "I'm sorry for staring at your breasts!"

Meanwhile, on the roof, Kai was watching. "Oh yeah, semi-lesbo action!" He snickered. "Whoo, grab those tits!"

"You are sick…" Tenshi muttered, falling from the air and landing next to him. "Stop staring at Ami-dono!"

Kai grinned. "Well what are you going to do about it, goody-goody?"

Tenshi smiled. "This!" She gave her brother a hard kick, taking him by surprised and knocking him off the roof. She watched as he fell, screaming and landing in the water. She giggled as Ami and Rikina tossed Kai out. She flew off, satisfied now that she had finally blown off some steam.

-----

Ami and Rikina, now dressed, walked into the lounge, wear they found Kaolla, sitting and tinkering with something. Rikina's eyes began to water up, and she ran over to Kaolla. "Big sister! You're finally back!"

Kaolla, not looking up from her work, nodded. "Yep, sure am…"

Rikina frowned. "Hey, you could be a little more considerate! We haven't seen each other in 3 years!"

Kaolla smiled, looking up. "Gotcha! Hiya, lil' sis!" She stood up and the two sisters hugged.

Ami thought for a bit. "Hey, wait… How did you get that whole idol thing worked out?"

Kaolla cackled. "Well, me being a princess, I pulled a few strings and--"

"Pulled strings? Ha!" Sarah walked into the lounge from the kitchen. "We had 3 years of hard labor! I think I could bench press Gidget now!"

Kaolla sweat dropped. "Well, what would _you_ call me getting you out of an execution, huh?"

Sarah coughed nervously. "Um, I guess you're right…"

-----

After searching all over the house, Yamato growled, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. "I've looked everywhere and I just can't find Tokimi…"

"Looking for me?" the woman in question asked, smiling as she walked upstairs. "I was out looking for _you_!"

"Tokimi!" Yamato yelled, running toward her. "I… I have to ask you something…" He got on one knee, taking out a small box.

Tokimi gasped. "Yamato!! That isn't--"

"Yes…" Yamato gulped. "Tokimi, will you marry me?"

Tokimi nodded, tears running down her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Yamato stood up and kissed her on the lips. Tokimi kissed back, but they were quickly interrupted. "I knew that I saw Tokimi walk up here," Rikina began, crossing her arms. "So, thought you could propose to her without telling the rest of us, huh?"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Guys…" Everyone was standing there, even Jin and Static.

Jin sniffled. "Awww, that's so beautiful…" Static handed him a tissue. "Thanks…"

Yamato and Tokimi laughed, then went back to kissing, not caring if the others were watching anymore.

-----

Meanwhile, back at Keitaro and Naru's house, they were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie. Naru kissed Keitaro on the cheek, then happily laid her head on his chest. Keitaro smiled down at her.

-----

In Okinawa, Mutsumi was sadly watching one of her bags of watermelons float away in the water. "Oh my, my poor watermelons are sailing away…" She waved, naming them. "Goodbye Kei-kun, Na-chan, Ya-kun, and Tama Tama!"

Tama-chan tilted her head. "Myuh?"

Mutsumi looked to the turtle. "Not you, the watermelon."

Ema, who had decided to return to Okinawa with Mutsumi, put a hand on her shoulder. "Um, don't worry… There will be other watermelons in the future…" She sweat dropped.

Mutsumi nodded. "I suppose you're right…" She smiled, clasping her hands together. "Now, let's go get something to eat… I'm hungry!"

Ema smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea! Let's! Come on, Tama-chan!"

"Myuh!" Tama-chan followed the women and they walked home, the sun setting behind them.

-----

Seta and Haruka watched as the sun set, holding hands. Seta looked in Haruka's eyes, she looked back. They both smiled and continued to watch the sun go down.

-----

Motoko and Sukyuzo rested on the grass, sighing as the weather began to get cooler. Motoko leaned over gave her lover a kiss on the nose. "No one is watching us now…"

-----

Haitani, Shirai, and Kitsune were hanging out, sitting on Haitani's car. They were passing around Kitsune's sake bottle around. They were currently sloshed out of their mind. Kitsune smiled. "Hey, boys… How's 'bout we make a 'Kitsune sandwich', huh?"

Haitani and Shirai looked at each other and grinned happily.

-----

Shinobu was sweeping the kitchen floor, when suddenly, a man came in. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Daisuke… It's been a while…"

He nodded. "Yes, it has… Shinobu… I… I want to try again…"

Shinobu gasped. "Getting married? But…" she blushed. "I'm not as young as I used to be…" Her eyes widened as he took her chin in his hands.

"But you are still as beautiful as when I first met you… I still love you, Shinobu…" His face began to get closer to hers.

"Dai-kun…" She closed her eyes, puckering her lips.

"Daisuke!" Kaolla screamed, jumping in and kicking the man in the back of the head. "Come to break Shinobu's heart some more?!"

Shinobu's eye widened. "Damn you, Su!!"

Kaolla sweat dropped, smiling and tilting her head. "Eh… Did I do something wrong?"

Shinobu sighed, then smiled at Daisuke's unconscious form. "Well, whenever you wake up… My answer will be yes…"

-----

Nyamo, watching Seta and Haruka, smiled and rode off on top of Gidget.

-----

Kanako hopped from roof top to roof top, smiling to herself. After reaching her destination, a vending machine, she jumped from the top of a building and landed on her feet. A few people spotted her and gasped. She walked over to the vending machine, put a few coins in, and watched as a video fell out. A porn video. She picked it up and sniffed it, smiling. People began to give her strange looks. She stared at them. "What? The man in here reminds me of my brother…" People gave her even stranger looks. He shrugged and walked off.

-----

Motoko began panting as Sukyuzo slowly removed her sash, kissing her neck and shoulder. She gasped as she saw someone. "Tsu--tsu-- Tsuruko!"

Motoko's sister smiled sadistically. "So, you've had pre-marital sex with this man? And now you're doing it again? My, what a bad girl…"

Sukyuzo gasped. "Y-you're--!"

Tsuruko chuckled. "Aww, so you've heard of me? I'm quite flattered…" She glared, unsheathing her sword. "But Motoko, you must be punished!"

Motoko screamed, running away and leaving a frightened Sukyuzo. He chuckled nervously. "Um, heh heh… Nice day, isn't it?"

Tsuruko nodded, then sheathed her sword. "My, she sure can run fast… Of course, I was just joking… She's a grown woman now, she can do as she likes…"

Sukyuzo nodded, smiling. "Um, she'll be quite relieved to hear that…"

-----

Meanwhile, Tokimi and Yamato were walking around the school they used to go to. The same one that they met at. "Well, here it is…" Yamato said softly.

Tokimi nodded. "Yeah…" They stood there silently for a few minutes, just looking at the school. Suddenly, Tokimi leaned up and kissed Yamato. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he quickly kissed back. They continued to kiss until the sun went down.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion in the direction of Hinata House. Yamato and Tokimi looked to each other, then at the rising smoke cloud. "Oh shit!"

_Well, that's the end of my little tale… Sorry, no big finish or anything… Oh sorry. My name is Yamato Urashima, and what you have just read is my little twisted chapter in the 'Hinata House legacy'. There's probably more in store for me and for everyone else, but this is where things finally begin to calm down in our lives. Now this is both a good thing and a bad thing. You see, it's actually been a few months since that last scene you just saw. Shortly after, Shinobu finally got married and moved out with her husband. Thankfully, Tokimi isn't that bad of a cook herself. Rikina met up with a guy and now they're dating. Sarah moved back to America, but she said that she'd be back. Everyone else is still here, but I have no idea in Hell what the others are doing. Eh, they're probably off doing whatever it is they do… Well, that's all, I guess… Oh yeah… Ami said that she was thinking of finding another job and moving out, but that's another story…_

****

End of Epilogue.

End of Love Hina Next.

-----

And that is the final chapter. Yes, the end is a little disappointing, but I'm all out of juice. Don't let that last comment at the end fool you. I'm done with LHN. I've been writing this thing for 3 months and I intend to rest as long as I can. But hey, if enough people want a sequel focusing on Ami, then just maybe…

****

Love Hina Next: Ami Gets Shacked Up!

O.o Okay, I just scared myself there… But hey, that could work, maybe… But eh, who knows? I've got several other earlier projects that I have no motivation to finish at the current time but may work on again someday, plus a family reunion coming up.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for supporting me, giving constructive criticism, and all of your motivation. I know that these last couple of chapters have been late, and I apologize. I'd also like to apologize for my constant whining and excuses. Thank you all for joining me in this fun little romp. I am now going to spend the next few weeks resting. I am going to sit my lazy ass on the couch and do NOTHING. Even if my parents try to drag me out of the house. Mwahaha. Okay, maybe not.

But you know what? I'm going to miss hearing from you all. There is nothing like waking up each morning/afternoon and reading what you guys have to say. Farewell, my friends. This is the end of the road. But who knows, maybe we will cross paths again.

Also, I will miss all these wonderful characters. I had so much fun writing about all of them, original and my own creations. Yamato/Shima, Tokimi, Rikina, Ami, Nina, Kimomo, Jin, Static, Luu, Meiruuna, Tenshi, Kai, the gay cannibals, etc. Yes, even you, Amuro. Without you, the story would have lost so much. You're the guy we love to hate. Have fun in the mental institute, you crazy bastard. XD

Well, my wrist is starting to hurt from all this non-stop frantic writing, so I'll finish this off. This whole thing started with a few thoughts I had at night. Before I fell asleep, I would imagine 'episodes' of this thing planning out. In it, 'Shima' was much more of an asshole. He actually sold the deed for money, but soon learned the error of his ways and tried to get it back. Maybe I should have gone with this premise? It would have made Yamato a much more interesting character. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to share this idea with as many people as I could, so I started this little fic. And now, here we are at the end… Once again, I'd like to say thank you. Farewell, and I hope we meet again soon!

---Kouji Tamino


End file.
